Pokémon: Generation Johto Adventure
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: Sequel:Pokémon: A New Adventure Amy Ketchum, hoping to someday become as good as her father, travels to Johto with her gymleader friends Rose&cousin Isaac. There she finds new Pokémon to join her, meet new friends, rivals new&old like Ivan Oak and Ray
1. The Trainers of Johto

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON! If I did, this story would be airing on T.V. or in pictures in mangas and not fan fiction.**

**-PinkPisces—**Yeah, once I get there I'll make that battle as interesting as possible!

**Liam Pennington**-What do you mean by 'Or not both?' So you vote for Amy/Ivan too? I really have to keep track of everybody's votes now.

**Gena**-Okay then, I guess I'll see more of your reviews! I'm glad somebody enjoyed the gag of no body remembering Butch's name! Your answers: 1. First off, Amy just turned 11 recently. How many 11 year olds get told that someone loves them? Ivan's smart and mature for his age so he thought ahead. Second, Ivan has that fear that everyone that's in love has which is rejection. Finally, he doesn't think Amy's ready for something that straight forward yet. And he assumes that Amy might have a thing for Ray. 2. Well, technically it's not complete because once an adventure closes, another one opens. And because I forgot have the story say Complete. 3. Wow, someone caught that. Well the whole relationship between Ray's mother and Harley will be explained in my other stories. The main one to look at would be "Pokemon: Generation Chronicles" which will come out probably once I get to the middle of this story. It's like Pokemon Chronicles so it shows other characters as the star. In a few chapters, it will be in the past when Richie, Gary, Reena, are around their teenage years. In one chapter, or two, it will be a flip story to one, or two, chapters in my Hoenn story. So you might have to wait a while, depending on which stories come first, to get the whole story of why Reena and Harley are actually friends, in a way.

**Here it is guys! The sequel! New readers, I advise you to read the first story first but I don't think all of you will do that anyway so that's why Rose is doing a recap for everyone. I hope this story will be good too!**

* * *

"Let's go Charizard! Use Fire Blast!"

The Charizard blasted the Hitmonchan with a powerful fire blast and the battle was finished.

"Yeah! That's what you get for dissing me! I bet now you wish you didn't call the daughter of _the _Pokemon Master a weakling!" Amy shouted angrily, pointing at her opponent. The dark red-head was still furious even after her win.

"She really has to learn how to control her temper…" said Isaac with a sweat drop and sighed.

"Togi! Togi!" said Togepi happily on Isaac's shoulder and started playing with his messy blue hair again. Rose just giggled a bit, some things just never change. She brushed her brown hair back and the three started walking again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Hello everyone! I'm Rose, leader of Pewter City Gym! Well, I'm technically not since I'm not at the gym. My Uncle Forrest took it over again so I can travel with my new best friend, Amy Ketchum! Don't ask about my mom, I don't even remember her. I do know that she doesn't live around here but my parents still love each other. I would like to meet her some day though; her genes and my grandmother's helped saved me from that dominant eye gene that runs in my father's family. I have pretty eyes! Don't you think? I love adventure and when I met Amy, I was able to see the world. And it just got better and better because I met so many cute guys! Isaac being one of them! Speaking of cutie Isaac, he was also a gym leader. Leader of Cerulean City gym, and Amy's cousin, one of her cousins at least. His mother is one of the Waterflowers: Violet. Amy and Isaac's other cousin, Joey and Petunia, isn't as skilled at Pokemon as my Isaac! Isaac is a great water Pokemon gym leader but his dream is to one day become an electric gym leader. A bit ironic I know. Amy's Ketchum…yeah, the girl in red and white with a very old cap on and a Pikachu on her shoulder. Yeah, this scrawny dark red-head is the daughter of the Pokemon Master himself, Ash Ketchum. That girl is also the daughter of that amazing Water Pokemon Master, Misty. Misty wasn't seen around like the old days, she's staying home with Amy's grandmother and their Mr. Mime. Her grandmother is still pretty young and active though. Amy started her journey last year around this time. She made it pretty far in the Kanto league but lost to…THE CUTEST GUY THAT EVER LIVED! RAY! OH RAY MARRY ME! Whoops, off topic…I LOVE YOU RAY! Ray is well known, unlike Amy for some reason, he's the son of Richie of the elite four and Reena, gym leader of Emerald Village. Ray and Amy had one amazing battle but Ray turned out as the victor. Ray also defeated not only the Pokemon Master's daughter but also the son of __the__ Professor Oak! Ivan is cute too! Ivan Oak, he's a jerk! I was madly in love with him and he was in love with me too! But once he insults me and Isaac's gym our relationship was as good as gone! I think we had one at least. Oh sorry, I guess I'm rambling again. We just walked into the Johto region; it's a whole new adventure for us. I wonder what new Pokemon we'll get. After leaving my Nidorino and Chansey with my father, Isaac leaving almost all his Pokemon but Jolteon and Togepi at his gym, we're almost Pokemon-less except for Amy. Anyway, this will be an amazing adventure, I just know it! This is the world of Pokemon!_

_Your's truly,_

_Rose_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Amy stretched her body as she walked under the bright sun,

"Okay, where's the first gym?" Amy asked,

"The first gym is in…Violet City but we're supposed to meet this Professor Elm guy first remember?" Isaac reminded looking up from the guide book.

"Okay! Hm…this is a nice spot. Hey Rose!"

"Yeah?" Rose looked up at her friend.

"Let's have a battle! You did say that if I truly deserved the Boulder Badge than I have to beat you right?"

"Right! Either that or it's because you lost to my dad before we left," said Rose with a smile and Amy had anime tears flowing,

"That's not fair; he and his Sudowoodo are too good…"

* * *

"This will be a two on two battle with no time limit! Let the battle begin!" Isaac announced.

"Let's go Rhyhorn!" Rose called out,

"Go..."

"Chu!" Pikachu was getting ready,

"Kingler!"

Pikachu anime falls.

"Going by type huh? I can still win! Rhyhorn! Use Horn attack!"

"Kingler! Water Gun!"

The water gun hit Rhyhorn and it was very effective but it was still charging and tackled Kingler with the horn attack hard.

"Now Rhyhorn! Use Take Down!"

"Oh no you don't! Crab Hammer now!"

Kingler not only stopped the attack but also damage Rhyhorn badly and it fell over.

"Rhyhorn is unable to battle! Kingler wins!" Isaac announced.

"What? Kingler is that strong?" Rose asked in surprise,

"Of course! Ray is the one that gave it to me! Wait that's not the right reason…" Amy blushed when she said that reason instead.

"RAY'S MINE!"

"Alright! Geez!"

"Rose will never get a boyfriend if she loves every boy she's met…" Isaac mumbled and Togepi laughed at its 'mother's' face.

"Go Onix!"

"And I'm sticking with my Kingler!"

"Begin the battle!" Isaac announced.

"Kingler! Use Guillotine!"

"Dig Onix!"

"What?" Amy and Kingler have no target now and looked around frantically.

"Get them Onix! Use Wrap!"

Onix popped out of nowhere and all the rocks from the ground hit Kingler and Onix caught it in a wrap attack.

"Kingler! Water Gun!"

Kingler tried but the grip was too hard. Amy was starting to sweat now.

"Now Onix! Send that Kingler flying!"

Onix threw Kingler and it hit against a tree, KO'd.

"Kingler is unable to battle! Victor goes to Onix!"

"Kingler? Are you okay? Here, return. Ready Pikachu?" Amy asked,

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"I choose-"

Before Amy could say Pikachu, a Pokemon popped up from Amy's belt,

"Saur!"

"What the? Ivysaur! I didn't call you!"

"Pika…" Pikachu felt neglected now. Amy sweat drops,

"H-Hey Pikachu! Don't take it personally!"

"Ever since that Bulbasaur she got from Celadon evolved, it's been popping out of its Poke'ball by itself since," said Isaac out loud and sighed.

"Oh well, Ivysaur! Use Razor Leaf!"

"Dig Onix!"

"Not again! This is unfair!"

"You should know by now that life is never fair!" Isaac reminded with a smirk,

"You stay out of this! I'm having a bad day as it is!" Amy argued with an anime vein.

"Attack Onix!"

"Fire Leech Seed!"

"No Onix!"

"Yes! Now Ivysaur! Solar Beam!"

Ivysaur started charging a solar beam.

"We're not done yet! Onix! Use Rock throw! Stop that solar beam!"

The rocks pounded Ivysaur hard but it kept the absorbing the sunlight.

"Onix! Use Rock Slide!"

"Solar Beam!"

The solar beam blasted through the rock slide and a direct hit to Onix.

"Oh no! Onix!"

"Onix is unable to battle! This battle goes to Amy!" Isaac announced and he sighed again.

"She only won by type advantage like she did against me…" Isaac grumbled remembering his embarrassing loss to her as he watches Amy do a victory dance with her Ivysaur and Pikachu. Rose accepted her defeat; Amy did get stronger after every battle. The three continued on their journey until finally, they made it to New Bark Town.

"Ooh, I love this place already!" said Rose with hearts in her eyes. Isaac and Amy looked where Rose was staring at and they saw a boy with shoulder-length dark aqua blue hair reading a book on a bench.

"Isn't he cute?" Rose sighed and immediately ran over to him, "Hi! I'm Rose! What's your name? I bet it's as cute as you! I know we're meant to be -"

Isaac grabbed Rose's side small ponytail and pulled her away,

"The only thing meant for you is a life being boy-less," said Isaac pulling.

"Heh, sorry about that," Amy apologized to the boy. He was about their age. He had bright sky blue eyes wearing a red jacket and jeans. He also had a backpack on the bench wear he sat.

"It's alright, my name's Ronin. What's yours?" the boy asked politely,

"I'm Amy, from Pallet Town. That's my cousin Isaac and my friend Rose. And here's Pikachu," Amy introduced.

"Nice to meet you!" said Ronin with a smile.

"Amy? From Pallet Town? Is you're last name Ketchum?"

The group turned their heads to wear the voice came from. It was a girl with long wavy blue hair with a bit of brown on the tips. She wore a baseball cap with a lightning bolt on it, a yellow with black stripes jacket, white shorts, and blue shirt. She was looking at Amy like she was some kind of star.

"Yeah, I'm Amy Ketchum," said Amy calmly for once.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" said the girl with starts in her eyes and stared at Amy like a fan girl.

"No way, you're the Pokemon Master's daughter?" Ronin asked in surprise,

"Yeah, I'm glad someone knows that though! Since my father never actually showed the news press what I look like I guess it's understandable why no one knows who I am," said Amy and smiled.

"Yeah but now that I look at you, you look a lot like your father. Your hair, your style, it's a lot like your father's," said Ronin and Amy smiled sheeply.

"Amy! You must be the luckiest girl in the world to be the only child of the Pokemon Master!" said the girl still staring at Amy.

"Um…I guess," said Amy, now a bit freaked out by it.

"And I thought you were weird," said Isaac to Rose.

"Um, this is April. April, that's Isaac and that's Rose," Ronin introduced.

"Amy you're so cool!"

Everyone sweat drops. Isaac took a good look at Ronin and then at April.

"April…are you an Electabuzz fan?" Isaac asked and April snapped out if it and turned her attention to Isaac,

"You betcha! The Electabuzz are the best team around!" she said proudly.

"Electabuzz?" Amy asked,

"Isaac meant the baseball team," Rose explained,

"Oh…" said Amy nodding, but she knew she'd be pounded if she mentioned that she didn't even know baseball teams named after Pokemon even existed.

"Both my parents are die-hard fans so of course I am too!" said April with fire burning in her eyes.

"I see…Anyway, Ronin. Is your father by any chance a member of the Elite Four?" Isaac asked and with a surprise look like that, Isaac knew he was right once again.

"Y-yeah, how did you know?" Ronin asked surprised.

"I'm a great observer and I'm the brains of this group."

"WHAT?" the girls exclaimed with anime veins.

"Well it's true," said Isaac calmly with his arms folded.

"But still, you knew Ronin's father was part of the Elite Four just by looking at him?" Amy asked, bewildered.

"His looks took off both his parents. His father, Jimmy is one of the Elite Four. His mother, Marina, is an idol. His eyes are bright enough for anyone to tell who his mother is. And the front part of his hair was completely taken off his father," Isaac pointed out.

"Amy! You have to come with us!" said April suddenly,

"Come where?" Amy asked,

"You mean 'Go where?' Amy," Isaac corrected.

"Oh yeah! We have to get to the lab!" said Ronin and grabbed his bag, "Let's go, April!"

"Okay! Come with us to Professor Elm's lab!"

"Professor Elm?" the three asked in unison. The three followed Ronin and April to the lab and a person with glasses in a lab coat was seen feeding three Pokemon.

"Professor Elm!" Ronin called,

"Professor! Guess who's here in New Bark Town? THE AMY KETCHUM!" April nearly squealed.

"Oh! Hello Ronin! April! And Amy! Professor Oak told me you were coming!" said Elm with a smile and adjusted his glasses.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you!" said Amy as Isaac and Rose introduce themselves.

"Alright, Ronin, April, your choices are over there," Elm pointed to the three Pokmeon: Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile. Ronin and April went to see.

"Cool!" Amy took out her Dex to get some information about each of them.

"I see, those two are starting their journey today," said Isaac,

"That's right, Ronin is actually older but he and April are best friends so he decided to wait a year for her so they can both start on the same day," Elm explained,

"How romantic!" said Rose dreamily and Isaac sweat drops.

"Wow, they're so cool!" said Amy as she watches these beginning Pokemon get excited about traveling with a new friend. She remembered the day when she got Charmander. Then when it evolved into Charmeleon, and then Charizard, and all their victories together, it's great times. Your first Pokemon is one you will never let go.

"Anyway Amy, Gary Oak told me to help you get started on your journey here in Johto," said Elm and told them to sit down at the table.

"Yeah, the Professor and my father wanted me to experience different things and they wanted me to come here," said Amy,

"I also saw your battle in the Pokemon League, you're pretty good. Then again, you're the daughter of the Pokemon Master so it's no surprise. It's unfortunate that you weren't able to win the whole thing though," said Elm and took a sip of tea,

"It's okay, I've gotten over it," said Amy and smiled.

"Well losing is just as important as winning. But I do have one question: Did you really defeat Professor Gary Oak in the Viridian Gym?"

"Uh, yeah! Professor Oak was tough! I didn't even know he was the gym leader there! That surprised us all!"

"Yes, it must've been quite a surprise for you. Well now I have to do my job. Here, this is a detail map of Johto. Go here; you can get some unique Poke'balls here. And the nearest gym is here. You kids can spend the night here if you wish to stay or you can continue on your way after you take a break," said Elm and handed the map to Amy who handed it to Isaac.

"Professor Elm! We've got our pokemon!" April announced holding Chikorita and Ronin holding Cyndaquil.

"That's great! Oh, here are your Poke'dex and some poke'balls for your journey," said Elm getting up and handing both of them some items.

"Thanks, Professor!" the two said in unison.

After some preparations and decision making, the two headed out on their own journey. Amy and her friends decided to stay and rest for a bit and set out tomorrow.

"Toto…" Totodile sighed, it felt lonely now.

"Poor thing, this one was really hoping for an adventure," said Elm picking up Totodile and tried to comfort it. Then the phone rang,

"Here Professor, I'll hold Totodile," said Amy holding out her arms,

"Well alright, maybe you can make Totodile feel better," said Elm and handed Totodile to Amy as he went to get the phone.

"Hi there, I'm Amy! Oh, and here are my other Pokemon," said Amy and released all her Pokemon. Pikachu jumped to the floor to join Charizard, Ivysaur, Pidgeotto, Eevee, and Kingler.

"Good idea, our Pokemon need some air," said Isaac and released his Jolteon and puts Togepi down. He almost threw a few empty Poke'balls since he forgot he left everyone else at the gym. Rose sent out Onix, Rhyhorn, and Eevee.

Totodile got excited just seeing all the Pokemon.

"Amy! It's Professor Oak!" Elm called and Amy walked over to the phone holding Totodile,

"Hi Professor!" Amy greeted,

"Hello, Amy. How's Johto so far?" Gary asked,

"It's so cool! I'm excited already!"

"I can see that…Anyway I was just checking on you to make sure you made it there. And your grandmother asked me to tell you to change your you-know-what everyday. I don't know what she means but I was just delivering the message. Oh and can you do one huge favor for us, Amy?" Gary asked,

"What is it?" Amy asked tilting her head in confusion,

"Please postpone your journey for a bit," said Gary,

"WHAT?"

"Just for a couple of days. Please, you'll see why. This is all I ask, Amy. Besides, with your attitude I'm sure a couple of days won't hurt you," said Gary,

"It sure wouldn't," Isaac commented from behind Amy. Amy grew an anime vein but held her anger in.

"Oh alright Professor…"

"Thanks Amy, I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Alright, bye Professor…"

So Amy and her friends ended up staying there for a couple of days. It wasn't that bad since its rest and its fun with all the Pokemon out to play with instead of battling. Until finally, someone arrived,

"Amy! You have a friend here to join you," said Elm walking in with a boy.

"WHA? TERRI?" Amy exclaimed when she saw the young artist and Oak's apprentice here.

"Hey, isn't that Sketchit's son?" Isaac asked and Rose hits him for forgetting someone as cute as that according to her. Amy hits him for forgetting Terri so fast.

"Hi Amy! Sorry the Professor had you wait here for me! After hearing about your adventure in Kanto I just had to join you for Johto! I can study and draw so much if I actually leave the lab, I hope you don't mind though…" said Terri shyly. Amy puts her hands on her hips with a serious look on,

"Terrence Kenshin Sketchit! Of course you CAN COME!"

"Really?"

"Of course!" Rose answered for Amy with hearts in her eyes.

"Sure why not? I mean, if you walk as much as we do then maybe you can get taller," said Isaac looking downwards at Terri who was now offended. It wasn't his fault that he's actually older than Amy but he's shorter than her as well as Rose and Isaac.

"Don't make fun of my friend!" Amy scolded as she stomped Isaac's foot hard.

The four got ready to finally leave the lab,

"Thank you for everything, Professor," said Amy as she and the others bowed politely,

"No problem. Have a safe trip, kids!" said Professor Elm and the said their goodbyes.

"Toto…dile! Totodile!" Totodile went after Amy and jumped at her, Amy turned around just in time to catch Totodile,

"What the? What's wrong, Totodile?" Amy asked Totodile who refused to let Amy go. Elm caught up to them,

"It seems that Totodile has grown attached to you over this last couple of days," said Elm,

"What? But-you mean? I-uh,"

"Why don't you take Totodile with you?" Elm suggested and Amy's face seemed to have glowed,

"Really? You'd let me?" Amy asked happily.

"Yeah, I mean it," said Elm with a nod.

"…Yeah! I got myself a new Pokemon for my new journey!"

"Yeah, but one problem: You already have six Pokemon!" Isaac reminded and that just completely shattered Amy's bubble.

* * *

"…Aw man…So, who's willing to go back to the Professor's place?" Amy asked her Pokemon who weren't sure themselves. Professor Oak was looking at her Pokemon from the screen,

"Hey, how about your Kingler? I would like to study its size and since Totodile and Kingler are both water Pokemon, you still have a balanced team," Gary advised.

"Well…what do you think, Kingler?" Amy asked Kingler who happily agreed.

"Well alright. Be good Kingler, I'll miss having you around," said Amy with a smile and returned Kingler to the Poke'ball and sends it to Professor Oak.

"Kingler arrived safely," said Gary and Amy nodded.

"Thanks Professor Oak, take care of my Kingler okay?"

"No problem," said Gary and the two hung up. Professor Elm then handed Amy Totodile's Poke'ball.

"Okay Totodile, return!"

And so, with a new Pokemon and friend on her team as well as a new traveling companion; Amy, Isaac, Rose, and Terri set out for Violet City.

* * *

**Here's the beginning of a whole new adventure! And what do you know? New characters join the cast! I'm sure Ray and Ivan fans are just waiting for them to show up right? They will, don't worry. Oh and Harley fans, go to my profile and go all the way to bottom. There's a link for my Harley amv. **

**Please R and R!**


	2. Haunted Forest of Johto

**Gena**-Okay, okay, you're like my juice to start writing again. I'm spending more time making amvs so when I get reviews from you twice, then that means I have to back to writing again! Well this update is of course, thanks to you so you readers better thank Gena for getting me back on track!

* * *

"Go Totodile! Water gun!"

Amy was training with her new Pokemon during one of their breaks.

"We've been walking for miles! How are we not there yet?" Terri cried as he rubs his foot,

"You don't go out much do you?" Isaac asked after taking a sip from his drink,

"Of course I do! I take care of the Pokemon!"

"Look Terri, you want a break after every half hour, while Amy complains about a break every hour or so. You don't get much exercise," Isaac explained.

"Awe, how can you guys travel for so long without getting tired? I'm exhausted!"

"Don't worry Terri, you get used to it," said Rose with a smile,

"Here's the reason why we haven't reached Violet City yet: YOU SLOW US DOWN!" Isaac exclaimed rudely.

Amy hits Isaac from the back of the head with a fan.

"Give him a break! It's not like we didn't stop every half hour either when we first started!" Amy reminded,

"…Um, that was you. Rose and I still had energy to spare…" said Isaac with a huge bump on his head as well as sweat drop.

"Shut up!"

After another 10 minute break, the four were on their way again and kind of got lost again.

"I know we have to pass through some woods," said Rose looking at the guide book.

"Like those?" Terri asked pointing at forest on their right.

"Oh…"

"I'm tired! It's dark already!" Amy complained.

"Pika pi!"

"See? Even Pikachu's agreeing with me!"

"Pikachu doesn't even walk!" Isaac reminded,

"Togi?"

"You don't walk either…"

"If we go through this forest now, we can make it to Violet City in almost no time," said Rose,

"It'll make up for our lost time so I say we go for it," said Isaac,

"But I'm tired! It's night!" Terri and Amy cried.

"Fine! Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

Isaac drew Scissors as both Terri and Amy drew paper.

"We're going through," said Isaac and led the way. Rose followed like a loyal 'fan' girl. Terri and Amy hesitantly dragged themselves to follow. Only Terri was the only one that noticed the brown fence they're stepping into but he didn't think it was that important.

Three hours later:

"WE'RE LOST AREN'T WE?" Amy and Terri cried in agony.

"You sure you're reading that map right?" Isaac asked,

"Yes! But unfortunately, this place is so thick with trees and floating fire blue fire balls, that it's a little hard to find my way through!" Rose argued.

"…Floating blue fire balls?" Isaac asked and that's when Rose turned pale.

"GHOST!" she exclaimed pointing behind Isaac.

"Very funny…"

Then, Amy and Terri grabbed each other and shaking in fear while Rose backs up and grabs them both.

"What?" Isaac turns around and he really looked like he saw a ghost. Fire was floating and it looked like they were doing a dance but it was scaring these trainers badly.

"RRRUUUUUUUUUUUNNN!"

"AAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!"

"Togi! Togi!" Togepi seemed to be the only one not frightened.

The four and Pikachu ran for it.

After some time of running, the four sat and rest.

"What was that?" Rose asked in fear,

"So…ghosts do exist?" Amy asked, shaking.

"I was scared at first but it was probably some ghost Pokemon," said Terri,

"If it was, they were pretty good at keeping quiet and concealing themselves!" Isaac exclaimed,

"Maybe this was the reason why this forest was fenced," said Terri,

"THIS PLACE WAS FENCED?"

"PIKA PI!"

The other three and Pikachu exclaimed giving Terri a look for not speaking up sooner.

"Uh, yeah, but the path we walked in was wrecked so…yeah…"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE! Our souls are going to get taken and we'll be soulless bodies!"

"Calm down, Amy! There are no such things as ghosts. I just got surprised for that minute but now that Terri has proved the point that it was probably just ghost Pokemon, there's nothing to worry about! I'll just protect you," said Isaac boldly.

"Yeah right! And once you see a skeleton, you freak out!" Amy reminded him of that memory,

"That was long time ago and it wasn't a real skeleton so it doesn't count!"

The four stayed close and proceeded through the forest slowly. Amy wanted Pikachu to electrocute anything that makes sudden movements but that ended up being herself and the others except Togepi.

Then all of a sudden, those floating blue fire balls appeared again except there was more this time.

They grabbed each other and screamed.

"Go Noctowl! Foresight!"

A red beam of light shone one the area and ghost Pokemon, almost all known, appeared in the fire balls place and they fled at the light.

"…Are they gone?" Isaac asked, shaking,

"Togi! Togiprrriiii!"

"_And I thought he was afraid of skeletons only…" _Amy thought with a sweat drop. Amy started to get up but she was still in shock that she fell forward again and just stayed in that position until she got her heart back where it's suppose to be.

"Amy? What are you doing wondering through here without a Pokemon that knows the attack foresight? Anyone who's anyone should know that!"

Amy flinched and looked up and saw who she wished wasn't what she saw.

"Ah! I-Ivan?"

The spiky brown-haired boy looked down at Amy and sighed.

"_Amy…someone remind me what I see in her again. Ugh! Amy! Stand up so I don't have to see you on all fours! You have no idea what images this is giving me…Stupid red-head! Or whatever your hair color is!"_

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Amy asked right up against Ivan's face and he snapped out of it.

"Ivan? What are you doing here?" Terri asked and stood up followed by the others.

"I stuck around, catching and training my new Pokemon," said Ivan and shrugged and lets out his arm for his Noctowl.

"Cool! A Noctowl!" and Amy opened her Dex to learn more about this Pokemon.

"So what in the world are you guys doing here? Without a Pokemon that knows Foresight may I add?"

"We need one?" Rose asked,

"…Yes!"

"Well it makes sense now. At least we know they're not real ghost right? So it's all good!" said Terri and Ivan sighed.

"No it's not; you can't get through this forest without help like my Noctowl. This place is like a rat maze but worse. The ghost Pokemon confuse you and makes you walk in circles…tell you what, I'll guide you guys through," said Ivan and their eyes lit up, especially Amy's.

"Oh thank you! I guess you're not a heartless jerk after all!"

"_She thinks I'm a heartless jerk…? Oh man, I feel like a bug under a rock now…But if I don't suck this up, that Ray guy might get to her before me!"_

Ivan and his Noctowl led the way and cleared the path of any ghost Pokemon. It was going well at first, until the ghost Pokemon decided to team up for a little fun and Noctowl was there only Pokemon.

"Aahh...Ghastly, Hunter, Gengar, and whatever those other ghost pokemon are…" Amy shook in fear and hung onto Isaac. Ivan had this jealous look on but Isaac wasn't sure why he was given that look.

"_Calm down Ivan, Isaac is only Amy's cousin…I swear, I have no idea why I feel something like this for Amy Ketchum!"_

"Ivan do something!" Rose exclaimed and that snapped Ivan out of his thought.

"Noctowl! Foresight, then Wing attack!"

"I can help! Let's go, Clefairy! Metronome!"

"Fairy! Clefairy!" Clefairy started up metronome,

"Clefairy? Terri! Normal Pokemon doesn't work against ghost!" Isaac reminded,

"Yeah, but ghost doesn't work on normal!"

"I knew Terri was smarter than you," said Amy with a smirk and Isaac grew an anime vein.

The metronome became Poison Sting and got some of the ghost Pokemon to flee but it wasn't enough.

"It's no use, there's too many!" Rose cried,

"This is stupid we'll just all battle them! Go Jolteon!"

"If you say so, Isaac. I choose you-"

Ivysaur popped out from Amy's belt. Amy anime falls,

"I didn't call you!"

The ghost Pokemon just laughed at the humans' 'stupidity' and continued to play with them with illusions and tricks. One of them being Amy trying to find her cap which was almost literally right under her nose.

"That's it, I hate ghost Pokemon!" Isaac shouted.

"What's wrong with ghost Pokemon? Especially when they're all friendly."

The group turned their heads to where the voice came from. Standing by the ghosts was a girl with long brown hair, nice and straight. She wore a simple shirt and shorts with a black bandanna and she had something sticking out of her mouth; oh, it was a toothpick.

The girl walked up to the group and the ghost Pokemon stopped playing their little game. She was as tall as Ivan, plus the hair at least, but other than that, she was taller than all of them.

"If you guys continue to be scared or annoyed, they'll just continue bothering you," she said calmly and surprising enough, when they didn't do anything, the ghosts stopped bothering them…except for Isaac who couldn't put up with them. Soon, when they stopped playing their game, the ghost pokemon left.

"Wow…" was all Amy could say.

"Pika…" Pikachu agreed in awe.

"Togi!"

"Of course! Why didn't I see it sooner? Of course if I just ignored them, they would've stopped! I can't believe I didn't think of that myself…" Terri said to himself with anime tears.

"Wow, she's cool," said Rose and Isaac just glared at this girl. Who was she to come in and act all cool and everything?

"Who the Ho-Oh are you?" Ivan asked, finally.

"I'm Violet, ghost gym leader-to-be!" she said proudly.

"Of course, a ghost Pokemon fan," Isaac grumbled and puts one of his hands on his hips since the other one was holding Togepi.

"Aren't we being friendly?" Violet teased Isaac and he just grew an anime vein.

"I'm Amy! This is Rose, my friend and rival, Ivan, my friend Terri, and my cousin Isaac and his Togepi! Oh and this is Pikachu of course!"

"Pika!"

"Topi! Togepi!"

"Nice to meet you all. Since you guys seem to be stuck here I'll guide you guys out of the forest. I almost memorized this place since I like to come here when I'm around," said Violet and started walking.

"Some help you've been," said Isaac to Ivan and Ivan just gave him a death glare but Isaac returned it.

"Say, what's your last name, Amy?" Violet asked a few minutes later.

"Ketchum!" Amy replied with pride.

"I knew it! You look a lot like the Pokemon Master himself. I just had this hunch you were the Pokemon Master's only child. And you're Rose of Pewter City gym aren't you?" Violet asked now turning her attention to Rose,

"That's right!" Rose replied with a smile.

"And you're Ivan Oak right? Son of THE Professor Oak? The man that has revived many prehistoric Pokemon?"

"Of course," said Ivan coolly.

"And are you, by any chance, related to Tracey Sketchit? Probably the best Pokemon artist ever?" Violet asked the short boy,

"Uh, yeah, he's my father. How did you know?" Terri asked,

"The hair and you do look like what would be Mr. Stetchit's son. And Isaac…I have no idea what's important about you," said Violet and Isaac had fire burning in his eyes from anger.

"LEADER OF CERULEAN GYM THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"Oh I remember now! He looks like the son of one of the Waterflowers! The hottest models the world has ever known! Of course! How could I have forgotten?"

"YOU AREN'T EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" Isaac exclaimed with an anime vein and his hair seemed to have stuck upwards a bit.

"I'm so lucky! Not only did I meet son of the elite four, Richie, and Emerald Village's gym leader, Reena, Ray I think, but I met all of you guys too!"

"YOU MET RAY?" Amy exclaimed,

"Yeah! He's very nice and cute too!"

"He's definitely nice…definitely cute too…" Amy whispered the last part but it wasn't like Ivan didn't hear. Now it was Ivan's turn to grow an anime vein except it seems to surpass Isaac's in size.

"So Violet, you want to be a gym leader some day?" Rose asked,

"Yeah, I love ghost Pokemon and I'm traveling around training to get stronger so I can be ready to pass some tests to be an official ghost Pokemon gym leader!" said Violet proudly.

"Being a gym leader is a big job! Trust me, I know!"

"Yeah, but I'm up for it!"

"I'm going to be the Pokemon Master!" Amy exclaimed, joining the conversation.

"Good for you. You sure have a strong spirit, I'm sure you'll make that dream, Ketchum. After all, it's in your blood," said Violet and Amy was happy from that compliment.

"Please tell me we're almost out…" Isaac grumbled, with that same anime vein on his head.

"I think we are since this part of the forest looks new," said Ivan looking around at the trees.

After about 10 more minutes of walking, they finally made it out of the woods and right at the end, was a Pokemon Center.

"WE'RE SAVED!" Amy and Rose exclaimed and they ran for the center.

It was 2:00 in the morning as they found out and they were all exhausted so it was obvious what the first thing they did was: Sleep.

The next morning, Amy was up by noon and went downstairs to meet with her traveling companions but they weren't inside the center.

"Good _afternoon, _Amy!"

Amy jumped from Ivan's sneak greeting.

"Don't do that! Jerk!"

"What? You're the last one up," said Ivan and shrugged,

"Where are my friends?" Amy asked,

"Well Isaac challenged that girl from last night, Violet, to a battle. Rose is being ref. and your Pikachu tagged along," said Ivan pointing outside and Amy immediately dashed outside without even waiting for Ivan.

"Oh! Like that was nice!" he shouted after her.

* * *

"Go Jolteon! Pin Missile!"

"Jolt!"

"Misdreavus! Use Shadow Ball! Blast away those Pin Missiles!"

"Mis!"

The shadow ball not only stopped the pin missiles but it also hit Jolteon.

"Hang in there! Alright Jolteon! Thunder!"

"Use Pain Split!"

"Wha?" Isaac was confused, Pain Split is a difficult move to use because it heals your opponent but then after maybe another hit, it heals the Pokemon. Why was Violet using it now? The Thunder hit but Misdreavus was still there,

"What? After Pain Split and Thunder, this battle should be over!"

"Misdreavus! Shadow Ball!"

"Thunderbolt Jolteon!"

The attacks were even until the attacks caused an explosion.

"This is over! Jolteon! Use Spark!"

"Destiny Bond!"

The two Pokemon hit head on with each other and they both ended up fainting,

"WHAT?"

"Destiny Bond takes the opponent with it," Violet explained and recalled her Pokemon.

"That was stupid! It's like you sacrificed your own Pokemon," said Isaac,

"Not really. You see, you were bragging that you won't lose to me. That you'll win. My job wasn't to win; my job was to keep you from winning. Pain Split made it hard for both us to know who has a higher HP, but I knew that Misdreavus might not be able to continue after that Thunder attack. When Jolteon came at us with another attack, I used Destiny Bond just in case you were about to win. So I kept that from happening, right?"

"Gr…"

"Wow! I loved that battle! Nice Misdreavus too! It's been raised well!" said Terri taking notes frantically after his sketch of the battle.

"Whoa! What did I miss?" Amy asked running up to them,

"Isaac got beat by Violet!" said Rose with a smile.

"IT WAS A DRAW!" Isaac corrected.

"Aw man! I missed a battle when Isaac got his butt kicked?" Amy asked and Isaac just wanted to strangle his cousin.

"Oh yeah, Amy, you want to participate in the Johto league right? Well Violet City is that way and you should be there before the day even starts to get dark. And after you win, go find Morty, the ghost gym leader of Johto, be HONORED! He's the best!"

"Weirdo…" Isaac mumbled.

"Morty huh? Ghost Pokemon? I'll look forward to that!"

"Good! Because no one can battle more cool than Morty! He's an awesome ghost gym leader!"

"Please, I'm just as cool…" Isaac grumbled.

"And past Violet City is another town with a port that heads for an island. On that island is a place filled with Butterfree, I'm sure you, Terri, will be interested in sketching and studying those Pokemon," Violet suggested.

"Yeah! That would be great!" said Terri with a smile.

"_Amy's going to Violet City huh? I guess that means we're going separate ways again. I wonder what this league will bring for us," _Ivan thought as he picked up his bag by the door and left without a word.

* * *

"IVAN'S A JERK! HE LEFT WITHOUT A WORD…AGAIN!" Amy exclaimed,

"That's just his way I guess," said Terri. Amy, Isaac, Rose, and Terri sat around their room at the Center discussing their plan.

"Doesn't matter, at least that Violet girl is gone. Hope I don't see her again," Isaac mumbled,

"I do! I want to battle her next time!" said Rose excitedly.

"Stupid Ivan…anyway we head for Violet City right? And then we head for this place?" Amy asked pointing at the map.

"Yeah, according to Violet, the port there will take us to this island over here," Rose pointed,

"She said there's a lot of Butterfree there," said Isaac in a bored tone of voice,

"This must be where the Butterfree go after they mate. If it is, I have to go and see!" said Terri, now excited.

"But my gym after Violet City…" Amy groaned,

"Don't worry, we'll leave the island and then continue our journey, how about that?" Rose suggested,

"Okay…"

"Glad that's over with. So we go to Violet City, Amy wins, we go to that island, then we continue on right?" Isaac asked being sure.

"Yes, so let's set off! Violet City! Here we come!" Amy shouted as the four head out for Amy's first gym battle in Johto.

* * *

**Alright, it's laid out and finally, Amy's has her battle in Violet City! Then check out what happens on their trip to the island of Butterfree.**

**Violet (the character) belongs to WildGamer. **

**Please R and R!**


	3. Flying Sky High

**Gena-Uh hey Gena, and YangGena. Yeah, listen to YinGena, I do have school and after school things to do. It's no big deal, I don't take any offense, but I do apologize for not updating as fast as I used to. I haven't been in a good mood lately and I don't want that mood to be in my stories so I kinda don't have the mood to write. And no, I don't spend more time on amvs than stories, I try to do both. **

* * *

"Wow! So this is Violet City?" said Terri in awe looking around.

"Yeah, traveling around like we do and you can see great cities like this!" Amy pointed out with Isaac nodding.

"Oh yeah! Definitely! So many cute boys!" Rose squealed with hearts in her eyes and everyone got a sweat drop. Isaac went over to Rose and grabbed her side ponytail and bowed to the boys she was flirting with,

"I apologize for my…friend. Come on Rose, let's get you off of cloud nine and back on Earth," said Isaac pulling her along.

"Togi! Togi!"

The group went to the Pokémon Center to get their Pokémon healed. While doing so, Terri was going on a sketching and note taking rampage when going from trainer to trainer there.

"Here you go, your Pokémon are ready," said Nurse Joy handing everyone their Pokémon back,

"Thanks Nurse Joy," they said as Pikachu climbed onto Amy's shoulder. Amy grabbed a pokéball,

"Come on out Totodile!"

"Toto!"

"Alright Totodile! I'm going to have my first gym battle! Want to see one of those battles you're going to be in someday?" Amy asked and Totodile jumped up and down in excitement.

"Good! So let's go!" Amy cheered and walked off and her friends had to hurry and get their stuff to catch up.

* * *

"Here it is, Totodile! The Violet City gym!" Amy pointed, then all of a sudden; a bird swooped down and caught Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Hey! Let go of my Pikachu!" Amy shouted at the bird.

"What a cool Pidgeot!" said Terri and started sketching.

"This isn't the time, Terrence!" Amy exclaimed.

"Go Jolteon! Zap Cannon!" Isaac shouted as he sends out Jolteon.

The Pidgeot dropped Pikachu and dodged the attack.

"Pikachu!" Amy shouted running to try and catch Pikachu in time. A man caught Pikachu and looked at Amy,

"Thank you so much!" said Amy gratefully and held Pikachu close.

"I apologize for my Pidgeot, it's been sick and it was tired for being cooped up indoors for so long. Apparently it must've mistaken your Pikachu for an actual mouse," the man explained.

"Oh its okay…since Pikachu is still alive," said Amy but mumbled the second part.

"Wow! Do you feel this every time you meet a gym leader?" Terri asked with admiration in his eyes.

"Why do you ask?" Rose asked,

"Hello? This is Falkner of the Violet City gym! I can't believe I'm right in front of a gym leader!"

"This is the gym LEADER?" Amy exclaimed in surprise.

"You live with a famous Pokémon professor and your father is a famous Pokémon Watcher. Plus, you're neighbors with famous water Pokémon master, Misty and _the _Pokémon Master! You're friends with the daughter of _the _Pokémon Master and son of _the _Professor Oak and you're getting dazed by seeing a gym leader?" Isaac asked watching Terri stare at Falkner.

"Falkner! I challenge you to a gym battle!"

"Hn, very well. Hey Pidgeot, you got better just in time," said Falkner to his Pidgeot that landed next to him.

"Yes!" Amy cheered,

"You must be Amy Ketchum, with that enthusiasm; it's hard not to tell. Let's see how good you are compared to when your own father battle me," said Falkner and smirked.

"Well yeah! Of course I'm his daughter! And of course I'm going to be as good as or even better than my father!" said Amy proudly.

"We'll just see about that!"

Amy was inside the gym before she could say she was hungry but she forgot about her stomach really fast.

"Falkner is so cool!"

"Shut up! I'm just as cool!" Isaac exclaimed at Terri.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"This will be a three on three battle! Only the trainer may substitute Pokémon! No Time limit! Let the battle begin!" the judge announced.

"Time to fly, Noctowl!" Falkner called out.

"Whoa a Noctowl. Of course my father's is cooler. Hee Hee! Oh yeah, focus! Check this out Totodile, after this; we'll train for your own gym battle! Alright, go Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

"Of course, choosing electric against flying. Oh well, lets see what you can do! Noctowl! Wing attack! Go!"

"Agility, Pikachu! Dodge it and use thunderbolt!"

"Dodge, Noctowl! Use your agility as well! Then use Confusion!"

The confusion attack caught both Amy and Pikachu off guard and Pikachu took the hit.

"Hang in there Pikachu! Use Quick attack!"

"Use Peck!"

Noctowl knocked Pikachu right to ground after it launched a quick attack toward Noctowl in the air.

"Ooh, Pikachu are you okay? Good! Now Use Iron Tail!"

"Use Whirlwind!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"If I was battling with an electric Pokémon, I would've blasted Falkner away by now!" said Isaac and was getting really bored.

"Amy is trying different tactics to see what works on him," said Terri,

"And apparently, nothing seems to be working," Isaac pointed out,

"I'm sure Amy has a plan!" said Rose with a reassuring voice.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Pikachu! Use thundershock!"

"Dodge them, Noctowl!"

"Keep it up, Pikachu!"

"Amy! Can't you see it's not working?" Isaac shouted when he stood up,

"Isaac! Calm down! This is Amy's battle," Terri reminded and Isaac sat back down.

"Just a little more. Keep it up Pikachu. Okay! Pikachu Use Thunder NOW!"

Pikachu used Thunder and Noctowl took a blast directly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Critical hit! One hit KO!" Terri exclaimed,

"I knew Amy had a plan!" said Rose excitedly,

"Genius! She had Pikachu lead Noctowl around with thundershock and when Noctowl right above Pikachu, Amy had him use Thunder!"

"I could've thought of that," said Isaac when Terri explained how 'genius' Amy was.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Falkner withdrew his Noctowl,

"Good job, my friend. Not bad, Amy. I let my guard down. I guess you have the blood of the Pokémon Master after all. Alright then, go Skarmory!"

"No prob! I'm sticking with Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

"That's fine! Skarmory! Use Swift attack!"

"Amy can't dodge a swift attack!" Terri exclaimed,

"Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!"

"Charge Skarmory!"

Skarmory took the hit and continues towards Pikachu,

"Now use Steel Wing!" Pikachu was knocked back but got back up again.

"Now use Fury attack!"

"It's so fast! Pikachu dodge with Agility!"

"Use Swift!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"It's hard to beat an electric type with a flying type and Amy only won the first round by luck. Apparently, if Amy doesn't take down that Skarmory soon, her Pikachu will take the fall," said Isaac with his arms crossed (Togepi on his shoulder).

"They're both fast so they both need fast thinking to beat their opponent. And Skarmory is part steel, which gives it steel attacks available to use besides flying," Terri pointed out,

"Yeah but Amy can get through this right?" Rose asked, worried as Isaac shrugs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Go Pikachu! Iron Tail now!"

"Use Steel Wing!"

The two attacks collided and they continued to attack each other,

"Use Thunder Pikachu!"

"Skarmory! Quick attack to dodge and follow that up with Air Cutter!"

Skarmory dodged the Thunder attack and attack Pikachu.

"Drill Peck!"

Pikachu took critical damage from than drill peck and fainted.

"Pikachu!"

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Battle goes to Falkner!"

"Pikachu, are you okay?" Amy asked picking Pikachu up,

"Chu…"

"Its okay, Rose will take care of you," said Amy as she stood up and hands Pikachu to Rose.

Amy went back to the battle and throws a Pokéball,

"Go Pidgeotto!"

"A Pidgeotto? Miss Ketchum, I'm a flying gym leader, don't try to beat me at my own game," said Falkner and smirked.

"My Pokémon are tough and so am I!"

"Very well, then lets get started, shall we?"

"Gladly! Pidgeotto! Use Wing Attack!"

"Blow it away with Air Cutter!"

Before Pidgeotto could get even close to Skarmory, Pidgeotto was blown back.

"Now use Drill Peck!"

Pidgeotto took massive damage and hit the ground.

"Finish it with Steel Wing!"

"Pidgeotto! Return!" Amy called back just in time when Skarmory's wing hit the ground.

"_I can only choose one more Pokémon…of course; I'll choose my first friend!"_

"I choose you-"

Before Amy could call out Charizard, a Pokémon popped out of its poke'ball.

"Ivy! Ivysaur!"

Amy anime falls,

"What's with you coming out by yourself? I didn't call you!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What happened?" Terri asked as he and Totodile have a confused look on and Isaac, Rose, and Pikachu sweat drop,

"You do remember this happening back at the Pokémon league do you?" Isaac asked remembering that this started happening after Ivysaur evolved from Bulbasaur.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You're going to use a grass type?" Falkner asked like Amy was joking.

"…Yes…okay! Ivysaur! Use Razor Leaf!"

"Attack with Steel Wing!"

Skarmory was hit by razor leaf but it just bounced off the hard metal body armor and hit Ivysaur directly.

"Use Vine Whip! Grab Skarmory!"

"Use Swift! Then use Drill Peck!"

Ivysaur took a direct hit but slowly got back up again,

"Finish this Skarmory! Use Air Cutter!"

"Use Vine Whip to jump! Then use Solar Beam!"

Ivysaur dodged that attack but Falkner isn't going down that easily,

"Skarmory! Use Quick attack!" Skarmory hit Ivysaur but Solar Beam was still charging.

"Finish with Swift! Follow by Air Cutter!"

It was hard to determine the outcome. Skarmory's attacks are fast but Solar Beam was almost done charging and Skarmory's attacks were coming from above. At the last second, Solar Beam launched and the next thing everyone knew was the attacks missed each other and hit the Pokémon. Amy's friends were holding their breaths, afraid of the outcome. The judge raised both flags and waved them,

"Ivysaur is unable to battle! Skarmory is unable to battle! The match is a draw!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Amy is in trouble!" Rose panicked,

"Pi! Pikachu!"

"I guess she doesn't have what it takes for Johto," said Isaac and sighed,

"Togi! Togi!"

"Now, we can't doubt Amy just yet," said Terri staying on the positive side.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm counting on you Pidgeotto!"

"Time to fly Pidgeot!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"It's that Pidgeot that wanted to eat Pikachu!" Rose exclaimed. Isaac and Terri anime fall as Togepi landed safely on Rose's head.

"It doesn't matter! Apparently, Amy won't stand a chance with an injured Pidgeotto!" Isaac reminded.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Pidgeot! Use Sky Attack!"

"Pidgeotto! Use Quick Attack!"

"You won't win like that, Amy! To understand flying Pokémon you too, must be as powerful and graceful as them! Sky attack!"

Pidgeotto took the powerful attack and couldn't take much more,

"Hang in there Pidgeotto! I know you can do it! To be as powerful and graceful as the Pokémon? Of course I can do that! Pidgeotto and I have been through a lot together! Sure we may not have won every battle, but everyone loses sometimes! All my Pokémon have! I have! But we continue to stand, or fly, tall or high! I won't stop believing in myself and I won't stop believing in my Pokémon! Especially those that have been with me since the beginning of my journey! That's why I would never lose faith in my Pokémon! Not in Pikachu! Not in Ivysaur! And not in Pidgeotto! We've gotten this far and we'll get farther together!"

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed as Pidgeotto cried, also in agreement. Then, Pidgeotto made another cry as it began to glow.

"No way!" Isaac and Rose exclaimed at once as Terri grabbed his sketchbook and notepad,

"This is amazing! Evolving during a battle! A gym battle no less!"

"Whoa…Pidgeotto you evolved?"

Amy's new Pidgeot spreads its wings and shows off its new power.

"Now that's truly something…I guess we'll find out whether you win this badge or not! Pidgeot! Use Feather Dance!"

"I will win! Use Whirlwind! Then use Gust!"

"Great Amy! Using both Whirlwind and Gust will do more damage!" Terri exclaimed in amazement,

"Well she needs it considering they're both the same Pokémon!" Isaac pointed out,

The two battled it out with beaks pecking or biting and talons attacking each other like real birds might do when they're angry.

"Use Steel Wing!" Falkner cried,

"Fly! Use Quick Attack!"

The two birds continued to dance and battle above ground,

"I won't lose! Pidgeot! Attack!"

"As gym leader, I won't just let you win! Go and finish this battle Pidgeot! Sky Attack!"

"Stand your ground…er, your air!"

As Falkner's Pidgeot charges for another powerful Sky attack, Amy had her Pidgeot wait there.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING AMY?" Rose, Isaac, and Terri shouted,

"PI! PIKA!"

When Falkner's Pidgeot was done and charged, Amy's Pidgeot took a powerful hit.

"Use Mirror Move!"

"Of course! Since her Pidgeot just evolved, it doesn't know attacks like Steel Wing or Air Cutter so she uses Mirror Move to use the same powerful attack right back at him! Genius!" said Terri and continues to write notes.

"Attack with Steel Wing!"

"Now Pidgeot! Use Quick attack to use your speed!" Amy's Pidgeot attacked straight on and knocks back Falkner's Pidgeot with that extra boost from Quick attack,

"Mirror Move!" Then once again, Amy's Pidgeot pulled off Falkner's own Pidgeot's attack.

"You can't take another hit! Pidgeot! Use Sky attack!"

"_He's right, I can't…I have to finish this now!"_

"Pidgeot! Use Agility! Follow that up with Quick attack and then Wing attack!"

In a blink of an eye, the wing attack looked like a steel wing and Falkner's Pidgeot was knocked back against the wall.

"Pidgeot!" Falkner cried. Amy's Pidgeot had to take a breather so it landed on the ground. Amy was unexpectedly holding her breath, knowing that her Pidgeot can't take much more.

"The gym leader's Pokémon is unable to battle! Victory goes to the challenger: Amy Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

"I…I did it?"

"SHE DID IT!" Rose shouted and almost dropped Pikachu.

"Pika pi!"

"Toto!"

"Togi!"

"…YEAH! You're awesome Pidgeot!" Amy jumped around and hugged Pidgeot, and then she looked over at Falkner and his Pidgeot,

"Are you okay? See? I told you that you should've rested some more before you went back out to battling," said Falkner and returned Pidgeot.

"_Hmm…what if his Pidgeot did get more rest? Would I still have won? Well, I guess this tells me I have more training to do! Johto is as tough as Kanto! If not, tougher! I need to train even harder if I want to beat Ivan, Ray, Brock, my parents. Professor Oak was just the beginning, if I truly am going to become the Pokémon Master, I have to continue to train and beat some gym leaders. I may not have beaten Brock, but I did beat Rose fair and Square. When I go back home, Mom and Brock are going to be the next ones to be defeated!"_

* * *

**Yeah, sorry again for the late update. Blame Driver's Ed and Geometry. Because I need to go to sleep and I have been feeling lazy about everything lately, so this chapter has no editing so you might notice more mistakes than usual.**


	4. Freedom with Friends

"AMY!" Isaac, Rose, and Terri shouted on the ferry as it started leaving and Amy was running as fast as she could to reach it but she was forced to jump. All three reached their hands out and grabbed her arm and pulled her aboard.

"AMY! YOU IDIOT!" Isaac shouted and scolded as he starts hitting her.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! I'm sorry! Ow!" Amy started running from him while covering her head with her arms.

"You just _had_ to go do some last minute shopping and you almost missed the ferry and you had me worry that you would fall into the sea because you can't swim!" Isaac would've continued on but Amy argued back,

"Of course I can swim! And-whoa, did you say you were worried about m-"

"I didn't say anything!" Isaac cut in and picked Togepi off the floor and walked away.

The ferry ride didn't take too long, only about 20 minutes to get to the island. When they got there, everyone just crowded onto the island to take the tour.

"Now remember! No catching! This is one of the places where Butterfree mate and have babies! Everyone stay close so no one gets lost! And now we begin the tour!" the lady announced and led the way.

"It's a good thing this is free or I would've tracked down that Violet-girl and pound some money out of her!" said Isaac angrily,

"Even if it does cost money I'm willing to pay to watch all these Butterfree," said Rose and smiled,

"Me too! I can get great info and pictures here!" said Terri who seemed to have everything including his notebook, sketchbook and even a camera around his neck. They started walking into the forest away from the port and immediately, all they saw were Butterfree flying here and there with their mates.

"How romantic!" said Rose and dreamily sighed and Isaac looked like he was about to barf but it only looked fake in Togepi's eyes who was really enjoying everything that the world was offering.

"Amazing!" Terri exclaimed and then Isaac looked around,

"Are we missing a certain dark red-head with a Pikachu?" Isaac asked and stopped along with Terri and Rose as they looked around for Amy. The three sighed knowing they have to look for her now.

* * *

"Where did everybody go?" Amy asked Pikachu as she walked around aimlessly.

"Pika, chu?"

"Aw man! I'm lost and I can't even find the others!"

"Pika pi? Chu!"

"Amy looked up and saw so many happy Butterfree together.

"It's so romantic…and sweet! Now I know why Rose always goes after boys all the time. But I'm still young, right Pikachu? I have plenty of time to find a special someone…" Amy continued walking and walking but it feels like she's been walking in circles since all the trees looked the same and so did the Butterfree.

"With all these weird scents, you probably can't find them, right?" Amy asked Pikachu and Pikachu shook his head.

"I didn't think so…what am I going to do?" Amy asked and sat down against a tree and stared up at all the Butterfree in the trees. She smiled for them as they fluttered by but then something caught her eye and looked carefully at a pair of Butterfree in the tree above her. Her eyes stared and widen,

"Pikachu look! It's so pretty!"

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed,

"We're so lucky to see such a beautiful Butterfree!" said Amy and smiled. There in the tree with another regular looking on, was a bright pink Butterfree.

Then another thing caught Amy's eye,

"Pikachu, did that tour guide lady say that some Butterfree stay here even after they mate?" Amy asked and Pikachu shrugged. Amy then started climbing the tree. This scared some of the Butterfree but Amy really wanted to get a closer look at that pink Butterfree's partner. But that very Butterfree wasn't afraid of Amy but was threatened by her and tackled Amy hard enough that she fell off the tree; Pikachu held onto her so he didn't get hurt.

"Ouch…"

"Free!" the Butterfree exclaimed and Amy took that chance to take a good look at this Butterfree. Around its neck was a very old yellow ribbon that was barely visible because it was so old that it could probably fall off anytime now.

"…You're, you're Butterfree! You're my father's Butterfree! The first Pokémon he ever caught!" Amy exclaimed and stood back up to face Butterfree.

"Don't be afraid, you belonged to my father, Ash Ketchum right? I'm his daughter, Amy. You remember him right? Oh, and I have the cap to prove it!" said Amy and took it off so Butterfree can inspect it himself.

"And take a good look at me! Don't I look somewhat like my father?" Amy added and smiled.

"Free…?"

"Pika pi!" Pikachu added.

"Free…Free!" Butterfree smiled. She was indeed related to his former and only trainer.

"My dad would always tell me stories and I hear about you all the time! My father really misses you," said Amy as Butterfree nods and his mate joins him.

"Oh you're so pretty!" said Amy to the pink Butterfree.

Then, the two Butterfree flew back up to the trees and started talking to something else in the tree. Then, an unusual colored Butterfree shyly flew out. It had a lighter skin tone than ordinary Butterfree and the wings had a hint of pink in them.

"Wow…you're pretty too!" The unusual colored Butterfree shyly nodded its head as it faces Amy.

"Aren't you shy? Oh hey! I think I have Pokémon food with me!" said Amy as she puts down her bag and digs in it to find some Pokémon food,

"Here we go! Here, try some!" Amy offered.

"Amy Ketchum, I didn't aspect to find you here of all places nor did I think I'd meet you here in Johto so soon…"

Amy looked to her right where the voice came from and immediately she felt her body temperature rise and she tried her best to keep her cool,

"What the? R-Ray! What are you doing here?"

Ray tilted his head. He was standing next to a tree and puts his hands into his pockets as Volta climbed up to his shoulder. The shadows almost made Ray blend in with everything.

"Me? I came here to see the Butterfree. And I volunteered to help around here a few days so I'm allowed to walk off the path. But what you doing so deep here in the forest?" Ray asked walking up to her and knelt down with her. Volta ran up to Pikachu and the two started chatting.

"W-Well um, I kind of got separated from the others and I found these two Butterfree. One belonged to my father and I just met this shy Butterfree and I just offered them some food," Amy explained quickly. Ray nodded and sat down next to her,

"That's pretty cool. Yes, this Butterfree is pretty shy, she is very beautiful though and a lot of the male Butterfree wants to be her mate but her father doesn't really want to let go of his little baby yet even though she's grown up," Ray explained as he watched Ash's Butterfree chase away another male Butterfree that tried to do the love dance with his daughter. Amy giggled a bit at the thought of her own father not letting her get herself a lover.

"…You know, Amy, you shouldn't wear that cap all the time. You look nice without it," Ray commented and Amy looked down so her hair would cover her face to hide the redness.

"Are you okay?" Ray asked, thinking he said something wrong.

"Oh I'm fine!" Amy chirped with a smile.

"I better get you out of here. The others might be worried about you," said Ray and stood up and then held out a hand for Amy who took it. She puts her cap back on when she stood up even though she was really tempted to leave it off forever.

"Can I please take this Butterfree back to the Pokémon Center? I'm sure my dad would love to at least see his Butterfree again!" Amy pleased and Ray thought about it,

"I guess that's okay," said Ray and led the way. It didn't take more than 10 minutes for Ray to take her and the Butterfree back to the center at the port.

"Come on! Pick up! Pick up! Pick up!" Amy kept saying as the phone rang.

Ray knelt down to feed Amy's Pokémon as well as the Butterfree that came with.

"Wow, you must be the Pidgeotto Amy had before," said Ray to Amy's new Pidgeot.

"And you must her newest friend," said Ray to Totodile who jumped up and down excitedly. Ray looked at the shy Butterfree and fed her by hand. He looked around to make sure no one else was listening.

"Hey, Butterfree, you don't want to live with your parents your whole life do you?" Ray asked in a whisper so that no one else could hear. Butterfree shook her head, "This is what I think you should do to get some confidence…" Ray started whispering,

"RAY!"

Ray flinched and immediately shuts up so no one would know he was talking to Pokémon. Then he hit the floor when someone tackled-hugged him.

"RAY! MARRY ME!" Rose squealed and won't let Ray go,

"Ow! Rose, nice to see you to but I'm not going to be able to marry anybody if you don't loosen your grip first!"

Isaac grabbed Rose's side ponytail,

"Okay, that's enough molesting for one day…" said Isaac once again embarrassed by Rose's actions. Ray took a deep breath when he was finally able to breathe again.

"Are you okay?" Terri asked,

"Yeah…oh hey, I remember you back in the Pokémon League," said Ray,

"Yup! I was with Professor Oak! I'm Terrence but just call me Terri," Terri introduced,

"If you remember me, I'm Ray!" said Ray and smiled as Terri helped Ray up who immediately beat Terri in the height department.

"Ray…" Rose sighed dreamily.

"Hey Ray, long time no see," Isaac greeted,

"Yeah, I know. Hey, you're Togepi looks really nice, you've definitely been a good mother," said Ray and Isaac grew an anime vein.

"Oh yeah, have you seen Amy around? We got separated," Terri asked,

"She's on the phone over there. I found her when she found her father's Butterfree," Ray explained pointing to where Amy was with a Butterfree next to her,

"And this is her father's Butterfree's mate and child," Ray introduced them to the pink Butterfree and the unusual colored one.

"Wow! They're so cute!" Rose squealed,

"Amazing color," said Isaac in awe,

"This is so cool!" Terri exclaimed jotting notes down quickly and then took a quick picture.

The shy Butterfree immediately flew behind Ray,

"This one is really shy, the poor thing is afraid to go out into the real world," Ray explained,

"Then that Butterfree should find itself a trainer, nothing can help cure an unconfident Pokémon than having a trainer as a friend!" said Terri,

"True," said Isaac nodding his head in agreement.

"Okay! Thanks! Bye Dad!" Amy waved and hung up,

"Maybe you should go to Pallet Town and then you can be with my father again!" Amy suggested to Butterfree. Butterfree tilted his head, not sure of what to do.

"Hey Amy! What can of idiot can get lost from a group of people?" Isaac asked now that Amy has stopped talking on the phone.

"Oh you're all here is the tour over?" Amy asked and everyone sweat drops.

"Don't change the subject!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Hey, um, Amy, you never had a Butterfree before right?" Ray asked out of random,

"Um no," Amy replied,

The shy Butterfree nudged Ray, almost crying out in worry.

"Sh…trust me," Ray whispered but apparently he was still heard since he is surrounded by everyone else,

"Who are you talking to? Amy or the wall?" Isaac asked and Ray turned a bit red from embarrassment and Volta just sighed.

"Oh Amy of course! And since you never had a Butterfree before, why don't you take one?" Ray asked,

"I thought we weren't allowed to catch these Pokémon," said Amy,

"Um…I can help you find a Butterfree that isn't part of the mating season," Ray suggested,

"Well…" Amy thought about it but before she could answer, screams were heard from outside and from the windows you see Butterfree flying amok.

"What's going on?" Rose asked and they rushed outside. Apparently, the Butterfree weren't flying away, they were being sucked away! There was a black helicopter with a large bag under it and a suction working like a vacuum. But not only are the Butterfree being taken away, so are some trainer's Pokéballs!

"What the?" Terri was surprised that something like this could happen! Ray looked at the helicopter and spotted a large "R"

"Oh no…" he mumbled and wasn't sure if he should sweat drop or worry.

"It's Team Rocket!" Amy exclaimed,

"Team Rocket? Jesse and James?" Terri asked in confusion,

"No, I meant the real Team Rocket!" Amy corrected.

"Real Team Rocket?"

"Yes! They're actually dangerous! They sunk a ship and I could've died if it weren't for Ray!" Amy exclaimed and remembered that day clearly when the ship sank and she was still in it. Without Ray's guidance, she might've died once the ship ran out of air under water. So in way, she was thankful that Ray was also stuck on the ship with her when it sank.

Two people jumped out of the helicopter and landed on the ground,

"Hey it's Ray!" the two pointed and Ray flinched,

"_Of all the Team Rocket members why do I always get the ones that annoy me the most and the same ones that gets the closest to succeed at either killing me or kidnapping me?" _Ray thought in frustration.

"Who are they?" Terri asked the two Team Rocket members anime falls,

"How could you not know? Oh well, might as well introduce ourselves!" said the girl,

"Here's our mission so you better listen!" the two said in unison.

"Prepare for trouble!" (Girl/blonde started first)

"And make it double!"

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blight all people in every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!

"Kiara!"

"Trent!"

"Team Rocket circling Earth all day and night"

"Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight!"

"Glig! Gligar!"

"Scizor! Sciz!"

"Not you guys again!" said Isaac in an annoyed voice,

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU TWO THAT I SANK WITH THAT SHIP!" Amy shouted and was about to personally beat them up herself if Isaac didn't hold her back,

"Weren't you two in jail?" Rose asked but they ignored her and paid attention to Amy,

"Hey! We sank with you!" Kiara reminded,

"Oh yeah? You should be dead now because if Ray didn't help you two too then you're both as good as dead!" Amy pointed out,

"Yeah? Well that's why good guys should never help the bad guys!" Trent also pointed out,

"Ray is a very nice guy! If it were me, I would've left you both there and saved your Pokémon only!" Amy argued,

"Amy, calm down, its okay," said Ray putting a hand on her shoulder,

"I didn't think Kiara and Trevor could actually escaped Officer Jenny's hands," said Rose,

"I'M TRENT!" Trent exclaimed and corrected,

"Hey! You two better return everybody's Pokémon and set those Butterfree…well, free," said Ray,

"Why should we even listen to you?" Trent asked,

"Because I've kicked your butts so many times that I really don't want to do it again," said Ray and sighed,

"Not going to happen! Go Gligar!" Kiara ordered,

"Go get 'em Scizor!"

"Volta! Thunder!"

"Pika!"

Scizor took a lot of damage but Gligar is immune to it,

"Now use Iron Tail!"

"Why do you get all the fun?" Isaac asked and grabbed a Pokéball,

"Go Jolteon!"

"I want to kick their butts too!" Amy exclaimed and pointed at them,

"Go Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

"Free!"

"Butterfree?" Amy asked when her father's Butterfree faced them, with an angry look,

"This is why you should never steal Pokémon," said Ray, "Butterfree, if you allow me to…"

"Free!" Butterfree nodded,

"Okay then, Butterfree use Confusion!" Ray pointed at the two opposing Pokémon,

"Jolteon! Use Pin Missile!"

"Pikachu! Quick attack!"

"You can do it!" Rose cheered,

"If you need backup, we're right there!" Terri added,

Ray looked around and thought about their situation. Then he grabbed a Pokéball,

"Go Bell!" Ray called out.

"Bellossom! Bella!"

"You evolved that Gloom into a Bellossom? What kind of guy are you?" Isaac asked and Ray grew an anime vein,

"What's wrong with having a boy owning a Bellossom?" Ray snapped back,

"Nothing…" Isaac lied and Ray was forced to ignore him,

"Butterfree! Concentrate on freeing your friends! Bell! Use Petal Dance!"

"It's so CUTE!" Amy and Rose squealed when they saw Bell.

"Concentrate on the battle!" Isaac scolded Amy with an anime vein.

"Volta, help Butterfree! Go retrieve all the stolen Pokéballs while the rest of us distract them," Ray commanded and Volta nodded, running up a high tree just in time to ride Butterfree.

The shy Butterfree stayed hidden with her mother and watches the battle and then her father as he tried to save everyone. She then remembered what Ray told her. To befriend that girl, Amy, and then travel with her. But why her?

"Yeah! That's the way to battle, Pikachu! Way to do!" Amy commented and cheered.

"_Amy has a kind heart and if there's anyone that can always ensure your father that you're always safe and to help gain some confidence, its Amy. She's very competitive but caring," _said Ray and Butterfree felt like doing something to help out somehow but couldn't find the confidence at all.

"Ah! Volta!" Ray cried and then forgot the battle with Team Rocket and instead headed for the now half flying helicopter.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Apparently, the plan didn't go as exactly as planned when Butterfree and Volta went to retrieve the captured Butterfree. Volta is hanging off the side of the helicopter, tangled in wires because she tried to stop the whole machine as Butterfree finally cuts through the bag and all the Butterfree flew away. Then Butterfree went to try and help Volta out of that mess. The helicopter hit the trees and was stuck there and Ray immediately started climbing.

"Ray!" Amy called,

"Our coptor! We're not going to get promoted if we return without a ride!" Trent exclaimed,

"Yeah well serves you right!" Isaac commented,

"Shut up twerp!" Kiara shouted,

"Make me!" and Isaac and pulled the skin under his eye down and stuck his tongue out,

"Ooh, you're so going to get it now! Gligar! Take down that Jolteon!"

Amy called Pikachu back and grabbed Ray's Bellossom,

"Rose! Terri! Watch my back!"

"Okay!" The two replied and both grabbed a Pokéball.

"Go my adorable Eevee!" Rose called out,

"Go Beedrill!" Terri called out,

"You have a Beedrill? What other Pokémon have you not shown us?" Rose asked,

"That's it," Terri shrugged.

Amy ran to Ray who was almost where Volta was hanging.  
"I'll be right there, Volta, just hang on!" said Ray and climbed up another branch.

"Do I have any other choice?" Volta pointed out and waited there, tangled in wires.

Amy puts down Bell and sends out Ivysaur,

"Use Vine Whip and help Ray!"

"Ivy!" Ray was then lifted up and then towards Volta,

"Whoa, what a surprise. Thanks Amy!" Ray reached out for Volta and started untangling the wires as Butterfree flew by to help support Volta. What they didn't know was that some of the wires were causing sparks and were hitting the leaves and then smoke suddenly burst and then spreads quickly. Ivysaur quickly withdrew the vine whip when the heat was too much and Butterfree was forced to fly away before he gets burned. Therefore, dropped Ray and he landed on a thick branch, stomach first. Amy gasped a bit,

"Are you okay, Ray?"

Ray groaned and sat up,

"Yeah!" he replied and continued to climb up to reach Volta. Amy didn't believe him considering he was clutching his stomach as he went up. She had to help him even if it's just a soar stomach. If Ray stays there too long, he'll be burned before Volta could even fall off the tree.

"Come on out, Totodile! Hurry! Use Water Gun on me! Then concentrate on the tree!"

Totodile started spraying the tree as Amy climbs up.

"Ow! Did you shock me?"

"No!"

Ray shook his hand; it must've been the wires.

"What the heck were you doing messing with the helicopter, anyway?" Ray asked in frustration and started coughing,

"I thought I could blow the thing up and then everybody would be happy," said Volta and shrugged,

"Then that was a bad idea!" Ray scolded and coughed some more. He quickly yanked the wires from the inside of the helicopter since trying to untangle Volta wasn't going to work. Volta fell from the tree and landed with a thud. Volta immediately looked up to see what the heck Ray was thinking letting her fall like that.

Ray continued to cough from the smoke and had a hard time breathing. Then he started losing his balance even though he was only sitting.

"Ray!" Amy caught Ray and held onto him.

"Pika!" Volta took a step but only ended up tripping over herself. Ivysaur and Butterfree felt so helpless.

"Okay, this is going to hurt…" said Amy to herself as she holds onto Ray and slowly gets ready to jump off the tree…unless gravity takes her first.

"Aaagghh!" Amy expected to hit the ground hard but instead fell on something soft and heard someone else yelp in pain besides her and her body was crushed by Ray's.

"I don't know who weighs more: You or Ray!" Isaac groaned as he crawls out from under her,

"Hey, help me!" Terri cried as Isaac started pulling his arm,

"What the? Aren't you two battling those two?" Amy pointed pointing behind her,

"In case you haven't noticed, Amy, which you haven't, the police are here after some people called land for help. And the fire is quickly being put out," Isaac pointed and then pushes Amy so she can get off of Terri.

"RAY! OH MY POOR RAY!"

Isaac pulled Rose away by her side ponytail before she can give Ray an unnecessary mouth to mouth…

Terri cracked his back,

"That's the last time I try to break someone's fall!"

"Terri, how do you wake someone up without hitting him?" Amy asked,

"Easy," said Terri and picked up Totodile,

"Say 'Water Gun' Amy," said Terri and Amy didn't get it,

"Water Gun," Totodile sprayed water and Ray sat up coughing.

"Pika!" Volta crawled herself over since she still tied up somewhat.

* * *

"You sure you're okay, Amy?" Gary asked over the phone,

"Yeah, I'm dry now," said Amy and puts the blanket that was put over her, down.

"How could two people cause so much trouble? The wild Butterfree are scared of humans; pollution from their broken helicopter, figuring which Pokémon belongs to whom, causing a fire which almost resulted in a forest fire, and is Ray okay?" Gary asked and Amy looked over at the couch,

"He can breathe by himself now so yeah," said Amy and turned back to the screen and Gary looked at her like she was taking things too lightly,

"I didn't mean he wasn't breathing!"

"I'll let your mother know what happened when she gets back," said Gary and took a mental note,

"Where is she?" Amy asked,

"Out, she, along with your grandmother and Mimie, went out to the groceries a while ago. Oh yeah, how's Terrence?" Gary asked,

"He's doing pretty well actually! Apparently it's like he never experienced life outside before," said Amy,

"This is why we sent him off after you. I want you guys to be more careful! Don't mess with people like Team Rocket! What if something happened to you? You're father will have my head!"

"I thought you two are good friends," said Amy,

"We are, it's just that your father has a big attitude problem when it comes to the safety of his only daughter and he can actually be pretty scary when he's angry about something like that. It took your family, me, and Mr. Sketchit, as well as a few of our other friends just to convince your father that you're able to go on your journey last year," said Gary and Amy looked surprised,

"Really? Yay! Daddy really loves me!"

"…I think you breathed in too much smoke," said Gary and shook his head.

"No, I'm just really hyper at the moment for some reason. But why aren't you as protective over Ivan? Don't you love him?" Amy asked,

"Of course I do. You're father just has a really protective nature. Remember, you're his only child so far so that makes you his only daughter. And judging by the way your father acts, I'd say daughters are pretty precious," said Gary and Amy nodded in understanding, a little bit at least.

"Yeah well I am special since I'm the Pokémon Master's daughter. Daddy is undefeated until I come along and beat him!"

Gary shook his head, her attitude and ego is way too familiar.

"Oh wow, is that a Butterfree?" Gary asked and Amy turned around to see the shy Butterfree behind her but when Amy turned to look, the Butterfree immediately flew to a nearby plant to hide behind.

"Yeah, according to Ray, that Butterfree is a girl and she is very shy," Amy explained,

"I can see that…hey, why don't you take that Butterfree as your own. With an attitude like yours, it'll help boost that Butterfree's confidence up," Gary suggested,

"Or scare it even more," Isaac added as walked by with water for Ray.

"Jerk!" Amy called out after him.

"What do you think, Amy?" Gary asked,

"I don't know, I already have six Pokémon and do I really have to send another one over? Oh and how is Kingler?" Amy asked,

"Just fine, right here," said Gary as he moved over so Kingler can say hi.

After a bit of discussion with Ray and Ray having a discussion with Ash's Butterfree, they agreed that to help out this shy Butterfree, she should travel with Amy. Of course, Amy didn't want to send over another Pokémon and Butterfree was too scared to do so. Rose volunteered to take it though. Ray talked with the shy Butterfree privately,

"Hey, it's okay. I promise you, Amy will take wonderful care of you. You don't want to be stuck on this island forever do you? I would take you in myself, but I strongly believe Amy's the best choice. Give her a chance. You can always fly away in freedom if you want to. So, is that okay? Let Amy and her friends be your family?" Ray asked and Butterfree nodded.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"But I just got my Pidgeot!" Amy whined and hugged Pidgeot,

"You're doing a huge favor for your father's Butterfree if you take his child," said Terri,

"But still!"

"Um Amy?" Ray walked up to her with Butterfree on his arm,

"Yes?" Amy asked shyly,

"As a friend and a Pokémon lover, it would mean a lot to me if you could take care of this Butterfree and help her get stronger as a better Pokémon. Please? I wouldn't ask anyone else to do this because I really trust you, so, please do this for me at least?" Ray asked politely and kindly. Amy looked down a bit to hide her blush,

"Well…"

"She said yes!" Isaac answered for her and Amy hits him with a fan,

"Don't respond for me! And Ray…I guess, I could take her in. After all, like me, she's the daughter of someone strong!" everyone sweat drops at her comment.

"But still, Butterfree is still wild," Ray reminded and lets Butterfree fly on her own.

"Right, Go Pidgeot!"

"Free…" Butterfree shivered,

"It obviously doesn't want to battle," said Rose,

"Um…Go Pokéball?" Amy lightly threw her Pokéball and captures Butterfree. Now she waits to see if the capture was successful. The ball stopped moving.

"…WHAT?"

"That was the easiest capture I have ever seen in my life," said Isaac,

"I think I've seen even easier ones," said Gary who saw that capture since Amy never hung up. Ray sighed and so did Ash's Butterfree and mate.

"…Pidgeot. You'll be okay right?" Amy asked and Pidgeot nodded and she hugs her Pokémon.

"Okay, take care," said Amy as she returns Pidgeot to her Pokéball,

"Here Professor," said Amy and sends Pidgeot over.

"Why Pidgeot?" Rose asked,

"Well both Butterfree and Pidgeot are flying type is one reason. But another is because my father's own Pidgeot has gotten sick and the Viridian Forest has flying Pokémon trying to kill each other so…" Amy didn't want to finish her sentence. She just got a Pidgeot and now she has to have the Professor watch over her friend.

"But it's okay! I got a new friend to join me!" said Amy and smiled.

* * *

"So where are you going now, Ray?" Amy asked when they were ready to separate. They left the island and were back on the mainland again. Amy and the others decided to spend the night there but Ray was planning to leave. The sun was setting and Amy just wanted to say goodbye before he left.

"Well, more training and getting my next badge of course!" Ray answered with a smile.

"I see…so, when can we see each other again?" Amy asked,

"Our paths will cross again on our journeys. And of course, I plan on seeing you at the Pokémon League," said Ray reminded Amy of their first battle at the Indigo League.

"This time, it will be different!" said Amy confidently,

"We'll see…" said Ray and was about to walk away,

"Wait, um, Ray? I know this is random but, I'm just wondering. You evolved Bell into a Bellossom. Do you like flowers?" Amy asked and bit embarrassed for asking such a question. Ray smiled,

"Yes, I do," he replied,

"Um, then, uh, what's…what's your favorite flower?" Amy asked shyly,

"Favorite flower? Hmm…the rose! Don't tell Rose though or she'll probably propose to me for the 7th time today!" said Ray and the two laughed a bit at that.

"Well, be careful on your journey, Amy! Bye!" Ray walked towards the sunset with his Pikachu and Amy stood there to watch him completely disappear into the distance.

"The rose…the flower of love…"

* * *

**I think this chapter was bit longer than usual. Maybe I shouldn't watch "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" and type a chapter at the same time.**

**Oh and remember, I can take request for chronicles! Like, if there's a story or something you want to see that's not focused on Amy, I can make it into a chronicle for my new story coming soon: "Pokémon: Generation Chronicles." I haven't decided what my first chronicle will be. Should my first chapter/chronicle be about the future or the past with Richie and Reena? Examples: If it's about the future, there's one chronicle when Ray and Ivan cross paths on their journeys and then were forced to work together. Of course, Ivan was the main problem. And for the past with Richie and Reena, and example would be Reena's relationship with Harley. How did the two become friends?**

**I'm thinking I should do the past first. So it flows better than going future to past, I just think past should come first.**

**Anyway, please R and R!**


	5. Friendship Never Burns Out

**About time I updated! Sorry for the wait guys! And Happy New Years! I'll just say it here: Please R and R!**

**And also note that the flashbacks in this story are from my previous story for those that haven't read the Kanto Adventure.**

* * *

It was one of those days that Amy Ketchum is suffering because she isn't getting her next gym badge. Except this time, not only is she not at her next gym, she's hot, hungry, and thirsty.

"Why do we have to cross a mountain…?" Amy groaned as she slowly walks across the high, but bare, land.

"Because this is the right way!" Isaac replied impatiently. It was bad enough that Togepi isn't happy but he doesn't have time to deal with his cousin too.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we're almost at the next Pokemon Center!" said Rose staying on the bright side.

"Too bad we're still a long way off if we continue walking at this pace!" said Isaac staying negative. Then Togepi started to cry and gave Isaac even more of a headache.

"Okay, I'm sorry! Come on Togepi, its okay, we'll get to a Pokemon Center soon," said Isaac, trying to convince his 'child.'

"I'm sorry Isaac, we have no more milk left," said Terri when his hand came out of his backpack, empty-handed.

Amy sighed once more,

"Who's willing to share their water?" Amy asked when she shook her empty water bottle.

"No, even if I had some left, no," said Isaac showing that he's out as well.

"I'm sorry, I have none left either," said Rose with anime tears holding her bottle upside-down.

"No…" said Terri also showing that he has nothing left.

"We're going to die!" Amy, Terri, and Rose exclaimed holding each other.

Isaac sweat drops,

"I think I'm the only sane one left…"

"Togi!" Togepi went back to crying,

"Ah! Togepi, its okay. Come on, now, stop crying," said Isaac trying to stop Togepi from crying.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty? Hot?"

"Togi! Togi…"

After a while of looking at the three, you'll realize they are basically doomed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

High in the mountains, a boy rode his beloved friend, Charizard who also pulled a balloon filled with food and water. The boy with aqua-green long hair tied in a low ponytail, heard a commotion below him.

"Charizard, hold on, lets land there," he said petting his Charizard's back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Will you guys shut up? Togepi is upset!"

"How can I? Pikachu is feeling just as miserable as Togepi! See?"

"Pika?"

"What about me? I'm too young to die here from thirst and hunger! I need to at least be married and have kids!"

"I can't die on my first trip outside of Pallet Town!" Terri exclaimed in fear.

"Stop it! Its okay, Togepi, its okay. Hey! You three knock it off!"

Suddenly the ground shook a bit and they all fell silent in time to see a Charizard and a boy that jumped off the back of the Charizard. Behind the Charizard, a small hot air balloon landed softly.

"Thanks, boy, here," said the boy and handed Charizard Poke'blocks. He was tall, around his young teenage years. He wore an orange shirt and short blue pants to stay cool. The boy took one step and he was confronted by Rose,

"Oh my Prince Charming! You've come to rescue me! Lets ride away into the sunset and-"

"Yes, you may ride into the sunset but there's way you're leaving Amy as well as me alone either…" said Isaac pulling Rose away from the boy by her side ponytail.

The boy stared in confusion,

"Um, forgive my friend!" said Amy and blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, um, no problem. Hey, are you guys lost or something? If you are, I can help you. Oh! My name is Louis," he said and smiled.

"I'm Amy, and here's my buddy Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

"I'm Isaac," said Isaac plainly,

"I'm Terrence, but just call me Terri!"

"AND I'M ROSE! You can call me Honey if you want!"

"Uh…right. Hm, you're Amy? As in, Amy Ketchum?"

"Yeah! For once, someone knows who I am!" said Amy excitedly,

"My mother knew your parents. But I only know you because I'm friends with a boy named Ray…you really _are _cute!"

Amy blushed and Isaac slapped himself.

"WHAT? RAY said AMY was CUTE?" Rose exclaimed in anger. Amy only blushed even more, her face was the reddest as it can go and Isaac just stared, jaw-dropped when he realized that's exactly what Ray said coming from Louis' sentence.

"Well Ray's always been a nice guy," said Terri who didn't seem to get it.

"Well, yeah. Ray passed by here some time ago and told me that I might be expecting Amy Ketchum soon. He also got carried away since that's all he ever talked about until I brought Pokemon into the subject," said Louis and walked back to his hot air balloon and began making room.

Amy tried to keep her emotions under control.

"Why do you always get the boys' attention?" Rose grumbled,

"I'm surprised that she could," said Isaac with a sweat drop but when Togepi cried again he tried to comfort his 'baby.'

Louis was done arranging things,

"Hey, two of you can ride in here. There's no much room since I'm carrying supplies," said Louise and Isaac jumped in,

"And another two of you can ride with me and Charizard," Louis added and Rose immediately volunteered.

"Actually, I was going to ask who was the lightest…so who's the lightest?"

Rose shrugged as Isaac and Terri pointed to Amy who didn't have a clue why he needed to know.

"Okay, come on Ketchum," said Louis and Rose was heartbroken. Terri didn't understand why, Louis said 2 people so Terri joined Isaac.

"Its okay, Rose, you can ride with him. After all, I have a Charizard too! Hey, come on out my friend!"

Amy's Charizard appeared with a mighty roar!

"Wow, nice Charizard," said Louis.

"Thanks! Hey Charizard, do you mind giving me a ride on your back? Okay! Great! Come on, Pikachu!"

Rose gladly took the ride with Louis and they took off. Almost as soon as they left the ground, Amy saw what looked like a Charizard mountain. Not only that, she saw Charizard flying in and out of that place! It's like a Charizard paradise!

"Wow…" Amy stared in awe and amazement.

"Amy, Rose, Isaac, Terri, welcome to the Charicific Valley!"

Louis took them in his house and gave them food and water. But Amy hardly had any, she went outside to see all the Charizard flying about and fighting as well.

"Typical of Amy, she just loves Pokemon," said Isaac,

"Yes, and I love you!" said Rose to Isaac who pushed her face away.

"Here's milk, Isaac," said Louis handing Isaac a bottle of milk for Togepi.

"Thank you, here you go Togepi," said Isaac and gave Togepi some milk.

"Wow! Hey Charizard! Come out! Take a look!"

Amy and Charizard watched the other Charizard fight and train.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Your Charizard is so strong Daddy!" said Amy as she pets Ash's Charizard._

"_I know, my old friend grows stronger each passing day!" said Ash as he pats his old friend as well._

"_We're you two always together?"_

"_Of course! Okay, no…at first, Charizard didn't want to listen to me at all. I wasn't a great trainer back then. But I eventually got Charizard to trust me and we've been great friends ever since. But one day, we came upon a place called the Charicific Valley, a place for Charizard to grow and get stronger…I left Charizard there. I knew he could become stronger by doing so," said Ash as he painfully remembers their departure._

"_But…didn't you miss Charizard? And Charizard, didn't you miss my daddy?" Amy asked innocently,_

"_Yes, I missed my dear friend very much. But sometimes, we were able to battle together from time to time. Until finally, we were reunited for sure," said Ash and pats Amy's head,_

"_Daddy, are journeys sad and happy?" Amy asked,_

"_Yes, they are. But with your Pokemon, you all carry the burden of the sad, but you enjoy and cherish the good," Ash explained._

"_I don't get it…"_

"_You will someday, after all, you're my little girl!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So…this is the place that made Dad's Charizard so powerful. No wonder too!" Amy looked around at all the Charizard; all were determined and motivated to make themselves stronger.

"Hey Amy! I want to see how good you are, want to battle?" Louis asked when he came out and Amy immediately answered,

"Definitely!"

Isaac stood as judge as Amy and Louis stood, ready for battle. Rose and Terri held Pikachu and Togepi and watches them as well as the wild Charizard that crowded to watch the battle.

"This is a battle between Amy and Louis! Only their Charizard are used in this battle! No time limit! Let the battle begin!" Isaac announced.

"Ladies first!" said Louis and Amy nodded,

"Thanks! Go Charizard! Flamethrower!"

"Dodge it! Use your own flamethrower!"

Louis' Charizard only tilted his head a bit to dodge Amy's Charizard's attack and attacked with its own flamethrower which looked like twice the size of Amy's Charizard's!

"Ack! Look out Charizard! Fly!"

"After it! Use Fire Blast!"

The two Charizard took off into the air as Louis' Charizard sends out a giant Fire Blast attack which hits Amy's Charizard by surprise.

"Hang in there! Attack with Metal Claw!"

"Use your own Metal Claw!"

The two Charizard's claws attacked each other and ended up holding each other, one trying to overpower the other.

"Charizard! Use Dragon Breath!" Louis shouted, sending Amy's Charizard flying down.

"Charizard!"

"Now use Blast Burn!"

"Oh no! Rose! Terri! Get Togepi out of range!" Isaac shouted and Rose looked around for Togepi who was walking towards Isaac. Rose quickly grabbed Togepi and she and Terri ran a few feet away. From a distance, it would look like a volcano just erupted in the Charicific Valley.

After the attack, as well as the smoke, passed, the battle was over.

"Amy's Charizard is unable to battle! Louis and his Charizard are the winners!" Isaac announced,

"Charizard! Charizard are you okay?" Amy wasted no time to be by her Charizard's side.

"_Blast Burn? What was that?" _Rose asked herself as she ran to Amy as Pikachu went ahead to try and comfort Amy and Charizard.

"I'm sorry! Here, let me take a look," said Louis and knelt down to look at Charizard.

* * *

"Blast Burn, probably the most powerful fire attack," Isaac explained inside the little house after the battle. Louis and Amy's Charizard was outside, he was still treating it.

"That's not fair! Charizard and I have been together for the longest out of all my Pokemon! How could we have lost that easily?" Amy pouted, mostly from anger.

"There's always going to be someone better, unless you're the Pokemon Master that is," Terri pointed out and Isaac nudged him,

"Not helping!" he whispered.

"Well these are all wild Charizard. Plus, Louis and his mother protect them. And-"

"Are you saying I spoil my Charizard or something?" Amy demanded,

"No! I'm just saying that, well, these Charizard train almost every single day for most of the days' hours. You on the other hand, have to train all your Pokemon equally and spend most of the days' hours walking. It's not your fault, though," Rose explained and Amy sighed in frustration.

"Rose is right actually. You just need to find some more training time to squeeze in," said Isaac as he feeds Togepi.

"But I can't! I don't even have my second gym badge yet! I'm way behind! I got my badge from Isaac already from last year in this same amount of time! Not only that, both Ray and Ivan are ahead of me! What am I going to do?"

"It's not always about you, Amy!" Terri scolded which surprised everyone since Terri never makes any kind of outburst like that.

"We are in the Charicific Valley! That battle took place in front of hundreds of Charizard! And you just lost with your Charizard! How do you think your Charizard is taking this? Your Charizard knows that you two have been together the longest, don't you think it's possible he feels like he's let you down? Look at him!" Terri pointed outside. Amy looked out the window again where Louis just put down a bowl of water and Pokemon food for Charizard. Charizard just laid there, looking depressed and angry at the same time.

"Charizard…" Amy touched the glass of the window and stared.

For the rest of the day, Amy waited for Charizard to get up and get back in his Poke'ball, but Charizard didn't budge from his spot. Finally, at night, Amy came out and sat with Charizard.

"I'm really sorry," was the first thing she said as she hugs his neck and pets his head.

"It's not your fault; I'm just a bad trainer. I'm still inexperienced; it's not you at all! If only life wasn't so short, and if only time wasn't so short, then we could spend hours of training together! Not only that, we could actually be spending quality time together! Have I ever told you of my dad's adventures? Well he gets around and does a lot of funny things. But he loves his Pokemon just as much as I do! But he doesn't get to be with his own Charizard often because they weren't together for a very long time…"

* * *

"WHAT? You think it's a good idea to let Amy leave her Charizard here?" Rose exclaimed during dinner.

"Yeah, that is, if she wants. I think it would be good for her Charizard and maybe her as well. I'll take good care of him of course. My mother watched over her father's Charizard before," said Louis and Isaac nodded,

"He has a point there. I think this is great opportunity for Amy and her Charizard," said Isaac as he feeds Togepi as well as himself.

"Hmm…hey Louis, did Ray leave his Charizard here? That is, if his Charmeleon evolved. So, did he?" Terri asked and Louis shook his head.

"No, he didn't. I knew he had either a Charmeleon or Charizard with him but I never saw it, we never battled. He and his Pikachu left almost as soon as he got here. I am a bit worried though; I found him in the mountains, unconscious, and-"

"WHAT? WAS MY POOR RAY HURT?" Rose exclaimed in fear,

"Uh, no, I think he just needed food and water as well as some rest. After that and a little conversation, he left. He was in quite the hurry," explained Louis and Rose calmed down a bit.

"I have a hunch that Amy won't be saying yes. She had a hard time just letting her Pidgeot sent home," Terri pointed out.

"I'm not saying she has to, I'm just suggesting that she should," said Louis and got up from his seat,

"You guys thirsty?" he asked,

"Yes please!" they all replied.

"Amy's stubborn as people can get, she won't be saying yes but I really think she should!" said Isaac,

"I'm glad you're thinking about your cousin Isaac!" said Rose with a smile and Isaac grew an anime vein.

* * *

Amy was lying on her back, looking at the stars.

"We should do this more often, huh Charizard? Hey look! I actually see a Charizard!" Amy pointed at the sky where she supposedly sees a Charizard. Charizard tried to find it, but couldn't really see himself.

"…My dad and I used to do this all the time when I was really little. But…being Pokemon Master is a tough job. So many challenges everyday. He can't even stay home for more than a week. Maybe it isn't so great being the Pokemon Master, yet, it's my dream, and I can't give up on it! Can I, Charizard?"

Charizard shook his head and Amy smiled but her smile quickly faded when she thought about what the others had said earlier.

The next day during breakfast, Louis decides to drop the news to Amy. Amy nearly choked on her drink,

"What? Leave Charizard here?" she exclaimed as Rose pats her back.

"You don't have to! I was just suggesting," said Louis, calming her down.

"I don't know…"

"Well you have to decide fast, we have to leave today," Isaac reminded as he walked into the room and sat down to feed Togepi.

"But…" Amy looked down, not sure of what to do. Her only option was to ask Charizard and hope that he doesn't want to…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Charizard?"

Charizard turned his attention away from his drink to give Amy his full attention.

"Um, Charizard…I was wondering, do you want to-well if you want to, um…Stay here? Here at Charicific Valley? Wait! Don't answer that!" Amy suddenly stopped herself and started shaking a bit.

"Never mind what I asked…Charizard, I _want _you to stay here!"

Charizard was taken back by this and Amy had a tear slide down her face and sniffed.

"Charizard…please! I want you to stay so when we meet up again later, we can battle again together and we'd both be much stronger than we are today…I don't want to be apart from you but I think this will (sniff)…this will help us both. Motivate us both! When we battle together again, I want to be as strong as you have become! I'll train harder just to keep up with your training!" Amy cried and sobbed at the same time. Charizard leaned his head down and Amy hugged him.

"My first friend…you'll always be my friend Charizard. Always!"

Amy cried into Charizard, she's officially decided on what she's going to do.

"My father…my father always s-said th-that on a journey…the trainer and the Pokemon…they, um, they carry the pain and burden they go through together! But…at the same time they, they…carry the joy and happiness they go through too! And...They'll always remember them both. But the happy memories will always be in both the trainer and Pokemon's hearts forever…"

_I close my eyes  
And I can see  
The day we met  
Just one moment and I knew  
You're my best friend  
'Do anything  
For you  
_

_He took a Poke'ball and handed it over to Amy, _

"_Take it or leave it," he said._

"_Okay, come on out!"_

_Out from the Poke'ball is Charmander, male._

"_Cool, a Charmander," said Amy and went over to pet his head._

"_So you're fine with that?" Oak asked,_

"_Yup! Even though I wanted Squirtle…" Said Amy with a vein._

"_Well, you see, Bulbasaur was already taken when Ivan woke up to choose and he wanted an advantage over you and he wanted the same Poke'mon I had so there were two reasons why he picked Squirtle."_

"_It's okay, I like Charmander, well, thanks Professor Oak," said Amy and went outside where her mother is waiting._

_We've gone so far  
And done so much_

"_Wow! Pidgey! I'm getting you! Charmander! Ember go!"_

"_Char! Charmander!" Charmander used ember and immediately weakened the Pidgey,_

"_Yes! Poke'ball go!" Amy cried throwing her Poke'ball to catch it and after wobbling a few times she caught it._

"_Yes! Great job Charmander! I love you already!" she cried picking up Charmander and hugging him._

_And I feel  
Like we've always been together  
Right by my side  
Through thick and thin  
You're the part of my life  
I'll always remember  
_

"_Alright, it's about time you met your match! Go Gloom!"_

"_Gloom?" Amy repeated,_

"_Don't judge my long time friend, Gloom, Amy," said Erika._

_As the battle starts, the first thing that happened was that Gloom launched a horrible smell that Charmander nearly fainted from that smell._

"_Hang in there Charmander! Don't give in! Use Flamethrower!"_

"_Char!"_

_The flamethrower hits,_

"_Gloom! Use Solar Beam!"_

"_Oh, Charmander Skull Bash before Gloom launches Solar Beam!"_

_Charmander rushes towards Charmander and both collided with the attacks. Charmander hits Gloom with Skull Bash but then Solar Beam was launch right after and both was blown back._

"_Gloom! Are you okay?"_

"_Charmander! Hang in there buddy!"_

_The gym leader and Amy watches both their Poke'mon rise for another go._

"_Magical leaf!"_

"_Flamethrower! And go for a scratch attack!"_

_As the leaves head for Charmander, Charmander blocks with flamethrower and charges for a scratch attack._

"_Not so fast! Acid!"_

_Charmander got splattered in acid,_

"_Don't give in! Flamethrower one more time!"_

"_Char! CHAR!"_

_The time has come  
It's for the best I know it  
Who would've guessed that you and I...  
Somehow, someday  
We'd have to say goodbye  
_

"_Now! Use Psychic one more time, Alakazam!"_

_When Charmander was up again, he was knocked back again._

"_Charmander! Get up! You can do it!"_

"_It's over, go finish this Alakazam! Use Hyper Beam!"_

"_Charmander use Smokescreen!"_

_The smokescreen covered the battle field and no one was sure whether the hyper beam hit. Everyone waited for the smoke to clear. Then you can see a flame, it was Charmander! Then the flame along with the tail glowed white and Charmander more visible. He was glowing and growing!_

"…_Charmander?" Amy asked as the change stopped and Amy saw her new Poke'mon._

"_Char! Meleon!"_

"_No way…" said Isaac staring and couldn't take his eyes off the field._

"_Amazing…during a battle," said Rose in awe._

"_Charmander…no, Charmeleon! This is so cool!" Amy cheered and jumped up and down happily._

"_Meleon…" he growled and was ready to battle._

_You've helped me find  
The strength inside  
And the courage  
To make my dreams come true  
How will I find  
Another friend  
Like you  
_

"_Finish this Charmeleon!"_

"_End this Flareon!"_

_The two Poke'mon unleashed their strongest attacks and a small explosion was the results._

_Afterwards, both Poke'mon were down and was struggling to stand up._

"_CHAR! Meleon!" Charmeleon was up and ready for more. Flareon was still struggling, then, it collapsed._

"_Flareon is unable to battle! Amy and Charmeleon wins!"_

"_YES! YES! YES!" Amy cheered and ran over to Charmeleon to hug him._

_Two of a kind  
That's what we are  
And it seemed  
Like we were always winning  
But as our team  
Is torn apart  
I wish we could go  
Back to the beginning  
_

_Earthquake shook the battle field as Fire Blast burned off the leech seed as well as burned Nidoking._

"_Charmeleon?" Amy asked when Charmeleon was down but then, his eyes snapped open and was back on its feet and gave a cry of wanting more._

"_Yeah! We're still going!"_

"_Amazing…even with Leech Seed, a fire pokemon at stage two should be taken out by now," said Gary, surprised and impressed._

"_Char!" Charmeleon roars again and its body began glowing._

"_What? Now way!" said Amy watching the sight before her._

"_No way," Isaac repeated._

"_Wow…" was all Rose could say._

"…_What are the chances?" Gary asked watching in awe._

_Wings spread and the Charizard gave a roar, breathing fire out._

"…_Whoa…Charizard! This is awesome!" Amy exclaimed._

"_Evolving in the middle of a battle? Now you don't see that everyday," said Gary and smiles._

"_Let's get this battle back in action, Professor Oak!"_

"_Yes, lets," said Gary._

_The time has come  
It's for the best I know it  
Who could've guessed that you and I...  
Somehow, some way  
We'd have to say goodbye  
_

"_Try and shake it off! Fly Charizard!"_

"_Now__ that__ Amy, is the worst mistake you could do! Volta! Use Thunder!"_

_Charizard took power hit from Thunder and fell out of the air. Volta releases her grip and safely lands and watches Charizard hit the ground hard._

"_Now Volta! Finish it with Thunderbolt!'_

"_Oh Charizard!"_

_Amy recalled her friend,_

"_I'm sorry, Charizard, but you did great. Rest well…Pikachu, it's up to you," said Amy and Pikachu nodded with sparks _

_Somehow today...  
...we have to say goodbye_

Amy sobbed and continued to hold onto Charizard so tight that she was hurting herself.

"All the wins and losses we've been though…I'll always remember them!"

Rose took a step forward, wanting to comfort her friend but Isaac held onto her shoulder, shaking his head.

"Let Amy and Charizard have some alone time," said Isaac and Rose nodded.

After a while, Amy and her Charizard stood by the entrance to the Charicific Valley. Amy hugged her Charizard once more, just to be sure that she's ready for this.

"You're one of my best friends, Charizard! I love you! Just don't forget me and return to me someday!" Amy cried as she turned around and ran, not wanting to look back. Amy shouted to the sky as she ran,

"GOODBYE CHARIZARD!"

"_My first Pokemon, my first friend. We'll be together again...but it still hurts so much!" _

Amy picked up the pace in case Charizard decides to follow; not that it matter since Charizard could easily catch up to her. But Amy ran anyway, farther and farther away from her friend.

"_No one will take your place, Charizard. It will be different to battle from now on without you, but now, our other friends and I, will work harder to make up for your absence. Get stronger Charizard, because I will too… for you!"_

As tears continued to fall down Amy's face as she runs, trying to focus her attention on her body's pain than her emotional ones. Finally, she couldn't run anymore and stops.

"Was it the right thing to do?" Amy asked out loud to herself.

"We can always go back…"

Amy turned around to meet with Isaac's eyes.

"How did you keep up with me?" she asked,

"It was tiring but I did. Look, no one forced you to do this," said Isaac in a calm tone as he puts a hand on Amy's shoulder,

"I know, but…I'm sticking with my decision!"

"…If that's what you want. I am proud though, Amy. You made a difficult choice, and even though you didn't say it or showed it, I knew you did this for your Charizard's benefit," said Isaac and smiled,

"Thanks…" Amy whimpered as she rubs her eyes.

"…Um, you can cry on my shoulder while we wait for the others," Isaac offered and Amy grabbed a hold of him, crying her heart out.

"It was so hard! So hard!"

"I know…" said Isaac and rubs her back as he embraces her.

"I said 'goodbye' to someone…I-I never do that!"

"…Every 'goodbye' starts another 'hello.' You will say hello to Charizard again," said Isaac in a gentle tone of voice as Amy sobs uncontrollably.

"Y-You…haven't! H-Haven't said...that…to any o-of y-your Pokemon!"

"Not yet…but I might one day. I don't know what the future holds, but I know that, letting go of a friend is one of the hardest things to do. But you can always look forward to seeing them again. The friendship doesn't end, and maybe, just maybe, 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' and the friendship just might grow even stronger."

* * *

**Hey, Chris! If you're reading this, this is exactly how I felt when you left! You're still one of my best of the best of my friends! My brother and I really felt bad when you left to try a new life in a different place. Did I ever said goodbye to you? I look forward to finally seeing you again in spring though! Take care!**


	6. Bugged Out!

**Hey, sorry for the late update everyone. And this chapter is a bit shorter than others but to be honest, there's not much to write about in a gym battle. Anyway, I promise I'll update faster! And the next chapter shouldn't be so dull, especially for Isaac fans!**

* * *

"Azalea Town, the place where famous Pokéball maker's son, lives. And of course, the gym leader," Isaac read off a guide book when they saw the town ahead of them.

"Pokéball maker?" Rose asked and Isaac nodded,

"His name is Tim, his grandfather was the best Pokéball maker in the world named Kurt," Isaac explained and showed Rose the guidebook who immediately snatched it from him,

"He's cute!" Rose squealed and Isaac sweat drops.

Amy sighed, again. Isaac puts a hand on her shoulder,

"Come on! Aren't you excited? Your second badge will be yours today!" said Terri with as much enthusiasm as possible,

"Yeah…" said Amy and kept her head down.

"Togi?"

"Don't worry Togepi, Amy will cheer up eventually," said Isaac to Togepi on his left shoulder.

At the Pokémon Center, things weren't so different. Amy sighed every minute, and staring at 4 Pokéballs and her Pikachu only made her feel worse. Rose stopped flirting with boys when she saw Amy still depressed and walked over,

"Come on Amy! You're going to get your next badge! Let's get going as soon as Isaac's done feeding Togepi!" said Rose, excitedly,

"Yeah…sure…" said Amy and sighed again. Rose sat down and gently patted her back,

"Come on, Amy, I know Charizard isn't with us anymore but we'll always remember him…" said Rose and Amy lifted her head, giving Rose a weird look,

"You made it sound like he died!"

"…Well, you were acting like he did!"

* * *

"Ooh! Hey Isaac! Amy! It tells us here about how Pokéballs are made! I'm going go find this Tim guy and ask him!" said Rose and happily skipped along to find this person leaving Isaac, Terri, and Amy standing in front of the gym…at least, it's supposed to be a gym.

"Looks like a greenhouse," said Amy as she tilted her head to make sure she wasn't missing anything on the outside,

"Well it says it's the gym," said Terri and the three walked in.

"It's a good thing Rose left though," said Isaac as they walked through the greenhouse/gym, trying to find a battle field or the gym leader.

"Why?" Amy asked,

"Because the gym leader here is Bugsy, who is another one of Rose's crushes despite that he's an adult now," Isaac explained and Amy nodded in slight understanding.

"So…have you decided on what Pokémon you're using?" Terri asked and Amy shrugged,

"I would've use Charizard, that's for sure…" Amy mumbled as they continued to walk through what seemed like a forest instead of a greenhouse or gym now.

"Amy, it's going to be okay, you'll be alright without Charizard…wait, that didn't sound right," said Isaac, now with a confused look. But luckily Amy didn't hear him since she was ahead of him,

"Isaac! Terri! I think I found the arena!" she shouted and Isaac ran to catch up with her.

"Yes you have! This is the Azalea Town gym! And I am Bugsy! The gym leader!"

When Amy walked out of hiding, she was immediately confronted by Bugsy, gym leader of Azalea Town,

"Bugsy! I am Amy Ketchum! I challenge you to a gym battle!"

"Oh really? You're Amy? It's so nice to finally meet you!" Bugsy greeted as he took her hand and shook it. Amy blinked twice with a sweat drop.

"Nice to meet you too?"

"I'm sorry if my actions surprised you, it's just that your father and I don't keep in touch as much and it's so nice to meet the young Ketchum following in his footsteps. Say, instead of having a battle right away, how about if I show you around? I hope you aren't scared of bugs!"

"Uh…okay! That would be nice, and no, I'm not afraid of bugs. I love them actually!"

Bugsy walked Isaac, Terri, and Amy around his gym. This actually distracted Amy from the thought of not having her Charizard with her which is a big relief to Isaac and Terri.

"Excuse me, Bugsy sir; I was just wondering if you know where I can find electric Pokémon. Anywhere would help," Isaac asked Bugsy who then put a hand on his chin,

"Well like most wild Pokémon, they can be everywhere and anywhere. I don't know any specific area of where to find electric Pokémon, I'm sorry," Bugsy apologized and Isaac nodded, then sighed. He'll never catch a new electric Pokémon…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rose knocked on the door,

"Hello? Anyone here? Hm…" Rose tapped her foot when no one answered.

"_Maybe he's not home?" _

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

Rose turned around to her greeter.

* * *

"How do you like this gym?" Bugsy asked after the little tour was over,

"I like it!" Amy replied, whose mind hasn't left the beauty of nature of this gym.

"I'm glad you like it! Now, about that gym battle…"

"Yeah? Can we battle?" Amy asked, almost eager. Bugsy nodded,

"Hey well, oh, can your friend be the judge? I don't have anyone else here with me at the moment," said Bugsy pointing at Isaac who only sighed and agreed.

"This is a battle between the gym leader Bugsy and Amy of Pallet Town!" Isaac announced,

"We will each use 3 Pokémon, agreed?" Bugsy asked and Amy nodded.

"It's a 3 on 3 battle! No time limit! Let the battle begin!" Isaac announced, raising his arms.

"My first choice is my Venomoth!"

"I choose you Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

"Very well, Venomoth! Use Stun Spore!"

"Pikachu! Use Agility to dodge! Attack with thunderbolt!"

"Use Protect!"

"Protect?" Amy asked in confusion when her attack was stopped.

"Now Venomoth! Use Psychic!"

The attack sent Pikachu flying and landed with a hard thud. Pikachu immediately stood back up,

"Use Quick Attack!"

The fast attack hit but little damage.

"Super Sonic!"

As soon as those sounds hit Pikachu's ears, Pikachu didn't know what to do or what's going on.

"Pikachu! Come on! Snap out of it!"

"Pi? Pika? Chu?"

"Attack with Psybeam!"

"Pikachu! Snap out of it!"

"Now Confusion!"

"Pikachu! Come on Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!"

"Pika? Chu? Pika! CHU!"

Venomoth was shocked by electricity much to Bugsy's surprise since he didn't expect that coming.

"Pikachu was so confused that Pikachu got un-confused?" Terri asked out loud.

"Now! Thunder!"

"Pika! PikaCHUUU!"

"Ah! Venomoth!"

Venomoth hit the ground, knocked out,

"Venomoth is unable to battle! Victory goes to Pikachu!"

"Yeah! Way to go!" Amy complimented,

"Now bad, not bad. I shouldn't expect any less from you. Now here's my next Pokémon. Go Beautifly!"

"Oh wow! It's pretty!" said Amy, memorized by it,

"Wow! A Beautifly in Johto?" Terri immediately took a snap photo and started taking notes and sketching.

"Begin!"

"Beautifly! Use String Shot!"

"Use Quick attack to dodge and attack!"

"Not so fast! Use Silver Wind!"

Pikachu was right in front of Beautifly but Beautifly quickly unleashed a devastating Silver Wind knocking Pikachu back.

"Now attack with Hidden Power!"

The attack knocked back Pikachu even more,

"Come on Pikachu! You can do it! Use Iron Tail!"

"Pika!"

"Attack with Shadow Ball! Then use Psychic!"

"Pikachu! No!" It was a double hit combo and Pikachu was knocked back and knocked out,

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Victory goes to Beautifly!"

"It's alright, Pikachu," said Amy as she picked up Pikachu and walked over to Terri and handed Pikachu over to him.

"Now I choose Char-oh wait…um…Butterfree! You're on!"

"Butterfree? Amy! Butterfree haven't even been in a real battle before!" Terri exclaimed,

"Well now's the chance!"

"But Amy!"

"I know what I'm doing!"

"Free…" Butterfree immediately went behind Amy, very timid.

"Aw, come on! Please?"

"Free!" Butterfree shook her head.

"Just a little gust attack?" Amy asked as Butterfree slowly went in front of Amy and releases a small breeze.

"…"

"I didn't mean it literally!"

"Free…" Butterfree cowered as she went behind Amy again.

"I'm sorry, but really Butterfree, It'll be okay. I want you to do your best, that's all I ask," said Amy and gave Butterfree a light push to the battlefield.

"Free…"

"Alright! Go! Use Sleep Powder!"

"Beautifly! Use Gust!"

"Quick Butterfree! Use Gust too!"

"Free…free!" Butterfree turned her back away from the attack and was hit from behind.

"Ah! Butterfree!"

"Go Beautifly! Use Silver Wind!"

"Butterfree! Dodge it! Come on! At least try!"

But Butterfree didn't move, she was too frightened to.

"Butterfree!" Amy cried again.

Unfortunately, using fire against fire, or in this case: Bug against bug, was a bad idea.

"Butterfree is unable to battle, victory goes to Beautifly!"

"Butterfree! Butterfree!" Amy caught Butterfree as Butterfree slowly drifted towards the ground.

"Poor Amy, and Butterfree too," said Terri,

"Pika…" Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"It's okay Butterfree, I only asked for your best, return," Amy called back Butterfree and reached for a Pokéball.

"_Who should I use?" _

Finally making a decision she grabbed her Pokéball,

"Go! Eevee!"

"Alright! Let the battle begin!"

"Go Beautifly! Use Gust attack!"

"Look out! Dodge and use Quick attack!"

Eevee quickly jumped and used the quick attack's speed to dodge and attack Beautifly.

"Beautifly! Giga Drain!"

"Double Team!"

"What?"

"That's right! Now Eevee! Shadow Ball! Go!"

"Not over yet! Beautifly! Silver Wind!"

Eevee took the hit; it was a pretty powerful attack.

"Now Eevee! Use Mimic!"

"Eie!"

Eevee attacked back with Silver Wind as well.

"Now attack with Bite!"

Beautifly came crashing down with Eevee on top.

"Beautifly is unable to battle! Victory goes to Eevee!"

"Great job!" Amy complimented,

"Vui!"

Bugsy recalled Beautifly,

"I knew you could reach my last Pokémon. But, this ends now. Go my friend, Scizor!"

"Scizor! Sciz!"

"A Scizor?"

"Alright, let the battle begin!"

"Attack Scizor! Use Metal Claw!"

"Use Agility!"

"Alright Scizor! Use Sword Dance!"

"This is your chance Eevee! Use Wish!"

The two Pokémon raised their stats to increase their chances of winning.

"Now Scizor! Use False Swipe!"

"Eevee! Quick Shadow Ball!"

The Shadow Ball hit but Scizor still came in for the attack and attacked Eevee,

"Go Scizor! Slash!"

"Eevee! Double Team!"

"Use Double Team too!"

Now both trainers and their Pokémon are confused on which one is the real one.

"…Scizor! Iron Defense!"

"_Which Scizor is the real one?" _

Amy looked from one Scizor to the other.

"…Eevee! Use Hidden Power! Hit them all!"

Hidden Power spreads outwards and attacked all the Scizor, revealing the real one.

"Yes! Go Eevee! Take Down!"

"Scizor! Fury Cutter!" Scizor knocked Eevee hard and back with that attack. But with lucky timing, the previous attack, Wish, kicked into effect and healed Eevee's wounds.

"Alright! Eevee! Use Iron Tail!"

"Metal Claw!"

The two attacks hit each other, stopping each other.

"Go! Use Swift!"

"Iron Defense!"

"Got to think of something quick! Eevee! Tackle Attack!"

"Scizor! Steel Wing!"

Scizor bypassed the tackled and immediately did a head on attack knocking Eevee back.

"Eevee! Are you alright?"

"Vee!"

"Great! Let's go! Shadow Ball!"

"Quick Attack Scizor! Dodge and use Hyper Beam!"

"Oh no Eevee!"

Eevee took heavy damage from the powerful hyper beam attack.

"Eevee! Use Return!"

"You use Return too!"

The two Pokémon hit both fell back.

"Hang in there Eevee!"

"Don't give up Scizor!"

Both Pokémon were panting,

"Scizor! Give it an Aerial Ace attack!"

"Go Eevee! Double Team to dodge! Use Flail!"

Eevee quickly multiplied and then attacked with Flail.

"Ah! Scizor!"

Scizor hit the ground, and then tried to stand up, but it was over.

"Scizor is unable to battle! Victory goes to Eevee and Amy Ketchum!" Isaac proudly announced.

"I won? I won? I won! Eevee! Pikachu! We did it!"

Bugsy recalled his Pokémon as Amy hugged her Pokémon,

"Great job my old friend. Take a good rest," he said to his Pokémon and then walks up to Amy.

"I am proud to be able to give you this Hive Badge," said Bugsy, holding out the badge in his hand. Amy picked it up and rose it in the air,

"I got the Hive Badge! I'm one step closer to the Johto League Champions!"

"Great job, Amy!" Terri clapped for her with Isaac clapping slowly.

"I can't wait to tell Rose!" said Amy with a smile.

* * *

"AMY! ISAAC! TERRI! GUESS WHAT?"

"…"

"What?" Isaac dared to ask when Rose immediately confronts them when they met up back at the center.

"…I'm not telling! Wait until tomorrow!" said Rose and they all sweat drop.

"Oh! Rose Guess what? I won!" said Amy as she holds out the Hive Badge. Rose clapped her hands together,

"Wow! Great job Amy! I knew you could do it! I wish I was there…to see Bugsy!" Rose squealed in delight and they all anime fall.

"This is great though! That badge should take your mind off of Charizard and-oh…whoops…" The next thing anyone knew, Amy was sulking the in corner.

"H-Hey! Amy! Ignore what I just said!"

"Way to go," said Isaac and Rose put on an innocent smile.

* * *

**Next: Rose shows her surprise for everyone and then the group is on their way to Goldenrod City. On their way, Isaac challenges a trainer for the right to capture a Mareep that was disowned by its previous trainer. But whether Isaac wins or loses the match, can he prove to the Mareep that it can trust him?**


	7. Connected

**I am so sorry for the long wait! Please forgive me!

* * *

**

Amy, Isaac, and Terri were waiting at the Pokemon Center for Rose,

"I'm so far behind!" Amy whined, "Where is she?!"

"Rose _has_ been taking a long time…" said Terri,

"She's probably flirting with every good looking guy she passed by!" said Isaac, already lost his patience.

"Yoo Hoo! I'm back!" Roee announced as she walked in with her hands behind her back,

"About time! We've been waiting for ages! You should keep your word when you said you'd be back in 15 minutes!" Isaac scolded,

"Heh, heh….sorry! I mean, there were these really cute guys-"

"Don't even start!" Isaac stopped her from continuing.

"So Rose, what's this big surprise you were so excited about?" Terri asked and Rose grinned,

"Look at THIS!" Rose pulled her hands from behind her back and showed her friends 4 different poke'balls.

"Ooooohhhh…" The three leaned in to get a closer look.

"Ladies and gents! May I present: The fast ball! The level ball! The friend ball! And no one touches this because it's mine! The LOVE BALL!" Rose rubbed her cheek against the pink Poke'ball with a heart on it.

"Ok…where did you get them?" Isaac asked,

"From a Poke'ball maker. I picked one out for each of you. Though this love ball is mine! He made them out of apricorns!"

Isaac immediately reached for one of them,

"I call this fast ball," he said and puts it away,

"Friend…I'll take the friend ball!" said Amy and reached for that one,

"I guess I'll have the level ball," said Terri and took the last one.

"Alright, now that we're done with that LETS GO! COME ON!" Isaac shouted which immediately got them going.

It was long day's walk, but long enough. Amy was complaining about them going too slow yet at the same time, complaining on how hot it is. In which, was driving Isaac crazy.

"We're under the shades of trees! How are you getting hot if the sun rays aren't even getting through?!" Isaac exclaimed,

"I'm having a bad day okay? No! Make that a bad journey! I've fallen way behind and I'm losing Pokemon wherever I go!" Amy yelled back. They stopped walking when the two cousins glared at each other.

"Um, guys, maybe-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" the two shouted at Terri who immediately backed off. Isaac took Togepi off his shoulder and handed it to Rose, then looked back at Amy,

"It's not always about you Amy!"

"I never said it was!"

"Then quit acting like a 5 year old with a tantrum!"

"Why don't you stop acting like a 30 year old mother?!"

"Guys…" Rose wanted to stop them but they're both scary when they're really angry.

"I don't even know why I'm even here with you!" Isaac shouted,

"That makes two of us!"

"Oh! I know, maybe because I was actually worried that you'll get yourself in a lot of trouble! Of course, you did anyway! Guess I'm not even needed here!"

"Maybe so! I don't know what your problem is but you sure know how to get someone angry!"

"Oh really? I should say the same thing about you! And here's my problem: She's under 4 feet, has an anger management problem, and is too lazy to even fix her hair!"

"Oh really?! If you're talking about me, you forgot to mention how I'm a guy magnet!"

"That's not my point! Look! I only came on this journey to get some electric Pokemon! But apparently, all you care about it you, you, you, and you!"

"Guys…" Rose really wanted this to stop now.

"NOT TRUE!"

"So true!"

"Guys!" Rose raised her voice a bit; maybe they didn't hear her before.

"JERK!"

"IDIOT!"

"Fun-Sucker!"

"Dim-wit!"

"Perfectionist!"

"Selfish brat!"

Before anything else could be said, Togepi started crying. Isaac's immediate reaction was to try and comfort Togepi.

"…Maybe we need a break," Terri suggested.

Isaac and Amy sat away from each other with their backs facing each other. Rose, Terri and their Pokemon sat between them. Only Pikachu was with Amy and Togepi was with Isaac.

"Maybe the heat was effecting them," said Terri,

"Probably, both have been pretty stressed though. Amy with her journey and Isaac with Togepi," said Rose and Terri nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, a thunderbolt hit their little break scaring some Pokemon and their trainers. Butterfree flew off in fright,

"Ah! Butterfree!" Amy shouted and ran after her,

"AMY!" Rose called but Amy kept running.

Another thunderbolt hit.

"Who's doing that?!" Terri exclaimed,

"No idea! Rose! Sent out a rock Pokemon!" Isaac shouted,

"Oh! Right! Go Onix!" Rose sends out Onix, who had a good view of the area,

"Attack whoever's doing this!" Rose shouted. Thunderbolt and thundershock was attacking left and right.

They heard Onix roar and the next thing they heard was a boy screaming and a couple of Pokemon cries. The electric attacks stopped and they looked over to where Onix was. By a rock, was a dirty blonde hair boy with his Magnemite and Raichu. The boy's hair was short, and so was the boy for that matter. He was roughly Terri's height. The boy stood up and dusted his yellow shirt with a red vest on and then his blue shorts.

"Hey! What was that for?!" the boy demanded,

"Uh…what was what for?" Amy asked when she ran back after getting her Butterfree back,

"Oh I'm so sorry! I don't know what I did but did I did something to upset someone was dashing and handsome as you, why, I'd-" Isaac grabbed Rose's ponytail and started pulling her away as Rose continues to ramble,

"Yeah, you apologize to a complete stranger but do I ever get an apology? No!"

The boy stomped up to them,

"You let that Mareep get away!" the boy exclaimed,

"Mareep?" Amy pulled out her dex to look it up,

"Yes! A Mareep! I was battling it until that giant rock snake decides to butt in!"

"Well sor-ry! We were getting attacked too!" Isaac argued. The two then gave each other glares,

"Um, not to interrupt, but why were you after that Mareep…um you're name is…?" Terri asked,

"I'm Kevin! Electric Pokemon gym leader in-training!" said Kevin proudly,

"Rai! Rai!"

"Magnemiteeeee!"

His Pokemon added.

You could now see fire burning in Isaac's eyes,

"Excuse me?! The only good electric Pokemon trainer that stands a chance to become an electric gym leader is ME!" said Isaac pointing at himself,

"Yeah right! I bet even you can't catch that Mareep!"

"It's a sheep! Like it's going to be that hard to catch!"

"If that were true, I would've gotten it by now!"

"You're just not as good as me, you little twerp!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, SPIKY?!"

"SPIKY?! NOW YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Pika…"

"I know Pikachu, and I thought my fight was Isaac was bad," said Amy as she and the others watch them fight.

"There's only one way to settle this!" said Kevin,

"Agreed!" said Isaac taking out his Poke'ball,

"BATTLE!"

"I knew this was going to happen…" said Amy with a sweat drop,

"Pika…"

"Wow! Isaac's going to battle!" said Terri, excited.

"Go Kevin!" Rose cheered and Isaac grew an anime vein,

"Who's side are you one?!" he demanded,

"Uh…"

"Don't answer that!"

The group moved out to an open area so they have more room to battle. Terri was judge,

"It's a battle between Kevin and Isaac! Only one Pokemon will be used, no time limit! Let the battle begin!" Terri announced,

"Go get'em Raichu!"

"Rai!"

"Cool…" said Amy in awe and took out her dex again to look up Raichu to refresh her memory.

"Go Jolteon!" Isaac threw his Poke'ball,

"Jolt!"

The battle then began!

"Raichu! Thundershock!"

"Dodge! Use pin missile!"

Jolteon quickly got out of the way and launched a fury of pin missiles.

"Now Jolteon! Thunderbolt!"

"Thunderbolt too Raichu!"

The two attacks stopped each other,

"Quick attack!" Raichu suddenly hit Jolteon surprising Isaac.

"Now! Iron Tail!"

Isaac got another surprise by the Raichu's fast movement and Jolteon's blow to the head.

"What are you doing Isaac?!" Amy exclaimed,

"For a gym leader, you sure don't know your way with electric Pokemon," said Kevin and smirked,

"H-How did -?"

"Oh please! Like I don't know my gym leaders! Get'em Raichu!"

"Rai! Rai!"

"Jolteon! Thunder!"

"Use Agility to dodge! Now Raichu! Use Shock Wave!"

"Look out Jolteon!"

"Please! Don't you know that Shock Wave can't miss?"

"What?"

Raichu attack Jolteon with a powerful shock wave but it didn't seem to have fazed Jolteon,

"And I thought I didn't know anything about electric Pokemon! Jolteon has the ability called Volt Absorb!" said Isaac, gloating. Kevin lightly smacks himself,

"Ah! I forgot!"

"Go Jolteon! Attack! Use Tackle!"

"Gr…Raichu! Hold your position! Attack with Iron Tail!"

When Jolteon got close enough, Raichu used its long tail and smacks Jolteon.

"Isaac! Come on! You can do better than that!" Amy shouted from the side.

"Yeah right! This guy grew up raising water Pokemon! This is probably his first Pokemon battle using electric Pokemon!" said Kevin and Isaac growled under his breath, but he didn't give any commands.

"Isaac!" Amy shouted again.

"Give it up, Isaac. You don't belong out on a journey to become an electric gym leader! You already are a gym leader! You should just stick with what you have because that's what you're good at!" Kevin pointed.

Isaac stared at Jolteon, and old memories started coming back against his will.

"_That's all you're ever good at! Staying here and be a great water gym leader!"_

"_Just stick with water Pokemon, they're great! You don't even have to go anywhere to get stronger!" _

"_Don't be so stubborn! You're a gym leader now, no need to dream anymore!"_

"_I said my decision is final! I will become an electric gym leader someday!" said Isaac proudly, pointing to himself. _

"I can't do it…"

"Isaac?" Rose asked worriedly,

"I can't…"

"Isaac!" Amy exclaimed.

"Raichu! Finish this! Dynamic Punch!"

"J-Jolteon!"

Jolteon took a hard hit and hit the ground.

"Jolteon!" Isaac exclaimed again.

"Jolteon is unable to battle! Kevin and his Raichu are the winners!" Terri announced.

"Awesome Raichu, return…Isaac, I actually expected more than that from you. Oh well," said Kevin and started walking away.

"Hey! Wait! Hold it! I'm battling you now!" Amy shouted after him,

"I wasted enough time already, I need to catch that Mareep!" said Kevin and ran off.

"Hey! Get back here!" Amy shouted after him.

"Isaac?" Rose asked with concern.

The group headed over to the Pokemon Center, with Isaac pretty upset over what happened. He didn't want to talk about it either with his complete silence.

"Do you think he chocked?" Rose asked,

"Maybe he got nervous after that guy was saying all this stuff about him," said Amy. The two were whispering to each other while walking ahead of Isaac,

"Um, you know that he can probably still hear you," said Terri who was ahead of Isaac but behind the girls. Unlike usual, Isaac didn't snap back. He just continued walking while holding his Togepi close to him.

They all arrived at a Pokemon Center and they all gave their Pokemon to Nurse Joy. While waiting they all sat down at a table to chat.

"Here's your Pokemon," said Nurse Joy and Amy got up from her seat to pick up everyone's Pokemon after Nurse Joy was done checking on them.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy. Oh, is my friend's Jolteon okay?" Amy asked,

"The Jolteon is fine," said Nurse Joy and added her reassuring smile.

"Oh thank you. It was in a pretty rough battle. So much for battling over a Mareep," said Amy and was about to leave when Nurse Joy stopped her,

"Wait, did you say a Mareep? The wild one around here?" Joy asked and Amy nodded,

"Yeah, that's the one this trainer was trying to get," said Amy and Nurse Joy looked frustrated,

"That Mareep again? I feel so bad for it but someone has to stop the trouble that the Mareep is causing," said Joy,

"What trouble and what do you mean feel bad for it?" Amy asked with curiosity,

"Well…that Mareep isn't completely wild. Not long ago, this trainer released the Mareep, leaving it out in the wild. The Mareep has a yellow bow attacked to its tail. The poor Mareep is outraged for being left out in the wild. So it attacks random people, at least that's what people have been saying. I think the poor Pokemon is only angered when it sees trainers and their Pokemon so happy together. One trainer, Kevin, has been trying to capture this Mareep himself. He started doing so a couple of days ago but no luck so far," Nurse Joy explained. Amy's face grew worried,

"The trainer…just left the Pokemon? What trainer would do that?" Amy asked out loud. Isaac lifted his head after he heard the whole story. He went to get a drink but he stood by the water fountain to listen in. A small sparkle was seen in Isaac's eyes.

* * *

The morning, everyone was getting ready to leave,

"Wait, we can't leave today!" said Terri and everyone turned to face him,

"Why?" Rose asked,

"The news said there's going to be a thunderstorm today. We can't go out there unless we know there's shelter whenever the thunderstorm actually arrives," Terri explained. Rose looked out the window,

"Dark clouds are forming," she said,

"Aw! I'll never reach my next gym!" Amy almost wailed.

"…Hey, where's Isaac?" Rose asked,

"In his room still I think. He told me to bring Togepi down though," said Terri holding Isaac's Togepi in his arms.

"That's weird, Isaac's usually the first one up and telling us to go besides Amy," said Rose,

"Maybe that loss really got to head," said Amy,

"I'll go check on him," said Terri and handed Togepi to Amy.

Terri ran upstairs to the bedrooms of the Pokemon Center and opened up the door only to find the room bare.

"Isaac?" Terri walked around to make sure Isaac isn't hiding somewhere. Then he spotted something on the desk and picked it up.

_I'm going out to fix something. Don't leave without me, I'll be back. Make sure Togepi is watched at all times. _

_-Isaac_

"Uh oh…" said Terri and ran downstairs to tell the girls.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac was walking around the woods and the open grass field he passed by. Just where was that Mareep? Isaac continued to walk around until he spotted an orb in the air. He slowly crawled his way to it and looked behind the bush the orb was hiding behind and saw the Mareep sleeping! Isaac couldn't believe his luck! He reached out for Mareep when suddenly he was stuck by lightning! Make that a thunderbolt!

"Ow…" Isaac fell over on his back.

"You again?!" That voice…it was Kevin! Isaac also heard a cry, a sheep cry, it was the Mareep. Isaac sat back up and almost got struck by another electric attack. Mareep was battling Kevin's Raichu. The two looked really pumped up with sparks flying everywhere.

"Hey! Back off! I found Mareep first!" Isaac exclaimed,

"Did not! Now butt out! Go Raichu! Mega Punch!"

The Mareep jumped out of the way and launched a Shock Wave attack with a cry. Then, it charged and attacked with Iron Tail.

"Ah! Raichu! Come on! You can do it! Mega Kick!"

Mareep didn't even let Raichu get near when it launched a Swift attack, knocking Raichu back.

Isaac stared and watched the battle,

"_The trainer that left this Mareep must've taught it a lot of moves. Why would someone leave a pokemon as good as this?" _Isaac asked himself.

* * *

Its noon already, where is he?" Amy asked impatiently as she kept tapping the table she sat at,

"I'm very worried…" said Rose who proved her point when she hasn't flirted with a single boy all day.

"Isaac can take care of himself, I just hope he gets back soon before his Togepi throws a fit that 'Mommy' isn't here," said Terri who was the one holding Togepi as it slept. Just then, Kevin ran into the center and straight to Nurse Joy,

"Looks like he lost against that Mareep," said Terri. The three turned towards Kevin as he gave his Poke'ball to Nurse Joy,

"Hey! Kevin! Have you seen Isaac on your way here?!" Amy asked, shouting across the room. Kevin notices her and walked towards them,

"Yeah, I saw him, he's out there looking for that Mareep!" said Kevin who sounded pretty annoyed about that.

"He's okay right?" Rose asked worriedly,

"He looked fine when I saw him," said Kevin and Rose sighed in relief.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac was snooping around on the grass, looking for that Mareep that ran away after beating up Kevin's Raichu. His only concern it the amount of time he had left. The sun looked liked it was ready to set so it was past noon. Isaac thought he'd get the Mareep by now so he didn't bring any lunch…

It started getting dark and Isaac looked up,

"Clouds?" he asked out loud. Isaac broke into a run; a storm might be coming and he needed to catch that Mareep now!

Speaking of the Mareep, the Mareep was eating some berries off a bush and minding its own business. Suddenly, Isaac appeared from behind Mareep but he kept going and hits a tree. Mareep only continued eating, ignoring him.

"Ow…" Isaac rubbed his head, "I didn't think the hill was _that_ steep!"

Mareep only continued chewing even knowing that a trainer was right behind him.

Isaac stood back up,

"Hey! Mareep! I challenge you to a battle! What am I doing? I'm a challenging a Pokemon! I should just go ahead and battle! Go Jolteon!"

"Jolt!"

Mareep only continued to ignore Isaac and his Jolteon. Mareep started to walk away.

"Hey! Come back here! Jolteon! Pin Missile!"

Mareep turned around and stopped the Pin Missile with thundershock.

"Gr…Jolteon! Thunder go!"

Mareep countered it with its own Thunder attack. The attack made them all fall back a bit. Isaac stood back up after he fell and was about to shout another attack when he heard thunder, actual thunder in the sky.

"Oh no…please not now," Isaac said out loud when he looked up at the dark cloud-covered sky.

"Jolteon! Return!" Isaac immediately recalled his Pokemon but before he could do anything else, lightning struck and luckily, it only struck a tree. But then the tree was on fire and it started to fall. Isaac looked from the tree to the Mareep and did the first thing that came to his mind.

Isaac quickly ran and grabbed the sheep Pokemon and shoved them both away from the spot. But what Isaac didn't realize was that Isaac shoved them both off a cliff and they went tumbling down between trees.

* * *

Rose couldn't stay still, she kept moving and is now pacing,

"It's pouring out there now," said Rose when she looked outside,

"Isaac's tough, he can take care of himself," said Terri. Amy and Pikachu were currently feeding Togepi. Apparently, food and nap time is the only thing keeping Togepi from crying for 'Mommy.'

"But even Isaac isn't so irresponsible. He should no better than to be out there in a forest with a lot of tall trees or even on open areas in a storm like this," Amy pointed out,

"Even so! I'm worried!" Rose almost shrieked,

"Calm down, we're all worried but you have to give Isaac more credit," said Terri and puts a hand on Rose's shoulder. Rose sighed, trusting and believing in Isaac was the only thing she _can _do at the moment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head. The first thing Isaac realized was that he had a huge headache and he's soaking wet from the pouring rain. Isaac groaned again he started to stand up. He looked around and patted his belt to make sure all his Poke'balls are there. When Isaac looked around, he spotted wool and ran over to see Mareep unconscious. Isaac looked around some more, he had to find shelter. He had to do a bit of searching while staying near Mareep and he finally spotted a large tree with a hole in the trunk big enough for Isaac and Mareep.

"It's better than staying out here," said Isaac to himself. It's still going to be dangerous being inside of a tree but it's better than being outside it. Isaac went to Mareep and tried to figure out how to carry a sheep. He shrugged and carried Mareep like a piggyback ride and struggled his way over to tree and took shelter in it. Isaac went back out to find that bag he brought with him and when he finally found it, he ran back to Mareep.

"Okay, let's see…no serious injuries…" said Isaac to himself as he looks over Mareep. Isaac pulled out some potions from his bag and started to fix up Mareep. He took out some bandages and wrapped some around Mareep's left leg and some on the tail.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later, Mareep woke up and immediately went on all fours. When Mareep spotted Isaac right next to it, Mareep bolted.

"Oh no you don't! You're not going anywhere in this storm!" Isaac grabbed Mareep by the tail and Mareep unleashed a thunderbolt through the tail but Isaac didn't let go.

"You're a stubborn as me! You think I didn't know you would try and run away?" Isaac asked and Mareep turned around as Isaac pulled Mareep back. That's when Mareep realized Isaac was wearing rubber gloves.

"Listen Mareep! We're in a storm! Besides the fact that you are an electric Pokemon, it's not exactly the safest thing to go out there! Now, I won't try to catch you now, and after fixing you up, I thought I deserve some credit!" said Isaac who sounded like he scolding a child. Then again, he always has taken care of Togepi; parenting must be rubbing off on him. Mareep stared at Isaac who stared back. Mareep looked at the bandaging Isaac did and based on how strong Mareep feels, Isaac must've healed him somehow. Mareep stayed quiet and lied down to get some sleep. Isaac did the same,

"You know, we're a lot alike. We're both stubborn and unafraid. But because of that we do stupid things. Just because your trainer left you doesn't mean you should go around causing trouble. Though I don't blame you, I never had long-time friends when I was younger. I admit it; I was a brat when I was younger so I never had friends that lasted longer than a couple of weeks. So I've always been alone and because of that, I cause trouble to get attention. After some time, I learn it's really not worth it. You just need to find someone that you can trust. Some people say I'm mean and rude, but that's how I am. Yet now, no one calls me that anymore. I actually let others help me because I really needed it. Especially when I got my egg that hatched into Togepi. When I did let others help me, I didn't really like it because my pride was ruined. But Togepi hatched and…we became close, I realize that it all didn't mattered. In the end, it was worth it. Maybe you should do the same…"

With those last words and the story, Isaac curled into a ball in the corner.

Mareep listened to Isaac's story, for a human, he really was just like Mareep himself. The girl, Marcy, she promised to love and care for Mareep.

"_I'm sorry Mareep…I just can't keep you anymore. Stop following me! I said I can't keep you anymore! No! I don't want you!" _

In the end, the wall of trust was broken. Why should one accept help? It's a big chance to take. But this human did, well, that's because he needed help.

Mareep shifted his sleeping position. Mareep doesn't need help, at least, that's the thought going around the mind. But…getting food has been hard around here; replenishing health is difficult as well. Mareep looked over at Isaac who had fallen asleep. Isaac had taken his belt off and placed them safely in his bag and Isaac held his bag close to him as he slept. This human seems very protective of his Pokemon.

* * *

The sun was shining; it was a beautiful new day. Isaac lifted his arms to stretch and was about to move but he sneezed after feeling stuff on his nose. He sat up and was surprised to see Mareep curled up next to him.

"_No wonder I wasn't freezing to death last night…" _Isaac thought and smiled to himself. Isaac removed himself from the corner and left the tree trunk carrying his water container with him.

Mareep slowly started to wake up, but noticed that the human was gone. Well, for a moment before hearing Isaac's voice.

"Hey, you're up. Here, good thing I bring extra bowls. Here, some Pokemon food and water," said Isaac who was outside the tree and was putting down food and water. Mareep slowly looked outside. He saw Jolteon eating as Isaac pets him.

"I wish I had my Scyther and Sandslash here. Golduck and Seadra too. I miss them, don't you?" Isaac asked Jolteon who nodded. Mareep slowly crept out and sniffed the food and then took a bite…it was good!

As Mareep ate, he watched Jolteon and Isaac from the corner of his eye. Isaac was laughing and smiling as he spends time with his Jolteon.

"Oh man…I hope they're taking care of Togepi. I also hope Togepi isn't too upset…" said Isaac worriedly as he pets Jolteon.

What Isaac didn't know was that Amy, Rose, and Terri were wishing the same thing.

Togepi will not stop crying for 'Mommy' and they couldn't do anything to stop the crying.

"That's it! We're going to look for him!" said Amy impatiently as she threw her arms into the air.

"But Amy…" Rose protested,

"No, I agree!" said Terri who was the one currently holding Togepi.

* * *

Isaac cleaned up everything and stretched,

"Well…so uh, are you still going to cause trouble?" Isaac asked and Mareeep only ignored him and started eating berries off a bush,

"Hey! Ugh! I can't believe I'm being mocked by a Pokemon and I can't do much about it…alright then, let's battle! This time, I'm catching you for sure!" said Isaac and Mareep still had his back to Isaac.

"I'm talking to you!"

Mareep started walking away and Isaac only followed,

"You know, I can do this forever," said Isaac and tails Mareep.

The two ended up following each other until noon and they grew hungry. Isaac only continued to follow Mareep who led him to an area fill with berries!

"Dang…"

Mareep expected a human to be thankful for this.

"Togepi would love all these new flavors if I made berry juice of these!" said Isaac excitedly which completely surprised the Mareep. Wasn't this human even thinking of hunger anymore?

The two ate there in silence until Isaac broke it,

"You know, Mareep, I realized in the battles that I've already seen you in that you tend to run away a lot. Now don't take it too personally, I'm just saying. Now I can prove to you right now that I never run away from battles!" said Isaac, partly gloated. Mareep started to have sparks coming from his body and Isaac moved a bit.

"If it's a challenge you want, I'll gladly accept!"

Mareep nodded. After their meal, the two moved from out from under the trees and into a more open field of grass.

"This time, victory will be mine! Go Jolteon!"

A battle full of electricity that flew everywhere. One wanting to prove its worth, the other assuming to be doing the same, but in reality, he just wants to help the other.

"Guys look!" Terri pointed to the sky where electricity was dancing in the sky.

"Come on! It could be Isaac!" said Rose and hurriedly ran towards that direction.

Both Mareep and Jolteon were starting to get exhausted. Isaac started thinking out his options. Mareep was doing the same as well, and the only choice Mareep had, was to run.

Isaac was surprised by the action,

"Jolteon! Pin Missile!"

Mareep countered that with an iron tail,

"That's it! Go Fast ball!"

Mareep had to stop to stop the Pin Missile giving Isaac the chance to throw the Fast Ball. The Fast Ball quickly reaches Mareep and Isaac waited to see if this has all been worth it.

Isaac felt like he was starting to sweat from the anxiety.

The Pokéball kept moving until finally, it stopped completely. Isaac smirked for himself and picked the Pokéball up.

"The rightful owner of this awesome electric Pokémon is me! Isaac! Future Electric Pokémon Gym leader!" Isaac posed.

_Clap! Clap! Clap!_

Isaac turned around when he heard clapping. There he saw Amy, Pikachu, Rose, and Terri clapping for him.

"That was awesome!" Amy complimented and slapped Isaac hard across his back and Isaac grunted.

"Uh…thanks," said Isaac but before anything else could be done, Rose tackled him to the floor.

"OH ISAAC! I was so worried about! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Are you sick? Did you hit your head?"

"Rose! Rose! I'm fine! I just caught a Mareep for crying out loud!" Isaac pointed out and tried to get Rose off him. Amy helped pulling Rose away this time. Then, Isaac heard a familiar cry as Terri walked up to him,

"Um, after clapping for you, Togepi awoke and started crying again! You're the only one that can calm Togepi down!" Terri exclaimed as Isaac stood up and picked up Togepi and started rocking.

"There, there, now Togepi. Its okay, it's alright. I'm here," said Isaac in a soothing voice. Amy, Pikachu, Rose, and Terri watched in awe as Togepi started to calm down.

"Togi…Togi!" Togepi happily cheered to be in the arms of 'Mommy' again.

After Togepi calms down, Isaac puts Togepi on his shoulder.

"So, I guess we can head back now," said Isaac,

"No way!" Terri exclaimed and they all stared at him,

"Do I dare ask why?" Isaac asked with his brow twitching.

"Do you know how far you've gone? Because of that, we've searched far and wide for you! As a result of that, we've already made it to our destination," said Terri and pointed to his right where a path lead out of this place and everyone walked out. There it was, a city!

"Goldenrod!" Rose exclaimed. Amy jumps on Isaac and hugged him tight,

"Thank you so much for being an idiot and getting as worried because you just got me to Goldenrod so much faster!" Amy nearly squealed in delight.

"Uh…you're welcome?"

Amy dashed for Goldenrod with everyone quickly behind her. They made it to the center and Isaac showed them his new Pokémon.

"It's so cool!" said Amy, admiring Mareep,

"Pika?!" Pikachu grew an anime vein,

"Not as cool as you of course!" Amy quickly said.

"Nice wool!" said Terri studying Mareep.

"It's so cute!" Rose squealed.

Mareep was already getting sick of the attention with all these humans kneeling around him.

Isaac then shooed them away and knelt down to Mareep. He took out something from his pocket and reached for Mareep's tail,

"Don't worry, I won't pull it or anything," he said calmly before Mareep gets the idea of giving him an electric shock. Isaac takes off the warn out yellow bow and gently ties on a blue scarf around the tail,

"There, that looks nice doesn't it?" Isaac asked with a light smirk.

"Togi!"

Mareep stared…yes, he was different from the rest.

"You can do what you want here except cause trouble and don't go too far, okay?" with that, Isaac got up and walked off to get some milk for Togepi.

Mareep watched Isaac sit down and mother Togepi with Jolteon on by right leg curled up for a nap. Yup, a strange human indeed. Mareep gave a 'baa!' and went to Isaac's other side hoping to get equal love from this unusual human.

* * *

**Please R and R!**

**Once again, I apologize for being late at updating! Which is why this is also long! **

**Next: Amy takes on Goldenrod gym at an attempt to get her third badge. But Rose seems to be more interested in the Daycare for Pokémon than Amy's battle! She meats a boy that works there and can't help but fall head of over heals in love. Will anyone have a say about this? Especially if this 'love' makes Rose want to stay in Goldenrod forever?**


	8. Finding That Special Someone

**I'm so sorry! Again! I'm so sorry! I must be updating slower instead of faster! I'm so sorry! And getting Pearl might make it harder to update since I'm already addicted to the game!**

**I apologize to my long-time readers! You guys must've noticed that I update much faster in my last story!**

**Oh yeah, I just tallied up some votes for who Amy should end up with, Ivan's in the lead so far. Just so you guys know. **

* * *

Goldenrod City, ah, what a place indeed.

"Badge number 3 here I come!" Amy shouted and reached a fist to the sky. You can just see the fire burning in her eyes and around her.

"Awe already?" Terri asked when Amy started walking out of the center.

"Yes! I want my third badge!" Amy replied,

"Pika pika!" Pikachu agreed. Both were full of energy today. Isaac walked up to them and held up a belt,

"Yes, I know you want to but you can't battle with just Pikachu, Amy," he said. Apparently, Amy left her Pokéballs behind and she anime falls upon the realization.

"Amy, can we please wait until later? I want to see the radio station!' said Terri excitedly.

"I actually want to see Amy battle, what about you, Rose?" Isaac asked but when he turned to where Rose was supposedly sitting, she wasn't there.

"Rose?" Isaac repeated.

"Togi?"

As on cue, Rose came running towards them,

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! I saw this really cute guy! And…" Rose continued on. Isaac grew an anime vein,

"SHUT UP!" he snapped and Rose immediately stopped.

"I'm getting sick and tired of you always being late because you saw this _guy _which is absolutely pathetic! You always hold us up! Do you even stop and _think_ for once of…_anything_?"

Everyone stayed silent, even Togepi was scared from what just happened…and started crying.

"Huh? Ah, Togepi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. There, there, it's alright," said Isaac who took Togepi off his shoulder and started comforting Togepi.

Rose lowers her head,

"I'm sorry…" she apologized but Isaac didn't say anything.

"Hn…alright, let's figure out what we're going to do," said Isaac, turning to the others.

It seems that Terri really wanted to go see the radio station so he left right away when they all OK'd it. Isaac and Amy are heading for the gym as planned.

"I…I really want to go see the Day Care center," said Rose, a bit quiet.

"What? You're going to miss my battle?" Amy pouted,

"If we're in a hurry than I won't be able to see the Day Care again, probably at least. But I'll get to see you battle any time," Rose pointed out and Amy sighed,

"Oh alright, have fun then!" said Amy, "Come on Pikachu, we're getting badge number three!"

* * *

Rose made her way to the Day Care and looked around,

"Where is he?" Rose asked out loud.

"_I wanted to explain to the others that the cute guy I met works at the Day Care here. He said to bring my friends along but…" _

"_SHUT UP! I'm getting sick and tired of you always being late because you saw this guy which is absolutely pathetic! You always hold us up! Do you even stop and think for once of…anything?" _

Rose looked down at the ground, saddened at the thought.

"Rose! Back already? Hey, are you okay?"

Rose looked up at the boy who is carrying an egg. He is a whole head higher than Rose; he has long dark brown hair tied in a down pony tail. The hair on his head is a bit spiky and long which sometimes covers his eyes. He wore a simple white shirt with a long blue vest and long baggy blue pants to match his sky blue eyes.

"I'm fine! Perfectly fine, Mark!" said Rose and did a nervous laugh.

"Really? You seemed a lot more cheerful when I saw you about 20 minutes ago. Come on in, there are a lot of great Pokémon here!" said Mark and Rose followed him into the Day Care,

"I'm sorry Mark; one of my friends is going to get her third badge today! Well I know she will! One of my other friends is checking out the radio station. I'll bring them over when they're done," Rose explained and Mark puts the egg back on a shelf lined up with Pokémon eggs.

"That's fine, Rose, I'm just glad you came back at least. Hey, didn't you say you had three friends?" Mark asked when he realized Rose only mentioned two people.

"Oh, um…he's, he's watching my friend win her third badge," said Rose but you can hear the disappointment in her voice which Mark noticed right away.

"Did something happen, Rose?" he asked and Rose shook her head.

"No! Nothing too bad!"

"Oh, if you're sure. Oh! I almost forgot to ask you. You seem like the creative and a person with good style. Have you ever thought of becoming a Pokémon coordinator?" Mark asked and Rose blinked a couple of times,

"Pokémon coordinator? Well I never thought about it…"

"I used to participate in contests before I found my passion for taking care of Pokémon at a Day Care like this. It's really fun, and I miss participating. So I was wondering, do you and you Pokémon mind being an audience for me?" Mark asked,

"Huh? Well, sure, I guess," said Rose, a bit surprised.

"I miss the performing for others and performing for Pokémon isn't the same as performing for at least one other person. The other people that work are too busy with other work and they've already seen plenty of my performances. So that's why I would like to perform for you," Mark explained and then Rose nodded,

"Okay then!"

Mark took Rose to the open area where they keep other people's Pokémon and she let out her own Pokémon. Some other Pokémon gathered to watch Mark perform.

Rose held her Eevee on her lap and everyone clapped as Mark got a Pokéball ready.

"Okay, come on out my friend, Starmie!"

A Starmie appeared and Mark threw in a pile of leaves.

"Use twister!"

Starmie started spinning and the leaves rose up into the sky,

"Now use ice beam!"

The ice bream froze all the leaves,

"Use Swift!"

The stars hit all the ice and shattered.

"Use Reflect!"

Using Reflect plus the glitter from the ice and the sun in the sky, it gave the turned the whole area in a sparkly stage.

"Great job, Starmie! I'm sorry that was so short but that's all I have for now!" said Mark but all the Pokémon and Rose were impressed as they clapped and/or cheered.

"Great job, Mark! That was awesome!" Rose complimented.

"Thanks, but that just a quick idea I thought of from the top of my head," said Mark and Rose was surprised,

"Really? You thought of a performance that quickly?" Rose asked,

"Well yes. That performance was pretty to simple, at least to me it was. I've had my Starmie shoot things with swift, like I just did, plenty of times so it knew what to do even though we've never practiced this before," Mark explained and patted his Starmie.

"How do you tell if a Pokémon is a boy or girl? Or even...genderless?" Rose asked and knelt down to Starmie's height.

"Well some Pokémon it's easy to tell because of their characteristics. Take a look at that Aipom over there," Mark pointed, "See the hair on the Aipom's head? A female on has longer hair. This one has pretty short hair so it's male," Mark explained.

"Oh...oh! Hey, I have this friend named Ray. We run into him a lot on our journey. His Pikachu's tail…it's..." Rose wasn't sure how to describe it.

"It has a little groove on it? That's because his Pikachu is a girl," Mark explained.

"I see…" said Rose nodding her head, "But, what about Pokémon that don't have these characteristics?" Rose asked,

"Well it can be hard for someone without experience in my department. But wasn't your father a Pokémon breeder?" Mark asked now sitting on the ground and holding some Pokémon that wanted to play with him.

"Yes, but I really don't know all that much. I know the basics of how to tell a Pokemon's health and such but nothing like how to tell a female from a male," Rose explained.

"I see, well there's nothing wrong with that. It's a little hard to explain how you tell a female from male without physical characteristics differences. Let's see…if I had to guess…I think your Eevee is female," said Mark looked at Rose's Eevee.

"Eie!" Eevee smiled cutely.

"Wow you _are_ good!" said Rose.

"Thanks. But Rose, I'm not just good at reading Pokémon; I can read people pretty well too. And ever since you came back, I keep thinking that something's wrong. But am I wrong?" Mark asked and Rose's face expression changed.

"I don't know…" she replied and looked away.

"We can talk about it if you want," said Mark.

"Maybe…"

"Rose, I can understand if you don't want to talk about it with me since we just met today. But if you don't want to talk about to your friends then that's a problem," said Mark and Rose looked at him.

"I can't! My problems are about my friends!"

* * *

"Okay! That's the way, Pikachu!" Amy cheered as Pikachu was taking on a Whitney's Miltank.

Isaac was standing against the wall and for once, wasn't paying attention to the battle.

"Rose sounded pretty upset, do you I said something wrong?" Isaac asked Togepi,

"Togi?"

"What am I doing? I'm talking to a baby! That can't even speak human language for that matter!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So that's what happened," said Mark after Rose finished up her story. The two were inside having a drink and snack. Rose and Mark sat opposite of each other on the kitchen table with Eevee on Rose's lap.

"I didn't mean to upset Isaac like that. I mean, he gets annoyed pretty easily but I didn't think he'd get so mad," said Rose sadly.

"I guess everyone has their limit and I guess Isaac reached his," said Mark and drank some more of his juice.

"What if he's still mad at me? I actually wanted to go see Amy's battle but I was too scared to go because Isaac was going too! So I decided to come back here…" Rose explained.

"If he's a real friend, he'll forgive you. Since you two are separated, his head should be cooling down now," Mark pointed out,

"I guess so…"

"Don't worry about it. From what you've told me, Isaac seems like on of those stubborn hot-headed people and would kill anyone who's talking about him behind his back."

* * *

Isaac sneezed.

"Are you sick, Isaac?" Amy asked without taking her eyes off her prize for the day, the Plain Badge.

"No…" said Isaac while rubbing his nose.

"You've been sneezing a lot lately," said Amy,

"Pika, pi," Pikachu agreed.

"Togi!"

"Someone must be talking about me…and once I find out who, they're dead!"

"Come on, Isaac, cheer up…I got my third badge!" Amy nearly squealed as she jumped up and down. Isaac watched her do that for a few seconds before grabbing her and dragging away.

"Come on, lets find Terri and Rose," he said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Go Eevee! Follow Mark's Furret!" said Rose as Furret was taking Eevee through a small obstacle and doing some tricks.

"It's harder than it looks…" said Rose as she watches her Eevee and Mark's Furret.

"It takes practice. Don't worry about it Rose…say, Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever thought of taking up the Pokémon breeding career or maybe even do what I do?" Mark asked and Rose looked slightly surprised.

"I don't know…I really don't know," said Rose in a whisper.

"Maybe…stay here in Goldenrod? With me?" Mark asked touching her shoulder.

Rose didn't see that offer coming. Usually, she'd jump up for a big 'YES!' for any offer like this but for it to actually be happening…Rose didn't know to do decide.

* * *

When Rose went back to the Pokémon Center, she was confronted by Amy,

"Rose! Where have you been? We looked everywhere for you! We were so worried!"

"I'm sorry…" Rose apologized.

"Well, its okay I guess…but don't do it again!" Amy scolded,

"Yes, I won't," said Rose with a light smile.

"Oh! Rose! I won! I won my third badge!" said Amy showing Rose her prize for the day.

"Wow! I knew you could do it, Amy! I never doubted you for a second!"

"Thanks! So how was the Pokémon Day Care?" Amy asked.

"Oh…uh, it was great!" Rose replied with a smile.

"Really? I guess we can go see it tomorrow before we leave! That's okay right?" Amy asked and Rose hesitated on the answer,

"…yeah, its okay," said Rose with a fake smile and headed to their room upstairs in the center, "I'm going to bed, guys," she said leaving Amy, Terri, and Isaac downstairs.

"But it's only 8," said Terri.

"I'm really tired. I had a long day today," said Rose on the stairs.

"Well okay…" said Terri and Rose continued on her way. Isaac got up from his seat where his Mareep and Jolteon lied next to his feet and carefully stepped over them to follow Rose. He stopped and leaned on the wall of the corridor with the shoulder that Togepi wasn't on.

"What's wrong?" he asked Rose who kept walking but stopped when she heard Isaac and when her hand touched the doorknob.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"I'm not that stupid. When you come back from something, you like to talk nonstop about what you did, what happened, and who you met. And you never go to sleep at 8, no matter how tired you are," Isaac pointed out.

"I'm fine…I just have a lot on my mind right now," said Rose and looked at the door in front of her.

"Did something happen at the Day Care?" Isaac asked,

"I said nothing and I'm fine," said Rose but more firmly.

"Was it…something I said this morning?"

"I said I'm fine now leave me alone!" Rose snapped and opened the door and slammed the door behind her.

Isaac stood there wide-eyed. He didn't see that kind of response from Rose coming to him.

"Togi?"

"Its okay, Togepi. Rose is just having a bad day or something," said Isaac and took Togepi off his shoulder and held the baby in his arms as he walked downstairs to join his other Pokémon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rose sat on the top part of the bunk and was lost in thought. She took out a Pokéball and released her Eevee. Eevee shook its fur and climbed onto Rose's lap.

"What should I do Eevee?" Rose asked.

"_I know it was sudden, but we both have a lot of things in common and your help here would be great! I'm the youngest one here, everyone else that works here are adults. But I love Pokémon and I love taking care of them. This is why I'm still here. Having you around would make me very happy. Can you at least think about it and give me your reply before your friends decide to leave?" _

Rose kept thinking about what Mark said. Boys don't tend to do that because either they think she's weird or they already have a girlfriend. Or because she's just not the guy's tastes. Mark's different, true, but something is keeping Rose from screaming out a big 'YES!' to him. Something is, or someone…

* * *

"Come on! Let's go! Let's go!" said Amy excitedly. She wanted to see some Pokémon today but Rose hasn't come down stairs yet. When Rose finally did come down, Amy immediately headed for the door. Rose rushed after her and grabbed her arm.

"Wait! I don't want to go!" she cried.

"…You _don't _want to go?" Amy asked, staring at Rose in confusion.

"I can't…"

"Why not?" Terri asked when he and Isaac caught up with them.

"Because! Because…because I'll have to give him an answer…"

Amy, Terri, and Isaac exchanged looks. They all sat down and Rose started explaining what happened yesterday and what Mark offered her.

"I thought you liked him," said Amy,

"Yeah but…I don't know what to do," said Rose and looked down on the floor.

"Say no of course!" Isaac exclaimed,

"But...this would be a great opportunity for Rose," Terri pointed out,

"What opportunity? She can learn a lot more by traveling with us!" Isaac argued.

"Rose, do what you want," said Amy putting a hand on her shoulder, "Whatever decision you make, we'll be happy."

"Thanks, Amy," said Rose with a smile, "But I'm still not sure what to do and I know you really want to get to your next gym…"

"It's okay! One more day wouldn't hurt!" said Amy,

"Really? Thanks Amy!"

"Sure, we can stay one more day," said Terri and they all agreed on staying for one more day.

Isaac crossed his arms and didn't say anything on the agreement.

* * *

Isaac looked out at the field of Pokémon,

"This must be it, Togepi," said Isaac and looked at the sign that says this is it.

"Togi!"

Isaac walked in to see a few people walking around with Pokémon,

"Can I help you?" an elderly woman asked,

"No, it's okay. I'm looking for someone. Someone named Mark," said Isaac and the elderly woman nodded,

"Oh? You're a friend of Mark's? I go get him. The boy always works so hard, he deserves a break," she said and walked out towards the back.

"I never said we were friends…" Isaac mumbled to himself.

Mark came in and saw Isaac,

"Are you the one looking for me? I'm Mark," he greeted.

"You're the guy that spent time with Rose yesterday?" Isaac asked and looked at the guy. He wasn't as 'cool' as he expected.

"Oh! You must be one of Rose's friends! Nice to meet you!"

"Uh, yeah…listen! I can't believe you invited someone you just met on the same day to stay in Goldenrod like that!" Isaac nearly scolded this stranger.

"…" Mark looked around and then took Isaac outside in case this guy happens to have a temper or something.

"Rose is a very nice girl, I can tell. My instincts are almost never wrong," said Mark, "Ooh…nice Togepi!"

"Don't touch the baby! But I'm not here to discuss Togepi with you! How do I know Rose will be in good hands here in Goldenrod?" Isaac asked,

"Well I can understand that you'll be concerned for her. But if she can't be on her own here I'm sure my family will gladly let her stay at my place," said Mark and Isaac grew an anime vein.

"Not if I have something to say about it! Battle me, right here, right now!"

"What?"

"You heard me! I challenge you to a battle!"

"Sure?"

The two got into position. Some Pokémon and workers gathered to watch.

"Don't they have anything better to do?" Isaac asked when he saw the crowd,

"Apparently not," Mark shrugged.

"How does 3-on-3 sound?" Isaac asked and Mark nodded,

"Sure!"

"And we'll be our own judges?"

"Okay!"

"Alright then, Jolteon go!" Isaac called out his most trusted partner.

"Jolt!"

"Jolteon huh? Interesting because you're going to face my Flareon!" Mark sends out a flaming Flareon.

"Yeah well bring it on! Jolteon! Thunderbolt!"

"Dodge with Quick attack!"

Flareon charged ahead and thunderbolt missed completely when Flareon hits Jolteon head on.

"Now Flareon use Shadowball and then Flamethrower!"

The Shadowball was launched and then engulfed in flames making it a fire ball and hit Jolteon directly.

"_What's with this guy? He keeps thinking up of all these combinations to dodge and attack!" _Isaac thought as a sweat appeared on his face.

"Jolteon! Pin Missile!"

"Flareon! Use Double Team to dodge! And counterattack with Hidden Power! Use Ember to power them up!"

Jolteon missed by a mile when all the Flareon appeared and used Hidden Power and Ember making probably hundreds of floating orbs making it even harder to tell which is the real one!

* * *

"This is it, Amy," said Rose when she brought Amy to the Day Care to meet Mark. But when they asked for Mark, they were told to go out to the back.

"Is that Isaac?" Amy exclaimed pointing at her blue-haired cousin.

"What's he doing here? And what's he doing here battling Mark?" Rose exclaimed also in shock.

But what's really shocking is that Isaac losing badly!

"Jolteon? Can you go on?" Isaac asked when Jolteon was struggling to stand up. But Jolteon couldn't, he collapsed.

"No way! Isaac lost?" Amy was shocked when Jolteon hit the ground.

"Great job, Flareon," said Mark petting his flame Pokémon as Isaac recalled Jolteon.

"Ready for round two?" Isaac asked, hinting anger in his voice.

"Sure! I'll choose first! Go Starmie!"

"That's the Starmie I told you about!" Rose pointed.

"Mareep! Go!"

"Go Mareep! Tackle attack!"

"Starmie! Use Twister and spin out of harm's way!"

Starmie started spinning and dodged by jumping up into the air.

"Now use Ice beam!"

Isaac's brain started doing some quick thinking when he saw the ice beam ready to fire.

"Mareep! Use Flash!"

The light blinded Starmie and Mark for a moment and Ice beam missed.

"Quick thunderbolt!"

"Starmie! Bubblebeam! And then Psychic!" The psychic controlled the bubblebeam's movements and took the hit for Starmie.

"Look at that combo!" said Amy in awe.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" said Rose.

"_Okay, I'm getting a hang of how this guy battles. Well two can play at this game!" _Isaac thought and smirked.

"Mareep! Shock wave!"

"Use Light Screen!"

"Now follow that up with Swift attack and then Tackle!" Isaac added.

"What?"

Mark was shocked by Isaac's sudden change in style that Starmie took the damage.

"Now Mareep! Use Swift again and then thunderbolt!"

The stars become electric charged and attacked Starmie, and paralyzed it making Starmie unable to move.

"Finish this with Thunder!"

The battles are now getting intense now that they both lost one and won one.

"Great job, Starmie, take a good rest," Mark called back his Starmie.

The two looked at each other and were ready to call out their last Pokémon.

"Go Pichu!"

"Pi! Pichu!"

"So cute!" Rose and Amy squealed.

Isaac bent down and took Togepi off his shoulder,

"Go for it Togepi!"

Rose and Amy anime falls.

"Is he insane?" Amy exclaimed,

"But even Mark sent out a cute Pokémon!" said Rose.

"Pichu! Quick attack go!"

"Togepi! Side step!" Togepi moved to the side and Pichu passed right through and hits a tree.

"Now Togepi! Metronome!"

"Quick Pichu! Thundershock!"

Togepi's metronome took effect and the ground started shaking.

"Amy! Better hang onto something! It's a high Magnitude!" Rose exclaimed and climbed up a tree.

Pichu took heavy damage.

"_No good! Pichu can't afford to use an attack that this guy can't think through! Isaac's a good strategist and after watching me and all my moves he picks up on it and uses it against me! I have to take a gamble with effort," _Mark thought.

"Pichu! Volt Tackle!"

"_Volt Tackle? Whoa, big risk. But that means I can't risk using Metronome. I need to use a different attack to defend and counter with!" _Isaac thought,

"Now use Ancient Power!"

Pichu hit Togepi with the attack but then Pichu got hit by Ancient Power.

Everyone stayed silent as they watch to see what will happen.

Pichu hit the ground…and doesn't get up.

"Pichu!" Mark rushed to his Pichu.

"Togepi!" Isaac knelt down and caught his Togepi who was falling backwards.

Both picked their Pokémon up,

"I guess it's a tie?" Mark asked,

"I guess so…Poor Togepi wasn't ready I guess," said Isaac and held his Togepi close.

"Mark! Isaac! That was awesome!" said Rose running up to them along with Amy.

"Rose!" Both Mark and Isaac exclaimed in surprise in unison. Isaac did a quick glare at Mark. But he soon forgot about Mark when he felt something hit his head.

"How could you do that to Togepi?" Amy scolded and continued to smack Isaac in the head with a fan.

"Ow! Ow! Stop it Amy!"

Mark recalled Pichu to his Pokéball and confronted Rose.

"Have you…decided?" Mark asked,

"Yes, I have," said Rose nodding.

"So…?"

"I…"

Isaac looked over at Rose and wanted to stop her before she says yes.

"I…am sorry. But I'm not ready to settle down and work with Pokémon. I want to go explore this world with my friends! But…I might consider this place when I am ready," said Rose and smiled.

Isaac lets out a sigh of relief.

"Okay…I completely understand. Rose, I hope you find that person that will stay in your heart forever…" said Mark and then turns to Amy who actually continued smacking Isaac but he doesn't seem to feel it now.

"Amy Ketchum right?" Mark asked and Amy stopped to look at him.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I know you're heading out soon. Please come back so I can battle the Pokémon Master's daughter," said Mark and shook hands with Amy.

"A battle? Hey! We can do it right now! Or tomorrow when you heal your Pokémon!"

"Really? But I thought you were in a hurry," said Mark,

"Hey, half a day already passed, no point in going now really. We can battle later today or first thing tomorrow morning! " said Amy with a shrug.

"Well okay then! That would be great! Oh! Yes, I remember what I supposed to give you," said Mark and started digging in his pockets.

"Give me?" Amy asked and a question mark was clearly visible above her head. Mark took out an envelope and handed it to Amy,

"This is from my good buddy, Ray. When Rose mentioned him yesterday I knew that you were here. Ray passed by some time ago and told me to hand this to Amy Ketchum," Mark explained and Amy took the envelope.

"My, Ray knows everyone!" said Rose,

"Ray gets around a lot. Especially since his parents and relatives do that a lot themselves," Mark explained and then looked at Isaac who only grunted and looked away.

"You're a very lucky man, Isaac," said Mark and walked back into the Day Care,

"Huh?" Isaac blinked a couple of times in confusion. What was he _talking_ about?

* * *

The sun was setting and Amy was still at the Day Care watching all the Pokémon and Mark working. Amy finally opened the envelope to look at it, her hearth thumping wildly.

_Hey Amy, it's Ray. _

_I really hope you did get this letter. There's a lot to learn from Mark. If you didn't already battle the gym when you got this, I wish you luck in your gym battle! But I know you'll win anyway. If you and your friends can spare the time or pass by it. Go to Bonitaville. I'm sure you guys remember Zane and Suzy right? They are going to be there for a contest as will I. There are two contests taking place there. One is for the beauty and condition of Pokémon which Zane and Suzy are entering. The other contest in which I'm entering for the day is a Pokémon Contest. You might've heard of them by now. I was invited by Zane and Suzy and when I found out there was a Pokémon Contest there, I decided I might as well have some fun. You have a while to get there; I've included information on Bonitaville so everything you need to know is in the brochure. I really look forward to seeing you again, Amy. I hope Butterfree is doing well too. I hope to see you there!_

_-Ray_

Amy blushed and her heart continued to thump faster than normal.

"_Bonitaville? I'm there if you're going to be there, Ray! Oh no…Butterfree! I better start working with Butterfree, I can't let Ray down who helped me and Butterfree get together. I won't let you down, Ray!" _Amy thought to herself and then looked at Pikachu next to her who was reading the letter with her,

"Want to see Volta again?" Amy asked and Pikachu nodded,

"Pika!"

"Amy! Amy!" Rose waved to get Amy's attention,

"What?" she asked getting up and walked up to Rose.

"I'm evolving my Eevee!" said Rose holding up a red stone.

"You are?"

"Yup!" Rose knelt down and touched Eevee with her Fire stone and Eevee started to glow and change until finally, a Flareon was in its place!

"Flare!"

"Flareon? What made you decide, Rose?" Amy asked,

"Well I always thought Vaporeon and Flareon were the prettiest of the Eevee evolutions and because now I can remember Mark better!" said Rose and hugged her Flareon. Amy smiled,

"That's great!"

The next morning:

"I'm not going easy on you!" said Amy to Mark when it was their turn to battle. Since Terri missed the battle between Isaac and Mark, he was glad they woke him up for this.

"Neither will I!"

"Go Pikachu!"

"Go Flareon!"

The battle started and when Amy and her friends leave Goldenrod, they didn't lose anything. They've gained a new badge, a new friend, and new memories.

* * *

**Next: After getting lost once again while heading for Bonitaville, they were rescued by Officer Jenny. After learning about this fire-fighter competition, Amy meets up with her father's own Squirtle! **

**Oh yeah! I'm trying to re-write the song "Two Perfect Girls." We know that Rose is in love with both Isaac and Ray so I'm rewriting the song to make it "Two Perfect Boys" and it's hard! Any ideas for a line would help. Thanks!**

**Please R and R!**


	9. Putting out that Fire!

**I'm sooooo sorry! I didn't realize it was 2 months (okay, it's past that now) Gena! I've actually taken a summer job! And my friend from Seattle came over for a visit and we went on vacation. Okay, never mind, enough excuses! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

The group did a stare-down with one another.

"Okay, lets NOT start blaming whose fault this is for getting us lost…again," said Terri.

"Even though it was Amy's…" Isaac mumbled.

"I heard that! And it was not me!" Amy shouted back.

"Hmm…oh! I just realized the problem for us all!" said Rose who was holding the guide book and then she flipped it around,

"It was upside-down!"

"…"

"As I was saying, it was your fault, Amy!"

"Why do you always blame things on me?"

"This is hopeless…" Terri groaned and shook his head.

"Oh wait! I think the map is actually side-ways!" Rose continued to try and understand the map on her own while the cousins argued.

"Pika? Pi…" Pikachu sighed. Humans seem so ridicules sometimes.

"Togi! Togi!" Togepi waved to Pikachu from Isaac's shoulder. Pikachu waved back.

Not long into their argument, they head rustles in the bushes and growls.

"Pika!" Pikachu became alert as he jumped off of Amy's shoulders with sparks coming from the cheeks.

A Growlithe jumped out of the bushes and growled back at Pikachu.

"Down Growlithe!" The owner ordered. Officer Jenny stepped out into the clearing,

"I apologize for my Pokémon. Are you kids lost?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," they all replied at once. Jenny smiled,

"Well, how about I help you kids out?"

Rose, Isaac, and Terri were squeezed at the back of the police car and Amy with Pikachu up front with Jenny.

"Thank you so much, Officer Jenny," said Amy,

"It was no problem, I was there inspecting the area. Are you kids on your way to see annual Fire and Rescue Grand Prix?" Jenny asked.

"The what?" Amy asked.

"Ooh! I know this! It's when they have water Pokémon as firefighters compete!" said Rose excitedly.

"Really? Oh! My father told me about this! His Squirtle leads his own firefighting team!" said Amy putting a fist in her hand.

"Pika! Pi!"

"Yeah Pikachu! It's true!"

"You mean your father's Squirtle is on that team that's been on a losing streak for some time now?" Isaac asked.

"WHAT?" Amy exclaimed in surprise.

"Pika?"

"I think he's right you know. There's this Squirtle team, the Squirtle Squad I think. They were the best, but they haven't evolved after all these years. I'm not sure about the reason, maybe they don't want to. But other teams have evolved and gotten more powerful through the years. The Squirtle Squad hasn't won any of these competitions in years," Jenny explained.

"Wha? That can't be true! My dad's Squirtle was the best!" Amy protested.

"Well we'll see about that!" said Isaac.

"Togi! Togi!"

"You don't even understand what we're saying," said Isaac.

"Togi?"

"Exactly my point."

"Well it so happens that the Jenny escorting that Squirtle firefighting team is my second cousin from my mother's side of the family. I can take you to her, Amy," said Jenny,

"Would you? Thank you so much!" said Amy with a huge smile. But Amy was pretty upset over what they said about her father's Squirtle. Okay, so it's still a Squirtle, so what? It's still really strong! She should know, she's played with that Squirtle and seen battles and attacks by it hundreds of times when she was younger. Ash got Jenny to send Squirtle over sometimes and Amy knows for a fact that Squirtle is a great firefighter as a Squirtle no matter what people say!

* * *

Jenny dropped them off at the Pokémon Center. They all thanked her and went to give their Pokémon to Nurse Joy. Leaving her Pokémon to Nurse Joy, Amy looked around at all the different water Pokémon here to compete on her way back to Jenny who was waiting for her.

"They're all so big…" Amy said to herself. Most of them were big, or at least, bigger than a Squirtle.

Amy sighed; even she had to admit that it would be hard for a Squirtle team to win against all these different water Pokémon.

Jenny led Amy around the building the firefighting competition is used for and she found the room she was looking for. Jenny knocked and was answered by another Jenny.

"Hello, I have a very special visitor for the Squirtle Squad," said Jenny and introduced Amy to the other Jenny. "This is Amy, Amy Ketchum. She wishes to see her father's Squirtle!"

"Oh? Is that so? Well come on in! Hey Squirtle! You have a visitor!"

Amy was lead inside the room where she saw five Squirtle wearing black jackets. She recognized her father's right away.

"Squirtle!" she exclaimed with open arms,

"Squirtle! Squirt!"

The two ran toward each other and Squirtle jumped into Amy's arms and she hugged him tightly.

"Oh Squirtle I missed you so much!"

"Squirt! Squirtle!"

Amy then had a bit of inspiration and held Squirtle up so that they can look at each other.

"Squirtle! I will train you and your team to win this contest!" said Amy with fire burning in her eyes.

"Squirt? Squirtle?"

"Jenny! Please! Let me train this team!" Amy pleaded turning to Jenny.

"Well…"

"Please! I'll make sure they win!"

"Well…I don't see why not!"

"YES! Thank you so much! Squirtle! We're going to start training! I'll get my water Pokémon friend to help us out!"

"Squirt!" Squirtle replied with the same amount of fiery passion in his eyes.

The next thing Rose, Isaac, and Terri knew, Amy's made it official they're staying here until the competition is over.

"This is a surprise since Amy's the one that usually can't sit still because she wants her next badge," said Isaac,

"Togi…"

"Well there's a lot of water Pokémon here I can look at so it's not a total loss!" said Terri with a smile,

"And sooooo many cute guys!" Rose squealed with hearts in her eyes, making Isaac and Terri sweatdrop.

* * *

"Totodile! I choose you!" Amy threw her Pokéball and out comes Totodile.

"Okay Totodile, you and Pikachu will help my friends, the Squirtle Squad, train! Okay?"

"Toto? Toto! Dile!"

"Pika! Pi!"

"Good! Okay everyone! Let's start off with some basics. See that tree over there?" Amy asked pointing at a nearby tree. She ran over to the tree, reached in to her pocket, pulled out a red sharpie, and drew a target on the tree.

"Pikachu! Iron Tail at the center!"

"Pika!"

Pikachu whacked his tail in the center making a small dent.

"Now Totodile! Water Gun!"

Totodile aimed at the target and hits it dead on.

"Great job! Now Squirtle Squad! One at a time, use Water gun! Just like how they did it"

The Squirtle Squad lined up and fired their water gun. One hit too high, one too low, one missing the tree…

Ash's Squirtle was last and fired a fast water gun and hitting its mark!

"Alright! Great job! Okay, well I guess we have to work on the aim some more…Everyone! Again! Water Gun!"

By the end of the day, Amy was the one that's tired. The only Squirtle that seems to be the most fit and goes beyond Amy's expectations, was her father's Squirtle.

"Okay, just what do you guys do all day when there's no fire?" Amy asked them sitting down and took a drink out of her water bottle. The Squirtle shrugged.

"Well at least Totodile and Pikachu are getting some training too," said Amy and drank the remaining portion of her water.

Over the next couple of days, Amy trained the Squirtle Squad hard! And finally, she saw some improvement. Although her father's Squirtle looks like an overachiever…

"Okay guys, one more time!" Amy shouted with energy.

"Pika!"

"Toto!"

"Squirtle!"

Isaac, Rose, and Terri were watching, hidden from Amy's view behind trees.

"Wow, look at her," said Rose,

"I've never seen her work so hard," said Terri and that's saying something.

"Well she does have a lot of pride…" Isaac reminded.

"Togi! Togi!"

"True, especially if that pride is connected to her father," said Terri.

"Say…why aren't we helping?" Rose asked.

"…"

"…"

* * *

Amy plopped down on the floor, she was so exhausted. Amy took her cap off and started fanning herself with it.

"Hey Amy!"

Amy looks up to see Isaac walking up to her,

"What do you want?" she asked with an annoyed voice.

"If you want to get these Squirtle into shape, I think my help would be needed. After all, I was a water gym leader!" Isaac reminded and took out two Pokéballs. "Come on out my old friends! Golduck! Seadra!" Isaac called out and out come his Golduck and his Seadra.

"What the?"

"I asked my cousins to transfer them here to help you guys train," Isaac explained with a smirk.

"Oh…well, thanks," said Amy.

"Don't thank me yet. It was Rose's suggestion but I'm the only water Pokémon expert here," said Isaac and sighed, "So I think its best that I take over as their coach."

"Hey! I can stick around too can't I? Besides, one of them is my father's own Squirtle! I'm not leaving them alone with you!" Amy argued as she stood up.

"Hn, fine, whatever…"

"Togi!"

Bonitaville:

"Go Volta! Quick attack and then Thunderbolt!"

"Pika!"

Volta dashed forward followed by electricity.

"Agility! In a circle!"

Volta went in circles connecting the electricity.

"Now, separate yourself from it and stand in the middle!"

Ray's fingers snapped and Volta jumps out of the electric circle but right after she landed, the circle became wobbly and eventually dissolved.

"Oh great…guess we still need to practice that more," said Ray and sighed.

"Pika…" Volta grumbled.

"Hey! Give me a break!"

"How's practicing going, Ray?" Suzy asked walking up to Ray from behind with her Vulpix.

"Oh hi, well practice isn't going that well. With Volta at least. I'm planning on using someone else for the contest though," said Ray looking at his upset Volta.

"Don't worry about it Ray. Oh here, your mother sent this over. She said she wants to see you wear it! She'll be watching on T.V." said Suzy handing Ray a package.

"You can't be serious…" said Ray taking the package and just stared at it.

"Pika, pi…"

"Oh be quiet, Volta!"

"I think it'll look cute on you!" said Suzy putting her hands together.

"Uh, thanks…but this isn't even an official contest. I can't believe she'd have me dress up like this…" said Ray and sighed,

"It must be because you don't often participate in contests. But why don't you try it on first and see if it fits?" Suzy suggested,

"Oh alright, I'm be right back," said Ray going to change.

When Ray came back, he was in a unique outfit (you will see it next chapter when I give you a link to the outfit. Yes, you also get to finally see what Ray looks like too).

"Pika!(Cool!)" said Volta,

"Wow, it's looks stunning on you!" said Suzy,

"Oh, thanks…well at least it doesn't stand out that much," said Ray looking at himself.

"Stand out? Don't kid me around, Ray! You stick out like a sore thumb!" said a voice.

Ray looked behind Suzy to wear the voice came from.

"Ah! You!"

"That's a nice way to greet me, Ray," the girl said walking up to Ray.

"Oh, sorry, I was just surprised…and what do you mean I do stick out?"

"Most males wear things like a full body tux for a contest. You look like you're wearing half a tux and it's not even one. Plus, this isn't even an official contest. Not a lot, or even none of them, will be wearing fancy outfits. That goes for myself as well."

"Hn, oh that's nice to hear…"

"Look on the bright side, people still like you anyway. Especially your fan girls," Volta pointed out,

"Not helping Volta!"

"Hey, Ray!" Zane walked in holding something in his hands.

"When I saw your mother sent you an outfit, I thought I'd give you this as well as some stickers to help decorate these capsules," said Zane showing Ray some more stuff.

"Oh…wow, thank you, Zane," said Ray taking the capsules and the stickers. Ray looked at his collection and smiled,

"Thanks, this will be fun," said Ray and started planning for the contest.

* * *

It was dark; Amy was lying on her back to look at the stars.

"_I just hope they win…" _Amy thought and sighed.

"Squirtle!"

Amy leaned her head back a bit more to see her father's Squirtle,

"Hey Squirtle! Want to come join me and see the night sky?" Amy asked,

"Squirtle Squirt!" Squirtle replied and rolled onto his shell next to Amy who smiled for the company.

"Hey look Squirtle! I see a Ditto in the sky!" Amy pointed with a smile and giggle.

"Squirt!"

Amy sighed, dreamily sighed,

"I used to do this with my parents and all their Pokémon all the time…you were there once too, remember?"

"Squirt! Squirtle!"

Amy smiled,

"Such good times…I miss them so much…"

Amy was smiling but her look was sad.

"Sometimes, I just wish that I was little again. Or that my dad was never the Pokémon Master…I just want us to be a great big happy family again. I never imagined it can be so lonely sometimes…Squirtle, do you miss my dad?" Amy asked rolling onto her side.

"Squirt!" Squirtle replied with a sigh and then started explaining to Amy. Amy sighed,

"If only I understood you."

"_And if only Ray were here."_

Amy rolled back onto her back again to stare at the night sky.

"Good luck tomorrow Squirtle. I'll be rooting for you!"

"Squirtle Squirt!"

* * *

The day has finally arrived, now they all just hoped Isaac did some effective training. Isaac for one, was confident as he went with Officer Jenny and the Squirtle Squad.

"I forgot how Isaac got my job…" Amy grumbled. Amy, Pikachu, Rose holding Togepi, and Terri were sitting in the crowds waiting for the competition to begin.

"Well, he's a water trainer before and he's-" Terri was cut off by Amy,

"You didn't really have to answer," said Amy with a glare.

"Okay Squirtle Squad, remember everything I taught you and you should do fine…now go put out those fires!" Isaac ordered. The Squirtle all got into positions and waited for their turn. When it was, Ash's Squirtle took command as usual, leading his team to put out the fire of the tiny house.

"So what happens when they lose?" Rose asked,

"Uh, they just lose," Terri answered.

"Will they feel bad?" Rose asked,

"What do you think?" Amy asked,

"I'm going to feel bad if they do. I mean, they're all great Squirtle but I don't understand why they don't just evolve. If they weren't so small, I probably won't feel as bad," said Rose.

"Evolution isn't the only way to strength. My father is the Pokémon Master and he has his best friend with him: Pikachu! Whom he hasn't evolved!"

"Yeah, I guess that's true. But I'm just pointing out a suggestion to help them out," said Rose.

"I don't think evolution is necessary to make a Pokémon strong. My father has made that a fact!"

The Squirtle Squad was doing fairly well; putting out fires fast and working together as a team. Amy noticed that their aim and power has also improved. Just what did Isaac do?

It didn't take long for The Squirtle Squad to reach the top and were up against no other than a certain group of Wartortle.

"Ah! It's them!" Amy exclaimed,

"Who?" Rose asked,

"That's the group of Wartortle that nearly defeated the Squirtle Squad when my father's Squirtle finally reunited with his old team!"

"…You lost me," said Rose.

"Ah! Basically, they're good! And now I'm worried!" Amy explained,

"Oh…"

"Squirtle Squad! Huddle up!" Isaac called and all five came to him and his water Pokémon (out of their Pokéballs). Isaac knelt down.

"Okay guys, put everything you've regained over the training and put them into their final round! Squirtle! Amy tells me you're the best of the best. Your team needs your leadership now more than anything! And don't go looking at the other team to see how well their doing. If this were a real fire situation you won't be looking around at all. Now you're top priority to put out that fire! If one way isn't working, try another one! Okay everyone?"

"SQUIRTLE!"

"Alright! Now get out there and win!"

"_If I spent my time training them, they have to win or I just wasted my time…well at least my own water Pokémon got some training now whether they win or not. But I don't want Amy yelling at me either so they really better win…" _Isaac thought.

"GO SQUIRTLE SQUAD!" Amy cheered,

"Go for it you cute things!" Rose cheered as well.

"'You cute things'?" Amy repeated,

"Well they _are _adorable!" said Rose with smile. Amy just rolled her eyes.

The fires were being put out rather quickly. Then again, these guys have been doing It for years. Isaac bit his lip as he watched both teams. They were both evenly matched. Ash's Squirtle just came out from the small house with the rescued the Pokémon with him.

"_Out of all of them, that Squirtle is definitely the strongest and the best of them all. It all comes down to this then…" _Isaac thought as he watches the finishing sprays of water.

Squirtle jumped into the air, went into the shell, and sprayed large amounts of water with Hydro pump, getting the last bits of fire left.

Isaac made a quick glance at the other team who just put out their fire.

"…They did it…" Isaac said in a whisper, "They put out the fire first…"

"Did they win?" Rose asked,

"Come on! Squirtle Squad!" Amy cheered.

"I wonder who put out the fire first. It was pretty close," said Terri.

Isaac sighed and smirked,

"_I guess staying here was worth it after all…" _

"…We have a winner! Let's give it up for the Squirtle Squad!" The announcer shouted making the crowd go wild with Amy being one of them.

All the Squirtle fell to sitting position in exhaustion. Isaac walked up to them and knelt down,

"That was awesome you guys. Very good job. I guess the only reasons why you guys kept losing before was because of the lack of fires you guys get!"

"Squirtle! Squirt! Squirt!"

"SQUIRTLE!" Amy shouted as she came running up to them with Rose and Terri behind them. The crowd was still going crazy after the Squirtle Squad finally won once again.

Amy hugged her father's Squirtle tightly,

"That was one amazing Hydro Pump attack!"

"Squirt! Squirtle!"

"Pikachu! Pi!"

"Here, Isaac," said Rose handing Togepi back to him, "That was really awesome!" said Rose and sweet smile.

"Hn, thanks," said Isaac looking away.

"That was really amazing! Amy, can I please look at your father's Squirtle?" Terri asked excitedly.

"Uh…sure?"

That night it was a huge party celebration when Jenny took them out to an all-you-can-eat buffet. Everyone stuffed themselves full and had a blast. Though the whole time, Amy rarely lets go of Squirtle. Pikachu almost got jealous that she's spending so much time with Squirtle. After dinner and a big thank you to Officer Jenny, the group went to bed that night and will head out tomorrow.

* * *

Amy sat up from her bed and looked out the window.

"It's still dark?" she asked out loud and saw Pikachu asleep next to her. Amy carefully slips out of bed to take a good look outside.

"…For once…I don't want to go…" Amy whispered to herself looking down on the floor and her eyes were saddened. Amy had a hard time getting to sleep that night…

The next morning, Amy was the last one up, not to mention it was hard to even get her to wake up. When she finally did, Amy took her time getting ready for the day as well as eating her breakfast.

"Come on, Amy! Why are you so slow this morning?" Isaac complained, "I would really want to get moving for once!"

"Oh…okay…"

The four finally left the center to continue on their journey but Amy let's out a big sigh, catching the rest of the group's attetnion.

"You okay, Amy?" Rose asked,

"Oh yeah! Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

Before anything else could be said, they all heard a motorcycle and saw Officer Jenny with Squirtle waving in the side seat.

"SQUIRTLE!" Amy nearly shrieked and when Jenny stopped, she ran towards her and Squirtle who jumped out of the seat and into Amy's arms.

"Squirtle was pretty bummed out when we were about to leave. So I thought maybe he missed you already. I'm so glad we got here in time," said Jenny.

"I missed you too, Squirtle!" Amy cried and hugged the Pokémon tighter.

"Well this explains a lot," said Isaac as he and the others walked up to them.

"Pika pi…" said Pikachu,

"Oh! Pikachu! I'm so sorry! Did you fall off my shoulder?" Amy asked kneeling down.

"Pika!" Pikachu turned his back to Amy and crossed his arms,

"C-Come on, Pikachu, I'm sorry!"

"Pi…"

Amy sighed and stood back up,

"This is just great…"

"Amy, I was wondering…"

"Yeah, Officer Jenny?" Amy asked turning to face her.

"We don't get lots of fires and when we do, it's not a big deal. And it looks like you and Squirtle haven't seen each other in quite a long time. I'm sure your father and the Squirtle Squad wouldn't mind if you took Squirtle along with you for a while," Jenny suggested,

"R-Really? That would be so awesome! Squirtle! Do you want to come with me?"

"Squirtle Squirt!" Squirtle replied happily.

"YES! Alright! This great!" Amy jumped up and down.

"Pika…" Pikachu glared at her and Squirtle, "CHUUUU!"

Everybody, but Togepi who was held up into the air, was in an electric shock at that moment and when it ceased, they all fell over.

"Ugh…Pikachu, why did you do that to us?" Amy weakly asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu continued giving Amy the cold shoulder.

"Oh come on, Pikachu, why? Oh! Squirtle! Are you okay?"

"Pika…"

"Amy… just shut up," said Isaac before Pikachu let's out another electric attack.

* * *

**Next: **

**The gang reaches Bonitaville and meets up with Suzy and Zane for their Pokémon beauty contest showing off beauty on the outside and inside. Then they head for the stage for the Pokémon Contest where Ray will be performing and aiming for the prize. But there's a new face in the picture and she won't let Ray get that win so easily especially if Pokémon Contests run in her blood. Plus, Pikachu is still being stubborn and continues to ignore Amy! Will Ray help out this jealous Pokémon? **

**I promise you that the next chapter should and will come out faster than this one did! Mainly because I really enjoy writing about contests than I do for a fire fighting competition…Plus, I want to introduce a new character and a possible new couple idea. **


	10. May Rays of Light Shine for You

"Whoa…" Amy, Isaac, Rose, and Terri all stared in awe at the sight before them: A town where everything seemed to be beautiful.

"Look at that!" Rose pointed at some breeders grooming their Pokémon,

"Wow, look at that Persian's fur over there!" Terri pointing while taking pictures with his camera, capturing anything and everything, as the group walked around Bonitaville. Amy was holding Squirtle and the two were impressed at what they're seeing as they both had their mouths open in awe most of the time. Surprisingly, Pikachu was riding on Rose's shoulder this time and seemed to be the only one not impressed.

"Amazing…" said Isaac, his breath taken away for once, but it was mainly due to him seeing some electric Pokémon with nice coats.

"Look at that Raichu!" Amy pointed.

"Forget the Raichu! Look at that handsome trainer!" Rose squealed with hearts in her eyes. Isaac grabbed a hold of her hair before Rose could even think about going anywhere. The group walked around until they came to a large outside stage that was already starting to get a crowd.

"This must be it," said Terri, looking down at the guide.

"Yeah, the Pokémon Contest showing off a Pokémon's beauty," said Rose,

"So, those people, Suzy and Zane will be participating right?" Isaac asked and Amy nodded,

"Yup! They may be lovers but they're both competing for different things. Suzy is showing off the beauty of a Pokémon on the inside and Zane, on the outside," Amy explained.

"Well we better get seats, it's getting crowded already," said Terri and the others agreed, staying together to find a place to sit. When they found a pretty decent place to sit, it didn't take long for the contest to start.

"WOW! Look at that!" Terri shouted. Terri, being the expert in the growing health of a Pokémon, can tell the different between those Pokémon and regular ones. Isaac, being the most intelligent in Pokémon overall, can also tell the different for most of the Pokémon he saw on stage. Rose, being the daughter of a Pokémon breeder can also see some very beautiful Pokémon in this contest. Amy, being Amy, couldn't tell at all.

"Wait, I don't get it. That looks like any other Staryu," said Amy,

"What are you saying? It's so shiny! It's beautiful!" said Rose who is enjoying this just as much as Terri is.

"Look at the color of that jewel!" Terri pointed. Amy tilted her head,

"This is so confusing! How can they tell?" Amy asked out loud.

"Squirtle Squirt?"

"I don't know Squirtle, I think I can only tell the difference if the Pokémon have a bright color," said Amy and sighed.

"Pika…" Pikachu mumbled to himself on Rose's shoulder as he watched Amy and Squirtle speak to each other. When Pikachu decided to ride with Rose since she got Squirtle, Amy hardly minded! This only angered Pikachu even more.

"Ooh..." the crowd went when a Ninetales appeared on stage.

"Hey it's Zane!" Rose exclaimed and pointed.

"Wow! What a shiny coat!" said Terri in awe.

"…wow," said Isaac who was finally beyond impressed.

"Whoa, that's so pretty!" said Amy staring at the golden fur of Ninetales.

Next were Suzy and her Vulpix.

"That Vulpix is definitely raised well!" said Terri taking pictures and notes.

"It's so cute!" said Rose,

"Hn…" Isaac didn't comment this one.

"Wow…that Vulpix is beautiful!" Amy exclaimed with a smile.

A few more came after Suzy and it wasn't long before the contest was over and it went to the judging.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"How long does it take for them to judge?" Amy asked, more like whined.

"Well there were _a lot _of Pokémon in this contest," Terri pointed out,

"Not to mention all those good looking boys I saw!" Rose added and everyone groaned.

"What?" Rose asked,

"Nothing, it's just that, IT'S ALL YOU SEE!" Isaac shouted. Right after that, one of the judges came on stage and was about to announce the winner.

"Go Suzy and Zane!" Amy shouted,

"ZANE!" Rose shouted louder.

They waited for one of their names…only to hear someone else's.

"Who?" Amy asked,

"I think it was the guy with the Clefable," said Terri,

"How did he beat Suzy and Zane?" Amy exclaimed in anger. Isaac shrugged,

"It almost doesn't matter anyway. Because unless you want to miss Ray's contest then we better get moving," said Isaac and pointed at the clock. Amy almost scrambled out of there and broke into a run holding Squirtle…until she realized she didn't know where to go.

* * *

"So this is where they'll be having the contest?" Amy asked looking at the building before her. A lot of the people from the beauty contest came straight to this building as well which was shaped into a large dome with the top open. The group went in as fast as they could to try and get a front row view. It didn't take long for the place to be completely filled. A woman with long light brown hair in a red dress came up to the stage with a microphone,

"Good afternoon everyone! Welcome to our Pokémon Contest!"

The crowd cheered in excitement, know it was going to start.

"Now because this isn't an official Pokémon Contest, we don't give out ribbons. But we do have this beautiful badge to give away to our winner!" she announced. A man sitting where the judges sat, held up a case holding what looked like a crystallized flower on it.

"I am Maddie and I will be your host as well as one of the judges! Over there we have Andy and our very own Nurse Joy!" The two stood up and bowed.

"Now let's get this contest on our way!"

The crowd roared for the start of the contest and eagerly waited for its first participant.

"So…what exactly do you do in a Pokémon Contest?" Amy asked and Isaac sighed,

"I knew you of all people wouldn't know. It's basically a contest for Pokémon to perform. I for one think it's stupid," said Isaac,

"What? Isaac! You don't know the hard work and determination these coordinators put into their performances! It's no different than being a trainer!" Rose argued back. Amy sat between Isaac and Rose, Isaac on right and Rose to left with Terri next to Rose; so she, along with Squirtle, were in the middle of their argument. After the two calmed down and after a few average performances, Amy asked them another question,

"How come some people dress up?"

"It's a show, so it's a good idea to dress up too. Plus, it looks fun!" said Rose,

"Oh…" Amy nodded,

"But because this isn't an official contest, these performances aren't that great…" said Terri, with a hint of disappointment on his face. Amy's never seen an actual contest before, therefore, wasn't very impressed with it from what she's seen so far. A lot of people just end up falling flat on their faces.

"So…is Ray really in this?" Amy asked,

"We'll see," said Isaac.

"Togi! Togi!"

"Now ladies and gentlemen! We have a very special guest! Let's give a big welcome to Elite Four Richie's one and only son, RAY!"

Amy snapped right back from her daydreams when she heard that name.

"RAY!" Rose squealed as Ray ran onstage in an outfit.

"So CUTE!" Rose squealed some more. Amy went in a deep shade of red seeing Ray again but went even redder seeing him in that outfit.

(Here you go! Type in deviantart dot com and then add: /deviation/58503038/

To see Ray in his Contest outfit! Sorry, no color or shadings! At least not yet!)

As Ray ran on stage he jumped into the air, pulled his arm in and then threw his Pokéball backhanded.

"Go Bell!"

The Pokéball opens with different colored petals coming out from it.

"So pretty!" Amy and Rose said in unison with sparkly eyes.

"Bell! Bellossom!" Bell danced.

"Alright Bell! Start things off with Sunny Day!"

Bell put up a lot more sunshine in the sky entrancing the audience in awe.

"Use Sludge Bomb into the air! And use Bullet Seed!"

"Wow, Ray's taught that Bellossom all sorts of attacks," said Terri, giving this performance the extra attention.

"I didn't know Bellossom could use Bullet seed," said Rose,

"It can, but it needs to be taught it," Terri explained.

The bullet seed shot the sludge into more pieces making tiny sparkles in the sky because of the sun's reflection on the liquid poison.

"Now use Magical Leaf!"

Bell shot colorful leaves into the air to get rid of the remaining toxic while making more sparkles.

"Now for the finale! Bell! Use Stun Spore followed up by Hidden Power!" The Stun Spore floated around the stage like mist. Bell jumped into the air and used the Hidden Power cleared a path in a circle around Bell.

"You know what to do Bell! Use Petal Dance!"

Bell landed and used Petal Dance sending beautiful petals combined with the sparkly stun pore into the sky where the orbs of hidden power floated. The attack moved the orbs more into the sky; Ray waited until most of the attacks started to dissolve.

"Okay! Solar Beam!"

Because of Sunny Day, Solar Beam was launched immediately into the sky hitting everything in its path making sparkles above Ray from the 'destroyed' attacks that Ray put in the air. The sparkles floated down to Ray and Bell who both took a bow and left the stage. The crowd went wild after that performance.

Amy stared, face still red,

"That was so amazing…" Amy whispered to herself.

"_Ray…__you're __amazing!" _Amy thought and smiled.

"Incredible performance by Ray! But he wasn't our only special guest! Let's give a welcome to the one and only daughter of two amazing coordinators: MAYLU!"

A girl calmly walked on stage with her eyes closed with the crowd going crazy after hearing her name. She had long green hair tied in two down ponytails put in front of her instead of behind her. She wore a tight red shirt with sleeves going to her elbows wearing a long sleeveless black vest over it. Below her shirt, she had a layered white skirt with tight light-grey shorts under it going to her knees. Finally, she had conformable sneakers with a little white scarf tied around her neck and a shiny aqua-green bracelet made of oval shapes on her right wrist.

"Wow, she looks cool," said Rose, "Simple fashion but stands out! Nice!"

Maylu opened her eyes revealing shiny blue ones. She pulled out a Pokéball and threw it into the air,

"Go! Castform!"

The cute weather Pokémon appeared with hearts, giving off extra cuteness. Maylu simply smirked,

"I will show you the power of the weather, Ray! And I will do it in more simple steps that form a better combo. Castform! Use Hail!"

Clouds appeared in the sky, covering some sunshine. Hail pelted the stage and Castform changed its form.

"Good! Now use Powder Snow!"

Snow appeared on stage like powder, the snow and ice reflected the light; making the stage sparkle.

"Okay! Now Use Blizzard! Then follow that up with Weather Ball straight up!"  
More ice came in and froze the snow and tiny ice balls. Then they hit the ground and cracked causing more sparkling effects. Weather Ball was launched in the middle of the blizzard upwards and then 'exploded' when it was near the top extending the effect of the sparkling and beauty of snow.

"_Give the audience a show with good combinations. That's the key, it doesn't matter how long and how short your performance is," _Maylu thought as she bowed with her Castform.

"Whoa, she's good!" Rose commented in amazement,

"That was very pretty!" said Amy in awe.

"What a well raised Castform!" said Terri after he took a snapshot of it.

"Hn…" Isaac simply glared at Maylu.

Maylu sighed after she walked off stage and joined the rest of the coordinators waiting for the results in the room.

"Hey! Maylu!" Ray waved for her to see and she walked up to him.

"That was awesome Maylu! Very beautiful!" Ray complimented with a smile. Volta was on his Ray's shoulder this time but kept her usual serious expression.

"Hn…much more beautiful than yours," she said without looking at him.

"Well, maybe, but you're a professional at this. I'm not really a full-time coordinator here," said Ray.

"She's a jerk…" Volta mumbled but Ray couldn't say anything to Volta in front of people.

"Even so, Ray, that's no reason for your lack of performance. You called it a 'finale' but you just said that to tie in your two performances into one. Even if that wasn't intentional, that's what I saw," said Maylu holding two fingers up.

"Oh…I see! Hey thanks for pointing out my mistakes Maylu!" said Ray with a smile.

"Hn…and this is why people tend to call you a pushover. Which you are," said Maylu looking up at the screen.

"I don't know about being a pushover, but if you're talking about me being nice and modest, well, that's just my nature!" said Ray and kept his smile on.

The screen showed the coordinators going into the next round which Ray and Maylu easily got into.

"I'll see you at the final round, Ray," said Maylu pointing a finger at him and then walked away.

"Uh, okay!"

"You're way too nice Ray…" said Volta,

"Is that bad?" Ray asked in whisper and Volta sighed,

"You _are _a pushover! Don't just let people insult you and not insult back! And why do you always go out of your way to help people?"

"I'm just like that I guess," Ray shrugged.

* * *

"So you have to battle in a Pokémon Contest too?" Amy asked,

"Which is why I think this is stupid," said Isaac,

"Not necessarily. In a contest, you have a time limit to keep your points and lower your opponents with appeal," Terri explained.

"That sounds hard!" said Amy,

"Not really, just don't make mistakes," said Isaac,

"If you're so good why don't you enter a contest?" Amy exclaimed with an anime vein,

"I told you: It's stupid."

"You're so mean, Isaac!" Amy shouted.

The battles started with Rose and Amy cheering Ray on. It didn't take long for Ray and Maylu to meet in the final round.

"Ready?" Maylu asked,

"Always am!" Ray replied with a smile.

"Go! Roselia!" Maylu called out.

"I choose you, Eevee!"

Suddenly, one of Amy's Pokéballs opened and her Eevee joined her on her lap with Squirtle.

"Eev!"

"E-Eevee?" Amy asked in surprise.

"Roselia! Poison Sting!"

"Agility, Eevee!"

Eevee quickly dodged and headed towards Roselia.

"Now! Take Down!"

Eevee tackled Roselia down at blinding speed and Maylu lost some points from that.

"Giga Drain!"

Ray flinched,

"Eevee!"

Eevee was right in front of Roselia, making an easy target.

"Good Roselia! Now Stun Spore!"

"Shadow Ball!" Ray quickly commanded.

The attack blasted through the Stun Spore and headed for Roselia.

"Protect, Roselia!" Maylu immediately called out and Protect surrounded itself around Roselia.

"Eevee, Quick attack!"

"Roselia! Magical Leaf!"

"_We can't dodge Magical Leaf!"_

Eevee got hit by the sharp leaves.

"Follow up with Grass whistle!"

"Oh no…" Ray murmured seeing that his Eevee is just getting up.

The sound traveled to Eevee's ears and didn't take long before Eevee fell asleep.

"Eevee!"

"Finish this! Petal Dance!"

"Oh! Eevee! Sleep Talk!"

Maylu lightly gasped. Eevee, still asleep, used Iron Tail. Maylu sweat drops and Ray lightly slapped himself.

"What happened?" Amy asked in confusion,

"Sleep Talk is a move that allows the Pokémon to use one of its moves randomly while asleep," Terri explained,

"And his Eevee used Iron Tail?" Rose asked,

"Yeah, unfortunately for him that it totally missed," said Isaac.

"Oh Ray…"

"Eui…" Amy and Eevee were worried for Ray and his Eevee. The Petal dance hit and his Pokémon was KO'd, ending the battle despite of points.

"Eevee! Eevee! You alright?" Ray asked, picking up his Pokémon who gave a weak reply.

"Looks like you should just stick with battles, Ray," said Maylu before going to up to the hostess to accept her prize. Ray looked down at his Pokémon,

"It's okay, you did fine!" said Ray and smiled.

"I can't believe Ray lost!" Rose cried with anime tears.

"Me neither…" said Amy who can't, at the moment, recall Ray losing before.

Maylu held up her prize in the air, showing to the world her victory.

* * *

Ray stretched and puts on his cap,

"It's nice to be back in my travel clothes again," said Ray to Volta as he packs away his costume.

"Ray!" Amy and her friends went to see Ray as fast as they could.

"Amy! I'm so glad you came!" said Ray who sounded pretty glad.

"Oh Ray! I've missed you so much!" Rose squealed nearly glomping Ray and Pikachu nearly fell off of Rose's shoulder because of her sudden movement.

"Come on, let's not give him any more hard times," said Isaac and pulled Rose back by her hair.

"Ray…I'm sorry you lost…" said Amy sadly.

"Oh, it's okay! I'm just not as good in contests as Maylu!" said Ray.

"Who _is _Maylu?" Terri asked,

"Well, she's a friend," said Ray.

"I'm _not _your friend," came a cold voice. Amy turned around to see Maylu in person.

"Maylu says that to everyone," said Ray and Maylu walked up to him,

"I said I'm not your friend! I'm your rival!" she snapped right up to his face. Amy could see clearly now that Ray must've gotten a bit taller considering she herself is about Maylu's height and Ray's got a few inches above her.

"Rival at what? Ray's a trainer and you're just a simple coordinator," said Isaac and the room suddenly seemed to have gotten cold.

"_Simple _Coordinator?" Maylu repeated,

"Yeah, trainers are much tougher than coordinators. I don't how Ray could've lost," said Isaac rudely.

"Want to make something out of this, _boy_?" Maylu said firmly turning around to face him.

"Maybe, if you want, _girl_!" The tension between these two could be cut by a knife.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They all stepped outside with Maylu and Isaac ready for battle. Isaac handed his Togepi over to Rose to hold.

"By the way, Amy, why is your Pikachu riding on Rose's shoulder? And when did you get a Squirtle?" Ray asked when he noticed that Pikachu has been on Rose's shoulder for while,

"I'm not sure why Pikachu is riding with Rose. He didn't want to ride with me for some reason. Oh! This Squirtle is my dad's! Isn't he cute?" Amy asked showing Ray Squirtle,

"Oh? Yes, it is. So how's Butterfree?" Ray asked and Amy felt a chill run down her spine,

"_Uh oh! I forgot to train Butterfree!" _

"Uh, we're still uh…we're doing…alright?"

"Well that's good. And Amy, thanks for coming all this way to see me perform. It means a lot to me, thank you!" said Ray and smiled sweetly for Amy who didn't hesitate to turn red,

"N-No problem…"

"It's a one on one battle between Isaac and Maylu!" Terri announced.

"Alright, let's go Skitty!"

"Nyaa!"

"IT'S SO CUTE!" Rose and Amy squealed with hearts in their eyes.

"A cat? Give me a break! Go! Mareep!"

"Begin!"

Isaac didn't hesitate to make the first move.

"Mareep! Thunderbolt!"

"_Looks like this guy likes to leap before he thinks," _Maylu thought as her Skitty took the hit.

"Skitty! Use Charm!"

Amy and Rose almost lost their sanity who were being more charmed by Skitty than Mareep was.

"Please! Don't bore me with useless attacks! Mareep! Tackle!"

"Wait for it Skitty…" Skitty stood its ground until Mareep got closer.

"Double Slap!" Using the tail, Skitty left the ground and used a midair double slap before Mareep would tackle it. Isaac growled from that,

"Now Skitty, follow that up with Assist!"

"Now this should be interesting…" said Ray in whisper.

Skitty leapt into the air and started to charge a solar beam attack.

"Assist?" Amy repeated,

"It's kind of like the Sleep Talk I used today. It randomly uses an attack from another Pokémon in Maylu's party. Skitty is using Maylu's Roselia's solar beam attack," Ray explained.

"Here's our chance Mareep! Use Thunder!" Isaac commanded but Mareep didn't move. "Mareep?"

Mareep stared, dazed with hearts in his eyes.

"What the?" Isaac couldn't believe this.

"What's going on?" Amy asked,

"I think it was Skitty's Cute Charm effect. Whenever a Pokémon with the ability of 'Cute Charm' they have a 30 percent chance of the other Pokémon to become infatuated by it," Ray explained.

"Infatu…what?" Amy asked tilting her head.

"Wait, but that only works if the Pokémon is the opposite gender right?" Rose asked and Ray nodded,

"Skitty's female, and Isaac's Mareep is male," said Ray.

"Infatuated is basically the state that Rose is in when she sees a cute guy," Terri explained with a perfect example.

"Oooh…" Amy nodded in understanding.

After the attack was ready, Solar Beam was launched blowing Mareep back towards Isaac,

"Come on Mareep! Snap out of it! Use Thunder!"

Mareep still wouldn't move. Isaac growled in frustration.

"Skitty! Use Assist again!"

Skitty lifted up her paws and then unleashes a cold blizzard attack! Mareep was frozen solid but then breaks out and fainted.

"Mareep is unable to battle! Winner is Maylu and her Skitty!" Terri announced.

"Great job, Skitty, return," said Maylu and puts her Pokéball away. She walked up to Isaac, who just called back Mareep,

"As a coordinator, I can think on my feet and create different ways to battle. You were battling as a trainer; I was battling as a coordinator. You remember that, because you just lost to one!"

* * *

Everyone was sitting down at a restaurant. They were in a round booth; from one end to the other they sat: Isaac, Rose Amy, Ray, Maylu, Terri.

"So, you're from the Hoenn region?" Rose asked and Maylu nodded sitting with one leg over the other and her arms crossed,

"That's so cool! No wonder you had so many different Pokémon!"

"Yeah I guess so. So, you with the cap. You're Amy right?" Maylu asked and Amy nodded,

"Ray's told me a lot about you. But…I can't really see what's so special about you," said Maylu bluntly. Amy grew an anime vein and was about to bite back if Ray didn't start talking first.

"Maylu likes to…criticize people. Come on Maylu, you're nicer than that," said Ray.

"Hn…" Maylu only looked away from him.

Isaac was ignoring everyone else and was upset about his loss.

"Togi! Togi!" Togepi pocked Isaac,

"What is it?" Isaac asked.

"How in the world did someone like him get a Togepi?" Maylu asked,

"Who knows?" Terri shrugged,

"So how long have you and Maylu known each other?" Amy asked,

"Um…I'd say a few years ago. But it's been a while since we've seen each other too," said Ray.

"AH!" Rose exclaimed,

"What's wrong?" Amy asked,

"I just realized something! Your name is Maylu!" Rose pointed at Maylu.

"Yeah…so?" Amy asked with a sweatdrop,

"Maylu! I remember her name now! She's one of the best coordinators of her age! Both her parents are some of the best coordinators in the world!"

"Uh huh…well so are my parents in the Pokémon training world," Amy reminded.

"Well so are Ray's parents. I heard you lost to him in the Pokémon League," said Maylu,

"Yeah? So?"

"So nothing, I was just saying," said Maylu calmly.

"I'm just as good as Ray! Therefore! I stand a good chance at defeating you in a battle!"

"Comparing yourself with Ray won't get you anywhere. Besides, if you're so great as Ray says, I would actually like to see if you can beat me," said Maylu,

"My father is the Pokémon Master and I will prove to you and that I really am great!"

"_Pokémon Master?" _Maylu repeated and looked between Amy and Ray. Ray looked as if he just realized he forgot to tell Maylu that extra fact.

"Alright then, tomorrow, let's battle!" said Maylu with a serious expression.

"You're on!"

"Amy! You're battling the daughter of Drew and May! They're some of the best coordinators out there and that won't make her easy to beat!" said Rose, worried.

"Oh! I remember your name now too!" said Terri and reached into his backpack,

"Can I have your autograph?"

Everyone anime falls.

* * *

It was night, and Amy was thinking about tomorrow. Amy quickly decided that she'll use Pikachu but then remembered that Pikachu was with Rose and went to find her. She quickly found Pikachu standing outside though.

"Pi-" Amy stopped herself from calling Pikachu when she saw Ray knelt down talking to Pikachu. She quickly hid herself behind the corner of the Pokémon Center.

"_They're too far away…" _Amy thought when she couldn't hear them very well.

"I see…so that's why you've been ignoring her," said Ray after hearing Pikachu's story.

"Still talk to Pokémon, Ray?"

Ray stood back up to see Maylu walk up to him.

"Honestly, you should become a Pokémon counselor or something."

"Very funny, Maylu. Pikachu was just telling me his problem. He feels kind of ignored by Amy," said Ray,

"Hmm, so this Pikachu belongs to Amy? Not Rose?" Maylu asked and Ray nodded.

"Yeah. Ever since Amy got her father's Squirtle, she's been paying all her attention to him instead of Pikachu," Ray explained.

"Well being with another trainer isn't really a good idea either," said Maylu.

"Pika pi! Pika Pikachu!"

"Pikachu says there was nothing else he thought of. Boy it's a good thing Volta's not with me right now or she'll give you a lesson on how to handle these things. But don't listen to her, Volta thinks of some crazy ideas all the time," said Ray.

"Pi?" Pikachu tilted his head.

"Oh never mind! Don't mind me! But I'll talk to Amy for you, okay?"

"Pika! Chu!" Pikachu nodded.

"Okay then!"

"…Ray."

"Huh? What is it, Maylu?"

"Tell me…what's so special about Amy?" Maylu asked and kicked the dirt.

"What's so special about her? Well, she's a very good person, and has a very kind heart. I feel so lucky to know her," said Ray and Maylu glared at him.

"What? What's wrong?" Ray asked,

"Then let's make a deal shall we?"

"A deal?" Ray repeated.

"If Amy wins, I promise I'll treat her and her friends with more respect plus I'll throw in the bonus of becoming their friend and treating them like friends," said Maylu,

"Well that's good. So what if you win?" Ray asked,

"If I win, I'll obviously continue looking down on them. But…" Maylu took a few steps closer to Ray.

"But…?" Ray repeated, telling her to continue.

"But my real prize for my victory is that you'll have to give me one of this…"

"One of…what?" Ray asked raising a brow.

Amy was getting frustrated not hearing what they're saying plus Maylu is spending time _alone _with Ray if you take out Pikachu but he's a Pokemon so Amy didn't count him as a 'threat.'

"_This is so unfair! Who does she think she is anyway? Okay, calm down Amy, this is no big deal. They are just talking; they're just friends and nothing more!" _Amy thought and took a deep breath. She noticed Maylu took a few steps closer to Ray.

Amy wanted to scream something but didn't think it was a good idea. But she regretted that decision the moment she saw something she wished she didn't have to see.

Maylu gently pulled on Ray's shirt pulling his head closer to her height and gently placed a kiss on his cheek.

Ray turned into different shades of red in a second and quickly pulled back,

"M-Maylu!" he stuttered placing his hand where the kiss was.

"Deal?" Maylu asked calmly with only a slight shade of red across her face.

"W-Wait a second here, I think that's a bit too much to ask," said Ray still deeply red.

"Oh yeah, if Amy wins, I'll be off your back," said Maylu,

"That's not what I meant! I mean…aren't we a little young for this?"

"Our lives are going to pass by so fast that we'll be teenagers in no time!" Maylu pointed out.

"E-Even so! Don't just k-kiss me like that! J-Just don't do that again please; at least not without asking me first!"

"Fine, I will…you're really shy you know," said Maylu and Ray turned even redder.

"Stop doing that to me!"

"Doing what?"

"…Nothing…"

"So, deal or not?" Maylu asked again.

"…Alright, fine, deal, but I'm not kissing you in front of other people!"

"Fine with me," Maylu shrugged and stared to walk off.

"What do you have against Amy?" Ray asked and Maylu stopped,

"I have nothing against Amy…I just want to see how worthy she is."

Ray and Pikachu stood there, confused.

"_To see how worthy she is for you. If she can't beat me, then she's below me." _

* * *

Amy was in her room, on her bed, covering herself with the covers. Amy hit the road the moment she saw the spark of affection between Ray and Maylu.

"Hey Amy! Come and look at some of Terri's pictures! Amy?" Rose turned on the lights of the dark room and walked over to the lump on the bed.

"Amy?"

Amy sniffed,

"I don't want to…"

"Why not? Amy what's wrong? Did something happen? Do you miss home?"

Amy rubbed her eyes before pulling the covers down her face,

"Rose. If I'm good friends with someone, is it okay to get mad if someone gets close to him?" Amy asked,

"Huh? Well…I can't say its okay. It sounds like jealousy but its okay to be jealous of someone. Just don't keep being jealous of that person. That usually ends up with something bad happening," said Rose, "Is that why you're upset?"

"Not exactly…" Amy murmured and looked towards her window where the moon was shining.

"I'm going out, Rose…"

"Out? Out where?" Rose asked,

"Training…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning, Amy stayed in her room until Maylu wanted that battle and that's when she rushed out to get the battle over with.

Today, Pikachu hung onto Ray's other shoulder though Volta wasn't happy with sharing Ray.

"One on one good?" Maylu asked and Amy just nodded.

"Alright then, I choose Roselia!"

Amy looked over at Ray where Pikachu was, Pikachu didn't look like he was in a battling mood.

"Alright then…I choose you, Butterfree!"

"_Whoa, what an unusual colored Butterfree…" _Maylu thought, staring in awe.

Isaac, Rose, and Terri stared, dumbfounded by her decision.

After Butterfree was released, she quickly hid behind Amy.

"Butterfree, it's okay. Just pay attention to my voice and listen to me. You can trust me, remember last night?" Amy whispered to Butterfree, patting her.

"Free…" Butterfree slowly made her way to confront the Roselia.

"Oh boy, I'm worried…Let the battle begin!" Terri announced.

"Roselia! Magical Leaf!"

"Butterfree! Use Whirlwind!"

The wind seemed to have worked for a moment, but the magical leaf continued its way towards Butterfree hitting its mark.

"It's okay Butterfree! Stay calm! Don't worry! Use Gust!"

"Roselia! Use Protect!"

"Hang in there Butterfree! Now use Tackle!"

Maylu couldn't do anything knowing she can't use protect continuously and Roselia can't move from that spot until the current protect is over. Butterfree landed a hit and was really surprised that she could do that!

"Great job Butterfree! Now use Confusion!"

"_I can't dodge psychic attacks!" _Maylu thought, worried.

"Hang in there Roselia! Use Magical Leaf!"

"Use Psychic Butterfree! Stop that attack!" The Magical Leaf stopped in midair.

"Sent it back Butterfree!"

"Dodge Roselia!"

"What? That's not fair! I thought that attack can't be dodged!" Amy shouted,

"You stopped the attack; therefore, it's not really an attack anymore. It's controlled by your Butterfree," Maylu pointed out, "Now Roselia! Poison Sting!"

"Dang it…Butterfree! Use Gust!" Butterfree unleashed a more powerful Gust than before. stopping Poison Sting and hitting Roselia at the same time.

"Whoa…" even Amy was surprised by that sudden power.

"Roselia! Hang in there! Use Giga Drain!"

"Not letting you! Butterfree! Dodge and use Confusion!"

The next thing everyone knew, Roselia wobbled around, completely confused.

"Finish this! Tackle, Butterfree!"

Maylu stepped in front of Roselia holding her arms out to protect her Pokémon.

"STOP!" she shouted.

"Ah! Butterfree stop!" Butterfree slowed to a halt.

"Okay…you win…" said Maylu and lowers her head and her arms. She turned around and picked up her Pokémon.

"Free…" Butterfree floated to the ground and fainted.

"Ah! Butterfree!" Amy ran to pick up her Pokémon,

"Your first big battle against a trainer's Pokémon. Must've scared you to death huh?" said Amy and returned Butterfree to her Pokéball, "You did a wonderful job Butterfree, thank you…"

Maylu sighed and continued to stare at the ground.

"I owe you an apology Amy. I shouldn't have gotten so worked up over a stupid disagreement," said Maylu.

"Y-Yeah…what was it about again?" Amy asked. Maylu lifts her head up,

"I don't know," she said with a shrug, "But…I envy you now…"

"Huh? Envy?" Amy didn't understand what was going on now. Maylu walked up to Ray,

"I'll see you around Ray. And you, Isaac, I apologize for making a fool of you," said Maylu but she almost sounds of if she insulted Isaac again.

"I don't need your pity!" Isaac snapped. Maylu grew an anime vein,

"I'm trying to be nice you know…"

"Like I said! I don't need your pity! Besides, you just lucked out!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!"

"I can take you on right now, you fool!"

"Bring it, Girly!"

"What did you call you me you stupid excuse for a trainer!"

"Oh you are so going to get it!"

The others stared as the two continued to argue.

"They kind of sound like Amy and Ivan when they fight…" said Terri with a small sweatdrop.

"We do not sound like that!" Amy protested.

Ray let's out a sigh,

"Amy, I'll tell you right now, I've never been more happy about a win," said Ray putting a hand on her shoulder,

"Huh? Really?" Amy asked blushing.

"Yeah…but anyway, I need to talk to you," said Ray and lead her away from the group.

"If you think you're so great why don't you just enter a contest and show me?"

"Alright! I will! I'll show you!"

"Wow…they really do sound like Amy and Ivan," said Rose and Terri nodded, proving his point.

"Fine then! When I see you again and there's a contest, I expect you to enter it!" Maylu challenged,

"Oh you are so on!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Amy, Pikachu, I want you two to work things out. Talk to each other," said Ray and set Pikachu down.

"How am I supposed to understand Pikachu?" Amy asked,

"Body language?" Ray suggested.

"Fine! Pikachu, it's been bugging me that you've been acting this way! Whenever I call you for a battle when we run into trainers, you always ignore me!"

"Pika! Pika Pikachu!"

"Okay…you sound like you're saying like I'm the blame or something," said Amy pointed at herself.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded crossing his arms.

"What? What in the world did I do wrong?"

"This was a bad idea, Ray," Volta whispered,

"They need to learn to sort things out themselves," Ray whispered back. Though Ray sort of took back his words when Amy and Pikachu actually got into a heavy argument.

Ray plugged his ears.

"_Great, now we have two arguments going on at once…oh well, at least that shows that they're close at least."_

Ray looked between Amy and Pikachu and he couldn't help but smile.

"_Amy, no matter what happens, I always see your smile in the end. I don't know anyone else that could have a heart that shines so much light for everyone."_

"Hey Volta, should we leave without them knowing or say goodbye first?" Ray asked,

"Leave of course!" Volta replied,

"Awe, come now Volta, I want to say goodbye!" said Ray,

"Have it your way…"

Ray smiled,

"It's good to spend as much time as you can with your friends…" said Ray and now made an attempt to stop everyone's fighting.

"_Yeah, as much time as you can…"_

* * *

**Next: Amy and Pikachu continue giving each other the cold shoulder. Not only that, Pikachu always starts a fight with Squirtle whenever it's let out. When the group finally moves on, they come across an unusual girl. A strange girl, according to Isaac at least, that says her mother is a good friend of Amy's parents. She calls herself Mimi the Copycat or Mimi the Mimicker!**

**Notes:**

**-Okay, I guess it's actually 2 new possible couples instead of one: Ray/Maylu and Isaac/Maylu. **

**-Maylu, May and Drew's kid. She's not always like Drew, she was like that for the same reasons Ivan is mean. She's not going to be any worse than this though and will be nicer from now on. After all, she is the daughter of May. **

**-Maylu's original name was Mai but it never really stuck until the name Maylu came into my head because I came across some Megaman/Rockman materials on the internet or something.**

**-Also note that the Ray/Maylu references didn't come in until the last minute. It was originally just Isaac/Maylu but I needed a little bit more stuff in this chapter so I somehow made Ray/Maylu as another idea. **

**So yes, Maylu will make many more returns to bug Isaac and of course show off her contest skills. I'm also currently drawing Maylu and I thank my cousin's girlfriend for her outfit (I'm no good with fashion). **

**Oh yes, since Isaac/Maylu will be a possible couple, I will be putting hints/signs of affections of some sorts in the future.**

**-They are not even 13 yet so there's no way I was going to have Maylu kiss Ray on the lips! **

**P.S****.-I realized this after the thoughts of different couples were wandering around my head: If my stories were made into a manga or anime and a lot more people would know of this and then become fans, what would they name the couples in my stories? We all know Pokeshipping, Rocketshipping, Contestshipping, etc. Then what would the shipping names be for Ivan/Amy, Ray/Amy, Isaac/Rose, etc…?**

**Even for shonen-ai/yaoi, we have Palletshipping, Leagueshipping, Rivalshipping, etc... Then what if people wanted to pair off people in my stories like…Ivan/Ray(or Ray/Ivan) or something? What would their shipping names be? **

**And then there's my first Pokémon story with Richie/Reena. Okay, I actually thought about this one. I was thinking Destinyshipping or Fateshipping. It came from the title of that story. **

**So yeah, out of curiosity, what would you guys name your favorite couples in this story? If its guy/guy or even girl/girl it's fine, I would like to know! I'm just so curious of the different possibilities!**

**PSS: ****Tell me what you think of Ray(the picture)! I take criticisms too, as always. **

**Please R and R! Thank you! **


	11. Copycat

**I'm sorry it took so long! All my updates for all my stories have been slow! And I apologize ahead of time about this chapter! Sadly, this chapter is more like a moral chapter. So it may not be that exciting, **_**BUT**_** to make it up to you guys, I'll have the next chapter up in a couple of days! This I swear on my life! But please review! It's still a chapter and I know I've done some things wrong and I want to know my mistakes so I won't lose readers! **

* * *

"Pika! Pikachu!"

"Squirt! Squirtle!"

A heavy tension was seen between these two Pokémon as they glared at each other with lightning between their eyes.

"H-Hey, what are you guys doing?" Amy came in between the two before a fight actually breaks out. Pikachu turned and walked away.

"Pikachu! Hey!" Amy called after him and then sighed, "I don't get what's wrong with Pikachu…This is so frustrating!"

Amy walked around to look for Pikachu, while searching she saw Rose flirting with Ray who was ready to leave. Amy grew an anime vein and went over to her and Ray.

"Pika pi…" Pikachu watched from the bushes, ears flopped down, saddened and neglected.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Let's see now…so Ray is heading somewhere else and so is Maylu…" Isaac talked to himself as he looked at the map on the table with Togepi walking all over it, "I guess this is the quickest route to Amy's next badge…" Isaac drew with a pencil.

"Togi!"

"No Togepi, this pencil isn't a toy, you can poke your eye out with this," said Isaac lifting his pencil up and away from Togepi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm heading out, doing some random things I guess," said Ray with a shrug,

"I'm entering another contest obviously…" Maylu muttered,

"I'll see you around Ray…" said Rose dreamily with hearts in her eyes,

"You too! Bye Amy. And say bye to Isaac for me too," said Ray and Amy nodded while blushing,

"You can also tell that boy that he won't last five minutes into the contest," Maylu added as the two turned to leave.

"Of course he won't! Because Ray will beat him!" said Rose and Amy sweatdrops.

It didn't take long for Amy and her group to be on their way as well. Pikachu, once again, rode on Rose's shoulder and Amy carries Squirtle.

"Okay, it's going to take a while, but not too long, to reach your next gym," said Isaac, with the map open.

"This is terrible! At this rate, I'll never get all my badges in time!" Amy whined,

"Sure we can. We just need less distractions and we can reach the remaining gyms faster," said Terri,

"Easier said than done…" said Isaac looking at Rose who eyed every male they passed by…

After a good half a day's walk, Rose pointed out a bridge which turned out to be a good resting place.

"Look at all these trainers!" said Amy, pumped up and excited.

"Squirtle Squirt!"

The area was also a trainer battling field with trainers everywhere training and battling other trainers. Other people were just resting and feeding their Pokémon. Terri went on a Pokémon studying phase like always; Rose went everyone cute guy she sees; Amy went to find a trainer to battle; Isaac, being the only sane one(at least in his own mind), sat down for a rest and to feed Togepi a snack. But he did tell himself to get some training in himself. He seemed to be losing his touch.

Amy glanced around to find a good trainer to battle! She then noticed a large red carriage, or so what it seems, that's surrounded by trainers. That was Amy's sign for a good place to battle! So the girl squeezed through the crowd,

"What's going on?" she asked the guy next to her.

"This trainer showed up along with that large carriage. So far, this trainer never lost!"

"Really?" Amy can feel the excitement pour into her body, "Okay! I'm next! I'm going to battle!" Amy ran to get her spot and waited on the other trainer.

"So…where is this person?" she asked out loud and Squirtle shrugged.

"Squirtle!" A Squirtle cried jumping out of the curtain-covered door of the carriage.

"A Squirtle?" Amy looked at her father's Squirtle who looked back. A person moved a bit of the curtain aside to step outside. Amy made a weird face when she saw this person dressed up in the same clothes as her! The aqua hair was the only difference, other than that, they even have the same hairstyle and cap! But Amy couldn't see the person's eyes which were covered by the cap.

Amy pointed at the person,

"What the? Huh? What are you…?" Amy wasn't even sure how to handle the situation.

The person smirked and replied with a voice similar to Amy's,

"Didn't you know? This is the kind of trainer I am. May I ask who I'm battling this time?"

"I'm Amy! Amy Ketchum!"

A gasp was heard from the crowd and Amy suddenly felt small…

The person gave a girlish gasp.

"Y-You're Amy! No way!" she exclaimed in her regular voice and jumped down from the carriage and took Amy's hands, forcing her to put Squirtle down,

"I've always wanted to meet you! My mother and your parents are very good friends but I never got the opportunity to meet you! This is my lucky day! Oh good day!" The girl, now for sure is a girl, with crimson eyes, reminded Amy of Ray's fans…

"Um that's nice to know…who are you?" Amy asked,

"Oh how rude of me!" The girl turned a full 360 and posed,

"I'm Mimi! I'm the copycat! Mimi the Mimicker! I copy my opponents and throw their attacks right back at them!" Mimi announced proudly.

"Cool! That's a new kind of battle style that I haven't battled with yet!" said Amy excitedly,

"Okay then! Let's battle!" Mimi announced,

"OK! I choose Squirtle!" Squirtle stepped up and Mimi points forward,

"Go Mimic!'"

"Mimic?" Amy repeated seeing Mimi's Squirtle jump into the battle.

"You can go first!" said Mimi cheerfully,

"Okay then! Squirtle Water Gun now!"

Squirtle squirted a fast water gun,

"Dodge! Hurry!" Mimi shouted but Mimic barely dodged the fast water gun.

"Use your water gun too!" Mimi commanded. The attack was much slower compared to Ash's well raised Squirtle.

"Dodge it and use Skull Bash!"

From the air, Squirtle got into position and headed straight down.

"Quick Mimic! Use Withdraw!"

Isaac pushed his way through the crowd when he saw Amy battling. He got there just in time to see Squirtle smash the other one.

"Ouch…" he murmured out loud.

"Togi!"

"Its okay Mimic! Let's try a Bubble beam!"

"Squirtle! Hydro Pump now!"

It didn't take a genius to figure out which one blows through the other's attack. Squirtle blasted Mimic to the wall behind Mimi's cart and was KO'd.

"Oh no! Mimic!"

"Yeah! Great job Squirtle!"

The two happy-danced as Mimi gets her Mimic.

Isaac stood where he was and crossed his arms after he frowned.

"_I thought Amy was supposed to take care of her father's Squirtle for a bit, not use it for her own battles…" _

Amy went over to Mimi to make sure her Pokémon was okay. The Squirtle changed into a Ditto.

"A Ditto! I should've known…" said Amy with a sweatdrop.

"Oh Mimic, you okay?" Mimi asked picking up the pink Pokémon.

"Ditto…" Ditto replied.

* * *

Mimi invited Amy into her cart and therefore gathered Isaac, Rose, and Terri too.

"It seems a bit bigger inside than outside," said Terri looking around the inside. It was all red with lots of wardrobes all over the place.

"Welcome! I travel around in here!" said Mimi showing them around her little cart,

"By yourself?" Rose asked,

"No, I have some people my mother hired to watch over me. I think they're outside enjoying themselves with Pokémon battles. How do you think this cart even moves? Of course I have some people with me!" Mimi replied with a smile.

Isaac picked up a green outfit,

"I assume you Cosplay too?" Isaac asked,

"Yup! That's my Scyther costume!"

Mimi continued showing all of them around the small area, showing off costumes and clothes.

Pikachu sat on the red couch with his arms crossed and Squirtle sat next to him but Pikachu gave Squirtle an evil death glare.

"Amy, I'm so impressed on how strong your Squirtle is!" said Mimi when the group sat down with the Pokémon for something to snack and drink.

"Actually, um, that's not my Pokémon, it's my father's," Amy admitted while scratching the back of her head. Mimi's quickly expression changed and she stared at Amy,

"Wait…you battled with your father's Pokémon? But…why?" Mimi asked with a really confused look, "Why would use a Pokémon you didn't raise yourself?"

"Huh? Well I'm just watching Squirtle for a while, I thought I might as well battle with Squirtle a bit too," said Amy,

"That's not her point, Amy," said Isaac calmly drinking his ice tea that Mimi got everyone, "Its one thing to battle with someone else's Pokémon. Because that's really not that uncommon, it's fun because trainers get to battle with different kinds of Pokémon with their own unique personalities. But it's another thing to battle with someone else's Pokémon _as if_ they were your own!"

"What he said! I wanted to battle Amy Ketchum and her own Pokémon! Not Ash Ketchum and his Pokémon!" Mimi shouted in disappointment.

"But I, uh, well…" Amy stuttered,

"I expected the Pokémon Master's only child to be much better than this!" Mimi nearly burst out in tears as she got up and left her cart.

"…"

"…Well, uh, I think I'll just go out and do some boyfriend searching!" said Rose and tried to casually walk out.

"And I'll go do some more, uh, research…" Terri added before quickly making his way out the door after quickly gathering his belongings.

"Isaac..." Amy nearly whispered,

"Hm?" Isaac made no movement except drinking from his cup,

"Why is everybody mad at me?" Amy asked innocently and Isaac sighed,

"We're not mad, more like…disappointed," Isaac answered, putting his cup back on the table and then picked a piece of Pokémon food to hold for Togepi on his shoulder, "As the daughter of the greatest trainer in the world, you have high expectations. But you still have much to learn. When you battled with Squirtle today, how did it feel?"

"How did it feel?" Amy repeated and thought about it, "It felt great! Working with Squirtle is so much fun! It's like how we always played together when I was little and Squirtle comes to visit me!" Amy replied with a big smile,

"How do you normally feel when you battle with Pikachu, Butterfree, and what about your Charizard?" Isaac asked in his serious tone and Amy's face dropped,

"Charizard? Well…when we battle, we get really into it. We're all pumped up and excited!"

"Isn't that a bit different then? Then when you battled with Squirtle?" Isaac pointed out,

"Oh! Oh yeah, it really is different. I was just playing with Squirtle really…"

"Squirtle was raised by your father and Officer Jenny. Squirtle is at a much higher level and has a lot more experience than you or your Pokémon has. Battles that you do are child's play to Squirtle. Literally," Isaac explained and looked between Pikachu and Squirtle.

"But…is it wrong to battle with Squirtle for fun? Just for a bit?" Amy asked, saddened,

"No. But you were battling with Squirtle, as if he was your own Pokémon. Squirtle is not your Pokémon; he's your father's. You cannot take credit for what he's done. When you're doing Pokémon battles, some are serious and some are for fun, yes, that's true. But you're missing the point Amy. Ever since Squirtle came along, you're mind has been out in space!" Isaac snapped, scolding making Amy flinch as if it were her own parents doing the scolding.

"I'm sure you've noticed Pikachu's attitude change recently. Have you ever stopped to think about why he's acting that way?"

"Well…kind of…sort of…" Amy mumbled and shrugged,

"And did you even think before using Squirtle, of all the Pokémon you have, to battle? You have a gym battle coming up and instead of training your Pokémon in this great spot of an opportunity, you decide to _play_ with Squirtle!"

Amy felt teary getting this lecture. Did she really do something that bad?

Togepi started crying a river at that moment. Isaac's attention left Amy's and went to Togepi in an instant.

"Togepi, what's wrong?" He picked his baby Pokémon off his shoulder and started to rock it.

"There, there, it's okay. Oh…you were scared of my loud voice. I'm sorry, Togepi. It's going to be okay, I'm sorry, come on, stop crying," he gently rocked Togepi in his arms. Amy blinked and wiped her tears away from watching Isaac.

"_When Isaac first got Togepi, he wanted to get rid of it. Whenever Togepi cries, he gets this annoyed look on and then comforts it. Now, taking care of Togepi is like a second nature to him. Wait…so is this what Isaac meant? The bond Squirtle and I have, is strong. We're good friends but…" _Amy looked over at the worried Squirtle and even Pikachu, _"It's not the same as the bond between a trainer and the trainer's own Pokémon…Pikachu…I'm so sorry!" _

"Come on Togepi, let's get some fresh air. Want a drink? Oh, I'm sure my other Pokémon would want some air too actually," said Isaac and picked out two Pokéballs and sends out Jolteon and Mareep.

"Let's go boys," said Isaac and then turns to Amy, "You think about what I said," and then left with his Pokémon.

"_Isaac has always shown as being a jerk and is always rude…but it doesn't take a genius to know that he really cares about his Pokémon. He loves them all and the same. He and his Pokémon have a bond that can't be matched by someone else that uses his Pokémon. If I can command Squirtle as I did today, then my Pokémon can be even better than that!" _

Amy stood up and took in a deep breath and then lets it out,

"Squirtle. Pikachu. Let's go and outside for some air," said Amy and then smiled at them both.

"Squirtle Squirt!" Squirtle left the couch and followed behind Amy's legs,

"Come on Pikachu!" Amy called out when she saw that Pikachu didn't budge. Pikachu slowly climbed off the coach and approached Amy as if she was a stranger.

"…Pikachu, it's been a while since you've rode on my shoulder. Come on, let's go watch some trainers battle. Maybe we can get some excitement before the day ends!"

Pikachu's eyes sparkled. She was talking to him! Not Squirtle! Him! But wait!

"Pika pi!" Pikachu turned his head away and Amy felt rejected,

"H-Hey, come on Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

"Let's go already!"

* * *

"Go Mareep! Spark!" Isaac commanded and took out a trainer's Tangela.

"Ah! Tangela! You okay?" Its trainer asked worriedly.

"Nice job, Mareep!" Isaac complimented.

"Looks like Isaac won a match," said Amy to Pikachu and Squirtle. She continued looking around to spot her other friends.

"Flareon! Go use Flamethrower!" Rose shouted and her Flareon blasted the Natu back to its trainer.

"Alright! So I won, will you go on a date with me?" she asked with hearts in her eyes. Amy sweatdrops,

"Okay, moving on…"

Amy spotted Terri talking to a trainer about the Quilava next to him.

"Having fun without battling as usual!"

Amy scanned the crowds for Mimi. She wanted to do things the right way, the way she should've been doing all along.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mimi was walking around the crowd with her Ditto on top of her head.

She looked around at the different battles and trying to find herself another trainer to battle.

"Go Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

Mimi recognized Amy's voice right away and jogged her over to a crowd.

"Alright Pikachu! Use Iron Tail!"

Mimi got through and was able to find Amy and Pikachu in somewhat in-sync. Mimi watched and then smiled,

"_Nobody's perfect. Even if we can mimic someone from their looks to their personalities, there's still no such thing as perfection," _Mimi thought and then closed her eyes,

"Up for another battle Mimic?"

"Dit! Ditto!" Mimic replied.

* * *

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

"Mimic! Use your own thunderbolt!"

Two Pikachu battled with electrifying intensity.

"Go for it Amy!" Rose cheered,

"You can do it!" Terri added.

"Hn," Isaac didn't say anything but smirked.

"Togi! Togi!"

Isaac lightly patted Togepi,

"Amy learns another lesson today. She's such a kid! But…I feel proud of her today. Sheesh, I'm like the parent of this whole group!" Isaac complained out loud and continued to watch the battle.

"Pikachu and Amy haven't battled together in a while, I wouldn't be surprised if they lost," Isaac added. At that moment, there was a flashing light from the intense battle, nearly blinding everyone. Pikachu and Mimi were panting, trying to catch their breaths. Pikachu fell forward and Mimic followed afterwards.

"Ah! Pikachu!" Amy cried,

"Mimic!"

"Pika…" Pikachu lightly whimpered and Amy held him close,

"I'm sorry Pikachu…I'm so sorry. Let's put everything behind us, okay?"

"Chu…"

"Oh Pikachu, alright, fine, I guess I'll just have to make it up to you on my own then!" Amy then holds Pikachu so they can face each other, "I'll show you, I'm a great trainer! We'll become a great team again okay?"

"Pika…" It was still hard to just say 'okay, let's be great friends again,' but Pikachu thought about it as the group moved on to their next destination.

Elsewhere in the world of Pokémon:

Night has fallen; no one expected this to happen. It was a normal day, Ray just said goodbye to his friends and continues on his own journey. A strong and talented trainer with a unique ability, could not expect the unexpected…

Ray stares up at the sky as he leans against the large rock behind him and hits the ground. Tears began to fall from his face and onto his beaten body,

"Volta…" he whimpered as tears continued to drop. It didn't take long for the trainer to fall unconscious for the night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At a nearby Pokémon Center, eyes shot open and a teenage boy with long fiery red hair sat up from his bed and got up from it. He opened the window and saw a flock of Murkrow flying through the night, cawing.

"Pika pi?" A high squeak was heard from the boy's Pikachu from the bed,

"I'm sorry Sparkle, did I wake you?" The boy asked with an apologetic look on and in his shiny blue eyes,

"Pika…?" his female Pikachu with a red bow around the neck tilted her head cutely,

"It's nothing, Sparkle…" the boy looked into the night again, "I feel as if…something bad just happened."

His instincts eventually took over and he grabbed his trainer clothing, tied his hair into a down ponytail, and then took off into the night with his Pikachu following behind him.

The teenage trainer stared at the forest before him,

"It's just a gutsy feeling, Sparkle. I don't know what happened. Should I be worried?"

"Pika?"

"Well, Father always did say my instincts are always right. So let's go!"

Together, the two ran into the forest to search for whatever it is that has gone wrong.

The boy walked around for some good time. He noticed Sparkle was very tired and he picked her up,

"Here," he placed Sparkle in his jacket and carried her, "You can go to sleep if you want to. I'll keep looking."

"Pikachu…pika…" Sparkle snuggled up to the warmth. The boy kept walking, but he then felt a sudden chill in his spine,

"_What was that?" _

He walked faster and then noticed tattered clothing at the corner of his eye. He ran behind the giant rock in front of him and gasped awaking Sparkle.

"It's Ray!" he exclaimed staring down on the poor figure before him.

"Pika pi!" He put Sparkle down and puts the jacket onto Ray, then puts him in a position and got Ray onto his back. He looked around before standing up.

"Sparkle? Is Volta's scent around here?" he asked. Sparkle sniffed around and continued to try and pick up Volta's scent around the area. Sparkle stared up at her trainer and shook her head with a sad and worried look.

"This isn't good…Ray's in bad condition! Come on, Sparkle!"

"Pika!"

The two ran back to the center as fast as they could.

"_What happened? And where's Volta? Volta's always with Ray. Volta refuses to go into a Pokéball for a reason. She wants to protect Ray at all times, so where is she now? Ray never let's Volta out of his sight. It's almost impossible to separate the two! What could've happened and who could've done this?" _

"Volta…"

The teenager stopped,

"Ray?"

"Volta…" Ray groaned again but wasn't fully conscious.

"Ray…come on Sparkle, we have to hurry!"

The two started running again, and with high hopes that something terrible didn't happen. But in a world with amazing creatures, still holds darkness within…

* * *

**Next: ****Amy and co. happened upon a village at the bottom of a mountain and runs into old friend, Violet! Violet is also on her way to Mahogany Town to meet Morty, the ghost gym leader; but she's also here to help the villagers that have a problem with a wild Houndoom pack. Amy and her friends look upon the situation themselves and meets one of the pack members and she soon wishes she never left Charizard behind, because this wild beast gives new meaning to the word 'attitude' and Amy can't stand it!**

**Notes:**

**-Mimi is Duplica's daughter for those that didn't notice that yet.**

**-The rest of Ray's story won't be revealed next chapter. If you want to see what happens and who this new trainer is, look out for "Pokémon: Generation Chronicles" coming out soon sometime after Amy wins her next badge! Which will be soon! I swear!**

**P.S.-I'm doing a little poll and I need to know: Which one sounds more like an outlaw name? Or which one of the 2 do you know IS an outlaw? Ned Christie or Henry Starr?**

**They're both outlaws but which one are you guys familiar with or which names sounds more like an outlaw? Or…which one sounds better?**


	12. Amy's Hound of Doom

"You idiot! You got us lost again!" Isaac shouted at Amy,

"Me? It was you!"

Rose and Terri sighed in unison as the group walked around aimlessly up in the forest mountains.

Pikachu sniffed the air and caught something,

"Pika!" Pikachu ran ahead. Still being a bit sour with Amy, he didn't ride on Amy's shoulder or head, but he didn't ride with Rose either.

"Pikachu, where are you going?" Rose asked. She and Terri quickly followed but it took a bit for Isaac and Amy to realize that they were being left behind and had to run to catch up.

Rose gasped,

"FOOD!" she exclaimed seeing trees lined up with colorful berries in the trees. Rose skipped over to one of them and reached for a berry but before she could touch it, she felt what seems like a bowling ball, hit her stomach and she hit the ground.

"Rose!" her friends called out,

"Ow…that hurt. What was that?" she asked as she sat up and then an angry growl was heard. Rose stiffened up when she saw a Houndoom's sharp teeth in front of her.

"Nice doggie…" she slowly crab-walked backwards and then got up and jumped on Isaac from fear.

"Hey it's a Houndoom!" said Terri who was the only one excited instead of afraid.

"Houndoom. A fire and dark type Pokémon. Long ago, people imagined its eerie howls to be call of the grim reaper."

Amy closes her Dex and looks at the Houndoom who was glaring at them. It had scratches and some injuries all over the body but it still stood firmly on the ground. Isaac dropped Rose due to her being heavy and then walked up to the Houndoom,

"Hey, we're here for some food. There's plenty for all of us. We're just going to take some and then leave," said Isaac, being blunt about the situation. Houndoom barked and tried to bite Isaac who quickly backed away.

"Hey! My cousin's with a baby! What do you think you're doing?" Amy exclaimed and Isaac glared at Amy,

"Is that your only reason why I shouldn't get attacked?"

"Isaac dropped me…" Rose whimpered after standing up again,

"This really isn't the time, Rose…" said Terri with a sweatdrop.

"If this Houndoom isn't going to share, we might as well leave. It's too troublesome to go and battle over some berries when we still have some bread left," said Isaac and started to walk away.

"Isaac…you dropped me…" Rose continued to whimper, following Isaac with Terri following Rose, and Pikachu following Terri.

"Amy? Hey, come on," said Terri and Amy stared at the delicious berries compared to regular bread. But she doesn't exactly want to mess with a grumpy Houndoom either…

Amy started to turn and leave but stopped after she heard the bushes move. She saw a little Houndour appear and walked towards the bushes that held berries but before it even got close, Houndoom rushed over and tried to bite the small Houndour. Amy lightly gasped and the Houndour ran away in fear.

"Hey! What was that for? You're twice as big as that little guy and you can't even share even a little bit with your own kind?" Amy exclaimed. Houndoom only ignored her and started eating on his own.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Amy reached her hand out and Houndoom immediately took that as a threat and blew a flamethrower.

"WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Isaac, Rose, Terri, and Pikachu ran back as fast as they could when they hear Amy's shriek. They found her there with Squirtle and Totodile squirting water at Amy's hand.

"You…are not a nice Pokémon!" Amy pointed at Houndoom with her other hand. Houndoom looked like he enjoyed that brief entertainment as he snickered and started walking away. Amy's hand was put out and she's not letting Houndoom getting away with what it did!

"Hey! Wait a minute! Grr! Totodile! Squirtle! Water Gun!"

Getting splashed by water, Houndoom went alert and angry as he turned around and growled, showing its fangs.

"Amy! What are you doing?" Rose cried out,

"The usual," Isaac replied in his monotone voice and folded his arms.

"This might not turn out so well…she just provoked a wild Houndoom!" said Terri in worry.

"…" Pikachu, while he did worry, wanted to see what Amy will do now.

"Let's battle Houndoom! Totodile! Water Gun!"

Houndoom dodged and with its great speed, it reached Totodile and slammed Totodile against a tree. Everyone lightly flinched at that sight.

"You okay Totodile?"

"Toto…Dile!"

"Okay! Go! Use Bite!"

Houndoom stood its ground and did Fire Blast sending Totodile flying back. Amy's immediate reaction was to catch Totodile.

"_That Houndoom is so strong! If only…if only…Charizard…" _Amy lowered her head in defeat. Houndoom stood proudly in triumph.

Togepi began to shiver, as if in fright.

"Hm? What's wrong Togepi?" Isaac then noticed a lot of the bushes rustling and then heard more growls.

"I-It's a pack!" Terri exclaimed,

"Oh boy…" Isaac muttered and ran over to Amy and quickly pulled her along,

"We're running! Don't let your pride get to you!"

Rose, Terri, Pikachu, and Squirtle followed as the pack of Houndoom and Houndour chased after them.

The group ran for their lives! It's not like they want to die from being eaten by wild Pokémon!

Suddenly, Isaac stopped everyone,

"Wait!"

"…"

It was silent.

"Looks like we trespassed onto their territory. They just wanted us out of it," said Isaac and let's go of Amy. Amy, was actually literally dragged the whole time and half-conscious.

"Whoops…"

"When I can see straight again…you're dead!" Amy threatened but was a bit dizzy.

"Hey guys, look," Terri pointed who was a bit farther ahead at the moment and pointed to an opening out of the forest.

"A way out!" Rose exclaimed with joy.

The gang stared in awe at the sight of a nice and beautiful village ahead of them.

"We can sit! And relax!" Rose cried out and relaxed, now feelings safe.

The group headed for the village and when they got there, they found an old-fashioned Pokémon Center. Not only that, there was a familiar figure standing in front of it. Amy(now okay but just has dirt all over her), Rose, and Terri gasped in surprise and happiness,

"It's Violet!" Amy exclaimed and ran towards her. Upon hearing her name, Violet turned around and repositioned the toothpick in her mouth,

"Oh hey, it's young Pokémon Master-In-Training: Amy Ketchum!" Violet greeted with a light smirk.

"Yup! Training and getting stronger!" said Amy proudly,

Violet looked at the rest of the gang.

"And of course, Rose, pretty as always!"

"Aw thanks! I do my best to get the guys!" said Rose starting to go off into dream land.

"Terrence, following in Professor Oak's footsteps as well as your fathers?"

"Um, maybe! I actually haven't decided my future!" said Terri rubbing the back of his head. Violet turned to Isaac,

"…Who are you again?"

Isaac anime falls and hits the ground hard.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT REMEMEBER ME! YOU'RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE AREN'T YOU?" Isaac shouted in anger which was loud enough to frighten Togepi badly.

"Ah! I'm sorry Togepi! Are you okay? I didn't mean to be scary! I'm so sorry, it's okay!"

"Oh yeah! Mother Hen!" Violet puts a fist in her hand to show she remembered Isaac.

"You know who I am! Stop pretending!" Isaac exclaimed with an anime vein. Violet only ignored him,

"So Amy, since you're here like I am, I assume you're on your way to the Ekruteak Gym right?" Violet asked plainly and Amy nodded,

"Yeah, this route is the quickest way there. So we might be able to make it by the end of tomorrow if we rest here for tonight and set out by morning," Amy explained.

"Hm, okay then. I'm heading there too!" said Violet and smirked, "Morty is the coolest ever! One of the greatest trainers with ghost Pokémon!" Violet pointed to the sky and proudly announced how great Morty was.

"Wow! He sounds cool!" said Amy with admiration in her eyes,

"Don't be stupid! She over exaggerates it since she admires this gym leader because he's a ghost freak too!" said Isaac with a sweatdrop. Violet's eyes turned deadly and wrestled Isaac to the ground (with precaution since he had Togepi),

"What did you say about Morty?" she growled with poison in her voice.

The others including Pikachu but minus Amy sweatdropped,

"I can't understand why those two can't get along," said Terri,

"Well Violet's the only person I can't go against in harming my handsome Isaac!" said Rose with nervous laugh.

"Pika…" Pikachu sighed and Amy blinked twice,

"Do you think she can teach me how to do that?" Amy asked.

"DON'T EVEN START!" Rose and Terri exclaimed. The last thing they want is to have this happen everyday between Amy and Isaac.

* * *

The group sat down in the Pokémon Center for their break as well as for their lunch/snack.

"I would be ahead of you guys already, but I stayed here for a bit after hearing about the village's problems," Violet started as she drank her water at the table they sat at.

"Problem?" Terri repeated,

"Yeah. This is an old village. There's no police here. The village runs on its own, everybody is everyone's friends and family. But recently, there are some Pokémon that come down from the mountains and attack the village for some food. Either that, or they just like to cause trouble. I've been here for a couple of days, waiting for the next invasion by them. It's a pack of Houndoom, I bet most of them evolved from living up near the mountains," Violet explained,

"Houndoom? A pack?" They all exclaimed in surprise.

"You guys know about it already?" Violet asked raising a brow,

"Amy got her butt kicked by one of its members earlier today," said Isaac,

"I DID NOT!" Amy shouted with a huge anime vein, "He just got lucky! That's all!"

"Lucky?" Isaac tried to hold in his laugh,

"Isaac! Stop it!" Amy shouted as she slapped his shoulder.

Violet sweatdropped as she watched,

"Are they always like this?" she asked. Rose and Terri nodded with their arms crossed in unison.

"Pikachu!" Amy smiled and held out her arms for Pikachu after Nurse Joy gave back her Pokémon; but Pikachu just jumped off the counter and walked back to the group himself.

"Eh?" Amy stood there, half angry and have upset at the same time.

"Pikachu!" Amy cried, going after him.

"That Houndoom…" Isaac muttered under his breath,

"What about it?" Rose asked curiously,

"It's a bit too…skilled. Too skilled to be a regular wild Houndoom. It knew how to read Amy's attacks and counter them. Most wild Pokémon are like Amy herself. They jump in and attack with power. Others also strategize but they don't have battle experience with trainers so that don't think outside the box. But that Houndoom did. I find that kind of suspicious. There's more to that certain Houndoom than what we're making it," Isaac explained and closed his eyes, re-imagining that battle again in his head.

"That would make sense actually, blue-hair," said Violet and Isaac glared at her with an anime vein,

"MY NAME'S ISAAC!"

"That Houndoom you met must be the one that recently lost its leadership to another Houndoom. You said the pack chased you off right? Did you see the new leader? It has a scar on its face from what I've heard," said Violet and everyone thought about it.

"Yeah…there was one really big Houndoom. It had a scar on its face like you said," said Terri, the only one that took note.

"I can't remember…" said Rose, who looked like she was thinking really hard,

"Don't kill yourself trying to think," said Isaac,

"Oh Isaac! You're so mean!" Rose cried dramatically.

"Well you're very observant Terrence, so it's no surprise. But yes, that's there new leader. The one you found must've been the last leader. From what I've heard from the villagers, that Houndoom was released by its trainer," Violet explained. Everyone but Isaac lightly gasped. Amy's ears perked up and her attention went straight to Violet.

"Obviously, that Houndoom was Houndour in the beginning. Its trainer raised it well but the trainer wasn't exactly pleased with the progress they were making and didn't exactly treat the Houndoom well either. One day, the Houndour was eventually let go…"

Everyone's expressions slowly changed. The thought of letting their own Pokémon go like that. How could any human let go one of their friends? And what about the Pokémon? How do they feel about it? Amy looked over at her Pikachu. What would Pikachu feel if he was left alone? No wait, she almost did the same thing as abandoning Pikachu…

"…Then, it's no wonder that Houndoom was mean," said Amy and everyone looked at her, "It's not fair to the Houndoom."

Isaac sighed,

"Well, I assume you feel pretty bad for it huh?" Isaac asked and Amy nodded,

"Alight then," Isaac stood up, "Why don't we pay that Houndoom a visit? Say we're sorry for bothering it earlier."

"Isaac! You're not as mean as I thought!" said Rose putting her hands together with a tinkle of stars in her eyes.

"Don't get the wrong idea…" said Isaac glaring at Rose.

Amy stood up,

"Really Isaac? Thank you!"

"…" Violet looked at Isaac strangely and Isaac stared back, "What happened to your boy-brain?"

"I HAVE MOMENTS TOO!" Isaac snapped back.

"Excuse me, are any of you Amy Ketchum?" Nurse Joy asked and Amy raised her hand,

"Um, that would be me."

Nurse Joy smiled,

"Your father is on the phone!"

"What? Really? Dad?" Amy's eyes sparkled with joy as she rushed over to the phone as quickly as possible.

"Um…Dad…I can't really see you," said Amy when she stared at a blank screen,

"Huh? Oh sorry! I'm currently using a speaker only, I'm outside. I'll be closing in to a building soon. So how's my little girl doing on her journey?" Ash asked,

"I'm having a great time! Except that stupid Ivan is WAY ahead of me!"

Ash only laughed at that,

"Ah, reminds me of when Gary and I used to have that kind of rivalry back then…"

"Professor Oak and you used to be like Ivan and me?" Amy asked,

"Oh yeah, I hated his attitude and he hated my guts! But we were still close back then. Anyway Amy, I'm so glad I was able to get a hold of you. I had a hard time locating your area," said Ash, sounding like he's getting to the main point of calling.

"Well yeah, we're in an old village. I'm using their only phone actually," said Amy,

"Ah, I see…Well I called Officer Jenny for my Squirtle and to my unfortunates, she handed Squirtle over to you to take care of for a short while. Well I need Squirtle back right now. I'm switching out my party. My current team needs a break and Squirtle and I haven't been together for a while," Ash explained,

"Oh…sure!" Amy replied, slightly disappointed.

"Just send Squirtle over to Professor Oak. Then when I get into a building or Pokémon Center, I'll pick up Squirtle."

"Sure Dad!"

"Okay then. I have to go now honey, it's not easy being the best trainer in the world. Good luck on the rest of your journey!"

"Okay…thanks Daddy! Goodbye!"

Amy hung up with her father and she sighed. It's hard to get the chance to talk to her father. But when she does, it's usually a short conversation. Amy stood up and called out Squirtle,

"Hey Squirtle, guess what? My dad wants you in his Pokémon party!"

"Squirtle? Squirtle! Squirtle!" Squirtle cheered, happy to know he'll see Ash again after all this time.

"_Well, maybe Pikachu won't be so mad at me now," _Amy thought before saying goodbye to Squirtle.

* * *

"Really? Wow, you really are behind! Ivan's working to get his 6th badge!" said Gary when Amy told him how many badges she has.

"DON'T PICK ON ME!" Amy shouted with an anime vein.

"I'm sorry, it's a habit. I used to pick on your father about how many badges he has compared to what I had," Gary admitted with a sheepish smile.

"_Now I know for sure where Ivan got his attitude problem from!" _Amy thought with an anime vein.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was night, but it was light enough to see pretty clearly for everyone as the gang headed back into the forest in the mountain after Amy's conversations on the phone were over.

"You think the pack is close to the bottom of the mountain?" Rose asked the others,

"Yes, it really makes sense, actually," said Terri, "The Houndoom pack ravages the town right?"

Rose and Amy nodded,

"Then it makes no sense if the Houndoom is higher up the mountain," Isaac and Violet finished the sentence in unison. The two didn't hesitate to glare at each other.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Amy asked hearing something unusual but familiar. Everyone stopped to listen.

"Sounds like machines," said Terri,

"Whatever it is, it's going to be making some big imprints on the ground," said Isaac,

"Or some scratches on the trees," Violet added.

"Do you guys hear barking?" Rose asked and everyone went silent again.

"It's the pack!" Amy exclaimed and she ran ahead.

"AMY!" the group called out to her in unison as they chased after her.

Everyone stopped when Amy stopped,

"What's wrong Amy?" Rose asked when Amy didn't move,

"…Aren't those the 2 people that tried to kidnap Ray? More than once!" Amy pointed at Kiara and Trent who are trying to take the Houndoom by hauling them up to their ride, another giant machine, with a large net.

"Hey! It's that brat!" Kiara pointed. The two got ready and started their motto.

Violet's eye brow twitched in irritation,

"…Who are these guys?"

"You don't want to know, let's just take this chance!" Isaac went over to the pack to set them free while the villains were distracting themselves.

"Jolteon! Pin Missile!"

"HOLD IT!" Violet shouted stopping both Isaac and his Jolteon.

"What is it?' Isaac demanded,

"You think a simple Pin Missile can break a net a pack of fire Pokémon can't break?"

"Uh…"

"My point exactly…Go Sableye!"

"What the &$!# is that?" Isaac pointed but Violet held the temptation to whack him over the head.

"Sableye! Shadow Claw!"

Sableye lightly hesitated but it sped over and cut over the net setting the pack loose and that's when it caught the attention of Team Rocket.

"Good Sableye! Return!"

"Already?" Isaac asked,

"We're not that tight yet, I don't want to risk anything. Go Misdreavus! Stop Team Rocket!"

"Jolteon! Thunderbolt! I'm not losing to you!" Isaac glared,

"Bring it on, Spiky," said Violet coolly.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

While that was going on, Terri, Amy, and Rose went to help the Houndoom.

"Ok! You're the leader right? Get your pack out of here! Technology can be dangerous! Go!" Terri pointed away from the area. The leader hesitated, but the human is right. The leader put the pack's safety before their pride and orders the pack to run from the battle.

"Okay! We'll distract for you!" said Rose and the leader howled to get his pack moving.

"We better get out of here too!" Terri pointed out and the gang started running as well; Violet and Isaac started backing away as they battled and finally turned to run with their Pokémon when they had the chance. But Amy suddenly halted when she noticed something,

"Wait guys! That Houndoom is still battling!" Amy pointed at the attitude-problem-Houndoom. Isaac ran back and grabbed Amy's arm,

"Amy! We don't have time to help one Houndoom!"

"You don't! But I do!" Amy argued.

"Pikachu!" Amy shouted since Pikachu was her only Pokémon out.

"Use Iron Tai-ah!" Houndoom threatened them with a flamethrower, telling them to stay out of the battle.

"Houndoom! This isn't the time to be stubborn!" Amy argued.

"Pika! Pi!" Pikachu agreed and also tried to convince Houndoom to stop wasting its energy.

"Amy! You're being _just as_ stubborn!" Isaac shouted with an anime vein.

The two then suddenly heard a yelp and Houndoom hit the dirt, badly injured. Amy gasped,

"Houndoom!"

She got out of Isaac's grip and Isaac growled under his breath.

"Why do I do this?" he asked himself and ran after Amy and threw another Pokéball,

"Go! Mareep! Jolteon! Stop Team Rocket with your Thunder Wave!" Isaac called out his Mareep.

The attack started to short-circuit the machine they were using, stopping it in its tracks and it started to malfunction.

"Come on Amy! This is our chance to escape!" Isaac shouted.

"But Houndoom…" Amy protested.

"We can't help it!"

"…Yes we can!" Amy shouted and stood back up, and took out a Pokéball,

"Forgive me Houndoom, but it's the only way I can carry you to the Pokémon Canter!" Amy tossed a Pokéball before and caught Houndoom.

"Gah! I used my friend ball on accident!" Amy exclaimed when she saw the Friend ball fly back to her hands after the capture.

"This is not the time! Come on Amy!" Isaac grabbed his cousin and started to run for it. The two then heard a creaking sound and Isaac noticed his shadow extending.

"It's falling!" Isaac shouted and pulled Amy and ran faster.

Suddenly, the two saw a dash of yellow and Amy halted making Isaac fall from the sudden stop.

"Pikachu!" Amy shouted. Pikachu ran up to the falling machine and used Thunder, causing the machine to explode. Amy gasped,

"PIKACHU!" Amy shrieked and saw the yellow mouse flying. She ran and caught Pikachu. Now she had two Pokémon to rush to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

Houndoom and Pikachu were being treated by Nurse Joy. Everyone waited by the ER room in worry.

"So to help save Houndoom, you actually caught it?" Violet asked,

"Y-Yeah…I had no choice. It's not like I can pick it up and carry it on my back," Amy pointed out.

"Good point. Sorry we ran first without looking back," Violet apologized.

"Of course you wouldn't, you're a girl, you're easily scared," said Isaac. Violet and Rose's eyes turned white and glared at Isaac.

Terri looked away, hoping he won't have to witness the assault the girls will do to Isaac. Amy on the other hand, didn't even hear. She was more worried about her Pikachu and the Houndoom.

The sun was shining; it's a brand new day. The sun ray hit Houndoom and was woken up.

"…" Houndoom lightly growled and started to stand up, struggling. Pikachu's ears picked up some noise and woke up, opening an eye and saw Houndoom trying to leave the room by the open window.

"Pikachu, pika…" (Where are you going?)

"Grr…" (Shut up runt!)

"Pika! Pikachu chu!" (You're still hurt! Don't be stupid!)

Houndoom barked and made his point and leapt out the window. Pikachu rested his head and forgot about that Houndoom. Amy opened the door to check on them a moment later,

"Pikachu? AH! Houndoom's gone!"

Pikachu's face turned annoyed, he just wanted some rest!

Leaving Pikachu at the Pokémon Center, the gang went off to find the Houndoom.

"Can you sniff out anything, Jolteon?" Isaac asked and Jolteon followed a light scent.

"It's still hurt, why would the Houndoom still leave like that?" Rose asked,

"That Houndoom is a pretty prideful Pokémon, it got help from humans like us, its pride must've been hurt pretty badly," Violet explained. Jolteon led them but stopped.

"What's wrong?" Isaac asked but Jolteon just stood there and pointed his nose towards a group of large bushes and trees. The group crawled over and saw their bandaged Houndoom along with the rest of the pack behind all the bushes.

The leader started growling and barking, backing away their injured Houndoom.

"What's going on?" Amy asked in worry.

"It looks to me that the leader doesn't want that Houndoom in their pack anymore by the way it's ready to attack," Violet assumed.

"What? Wh-"

"SHH!" Isaac and Terri both covered Amy's mouth to prevent them from being chased by the pack again. Well chances are, they will since the leader doesn't look that happy…

"We can't do anything for the Houndoom. Let's go," Isaac whispered.

"But if that Houndoom really is getting kicked out, where will that poor thing go?" Rose asked,

"That Pokémon is on its own now, nothing we can do about it," said Violet and for once, she and Isaac agreed about leaving and be on their way.

* * *

Amy sighed as she finally convinced Pikachu to get into the Pokéball. Of course, being injured, it's a lot safer to be traveling in a Pokéball than in Amy's backpack, head, or shoulder.

Finally, the group moved on.

"I'm taking a detour route, so I won't reach Ekruteak City the same day you will. But I wish you luck on your gym battle! Morty's the best! So look out!" Violet advised and Amy nodded,

"I will! Thanks!"

"See you around, Ketchum! Oh, and Spiky…"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"…You have to learn how to control that temper of yours…"

"I don't have a TEMPER!" Isaac shouted and Violet just shrugged and waved goodbye before going separate ways.

"I'm worried about Houndoom…" Amy admitted,

"Don't worry about it," said Rose,

"Yeah, I'm sure its tough enough to be on its own," said Terri, trying to reassure her.

"I wouldn't say that…" said Isaac,

"Why not?" Terri asked,

"Its following us…" Isaac murmured looking behind him. They all stopped and turned around, sure enough, the Houndoom was following them, a close distance away but still, it was following them.

"Houndoom! Hey! Are you okay?" Amy asked with concern. Houndoom snorted and sat there staring at her.

"Um…is there something you need?" Amy asked,

"You know Amy, technically, you still own Houndoom. You never released it," Terri reminded,

"Oh! You want to be released?" Amy asked out the friend ball,

"You know, for a Pokémon caught by the friend ball, it didn't really get much friendlier…" Rose pointed out.

Houndoom didn't answer Amy's question and just stood there watching.

"Um…don't you want to go free?" Amy asked but Houndoom didn't budge again.

"Togi!" Togepi popped up from Isaac's bag and jumped down,

"Ah! Togepi!" Isaac reached for Togepi but Togepi just jumped to dodge his hands and walked up to the Houndoom, hugging its leg. Everyone stood still in fear. Houndoom stared down at the baby Pokémon and finally moved, lifting Togepi up onto its head and walked back to Isaac to hand Togepi over.

"Uh…thanks?" Isaac picked up Togepi slowly.

"Hey Amy, since you're worried about where Houndoom will go without its pack, why can't you just keep it?" Terri pointed out.

"But…"

Houndoom hit the friend ball in Amy's hand and was returned into the ball on its own.

"…Um, I guess it does want to come along," said Rose with a sweatdrop.

"Well, it really does have no where to go and Amy's really the only place its got left to go. Not only that, she's the one that saved it. Not exactly something a prideful Pokémon like that is going to let off," Isaac reminded.

"Well, I guess I just got myself a new Pokémon!" Amy smiled and held her friend ball tight.

"This will be great!" Amy shouted and lifted the ball into the air, "I got a…Houndoom!"

* * *

**Next: **

**Amy meets Morty of Ekruteak City and learns more about the mysterious Ho-Oh! But when she battles for her badge, she learns that ghost Pokémon really shouldn't be taken so lightly! Without a Pokémon that knows Foresight, she's at a disadvantage!**

**Please R and R!**

**We should also all give thanks to WildGamer who thought up the idea for this chapter! It was nice and long(er) chapter for everyone to enjoy!**


	13. The Master Legend

**Hey everyone! Summer is almost here! So expect faster updates! I'm a bit superstitious so I hate leaving stories hanging on chapter 13. Although think I have one story that actually ended on chapter 13…**

**But yeah, school's ending in a few days so I had to study for final exams and I just had Prom a few days ago (it was fun!)**

**Anyway, thank for all so much for your reviews! I really appreciate them! It's because I get more reviews on this story that I decided to update this first I believe. **

**But I do apologize ahead of time if this chapter was too short. I'm actually trying not to make my chapters too lengthy but not too short at the same time so I'm struggling a little bit in deciding the length of a chapter. **

**Oh yes! Before I forget! Those that didn't notice, I did put a poll quite a long time ago about who Amy should be with on my profile. I'm just not sure if that poll is fair anymore because I don't think I announced having it up until now and that poll has been around for quite a while. Should I take the poll down and the put it up again?**

* * *

Amy, Pikachu, Isaac, Rose, and Terri stared before them at Ekruteak City.

"We're here! We're here!" Rose cheered,

"Finally!" Isaac fell on his knees and thanked the God of the Pokémon world.

"Come on guys! Almost there!" Terri encouraged and helped Isaac up. Amy only continued to stare,

"My next badge!" was the first thing she said and the others sweatdrops.

At the Pokémon Center, the group rested their feet and Isaac fed the baby. Amy was the last to drop off her Pokémon. She took a look around the center and noticed some interesting paintings and stared in awe.

"Excuse me young lady, are you by any chance Ash Ketchum's little girl?"

Amy lightly jumped and turned around to meet the person talking to her. Her head moved from being straight to looking up at the tall man.

"Uh, y-yes…"

"I'm glad! I'm Morty!" the man took her hand and shook it, "It's so nice to finally meet you!"

"Um, same here? You knew my father?" Amy asked curiously. Morty smiled,

"Yes! I first met him when we battled at my gym and-"

"You're the gym leader?" Amy exclaimed and Morty blinked,

"Yes, did your father not mention me at all?"

"Um…it's hard to say. He's got so many stories! I can't remember all the gym leaders he's talked about…I-I'm sorry!" Amy apologized and bowed before she mentally slapped herself upon remember Violet mentioning his name repeatedly.

"No, it's alright. I understand completely. Come on over to my gym sometime. I want to show you something," Morty offered and started to leave,

"Oh I'll be there! For sure!"

Morty walked out of the center and went right passed Isaac, who watched Morty go,

"Hey…wasn't he that ghost gym leader guy that is admired by that Violet person?" Isaac asked pointing at Amy,

"Heck yeah! It's the gym leader! We're going to his gym right after we get our Pokémon back!"

"Ugh…and to think I thought you couldn't get any more excited…"

* * *

"It's so nice of Mr. Morty to invite us over to his gym!" said Rose later that day as they all walked towards the gym,

"I was actually hoping to rest some more…" said Terri who was walking with a slump back.

"The gym leader sounds like he's pretty close with the Pokémon Master. Why would he approach Amy and then invite her over? Not only that, he actually recognized her," Isaac pointed out,

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Amy asked with an anime vein, glaring at Isaac.

"Pika pi…" Pikachu sweatdropped at the fact that Amy even needed to ask that question.

"Togi! Togi!"

The four young travelers entered the gym and looked for any signs of Morty.

"Um, excuse me? Anyone here?" Amy asked into the empty room with a battle field,

"Hello!" Rose shouted only to get an echo. Suddenly, Isaac turned pale and he lost his voice.

"Isaac? What's the matter with you?" Amy asked and Isaac looked like he just saw a ghost. He pointed ahead of him and took Togepi off his shoulders and held the baby Pokémon close.

"GAH! Floating fireball!" Terri nearly shrieked and got behind Isaac,

"GHOST!" Rose followed Terri example and ran behind Terri. Amy tilted her head,

"Guys this doesn't look any different than the 'ghosts' we saw back when we first met Violet…" said Amy staring at the floating blue fireballs.

"E-Even so…" Rose stuttered.

"Gengar! Stop scaring our guests!"

Amy turned towards a doorway to see Morty. The blue fireballs disappeared and a Gengar took its place laughing.

"Oh…guess Amy was right," said Terri who calmed down right away and Rose sighed in relief. Isaac was the only one that was pissed,

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" he yelled at the Gengar but it only continued to laugh at him.

"GR! THAT'S IT!" Isaac reached for a Pokéball but Rose and Terri quickly stopped him,

"Wait! Gengar was only playing around!" said Terri,

"That's right! Don't take it personally! It's not like it was Violet!" said Rose but Isaac was still trying to release his Pokémon,

"That's exactly why I'm taking it personally…" Isaac muttered.

"Amy! I'm so gad you came!" said Morty cheerfully taking Amy's hand again, "And I believe these are your friends?"

"Yup! My cousin, Isaac. My friends, Rose and Terri! And of course, my buddy Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

"Nice to meet you all. And wow, what an adorable Togepi!" said Morty and admired Isaac's Pokémon,

"Togi!"

"Ugh…" Isaac groaned who still regrets ever getting the Togepi.

"Come, follow me. We can have our battle later. Is that alright, Amy?" Morty asked and Amy nodded which surprised everyone else considering Amy always wanted to battle first and talk later.

Morty took them more back of the gym and into a room full of books. The first thing that stood out to them all was the blue shaded painting of a Suicune.

"A beauty, isn't it?" Morty asked and they all nodded in awe at the beautiful legendary Pokémon.

"Amy, I didn't tell you about my relationship with you father right?" Morty asked and snapped Amy out of her state.

"No, you didn't. Will you tell me?"

"Of course. After he completed his Johto journey, I didn't hear much from him. It wasn't until a few years later that he came back. He would then tell me a couple of his stories about running into many different legendary Pokémon. I'd say he's the luckiest man in the world. Later on, when Ash became a Frontier Brain; his location was pretty close even though he's in Kanto so we met up a lot. We would talk about the legendary Pokémon most of the time. I swear, he probably saw almost all of them. But the one Pokémon he was never saw again after that one encounter was no other than Ho-Oh…"

"Ho-Oh?" Amy repeated.

"Yeah, your father never did see Ho-Oh again. At least not since the last time he told me anything. When he became Pokémon Master, we didn't talk as much as before. But I was invited to the baby shower. And I got to hold you when you were finally born too too! I think it was really our interest in the legendary Pokémon and Ho-Oh that kept us close. So when I heard his daughter was coming to Johto, I just couldn't wait to see you!"

"Wow, Dad sure has a lot of friends," said Amy and looks back at Suicune.

"Yeah, he's pretty popular. Some people don't even believe him, you know, about seeing all those different legendaries. But I believe him without a doubt. That's why to believers like us, your father is like his own legend. The Pokémon Master that encountered legendary Pokémon all over the Pokémon world!"

Amy blinked and started to think of her father's stories. All of his stories did include a lot of legendary Pokémon. In fact, half of them she believed he just made up. Could they all be true? Including the story of getting his first kiss by the legendary Pokémon of Baltimore, Latias? Yeah right! Like that actually happened!

"Your father really is amazing Amy!" said Rose and Amy looked at her. Rose was looking down at a piece of parchment on the table.

"He saw a lot of things…wow, it must he hard to live up to his expectations Amy. But it did take him a long time to get where he is now. I can't wait to see what Amy will become in the future!" said Rose with a smile.

"Hn…as amazing as he may be, Amy has to go her own path," said Isaac and Amy looked at Isaac strangely. Isaac was browsing the books on the bookshelf.

"Amy, I must remind you that you are pretty immature. If you want to be as good as your father someday, you should really grow up a little bit."

"Of course she will! We're only kids, Isaac!" Terri pointed out who was taking note on some documents lying around.

"Did my father ever say what his favorite legendary encounter was?" Amy asked Morty,

"Hm? Well I believe I did ask him that very same question once. He said it was the legendary Ho-Oh because it was the first legendary Pokémon he ever saw in his life and he never saw it again. And even though he was ten years old when he first saw it, he said he'll never forget that sight for as long as he lived…"

"Wow…" Amy let out a whisper. Maybe not all of his stories were completely made up after all. But the getting kissed by Latias story was still pretty unusual to Amy. And being the "chosen one" of some legend when he was at the Orange Islands? What are the chances of that happening to one person?

"I want to have a good battle with you, Amy. I want you to give me the best so we can battle whenever you're ready," said Morty and Amy looked up at him.

"How about now?"

"Now?" Morty looked at her, surprised, "If you're sure. But I might need to borrow one of your friends for a judge. Mine is currently out right now."

"I'll be judge!" Terri raised his hand.

"Well…okay then! Let's go!"

* * *

Isaac and Rose sat on the side to watch the battle while Terri headed fort he judges stand. Morty and Amy took their places on the battle field.

"Okay, this is an official gym battle between the gym leader Morty and challenger Amy from Pallet Town!" Terri announced using his arms to point, "It will be a three-on-three battle! No time limit! Only the challenger is allowed to substitute! Let the battle begin!"

"Go Haunter!" Morty called out.

"Haunter?" Amy repeated and some more stories came back to her memories and remembered a story about a troublemaking Haunter her father once 'caught' and that reminded her of her battle with Sabrina which is where she met that Haunter.

"Okay, well then, I'll choose-"

From her belt, her Ivysaur popped out and Amy slowly anime falls. Isaac, Rose, and Terri sweatdropped at what just happened and Morty had the most confused look on his face. Pikachu only sighed and shook his head.

"Wow…that's embarrassing," said Isaac with a hand on his face.

"I think it's really funny!" Rose pointed and laughed.

"Um…Amy?" Morty called her name when Amy hasn't budged yet. Amy sat back up,

"Ivysaur! Why do you always do that?" Amy whined.

"Uh…well, commence battle!" Terri shouted raising his arms to start the battle.

"You may have the first move," Morty offered a smile.

"Very well! Ivysaur! Razor Leaf!"

"Ivy! Saur!"

"Haunter! Confusion!"

The razor leaf attack stopped in its place and went back to Ivysaur. But Haunter continued the Confusion attack and it damaged Ivysaur badly.

Isaac stood up and Togepi almost fell off his shoulder,

"Amy! Ivysaur doesn't stand a chance against psychic attacks!"

"I know what I'm doing!" Amy snapped with an anime vein, "Ivysaur! Go!"

"Haunter! Confusion again!"

Ivysaur stopped and suddenly started to wobble. Amy lightly slapped her head,

"Oh no, don't get confused now!" Amy held out her Pokéball, "Ivysaur! Return!"

"Come now, Amy, you can do better than that!" Morty 'encouraged.'

"Gr…I know I can…" Amy's mind began thinking.

"_This is not good…I had my three Pokémon planned out but now that Ivysaur popped out, I can only choose two of the three I had in mind! I have to make this choice count! Pikachu has great speed and power and neither side has an advantage or disadvantage. Then there's Eevee…Morty's ghost Pokémon can't damage Eevee but at the same time Eevee can't damage Haunter. _

"Alright then! I choose you! Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

"Pikachu huh?" Morty said to himself, "Brings back memories…"

"Go for it Pikachu!" Amy encouraged, "Thunderbolt now!"

"Dodge it Haunter! Use Shadow ball!"

Pikachu quickly got out of the way even without a command,

"Pikachu! Quick attack!"

Pikachu charged towards Haunter at lightning speed.

"Amy, you know normal attacks can't-ah!" Morty was cut off in his sentence when he noticed Pikachu's cheeks sparkling.

"Go! THUNDER!" Amy shouted and Pikachu releases and electric shock.

"Ah! Haunter!" Morty called out in concern.

"Haunt…ter…"

"Hang in there! Alright buddy, let's do this!"

"Finish this Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!"

"Pika!"

"Haunter! Use Destiny Bond!"

Amy gasped, remembering that move used on Isaac. Haunter collapsed and Pikachu came out on top without any hits…only to hit the ground not long after Haunter.

Amy wanted to pull her hair out! Pikachu was at full health only to lose it on the one battle he was in!

"Pika…" Pikachu whimpered as Amy picked him up.

"It's okay Pikachu, it wasn't your fault," said Amy and walked over to Rose to hand her Pikachu.

"Looks like we both lose one, Amy. Alright ready for the next round?" Morty asked and Amy nodded,

"Yes! I am!"

"Great! Meet my friend: Misdreavus!"

Amy saw the cute little ghost Pokémon and couldn't help but call it cute along with Rose who nearly squealed.

"I thank you on behalf of her. Now Amy, who will you choose?" Morty asked and Amy almost went stiff.

"_Ah! Great! I need to choose my final Pokémon!" _Amy almost started to sweat as she fumbled with her Pokéballs on her belt.

"…_Let's see what I can do with this Misdreavus first!"_

"Come back out, Ivysaur!"

Morty nodded,

"I see, well, let's get on with the battle then!"

"Gladly! Ivysaur! Sleep Powder!"

"Shadow Ball!"

The attack blasted through the sleep powder and Misdreavus was untouched but Ivysaur was already charging towards Misdreavus right after Sleep Powder.

"Ivysaur! Leech Seed now!"

Misdreavus let out a screech as she was wrapped in vines.

"Alright! Ivysaur! Razor Leaf!"

Morty stood by and started planning.

"Mean Look…"

Misdreavus stared with glowing eyes but it only intimidated Amy.

"What?" Amy looked around, "Nothing happened…"

"Now Misdreavus! Perish song!" Misdreavus started singing and Isaac quickly covered Togepi's ears.

"Isaac, what's going on?" Amy asked turning around,

"Perish song! Any Pokémon that hears the song will faint a little bit afterwards!"

"What?" Amy exclaimed and turned back towards Ivysaur in worry…but everything was alright.

"Misdreavus! Attack with Psywave!"

"Look out Ivysaur!"

Amy's palms were sweating, worried about the outcome of perish song and she was afraid of making any moves.

"That was smart of Morty…" Isaac said out loud after he stopped covering up Togepi's hearing.

"Why? He loses Misdreavus too," Rose pointed out.

"Amy got the first move and even planted leach seed on Misdreavus. As long as Amy keeps on her toes, she can take down Misdreavus especially with leach seed's help. Using speed Amy can get attacks in faster before Misdreavus can fully respond. To make sure the battle stays even, Morty will once again take the opponent down with them…" Isaac explained.

"Isaac, what happens if his last Pokémon does the same thing?"

"I don't think Morty will do that on the final Pokémon. I'm not positive on the rules for that, but I just don't think that's how attacks like Destiny bond or Perish song works."

Amy lets out a gasp when both Misdreavus and Ivysaur started to sink to the ground. The two collapsed and Terri called it a double knock out. Amy was about to scream at the top of her lungs for all this horrible luck (as she calls it).

"_This is utterly unfair! Might as well make this a one-on-one battle!" _

"This is my old friend that's been with me for a long time. Come on out Gengar!" Morty sends out.

"Ur…" Amy lost her ability to think of something confidence to say.

"_Oh man…I'm in so much trouble! What do I do? Oh! Wait, I may have a chance…but it's really risky. Oh why not? It's not like things can get worse…"_

Amy took out the only different looking pokeball.

"I choose you! Houndoom!"

Isaac and Rose wanted to scream in protest.

"Is she insane?" Isaac shouted,

"She just got that Houndoom! I can't believe she's sending it into battle!" Rose added.

"Come on Houndoom! We can do this!" said Amy as Houndoom looked at his surroundings and sat down, "Houndoom?"

Houndoom stared at the Gengar but didn't seem to have any interest in a battle at the moment.

"That looks like one powerful Houndoom Amy. Is it new?" Morty asked, interested. Amy blushed slightly from embarrassment,

"Well, um…sort of…"

Morty smirked, "Gambling are we? Very well then!"

Terri looked at both trainers and commenced the battle.

"Gengar! Shadow ball!" Morty wasted no time for the first attack this time.

"Look out Houndoom! Dodge!"

Houndoom saw the attack, stood up and blew a fire blast wiping out the Shadow ball and then even got the attack as far as damaging Gengar.

"Ugh! Um…I'm that's a great attack Houndoom but I thought I said to dodge it…" Amy said to Houndoom while starting to sweat. Houndoom didn't even notice Amy talking to him as he got into a stance and growled at Gengar.

Morty watched his Gengar get up and watched Amy try to get Houndoom to at least look at her. He raised his arms to get Amy's attention.

"Um, Amy? I don't want this to sound like a lecture, but normally trainers do not send out Pokémon that won't obey them because then somebody might get hurt," Morty advised and Amy sweated some more,

"Um, don't worry! I got it all under control! Who said Houndoom won't obey me? Heh…" Amy nervously laughed but glared at Houndoom. "Start listening to me will you?" she hissed. At that moment Houndoom charged towards Gengar,

"H-Hey! Houndoom!" Amy called after him.

Houndoom blew a flamethrower but Gengar jumps and dodges it and then comes down with a Shadow Punch. Houndoom jumped back right before the attack hits and then blew a Fire Blast and hits Gengar from their close proximity causing massive damage.

"Use Hypnosis Gengar!" Morty shouted and Gengar started to try and put Houndoom to sleep but the moment Gengar was ready to use the attack, Houndoom comes in and bites Gengar.

"Shadow Punch!" this time, Gengar leaned a hard blow on Houndoom but he just shook it off and did another fire blast.

"Houndoom!" Amy shouted again. The battle looks as if Houndoom's the one trying to get the badge instead of Amy. With Morty keeping Gengar on its toes, Houndoom it battling without Amy and fighting with instincts.

"Houndoom! Come on! I'm the trainer here!"

Houndoom only continued to ignore Amy as he stood still and stared at Gengar; unknown to the others, he was using Oder Sleuth.

"Get it Gengar! Lick!"

Houndoom jumped back and then charged using Faint attack.

"What the?" Amy blinked but quickly got her head back into the battle, "Houndoom! Listen to me!"

Houndoom howled loudly and dashed towards Gengar with fangs showing. Gengar jumped with Houndoom leapt after it and attacked with Crunch landing a heavily damaging blow. But Gengar wasn't finished yet, Gengar grabbed onto Houndoom to bring him down with it.

"Ah!" Amy let out a yelp, "Houndoom! Oh! Houndoom! Quick! Use smog!"

Houndoom didn't move but only growled,

"Houndoom!" Amy shouted again and this time, Houndoom shot a glare at Amy but opens his mouth to let out poisonous gas and Gengar quickly lets go. Gengar crashes into the ground as Houndoom lands safely.

Hands were raised,

"Gengar is unable to battle! The winner of this battle is Houndoom and Amy!"

Normally, Amy would be jumping up and down in glee but this time was much different. Amy marched up to Houndoom and puts her hands on her hips,

"Houndoom! Why won't you listen to me?"

Houndoom only sat and started scratching his neck.

"Houndoom! I'm talking to you!"

The dog Pokémon only continues to ignore Amy until Amy was fed up enough already and called Houndoom back into the Friend ball.

* * *

It was sunset and the gang was going to set out the next morning to Olivine City, where Amy's next badge waited. Isaac, Rose, and Terri were already back at the Pokémon center but Amy stayed with Morty. The two talked about Ash's old days before becoming the Pokémon Master such as his Frontier Brain days which Amy surprisingly hasn't heard much about for some reason. They also talked about their battle today. While Amy was glad she was one badge closer, she had a hard time accepting it…

"I'm glad you think that way, Amy," said Morty as the two sat on the roof of the gym to watch the sun set and enjoy a drink along with Pikachu and Gengar.

"Why is that?" Amy asked who was a bit confused,

"Well, some trainers are happy just getting their badges. But you, you want to have the right to earn the badges. You don't think the battle was fair because Houndoom wouldn't listen to you. You wanted to win the battle, not Houndoom. It's that kind of thinking that makes you a true trainer, so that's why I think you deserve the badge. So long as you promise you'll come back one day and we'll battle again. And when you do, I want to battle your Houndoom again and hopefully by then you two would've sorted everything out," said Morty and smiled for Amy who slowly smiled back.

"Thanks Morty!"

"Of course!"

The two took another sip from their drink and watched the sunset in silence for while longer.

"Morty?"

"Hm?"

"You know a lot about my dad when he was Frontier Brain right? I want to know more, because Daddy never talks about the time when he was Frontier Brain…" said Amy in sad voice. She thought Ash had told her everything, all the adventures he had with his Pokémon, but she vaguely remembers Ash even mention the Battle Frontier except back when he was her age.

"…Well Amy, I think he has his reasons," said Morty but Amy wasn't satisfied.

"But why? Didn't he like being a Frontier Brain?" Amy asked with pleading eyes.

"Amy…I think you should ask your father that, not me. See, he did love being a Frontier Brain, he loved it a lot. He was a lot closer to home and he was friends with the other Frontier Brains. But…something did happen…but I'm sorry to say that I have no right to talk about it with you. I'm sorry. It's something personal to your father, and others that were involved. I can't say anything about it. But don't start thinking anything bad about the Battle Frontier, it's a very hard challenge! So keep your chin up, Miss Ketchum! Tomorrow when you head to Olivine City, I will wish you luck! Oh! But do come visit often if you can, even if we're not going to battle. Because I would love to hear about all the legendary Pokémon you run into! Is that okay?"

"…" Amy's mouth curved a frown, but she sighed and it went into a smile again, "Okay then…Thanks Morty!"

Morty patted Amy's head,

"Anything Amy, you're a good girl and I know you'll go far in this world of Pokémon…"

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Yes, I'm a firm believer that it was Latias that kissed Ash and not Bianca! I have (somewhat of a) proof against the 'being Bianca' theory!**

**-I hope I remember it when I get to the Battle Frontier story, but whatever the reason why Ash wouldn't talk about the Battle Frontier lies in that story so you will all have to wait until then!**

**Next:**

**On their way to Olivine City, the gang runs into one of the early trainers they met in Johto: April**

**When April confesses that she's in love with someone whose name begins with "R" and will marry that person, Rose jumps in and demands a battle. Then the two become bitter rivals, using anything for a competition of love!**

**Isaac grabs a hold of Amy and pushes her to train, mainly her Houndoom. Can Amy tame her Houndoom before reaching Olivine City?**

**P.S:**

**Reminder of my question way in the beginning notes about the polls.**

**Does anyone know the shipping name for Georgio and Casey?**

**Oh yeah, so I've been talking to one of my readers about shipping names for some couples. Apparently, it was harder than I thought…but this is what we ended up with for the time being if you care to look:**

**Ivan/Amy-Neo Palletshipping or ChildhoodShipping (childhood being that the two have been close childhood friends)**

**Ray/Amy-Mastershipping (both have parents that are in high ranks as trainers. No Neo b/c the actual Mastershipping is Ash+Life which hardly counts as a couple)**

**Isaac/Rose-Neo Gymshipping or Loveydoveyshipping or FirstShipping (haha, I thought of the second one at the last second): FirstShipping (may change to FirstsightShipping but I think First works just fine) refers to the two being the first in Amy's party and Isaac is the first person Rose fell in love with. Ray doesn't count because she didn't know his name when they met (way back in Kanto) and Rose didn't give hints of liking Ray until **_**after **_**Ray left her and Amy's area while when she first laid eyes on Isaac she instantly had hearts in her eyes**

**That's it for now! Will work on others later as the series progress!**

**Shonen-ai couples aren't included but I already got names for them. Haha, I'm also bringing that up because two certain characters will meet in "Pokémon: Generation Chronicles" and shonen-ai/yaoi fans might start liking shonen-ai couples in my Pokémon series from that if they like love-hate relationship such as Palletshipping. **

**Speaking of which, don't worry! Generation Chronicles will still be released as planned! There's no way I'm cancelling Chronicles even though it might be released a little later than I planned…**

**Next chapter, just a warning, I thought of at the top of my head so I'm worried it might turn out like that Squirtle chapter…**

**But don't worry! Some things to look forward to if it does turn out as a dud: A new character, child of someone from the original generation will make a debut. A chapter starring Isaac and Togepi. Some Amy's Eevee and Ray's Eevee cuteness. Ivan, Ray, and Amy goodness when all three meet up in a chapter for certain race.**

**I'll stop rambling now….**

**Please R and R!**


	14. All is Fair in Love and War

**I realize that Amy's journey is going at a much slower pace compared to my first story. Well that could be bad or good. Good: It's not rushed at least. And I think my writing has improved since then.**

**Bad: It's a lot slower…**

**So I'll try and pace it right and get Amy to her gyms without rushing it and without taking my time. **

* * *

Amy, Isaac, Rose, and Terrence walked into a town and the four felt so relieved to finally be in a civilization again!

"Ugh, have you guys noticed that every stop we make for a break always tend to be outside a city or town?" Isaac pointed out as the group walked towards the Pokémon Center.

"Hey, that's quite true…" said Amy nodding her head, "But I personally like the outdoors better. That's where all the Pokémon ar-AAARRGH!" Amy completely tripped over something and fell right on her face in front of the door to the Pokémon Center.

"Ow…What was that?"

"EEEK! It's so CUTE!" Rose squealed as she bents down to look at the tiny Pokémon that was nearly trampled by Amy.

"Smooch?"

Amy sat up and stared at the Pokémon that is officially afraid of her now since the Pokémon quickly leapt into Rose's arms.

"Aww…It's okay, little one, Amy won't hurt you anymore!" Rose cooed.

"Oh wow! It's a Smoochum!"

"A what?" Isaac repeated with a brow raised, not exactly believing such a Pokémon could exist.

"A Smoochum?" Amy stood back up and stared at the little kissing Pokémon.

"I wonder what Smoochum is doing in a town like this?" Terri asked out loud.

"That's because that's MY Smoochum!"

The four looked at the person that just stepped out the Center.

"Hey, aren't you…?" Before Isaac could even finish, Amy cuts in,

"April!"

"AH! Amy! EEP! I can't believe it's you!" April pushed past Isaac and went right up to Amy, "It's been so long! How have you been? How many badges do you have? Have you caught new Pokémon?"

The other three plus their Pokémon and even Smoochum just stared with a sweatdrop.

"…So who is she?" Terri asked.

"That's April, we met her when we first got here in Johto," Rose explained, "She's a bit of an Electabuzz fan."

"Oh! I know April! At least I've hear about her because her mom is really good friends with Mrs. Ketchum," said Terri.

"Really?" Rose and Isaac repeated in confusion, wondering why Amy didn't know about April when they first met.

After greetings were finally done and April got her Smoochum back, they finally got into the Pokémon Center.

"Your Togepi is so cute, Isaac! Oh Rose! You're so lucky your boyfriend is really good with babies!"

"I know!" said Rose with a bright smile.

"WHAT? Wait a minute! That is completely UNTRUE!" Isaac shouted pointing at April with a large anime vein.

"Oh I get it; he's still in his denial stage," said April to Rose completely ignoring Isaac.

"That's a boy for you!" said Rose and the two giggled.

"HEY! That goes for you too! Why are you agreeing with her?" Isaac pointed at Rose, his vein not getting any smaller. Terri lightly sweatdrops at the situation and was trying to focus on examining Smoochum but it was hard to concentrate with Isaac's yelling.

* * *

Amy just dropped off her Pokémon to Nurse Joy and was over at the magazine stand.

"_Wow, I can't believe I haven't been keeping up with some of my favorite magazines," _Amy thought to herself and picked up one of them, _"Oh! I need to have my friends take the Pokémon quiz and find out what Pokémon they'd be!" _

Amy looked through this month's issue of "Pokémon Now!" and a smile spreads to her face.

"_I'm mentioned?"_

"Ash Ketchum's only daughter is currently in Johto and we were recently informed that she's recently gotten a badge from gym leader Morty. We will continue to do our best to inform Pokémon fans everywhere of this young trainer's progress…"

Amy was about to giggle to herself but remembered that things like this should not effect one's ego. On second though, how do these people even find out about these things?

She continued to look through the magazine and even found a mention of a Ray.

"This young trainer recently entered a nonofficial contest and won it! We were even there to get a word from him: 

"Ray, as a trainer why do you do contests when you can?" 

"I love contests. It's really fun but my only love is being a Pokémon trainer. While I may not hold the same passion for Pokémon contests or have the skills of Pokémon coordinators, I do love doing it so I try to kick back and have fun if I can! A Pokémon journey should be something for trainers to enjoy!"

"_Hmm…maybe I should take up some lessons on Pokémon coordinating…" _Amy thought to herself with a light blush. She flipped to the next page.

"Ray, before we go, what do you think about your father's new title?" 

"I'm quite happy for him! And it only inspired me to be stronger! Like any other trainer, if their role model gets stronger it only inspires one more."

"_That does sound like something Ray would say…wait! New title?" _

Amy flipped back to the front to look in the contents and found 'Richie' in one of the titles and she flipped to that page.

"Richie, now former member of the Elite Four of Kanto is now officially made the new Champion of Kanto." 

Amy's jaws dropped at that instant and she ran to her friends the very next second.

"Guys! Guys! Did you hear?"

"Calm down, Amy! Where's the fire?" said Terri seeing Amy all excited and jumpy.

"It's Richie! He's now the Champion of Kanto!" Amy nearly shouted and showed them the page from the magazine putting down on the table on the pages showing Richie and the other Kanto members of the Elite Four.

"Wow! Ray's dad sure is skilled!" said Rose with her hands together.

"Hm, about time," said Isaac, but his face showed that he was impressed as well.

"That's amazing! Did you guys know Professor Oak used to be the Champion of Kanto before he became a full-time professor?" Terri asked,

"Really?" Amy raised a brow, never heard this story before.

"Yeah! While Professor Oak loved researching Pokémon, he did take a break from that and go back to Pokémon training for a bit and while doing so he was the Champion of Kanto. Then he decided that he loved being a Pokémon researcher more and stepped down and that's when he took all his time being a Pokémon researcher."

"Then who became the new Champion after him?" Amy asked and Terri stared at her dumbfounded,

"Your father..."

"…Oh! Right! He did say he was Kanto's Champion for a bit too. Heh…" Amy sweatdropped and blushed at her unorganized memory.

"Wait, if Richie is now Champion of Kanto, then who are the Elite Four? I mean, if Richie left the Elite Four and is now Champion, then there's only three of them left. Is there a new Elite Four member now?" Rose asked and Amy looked back down at the magazine.

"Oh! Hey it says right here!" Amy pointed and read.

"While Richie may have left the Elite Four, the other three members are still holding their positions: Giselle, A.J. and Jeanette. 

The new Elite Four member has already been decided. While we have not yet received much information of this new member, we were still informed it's a young man named Mikey…"

"Hm, never heard of him," Isaac admitted,

"Well he must be good if they're going to take him in," Amy pointed out.

"That's true! Never underestimate a member of the Elite Four!" said April proudly.

"You sound like you know a lot!" said Rose.

"Of course I do! My mommy's on the Johto Elite Four as the electric trainer!" said April proudly. Isaac suddenly looked like a celebrity just walked in…scratch that: a professional electric trainer.

"Are you being serious?" Isaac almost demanded.

"Yeah! And my daddy is working in Hoenn right now but I think he's being considered being a member of the Elite Four in Hoenn!"

"You really aren't making this up?" Terri asked suspiciously.

"I'm telling the truth! My mommy is Casey!"

"Your mom is _Casey_?" Amy exclaimed, "I don't remember her telling me you were a trainer!"

"That's probably because she didn't become a trainer until earlier this year…" Isaac pointed out with a sweatdrop.

"Oh…right…my bad!"

"So you do remember my mommy!" said April with sparkling eyes.

"Yup! I see her a lot because Casey always comes over to see my mom!"

"So she really was telling the truth I guess…wow, an electric trainer of the Elite Four…" Isaac started thinking, or dreaming, of his possible future. Maybe he can gain a bigger dream, higher than an electric gym leader.

April then sighed dreamily,

"I can't wait to be as great as my parents!"

"Me too…" Amy agreed and also did a dream sigh.

"Sorry to burst your bubbles, but waiting won't do much," said Isaac and the girls' smiles turned to frowns as they stared at Isaac, in a mean way.

April rolled her eyes and turned to Amy,

"Amy, I have a question! I met this trainer while watching a recent unofficial contest. His name is Ray and is son of Richie. Have you two ever crossed paths?"

"Huh?" Amy quickly turned slightly red, "Well…yeah, we've definitely ran across each other from time to time…"

"Really? Don't you think he's cute? And he's so nice!" April giggled as she puts her hands together as if she was ready to prevent herself from squealing.

"Uh, well um…" Amy hesitated, not really want to give any hints away. Sure Ray's cute, but then again, everyone says that so it's okay to say it too right?

"Oh yes!" Rose replied, "He's beyond CUTE!"

Leave to Rose who never seems to be afraid to express her opinion.

"I agree! Do you know who else is cute?"

"ISAAC!"

Isaac turned stiff and he quickly turned around; him and Terri both started to slowly back away, not wanting to get involved with girls' conversations on guys, especially if your name is in it already.

"I need to feed Togepi…"

"And I need to study Togepi!"

With those excuses, the two boys slipped away but Isaac pulled Amy along with them.

"Amy! As soon as you get your Pokémon back, go out and train! Especially that Houndoom of yours!" said Isaac strictly.

"Oh, right…"

"If you need someone to battle against, you know we can all help you," Isaac volunteered.

"I know…"

"Don't let that Houndoom lead you around!"

"Okay already! It's just that…well, I've never had a Pokémon that won't listen to me before. So I'm not even sure what I'm supposed to do to get him to listen to me…" Amy pouted hoping Isaac will take pity on her and just tell her how to do it. Or even better: get Isaac to tame Houndoom for her. He and Houndoom can be equally scary.

"Ugh, that is why you have to learn it through experience. Houndoom, being a former pack leader, probably doesn't like being told what to do. You have to tell that Pokémon that _you_ are the new leader now! So be the boss!" Isaac advised. Amy nodded, but was a bit nervous about even doing such a thing considering Houndoom is obviously the stronger of the two, physically at least. Amy then started thinking.

"_Maybe I just need more will power than Houndoom…"_

"Okay! I can do this! Thanks Isaac!" said Amy confidentially. Not long after, Amy's Pokémon were finally ready and she headed out on her own to do some training at a nearby park she found but left Pikachu with the boys so she could give her other Pokémon some equal quality time.

"Okay! Butterfree! Eevee! Come on out!" Amy released the two and she looked between them, "Hmm…okay guys! Even I've noticed that you guys have been out of battles than most so we're going to work hard! Okay?"

"Free!"

"Eie!"

Amy nodded and then stared down at her Friend ball.

"_I think I should work with Houndoom afterwards. Don't want him accidentally burning Butterfree or Eevee." _

* * *

Isaac finished up taking care of Togepi for the time being so he headed out to meet up with Terri and Pikachu. When he stepped out, he saw Terri watching a battle between Rose and April.

"Um…what happened?" Isaac asked walking up to Terri.

"I'm not sure. One moment they were chatting happily and the next, they were arguing about marrying someone I think…"

"Ugh…" Isaac rolled his eyes, "Of course. So who are they fighting over?"

"I'm not sure…they said some guy's name that begins with 'R' I think."

"Ray?" Isaac guessed,

"Maybe? I have no idea…"

"Okay Flareon! Flamethrower!" Rose pointed,

"Go Pichu! Thundershock!"

"I'm a little concerned about a Pichu battling against a Pokémon twice its size," Isaac admitted and Pikachu couldn't agree more. It didn't take long before Rose wiped out April's party. Though it's only expected when you put the skills of a gym leader against the skills of a trainer just starting out. Especially if that trainer loves yellow-striped Pokémon or just yellow Pokémon in general, which are usually electric types, against Rose who is a rock type gym leader with both her gym leader Pokémon on hand with her plus a Flareon to take out April's evolved Bayleef.

"Yes! Good job, Rhyhorn!" Rose cheered. Rhyhorn snorted and then started glowing.

Isaac's eyes opened wide in surprise and Terri got some good snapshots.

"Ah! Rhyhorn evolved into Rhydon!" Rose said to herself in glee. She jumped on to her new rock Pokémon and hugged it tightly.

April was on the contrary as she pointed at Rose with a bat she had sticking out her bag.

"This isn't over yet! A good wife doesn't have to be just good at Pokémon battling!"

Rose's fire started burning again,

"You're right! I challenge you to a cook-off!"

"No way! You challenged me to a battle first! So I decide the event!" April looked around, "The first person to run around town and back here first wins!"

"Okay! Isaac! Terri! You two time us!"

"Huh?" the two boys could only exchange glances before receiving threatening glares from the girls.

"One thing I've learned on this journey is to never mess with a girl in love. And I've just learned a new lesson today."

"What, Isaac?" Terri asked,

"Never mess with TWO girls in love. Because once there is more than one person involved: All is fair in love and war. And this is war."

"Great job Butterfree!" Amy congratulated as Butterfree lands on her shoulder, "You're gaining your confidence aren't you?"

* * *

"Free!" Butterfree nodded.

"That's good! See how powerful you really are? You're awesome!"

Amy turned to Eevee,

"You too Eevee! You did a nice job today! I suddenly have the urge to battle now! Ha ha!"

Amy called back Butterfree and Eevee and took out the friend ball. She sighed and puts it back.

"_I'm taking a break before taking on Houndoom…" _she thought before finding out a vending machine for a drink.

"_Still…putting it off won't change a thing…How can I get Houndoom to obey me? Why does Houndoom even disobey me in the first place? Well besides having pride at least. How am I supposed to show Houndoom that I'm the leader and he can just step down? I'm starting to think that he just doesn't like me…Am I unlikable? Am I just a bad trainer?" _Amy wanted to start crying anime tears at that very thought.

"Houndoom! Come on out!"

Houndoom sat and looked at his surroundings again.

"Houndoom! I'm sure you remember my gym battle a while ago? Why weren't you listening to me?" Amy demanded to know. Houndoom blinked and walked towards a garbage can and started sniffing for food.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Amy shouted but Houndoom only continued to ignore her.

"Gr! What is it Houndoom? Am I just not good enough to be your trainer? What am I lacking? Just what do I have to do to get you to listen to me?"

Houndoom turned and stared at her. The only problem between them is that Amy can't understand Pokémon and Houndoom just didn't feel like telling her if she can't even understand him so he only continued to ignore her much to Amy's frustration.

"Houndoom!" Amy shouted again. Houndoom turned his head and blew fire at her and Amy ducked to avoid it. She turned around to see where the fire hit and saw a melting street light pole.

"Uh oh…" Amy was about to panic that she let Houndoom destroy public property but then again, it was Houndoom that did it. She didn't _let_ him!

"_Houndoom_!" Amy growled in frustration.

* * *

"Girls, come on, stop; the future is way ahead of you two," said Terri trying to stop this ridiculous fight. The girls have gone from a cook-off to an eating contest.

"This guy can't be that great…" Isaac muttered only to receive glares from both Rose and April.

"Okay, I'm sorry for insulting him…at least tell me who it is!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Night had fallen by that time and Amy decided to not give herself a reason to turn her back on Houndoom so she stopped training Houndoom for the day and headed back to the Center and saw her friends sitting at the table. As soon as she walked in, Isaac shot up and looked extremely angry.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO FOUGHT OVER THIS!" he shouted at the top of his lungs before walking, actually stomping, out of the center and past Amy while muttering to himself. Togepi bursts into tears at Isaac's voice and that brought Isaac back to the table in an instant. Taking Togepi with him, he still left the center but in silence this time.

"…"

"…Um, do I want to ask what happened?" Amy asked walking up to her friends and Pikachu who rejoined Amy and climbed onto her head.

"Well Rose and April were fighting over this guy…" Terri started, "With silly contests like who can stay in the hot spa the longest or even a staring contest and even how many hits you can do with a bat."

"O…kay…?" Amy nodded her head slowly. How can you determine one's spouse with 'contests' like those? Rose nervously smiled,

"And in the end, we were fighting over two completely different people!"

April sighed,

"Now I kind of feel bad for making Isaac and Terri go through those contests with us…"

"So who were the guys?" Amy asked sitting down next to Terri.

"When April confessed she was in love and wanted to marry someone whose name began with 'R' I immediately assumed Ray…" Rose confessed.

"_Oh right, Rose still likes him…" _Amy thought and can understand what April felt of the competition, _"Then again, she likes a lot of guys…"_

"So it wasn't?" Amy asked hopefully and April shook her head.

"Nope. I was talking about my good friend, rival, and my future husband: Ronin!"

"Ronin…" Amy thought back to that boy she met before April when her adventures in Johto started, "Hm, wow, I admit he's cute."

"But he's MINE!" April exclaimed,

"O-Okay! I know, heh, you're a lucky one!" Amy then looked outside, "Um, I think I'll go check on Isaac…"

The moment Amy stepped outside, she can hear Isaac shouting to himself somewhere and he still sounded pretty upset about the whole situation and was unwillingly dragged into it. Amy immediately walked back in,

"…He's doing fine!" Amy lied with a sweatdrop.

* * *

The next morning, everyone ate breakfast together, except Isaac who was believed to be in his room still.

"Amy, when I battled Rose yesterday, it felt like an actual gym battle. I only have two badges right now, but I do know you've beaten Rose so if I can't beat Rose then I must not stand a chance against you!" said April with some fighting spirit,

"Um, I don't know about that…" said Amy being a little modest.

"So! You're my newest rival!" April pointed at her, "I will meet you in the Johto League! And I will keep training until I am strong enough to beat you!"

At that, Amy went serious,

"Well in that case then I guess I really do have a new rival! We will meet in the Johto League!"

The two girls shook on it as fire burned in their eyes and in their heart.

"_I'll be just as good as you Amy! I want to be worthy enough to call myself your rival! I will surpass both you and Ronin!" _

"_April…you're my new rival in this new region. I already have both Ray and Ivan from way back but it's a nice feeling. Yes, this is a nice feeling knowing I have a brand new rival to inspire me even more!"_

Isaac grumbled to himself as he fed Togepi.

"_I hate love so much! It annoys me so much! If I was the only boy in this group, I would've left long ago!" _

"Togi? Togi!" Togepi was reaching for the piece of Pokémon food that Isaac was holding in the other hand that Togepi was being held in but Isaac was too lost in his thoughts to notice right away.

"Togi!"

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry Togepi," Isaac apologized and brought the food to Togepi's mouth.

"_It's really frustrating that I always get dragged into these stuff because of their stupidity! I've dealt with it for a whole year but I guess what really happened was that it was just piling up and it makes it a lot easier for me to get ticked off by things they do that annoy me. I've forgotten why I put up with them…ugh! There's got to be a way for me to take the stress off my shoulders!"_

At that moment, Maylu and her contest performance flashed before him and Isaac flinched.

"Togi?"

"Oh, it's nothing Togepi. I just had this sudden thought that it surprised even me," said Isaac with a small smile and tickled Togepi who giggled.

"You're just lucky that you don't have to deal with my problems. Then again…babies aren't supposed to. But when you're not a baby anymore, I will be expecting you to be as strong as my other Pokémon okay?"

"Togi?"

"Okay never mind…it's not like you're going to remember what I'm saying to you now anyway," Isaac sighed and stood up, "I guess we should be heading back huh? It is a bit late after all."

"Togi! Togi!"

Togepi, never really understanding most of what Isaac says anyway, only smiles and laughs whenever Isaac's happiness is sensed, even if it's just a little bit.

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Heh, well I think this is actually the first time I revealed all 4 members of the Elite Four of Kanto plus the Champion. So, without looking back in the anime, can you guys remember these characters from the top of your head? All 4 members are taken from actual characters from the anime and were seen in Kanto. Hope you guys remember them! Well at least I hope the names ring a bell. And I hope Mikey or Jeanette is spelled right…**

**Next:**

**While going up a mountain on their journey, the group meets a girl around their age who just might be as interested in Pokémon the same way Terri is; both who love doing what their most passionate about outdoors and with Pokémon. But like some other Pokémon lovers Amy runs into, this girl knows Amy but Amy doesn't know her! Who could this girl be related to that Amy's parents might know?**


	15. Shutterbug

**So I guess I didn't get much updating in than I thought…**

**Sorry…**

**Now that school's started, well, things will be slow again. But I'm trying to update all my stories before the homework really hits (see? I'm dedicated!). **

**But on the good side, I actually planned a few chapters ahead. As in, I typed up a summary for a few chapters ahead so I'll be a bit more ready when I actually type up the chapter.**"Ugh…" Amy groans as she paces her way upwards, "Can we take a break?"

* * *

"Yes! Please!" Terri added who was completely out of breath by that point and was a quite a few feet behind everyone else.

Isaac rolled his eyes and sighed,

"Fine, let's a take a break," he muttered and he looked around to find somewhere to rest and he spotted a pile of large rocks.

The group sat down after their little hike as they were heading up towards a mountain.

"I can't believe I'm so far behind in my journey…" said Amy out loud as she stared at her half-full and half-empty badge case as everyone else groans.

"Amy! We've heard you the first time! Stop repeating it!" Isaac exclaimed with an anime vein getting tired of Amy repeatedly telling all of them that she's behind in her journey and wants to catch up.

_Snap_

"Did someone hear anything like I did?" Terri asked.

"Wow, isn't Isaac cute when he's angry?" Rose asked Terri in which case, Terri was completely ignored and sighed.

"Don't go yelling at me! You're at fault too!" Amy accused.

"WHAT?"

_Snap_

"I heard it again!" Terri exclaimed but no one paid him any mind.

"Exactly why am I at fault here?" Isaac asked defensively; surprisingly, Togepi wasn't even scared by this arguing and was more amused by it.

"Well first off, your big fat ego has gotten us more sidetracked than anything!"

"Oh please! Terri's the one asking for so many breaks!"

Terri felt a stab right there from Isaac's comment.

"Oh don't go blaming it on him! It's not like he can help it! You're the one that's got the temper issue!"

"Look who's talking!"

"Pika! Pika pi!" Pikachu was trying to split the two up from fighting but to avail.

"I still blame your temper and your ego! It totally distracts us!"

"What about Rose? We have to stop every time she sees a guy walk by us! If that doesn't waste time! I don't know what does!"

Rose went into anime tears after hearing Isaac criticize her as well.

Through the arguing, no one, not even Terri, heard or paid attention to the constant clicking noise being heard nearby.

"Pika…" Pikachu's ears dropped at the lack of friendliness in the air. He stood by a rock watching Isaac and Amy go at it like siblings.

"Togi! Togi!" As Togepi walked by and away, Pikachu quickly followed.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu grabbed Togepi from behind so that the little baby wouldn't wonder too far.

As he tried to carry Togepi back towards the big rock, his ears perked up.

_Snap_

_Snap_

_Snap_

Pikachu saw light reflected off something in the leaves of a nearby tree and sensed danger.

Terri was the first notice Pikachu's sudden reaction.

"Pikachu, what's the matter?" Terri asked but Pikachu took off into a run and then jumped, launching a powerful thunderbolt. The flash gained everyone's attention and after the attack was over, a yelp was let out and a person fell out of the tree, landing with a thud.

Everyone gasped or lets out a cry.

"Pikachu! Why did you just do that?" Amy exclaimed. Terri was the only one that went to the person right away.

"Are you alright?"

It was a girl, almost Isaac's height; she had wavy light brown hair going a bit past her shoulders and brown eyes to match. She wore a purple shirt with a brown vest over it and long blue pants. Her accessories include a red scarf tied to her head like a bandana, a large bag, and a camera around her neck.

"Ugh…" the girl suddenly went into a sitting position, "…Yow! So that's what a thunderbolt feels like!"

"She seems alright to me," said Isaac considering her reaction to all of this.

* * *

"My name is Taylor, I'm sorry I scared your Pokémon into thinking I was putting you guys in danger or something. And don't worry about me; I've had worse things happen to me."

Rose helped Taylor with some first aid as they all sat together and Taylor introduced herself.

"…You have?" Isaac asked raising a brow.

"Oh yeah! Definitely! I had a stampede of Tauros going after me once!"

Everyone sweatdropped at how…proud that sounded.

"I do apologize again though, Taylor. For my Pikachu that is," Amy apologized, again, as she's repeatedly said that the moment she and Taylor started speaking to each other.

"Oh no problem! It was actually quite fun!" said Taylor with a big smile, "It was an extremely powerful attack!" Taylor then showed everyone her digital camera from her bag, "And the best part is that Pikachu fully recharged my digital camera!"

They all anime fell except for Amy who stared at everything Taylor was carrying with her; Taylor had a travel bag as well that was hidden behind rocks near the tree.

"Hey, isn't it tiring for you to carry all that stuff?" Amy asked curiously.

"Hm? Well you get used it!"

"Why do you need all that camera stuff anyway?" Rose asked.

"Oh that's easy! It's because I'm a Pokémon photographer!" Taylor announced proudly standing on her rock with a proud pose.

"…" Amy, Rose, and Isaac only sat in silence. Terri stood up with a jump,

"Really? Can you look at my pictures? I'm Terrence! I'm Professor Oak's pupil and Tracey Sketchit's son! So I've drawn, taken notes, and pictures of Pokémon!"

Taylor's mouth dropped,

"No way! You serious?" Taylor jumped down from her rock and took Terri's hands, "You're the son of Mr. Sketchit? I look up to him! I mean, besides my dad of course. But your father's amazing!"

"Really? Thanks! Wait, who's your dad then?" Terri asked. Taylor smirked as she did another pose that can be seen on T.V. shows,

"Why, my father is the greatest Pokémon photographer of all time! I'm his one and only daughter: Taylor Snap!"

Isaac, Rose, and Terri gasped,

"…Snap?" Amy repeated to herself.

"You're Todd Snap's daughter?" Isaac exclaimed pointing at her.

"I love his pictures! You must be just as good!" Rose nearly squealed as if she just saw a guy walk by. Taylor only looked proud.

"Why of course! While I feel ultra-guilty for not recognizing young Mr. Sketchit here-I already know all of you! Isaac, the hothead of Cerulean gym."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"Rose of Pewter City gym and the beautiful daughter of _the _Brock of Pewter City, best breeder in the world!"

"Why thank you!" Rose blushed.

"And of course: Amy Ketchum! Daughter of the Pokémon Master himself!"

Amy's gaped,

"Y-You actually know?"

"Why of course! I'm a fan of you too Amy! Ever since I met you! We're like total sisters! Hey…you don't…recognize me?" Taylor started to cry in anime tears.

"Er…" Amy sweatdrops but for herself, and trying to jog her memory of who this person is.

"You seriously don't know who I am?"

"Uh…"

"That is just cruel!" Taylor cried in anime tears. Suddenly Terri looked like he just remembered something vital, which he did.

"You…you're the girl…"

Taylor only turned and looked at Terri, "Who? Me?"

"About 5 years ago. I was out buying groceries with my dad and Professor Oak. And then…"

5 Years ago:

"How about a big watermelon?" Tracey asked Terri who only jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yes! Yes! So we can all share! Right? We need some for Ivan too! And Amy!"

"If only Ivan was more like you, he hates fruits and vegetables…" Gary sighed.

"Hey Terr, since you've been a good boy, why don't you go down a few stores to the toy store and we'll meet you there okay?" Tracey suggested and handed Terri some money.

"Okay!"

"That money is for emergencies only okay? Don't go buying up toys, you understand? And don't leave the store. Wait for us there alright?"

"Okay Daddy! I'll see you and Professor Oak later!"

"And don't talk to strangers!" Gary added.

Terri then cutely ran towards the toy store and started looking at different Pokémon merchandises. After a while, Terri saw something he wanted but he had to wait for his dad and Gary to ask if he can get it. While waiting by the entrance, he noticed someone. Through all the people passing by, he saw a girl standing in the middle of many passing people with short wavy brown hair in a cute red dress with a pink digital camera around her neck crying.

Terri stared cutely ahead and wondered why no one's stopping to help her; he could only wonder what to do.

Acting on instincts, Terri stepped out of the toy store. He reached his hand out to the person that needed it. With a smile he proudly introduced himself,

"My name is Terrence! Don't cry! I'll help you stop those tears!"

The girl only looked at him for a bit, before she accepted the hand.

"…Thank you…"

* * *

"Not long after we met, her dad found her and they left. I didn't get a name and I barely got a word out of her. I watched them leave until they were out of my sight…" Terri finished his story for everyone who listened closely.

"What happened after that?" Rose asked,

"Well my dad found me out of the store and I got in trouble for leaving it but that's about it. I also overheard Professor Oak talking to my dad about someone visiting Pallet Town for a short while so we had to get back," Terri replied.

Taylor only stared at Terri as she dropped onto the rock in the sitting position.

"So…are you that girl?" Amy asked turning her head towards her.

"If she is, that would explain the whole visit to Pallet Town and about her meeting Amy at one point," Isaac pointed out.

"…heh, well this is a big coincidence. I didn't recognize you…Terrence," said Taylor but her face held a bit of sadness.

"Well he's pretty short even for his age," said Isaac and Terri grew an anime vein,

"Stop rubbing that in!"

"So you _are_ that girl?" Rose exclaimed.

"I guess so…I don't remember much from when I was really little; I never liked my past much. So I try to forget them…"

"Why?" Amy asked sadly and innocently. She loved her childhood and tries her best to remember everything that's happened. Why would someone want to forget them?

Taylor suddenly got some of her energy back.

"Because! I was a shy and quiet girl when I was little! Everyone picks on me! They make fun of everything I do! I was a little crybaby, I admit it! So…I toughened up!"

"I can see that…" Isaac muttered to himself with a sweatdrop.

"But…now I'm a bit disappointed…the one person that changed me doesn't even remember me!" Taylor cried and all eyes went to Amy.

"What? I-uh…um…"

"Do you remember a shy girl visiting your house, Amy?" Rose asked.

"Well um…"

Amy started thinking back a little; trying to remember a girl that looks like Taylor but is the complete opposite. Then, she recalled something.

* * *

"_Hi Amy, it's nice to meet you. My name is Todd, Todd Snap. You can call Todd or Snap if you want." Amy and Todd shook hands, "I'm friends with your mommy and daddy. I'm visiting here for the day because I'm passing through Pallet Town. This is my daughter."_

_Hidden well behind Todd's leg was a little girl refusing to leave Todd's side. _

"_Can you become friends with her? She's a little shy and I really want her to make friends. I'm also going to go see Professor Oak and Tracey Sketchit. I'm supposed to meet them out back with the Pokémon."_

"_Hi!" Amy greeted but the girl only held onto Todd more. _

"_Um…did I scare her?"_

"_Oh no, it's okay. Here, Taylor, don't worry, I'll be back before night."_

"_No Daddy!" _

"_Hey…it's okay!" Amy smiled, "Come on! Let's be friends! I want to have lots of friends! So that I'll have people I love supporting me when I go on my quest to become the Pokémon Master!"_

* * *

"So that's what happened! Amy's has the purest heart in the world and she brings out the best in people. She must've gave Taylor the confidence she needed!" said Rose and Isaac only stared,

"Are you serious?"

"Well of course! Amy's so nice and everyone loves her!" said Rose giving Amy a hug.

"Um…thank you, Rose."

"Yes, that is exactly what happened. What really helped me make a change is when this boy came over…"

"What boy?" Amy asked, her memory still a bit foggy.

"I think he was Professor Oak's son or something. He came over and started picking on you but you only fought back. That's what really inspired me. He tried to put you down. Saying you can't become the Pokémon Master but instead of giving up to cry, you only confidently said…"

"_I don't care how long it takes! Or how many trainers I need to face! I will become the Pokémon Master! No matter what! Because that is my dream! And no one can take that dream away from me!" _

Amy awed and remembered that day clearly now. That was the first time she announced her dream. A smile spread across Amy's lips.

"_How could I forget? It must be destiny that I would meet her again. To remind me that this is my dream that I plan to follow. Wow, thank you…"_

That night-Pokémon Center:

"Can I see your pictures? We haven't seen them yet!" Rose pleaded. The group found a nearby Pokémon Center and they rested there for the night.

"Sure thing!" Taylor reached into her bag and pulled out a large book. Everyone else gathered around as they had nothing else to do while waiting for their Pokémon.

"…"

"Th-This is your work?" Terri asked with a sweatdrop.

That's right!" Taylor replied proudly.

"You kidding me?" Isaac exclaimed and gained a sweatdrop as well.

"No! It's really mine!"

"But…" even Rose grew one, "Um…"

Taylor's head dropped,

"I'm not any good am I?"

"Well…" Terri and Rose exchanged glances.

"Nope!" Isaac replied.

"ISAAC!" Terri and Rose exclaimed at his rudeness.

"What? I think they're very pretty," said Amy looking at the pictures and flipping to the next page. Amy was suddenly hugged tightly.

"You're my only friend, Amy!" Taylor cried with anime tears.

Isaac only shook his head. Taylor's Pokémon pictures were nice, as in, pictures anyone who has a camera can take. But they were nothing close to being professional pictures…

* * *

The stars were bright that night, sometimes it makes people want to stay up just to look at them.

"Go Butterfree! Stun Spore!"

Taylor watches from her room as Amy trains her Pokémon late at night.

"Gah! Not on me!"

Taylor lightly chuckled at Amy's cute clumsiness.

"It's okay Butterfree…"

Taylor then noticed at the corner of her eye, Terri, leaving the center. As Taylor watched him go, she grew curious and quickly leaves her room to follow.

After a bit of wondering, she finally spotted Terri at the nearby small lake near the Pokémon center. Terri was kneeling and was pointing the camera at the small lake. Looking out towards the lake, Taylor saw tiny bright lights in the sky and some near the water. After a bit of time to adjust to the dark, she clearly saw Volbeat and Illumise flying around. When Taylor looked back at Terri, she almost let out a yelp because Terri is now sitting calmly and sketching instead of taking pictures.

"_He works fast! Did he really make good pictures in that short amount of time?" _Taylor thought as she watches Terri's hands move and do its magic on sketch paper.

"_Now I feel bad for looking like I'm spying…oh wait, I technically am spying…"_

After Terri finished that sketch, Taylor came out,

"Hey Terri!" she greeted and Terri almost jumped into a stand.

"Whoa! Please don't scare me like that!" Terri exclaimed in whisper to not wake nearby Pokémon or scare the Volbeat and Illumise.

"Sorry…" Taylor sat down next to him, "So tell me, with all these skills you can do, what are you planning to do when you grow up?"

Terri only smiled,

"That's easy! I'm going to be a Pokémon Professor and in my spare time, a Pokémon artist!"

Taylor only blinked,

"Why? Shouldn't you either do one thing or the other?"

"Why? Why not? For as long as I can remember, Professor Oak's son, Ivan, has dreamed to be the Pokémon Master and hasn't shown any interest in following Professor Oak's steps. So when I asked to be his pupil, he accepted and taught me many things about Pokémon. But before I wanted to be a Pokémon professor, I was training under my dad as a Pokémon Watcher. But…I was more interested in drawing Pokémon and taking pictures of them than doing everything else a Pokémon watcher does. Heh, I guess I'm an artist, but I still loved Pokémon and I didn't want a time when there will be no professor in Pallet Town. So, I decided to take under Professor Oak's wing if his son won't do it!"

"But…if you're becoming a Pokémon professor just because you don't want a future Pallet Town to go without one, is that really a dream?" Taylor asked. Terri tapped the pencil against his chin,

"I think it is. Because I get to be around Pokémon, help others start their Pokémon dreams, and I get to do what I love all in one. My dad and Professor Oak told me to follow Amy on her journey through Johto because I never went outside of Pallet Town and they think this will be a good experience for me…"

"Is it so far?" Taylor asked and Terri smiled again,

"Definitely! It was hard at first, but I got so many things out of this journey so far that I didn't regret coming!"

Taylor blinked a couple of times, but her eyes showed interest. Terri worked hard for his dream, and while knowing he's not the most skilled trainer in the group, he worked just as hard as the rest of them. He loved Pokémon and he loved talking about it. It interested Taylor to no end…

* * *

"Let's see…we're not that far to Olivine City, so Amy, what kind of strade…" Rose didn't finish her sentence and sweatdropped when she saw Amy sleeping and completely ignoring her, "Um...Amy?"

It was the next morning; everyone but Isaac and Rose as well as their Pokémon seem to be the only ones that are wide awake.

"What's going on?" Rose asked herself when Isaac walked into the room and looked around. He held a small smirk when he saw Amy sleeping with Pikachu next to her also asleep.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy; did you happen to see my traveling companion, Terrence, or just Terri?" Isaac asked the passing Nurse Joy.

"Yes, he and your new friend fell asleep near the front," Joy pointed. The closest seat next to the Center's entrance/exit, sat Terri and Taylor asleep with Taylor sleeping on Terri's shoulder. Isaac blinked and looked back on Amy with Rose and his own Togepi trying to wake her up now.

"_It seems Amy isn't the only one that goes out to train. You may not be a trainer, Terri, but I can see you strive for your dreams too…"_

Later that day, even though some of them were still yawning, the group left the center together but sadly, they came to a fork in the road. Taylor stepped off to the left and then turned around.

"Thank you…everyone. Especially you, Terri…"

Terri became more awake after hearing that. He pointed at himself with a question mark above his head.

"I know I'm not a very good Pokémon photographer, but I'll be working on my skills and I'll improve! That's a promise! Next time you guys see me, I'll be much better than I am now! Terri, Amy, Rose, and…is your name Eric?"

Isaac anime falls,

"It's ISAAC!"

"Oh right, you too, anyway, everyone, please follow your dreams. Thank you all! I'm so glad to have run into you guys! Good luck on your journey okay?" Taylor waved as she started to travel down her path with everyone else shouted their goodbyes. Terri watched her go and then smiled,

"I look forward to your pictures next time we meet!" he shouted and Taylor stopped. With a faint blush on her face, she took in a deep breath and let it out to calm herself. She raised her hand to let them know she heard and she continued on her way.

**Even though they say goodbye to their new friend, Taylor Snap, they know they will run into each other again. And again, a new friend inspires another, rousing up Amy to become a better trainer; Rose to continue her love for traveling and find that special someone; Isaac to remember his dream to master electric Pokémon; Terrence, who instead realizes what he thought were his goals were actually his dreams; and Taylor, who now has all the motivation and inspiration she needed to continue to follow her dreams and to not give up until they are met. **

**Once again, in the world of Pokémon, inspired people follow their dreams until they reach their goal…**

* * *

**Next: Poor Amy has to put up with Isaac all the time, even now when they were so close to Olivine City, they are slowed down. Well…Poor Isaac gets all the bad luck; or so he says: He ends up with a baby to take care of, he's been losing a lot of his battles, and now he's got a girl that says she's in love with him and won't leave him alone until he agrees to marry her! What's Amy going to do to get to Olivine City? What's Isaac going to do to reverse his poor luck? And what's Rose going to do about this girl trying to take away her Isaac? So what are Terri and the Pokémon going to do about this insanity? **

**Notes:**

**-Taylor is the first character I could not think of a good name for right away. So I needed some help from a reader and friend of mind and out of the names she gave me, I picked Taylor. I think it goes well with Snap. I've already decided upon Todd having a kid and then I decided it was going to be a daughter later. But I never got around to putting her in, as in, in the last story. But in the end, it worked out because this chapter not only introduced her as a character, it also gave Terri some spotlight and a bit of his background and dreams. **

**-She's also probably the first character that is flawed in her 'special' skill. Amy's a good trainer and person like her parents. Terri is a good artist like Tracey. Ray is wise, kind and sweet, and has good Pokémon skills. Isaac's a gym leader and despite his loss of battles, he's still a good trainer. Taylor is probably the only one so far that is supposed to be at least good at photography, she instead stinks at it. **

**-I've confirmed these (fan) shipping names:**

**-Ivan/Amy-Childhoodshipping: unless this name starts getting popular for Penguinshipping (Kenny/Dawn), I'm keeping it as Childhooshipping.**

**-Ray/Amy-Mastershipping: unless they create a new couple for this instead of Ash/Life, it'll remain as Mastershipping.**

**-Isaac/Rose-Loveydoveyshipping: Okay, you're not going to find a name as interesting as this! At least I didn't so I just had to use this. **

**On the side note, that same reader and friend of mine were thinking up a name for Ray/Maylu. We got:**

**Emeraldshipping-due to Maylu's mom, May, from the Ruby/Sapphire/****Emerald**** game. Maylu's (from Drew's side) green hair (since it's like Emerald), and Ray being from Emerald Village and having green eyes.**

**Or **

**Admirershipping-(note the R is in there! So it's not "Admire" it's "Admirer!") Because Maylu secretly admired Ray until she revealed it. **

**I can't believe I can't remember, but I think we also got names for Isaac/Maylu but I can't remember…**

**Anyway, please help decide between Emeraldshipping or Admirershipping! **

**Please R and R!**


	16. Beauty and the Isaac?

**I know!!! Too long of a wait for an update! Honestly, this chapter turned out a lot better IN MY HEAD than on this…**

**I'm SOOO sorry everyone! I will try my best to redeem myself in future chapters…that is…if I even have readers left to redeem myself to…**

* * *

Our heroes today are traveling down an open field path on this nice day.

"Yes! We can probably make it to Olivine City by tomorrow! I'm so happy!" Amy nearly squealed and giggled to herself. Isaac only sighed,

"Give me a break! We get it! Give the map back before we get lost!"

"Sheesh, someone's a Krabby…" Amy commented.

"Amy, give it back to Isaac, please?" Rose pleaded to her friend with her hands together.

"Why?" Amy asked bluntly.

"Because he asked of course!" Rose replied with a smile.

Terri, in the back of the group, sighed.

"_An argument's going to start again…why do they do this everyday?" _Terri thought to himself.

Terri, as always, is correct. An argument did break out, even after they found a spot to rest, the argument was still going.

"Pikachu, did this happen often before I came along?" Terri asked sitting under a tree for shade as he ate some rice balls with Pikachu. After taking a bite, Pikachu only nodded with a "Pika."

"I don't know how you do it," Terri commented.

Togepi was sitting on a rock eating its own baby Pokémon food until it spotted something nearby.

"Togi!" Togepi slid off the side of the rock to that little pink ball that was spotted in the taller grass.

"Hm? Hey, where's Togepi going?" Terri asked seeing Togepi walking off on its own.

"Pika!" Pikachu quickly swallowed the rest of his rice ball and ran after Togepi. Amy then saw Pikachu running and then Isaac saw Togepi running.

"Pikachu/Togepi!!" the two cried after their Pokémon. Togepi ran into the grass just above its head with Pikachu running in after it. Amy and Isaac ran a bit off the path and into the grass both reaching in to pick up their Pokémon.

"Pikachu, hold on, let me know where you're going!" said Amy.

"Togepi, what did I tell you about…"

"Isaac?" Amy stared at Isaac, actually his back, who was staring on the Pokémon he held, "Isaac, what's the matter?"

"Togi!" Togepi waved from the grass below.

"What the?!" Amy exclaimed; Pikachu climbed onto her head as Amy picked up Togepi, "If Togepi's here then…what are you holding Isaac?"

Isaac turned around with an angry face.

"Igglybuff! Iggly!" A little pink Igglybuff clings onto Isaac's shirt.

"Aww…how cute!"

"Get this thing off me!" Isaac snapped.

"Awwwwww," Rose squealed, "It's so cute!"

* * *

"Iggly!"

"It really likes you, Isaac," said Terri. The four of them sat in a circle with Igglybuff holding onto Isaac and Togepi on Isaac's shoulder.

"Oh joy…" Isaac mumbled.

"Hey look!" Rose pointed.

"What?" Amy looked closer at the Igglybuff.

"It's got a tiny bracelet-like thing attached to the little arm!" Rose pointed at Igglybuff's left arm. A little yellow band was around it, on it, it said 'Charlotte'

"So this isn't wild," Terri concluded.

"I wonder where the trainer is," said Rose worriedly. Amy stood up,

"There's only one way to know! We go find her!"

"Let me guess…" Isaac started, "I have to hold this…puffball, right?"

"Wow Isaac looks like he's being tortured," said Terri to Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

The group heads out, continuing their path hoping to find some people on the way. Unfortunately, they happen to be the only people traveling along this path and ran into no one.

"Boy, talk about bad luck," said Rose when they walked for almost 20 minutes and ran into no people.

"Are there any residence around here at all?" Isaac asked and Rose opened the guide book.

"Well...hey! There's a mansion nearby! It's actually up ahead!"

"Hm, maybe the Igglybuff belongs to someone that lives there," said Amy,

"Hopefully, I want to get rid of this thing!'

"Iggly!" Igglybuff only continued to cling to Isaac without a care in the world. It didn't take long but soon, before them was a gate and after the gate was large white mansion that was almost described as a castle. As everyone stood with their mouths dropped open, Igglybuff suddenly got even happier, if it were possible.

"Maybe it does belong here…" said Terri based on Igglybuff's happy reaction. Just then, the gate started opening before them and the front door opened with a butler(based on clothing) walking out and coming up to them.

"Young man, I thank the heavens to see that you've found Bu-Bu!"

"…Bu-Bu?" everyone repeated with a large sweatdrop.

"Iggly! Igglybuff!"

"Please, come on in! The Miss has been worried sick. She will be quite happy to meet the savior of Bu-Bu!"

"Bu-Bu…" Isaac repeated once more and stared at the Igglybuff.

The gang was brought to the living room but it seemed as large as Amy's house alone!

"The butler must've seen us as we stood in front of the gate," said Rose,

"I just can't believe how large this place is…" said Terri looking around with Amy.

"I wanted to give this thing back not come in to have…tea," said Isaac picking a teacup with lace designs printed on it.

"EEEEEEEEK! Bu-Bu!" Isaac almost dropped the priceless teacup when he heard a high screech. Igglybuff jumped off Isaac and right into the arms of a young girl that ran into the room. Isaac turned around to see her. She was a long straight red-haired girl with bright blue eyes wearing a cute white dress with blue ribbons on it. The girl's eyes met Isaac's and Amy could've sworn hearts replaced the girl's eyes.

"Are you my Bu-Bu's savior?" she asked going up to his face with sparkly eyes.

"Uh…I guess so?" Isaac replied questioning his own answer.

"Oh I MUST repay you! My name is Charlotte! Please! I wish to repay you for your kindness!" Charlotte curtsied for Isaac.

"What about us?" Terri asked since she didn't even seem to have glanced at the others.

"She better not be pulling any moves on my Isaac!" Rose growled with an anime vein.

"N-No…it's okay," Isaac turned down.

"Togi?" Togepi popped up and Charlotte squealed,

"It's so CUTE! Is this little darling yours?! Oh! I must know your name my prince in shining armor!"

"Uh…yes and I'm Isaac," Isaac replied bluntly.

"Isaac…" Charlotte sighed dreamily and Rose stood up angrily but Terri quickly grabbed a hold of her before she hurts a rich heiress. Charlotte came around and sat down next to Isaac. With Bu-Bu on her shoulder, she put Isaac's hands in her own.

"Isaac my prince, we both have baby Pokémon and you saved my dear Bu-Bu! This is meant to be! Stay with me forever! Let us get married 10 years from now!"

"HE WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Rose shouted in anger before Isaac could even react to that proposal.

"Oh? Are you his servant?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm his what?!" Rose exclaimed with an anime vein, "NO YOU DOLT! Stop pulling move son MY Isaac!"

"With all due respect, ma'am, but I'm in no interest to getting engaged anytime soon..." Isaac's brow twitched and then he turned to Rose, "And Rose, I belong to NO ONE!" Isaac almost sneered. Charlotte gasped but no one was sure whether she was gasping from Isaac's rejection or from Rose calling her a 'dolt.'

"_You _are my rival for my dear knight's affections?! Ha! He would never like a girl like you!" Charlotte used her hand to make it look like she's brushing her away.

"What?" Rose gritted her teeth, "Oh you're asking for it now!" Rose raised a fist.

"Does love really do this to people?" Amy asked but then remembered the feelings and hatred she felt towards Maylu when she saw that…event and thus answered her own question.

"You know what this means!"

"Oh, is that a challenge I hear?" Charlotte puts a hand next to her ear to tease. The two glared at each other with Isaac in the middle letting out a big sigh.

"Why do these things always happen to me?"

"BATTLE!" the two girls exclaimed.

* * *

"Welcome to my own private battle arena!" The giant doors opened and it revealed an indoors battle field with a view of her entire backyard garden. Everyone's mouths dropped as they stared at how much it looked like a gym! Charlotte clapped her hands twice and another butler appeared from a different doorway and stepped up to the judge's platform.

"Please take your positions!" he announced. A small pink platform appeared from underground on one side of the arena and Charlotte took her stand on it with Bu-Bu on her left shoulder. Rose didn't hesitate to take the other side with the lack of platform.

"Your name, Miss?" the butler asked and Rose didn't know he meant her at first.

"Huh? Oh! You mean me! I'm Rose!"

"This is a battle between Young Mistress Charlotte and guest Rose!"

"Oh Isaac-Boo! Wait for me!" Charlotte waved to Isaac as he along with Amy and Terri sat on bleachers along the walls.

"You don't need to wait for me! Just cheer for me!" Rose shouted. Isaac groaned and doesn't show much care of the battle but just wants to be out of the prize pool…

"What are the rules you wish for, Miss?" the butler asked.

"Hmm…How many Pokémon do you have?" Charlotte asked.

"Er…now 3…" Rose replied, red with embarrassment. Charlotte went into a laughing fit but quickly stopped,

"Oh I guess I have no choice! Alright then, we'll just do a party KO. I'll use three as well! But it will be a double battle! Other than that, no rules! Substitution is allowed and no time limits!"

"D-Double battle?" Rose repeated.

That suddenly peeked Isaac's interest.

"Double huh?" Isaac commented and almost forgot what they were fighting for.

"Ooh! This will be awesome!" Terri got his camera and sketchbook ready.

"…" Amy only stared with Pikachu, both with wide and exciting eyes, the moment they heard 'double battle.'

"That will be alright I presume?" Charlotte asked with a smirk.

"Um, yeah! Bring it on!" Rose challenged, obviously nervous.

"This will be a double match made up of three Pokémon! The first to defeat all of their opponent's Pokémon will be the winner! Let the battle begin!"

Charlotte brushed her long hair back and took out two pokeballs with colorful rhinestones all over them.

"Come out my lovely Teddiursa and glamorous Butterfree!"

A cute Teddiursa and Butterfree appears. The Teddiursa has a red bow on her left ear and Butterfree has a cute pink vest on. Everyone sweatdrops,

"Even her Pokémon has fashion…" said Terri. Amy then got an idea. Amy released her own Butterfree and sat next to Amy.

"Hey Butterfree, look! Check out this battle! There's a Butterfree too!"

"Free!" Butterfree nodded.

Rose took out two pokeballs and tossed them.

"Go Onix and Rhydon!"

Charlotte has a look of disgust on.

"Oh my…they're so big!"

"I know!" Rose said proudly.

"And they're ugly!"

"Gah?! Hey! Take that back!" Rose snapped with an anime vein while both her Pokémon has anime tears running.

"Why should I? Well, _ladies _first! Teddiursa! Use focus punch!"

"Now's my chance! Rhydon! Horn attack! Onix! Rock throw on Butterfree!"

"Butterfree! Protect!"

Butterfree flew in front of Teddiursa and protected both Teddiursa and itself.

"Ah! No!"

"Now Teddiursa! Focus Punch Rhydon!"

Being the closest target, Rhydon took a strong hit.

"Butterfree use Stun Spore!" Butterfree flew over Rhydon and Onix.

"Quick! Dig Onix!" Rose was able to save Onix from Stun Spore at least.

"Oh no! My poor battle arena!" Charlotte cried.

"Oh give me a break…" Rose sweatdrops, "Come on Rhydon! Try and pull off a rock throw attack! Onix! Attack Teddiursa!"

"Ha! Your rock Pokémon are far too slow! Teddiursa! Thrash attack! Butterfree! Protect Teddiursa!" Teddiursa jumped onto Butterfree who gave it a lift. Teddiursa jumped and did an air-Trash attack down on Rhydon while Butterfree did Protect the moment Onix appeared. Rose's fists tightened.

"_She's…good! Good for a spoiled rich girl! I don't think I should've accepted this double battle challenge…no! I WILL fight! And I will win! Especially with Isaac's love on the line!"_

"I'm going to win this! Go Onix! Sandstorm!"

In the next few seconds, everyone started coughing and covering their mouths from the sand.

"Come on Rhydon! Attack if you can! Onix! Sand Tomb on Teddiursa!"

Confused and a bit lost, the Pokémon were left clueless and Charlotte was completely distracted.

"Oh my outfit!"

Onix trapped Teddiursa in Sand Tomb at that moment but Rhydon was still paralyzed.

"Nice! Now Onix! Use Iron Tail!" Onix roared and slammed iron tail down on the Sand Tomb along with Teddiursa.

Charlotte gasped,

"Nooo! My Teddiursa!"

"Alright! Rhydon! Use Horn Drill and finish it! Onix! Don't like Butterfree near Teddiursa!"

Blocking Butterfree's way, it was unable to protect Teddiursa from a powerful horn drill attack. Charlotte nearly screeched.

"My poor baby!"

"Yes!" Rose jumped, "One down!"

"Alright Rose! Nice job!" Amy cheered. She then turned to Isaac, "Aren't you happy about her win?"

"Hn! In case you forgot I don't want either of them to win! I'm not going to be engaged to either of them!" Isaac replied with an anime vein and a glare.

---------------

"Hmph! Don't get your hopes up too high!" after recalling her Teddiursa, she took out another rhinestone-covered pokeball, "We're not done yet! Go! My lovely Bellossom!"

Amy turned slightly red as it reminded her of Ray.

Rose instead slightly flinched.

"_Grass type! I have to be careful!" _

"Okay Onix! Rock throw!"

"Rescue her, Butterfree! Bellossom! Magical leaf!"

Rose slightly flinched at the impact.

Isaac stood up from his seat,

"Rose! Magical Leaf is unavoidable! If you don't take out that Pokémon you're in trouble!"

Hearts appeared in Roses eyes when Isaac gave her advice.

"You're an idiot if you didn't know that!"

Rose's head fell from that comment. But then it rose up when she realizes that if she does lose then Isaac will only look down on her more!

"_She won't beat me! I won't let this stupid fan girl beat me!!" _Rose exclaimed in her mind with fire in eyes and the spirit to battle on!

"Bellossom! Magical Leaf again on that rock snake!"

"Dig Onix!"

Charlotte blinked in surprise as her attack can't reach Onix underground.

"_There's a flaw in every attack!" _Rose through with a smirk, "Go Rhydon! Rock Throw!"

The impact had both opposing Pokémon landed with a thud on the ground.

"Well done! Attack Onix!"

Charlotte lightly gasped as her Pokémon were combo attacked.

"Oh my lovely Pokémon! You'll pay for this!"

"Oh come on! This is how a battle works!" Rose argued.

"Butterfree! Hyper Beam! Bellossom! Petal Dance!"

"Wait a minute! Who's attacking who!?!?" Rose exclaimed in panic as Charlotte seemed to have let her Pokémon decide who to aim for. Butterfree's powerful hyper beam hits Rhydon who collapses from its previous fighting done with Teddiursa. While Onix got hit by Petal Dance and lands next to Rhydon.

"Rhydon! Onix!" Onix slowly began to get up and Rose sighed a sigh of relief but had to call Rhydon back.

"_I didn't battle much with you…but I'm counting on you!" _

Rose took out her last pokeball,

"Go Flareon!"

"Eeek! A fire type!" Charlotte cried holding herself.

"Flareon! Flamethrower on Butterfree now! Onix! Dig!"

"Oh you sneak!" Charlotte wanted to finish off Onix but not when it's underground but realize she had bigger problems now that Butterfree is wide open and Bellossom is still doing Petal Dance. In less than a minute, Butterfree was done for.

"Oh Butterfree! Ah! And the outfit! It's burned! How dare you!"

"Can't you just make a new one…?" Rose asked with a sweatdrop.

"Oh you think that's easy to do? Attack Bellossom!"

"Flareon! Flamethrower! And go Onix!"

Charlotte and Bellossom's eyes narrowed as they waited for Onix's arrival after the petals were burned. Bellossom jumped as the earth began to rumble beneath her and landed on top on top of Onix's head upon its arrival and continued the Petal Dance furry surrounding Onix in a tornado of petals.

"Ah! Onix!"

"_Well I couldn't hide Onix underground forever!"_

"I see I've taken down all your ugly Pokémon! Be lucky that believe your Flareon is awfully pretty! Not as pretty as my Pokémon of course!"

Rose only growled at her like a dog as she recalled her Onix.

"It doesn't matter! Don't forget that I have the type advantage, plus…what the?!" Rose exclaimed in surprise. She knew Pokémon usually get confused after continuous use of Petal Dance but she saw Bellossom eating a berry.

"Don't you think I know what happens to my poor little flower after Petal Dance? That's why she'll always carry around a certain berry to ensure it doesn't happen!"

"Whaaa? That's not fair!" Rose pointed at Bellossom and Charlotte only shook her head.

"Oh it's fair, read the rule book, sweetie!"

"Don't call me that…" Rose muttered, "Flareon! Smog!"

Charlotte lets out a squeak as she coves her mouth.

"What a disgusting move! Use Magical Leaf!"

"Disgusting? It's SMOKE!" Rose exclaimed trying to show that fact to Charlotte.

------------

"Poisonous smoke to be exact," Terri added.

"You can do it, Rose!" Amy cheered.

"…" Isaac only sat there with his arms crossed and watched, "I think Rose lost some of her touch as a gym leader."

"Huh? Isaac! That's so mean!" Amy scolded giving a pout.

"Give me a break; Charlotte's not that great of a battler. She has no experience with trainer outside. I bet anything that she evolved her Gloom as soon as possible to get it into a Bellossom," Isaac criticized.

"I wouldn't say that, Isaac," said Terri calmly.

"Any why?" Isaac challenged.

"Simple. The only reason why Rose has a tough time is because I assume Rose has never done a double battle before. But it seems like Charlotte's got some practice double battling. I wouldn't call her weak or inexperienced, Isaac. Don't criticize things you're not used to or haven't tried before. Like you do with coordinating! Really! Don't think your tradition single Pokémon battling is all there is to it!"

"…They're called 'traditional' for a reason," Isaac replied as his eyes drifted its attention from Terri and back to the battle to see Flareon and Bellossom still going at but due to the type advantage, the battle won't be lasting long.

"I know where you're coming from Isaac, but some things should at least be given a chance. It may not be your style, but it doesn't make it any more less right than tradition," Terri lectured.

"…" Isaac's eyes drifted back to Terri and away again, "Okay, I get it. But…that wasn't the whole point of my disappointment in this."

"It wasn't?" Terri asked, blinking back a surprised look.

"No…I hate Charlotte but now I hate Rose too. Because neither didn't even fully register what they're doing and how it truly effects other people. I never been so disappointed before…"

"Oh…I see, Isaac…" Terri apologized and Amy looked over at the two, not really understand what Isaac's upset about. But her thoughts were interrupted when a near-screech was heard from Rose.

"YES!" she jumped up and down.

"Ow…I think this battle field was made to echo…" said Isaac as he held his ears.

"Great job, Rose!" Amy waved and gave her a thumbs up seeing that Rose won. Charlotte fell on her knees and started crying.

Everyone left the bleachers to congratulate Rose and her Flareon.

"Hehe, then does this mean I'm engaged to Isaac?!" Rose exclaimed but when she opened her arms to hug Isaac, he wasn't with Amy and Terri. She turned around to see him with Charlotte. Rose pouted jealously and walked towards them.

* * *

Isaac offers his hand to the rich girl who slowly accepted and he helped her up.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

"Don't get any ideas," Isaac immediately added and released his hand, "There's no use crying over spilled milk. I am nobody's and one thing if there's one thing I don't like is other people deciding my future for me. I don't know why you're so excited to find that special someone considering you have plenty of time to find that guy. But I can assure you it's not me. And I'm quite upset with both you and my travel companion for acting like childish idiots!"

Rose halted where she was when she heard Isaac. Charlotte looked like she was about to go into tears again but Isaac continued.

"Look, since I don't know what's going on in your life, I have no right to really criticize you. But understand that I'm no object! I'm not something you can win or get whenever you want just because you want it!"

"…Even though I'm rich and beautiful, you don't see me any different than…_her_?" Charlotte asked, hurt. Isaac brushed a part of his hair back and looked out the window,

"Nope. Here's a bit of advice: Money and looks are nothing…without a heart." With that, Isaac turns around and walked away, and walked right past Rose without even a glance.

"Come on, Amy, we wasted enough time here. You want to get to Olivine City right?"

"Huh? W-Well…yeah but…" Amy glances at the people around her and the tension she's feeling between them just seems to get stronger.

On the way out, Isaac bowed to the butler,

"Thank you for your hospitality," and continued out with Amy, Terri, and Rose slowly following after they said goodbye and thank you to Charlotte.

* * *

"…" Charlotte and Bu-Bu watches the group leave from a different room and kept a serious expression on.

"Miss? You called?" the butler asked after he escorted the guests out.

"Yes…"

"Is something the matter? Don't let the boy's words-"

"Do you think Mother and Father would let me…travel?"

"Hm? What's this?"

"I want to travel. I want to see the world that Isaac sees," Charlotte puts a hand on the glass and leans forward more to see more of Isaac before he becomes too far away to see. She smiles a bit as she sees Togepi and how happy the little baby is, "I want to see through his eyes. So that I can become the person he expected me to be. I have a heart. And I want to prove that to him. Even if we never meet again. I will become very happy if I can change…even just a little bit. A little rich girl can't stay cooped in her cage forever right?" Charlotte asked and smiled.

"_A lot of people has said rude things to me before. Telling me how I'm spoiled and snobby. I argue it's not true, they're just jealous. They argue that they're the ones speaking the truth. But Isaac…you were the first to say the real truth to me. Even if you're not that guy I'm looking for and while I am hurt, I'm grateful for your tough love…"_

* * *

Everyone walked in silence, besides Togepi. Terri suddenly pushed Amy forward and the two took the lead by a few feet leaving Isaac in the middle and Rose trailing behind a bit.

"Isaac…?" Rose whispered his name and he barely caught it.

"What?" Isaac answered with a stern voice.

"Um…I'm sorry. I know I made a stupid mistake and I acted all wrong…and very immature and I should've known you better…" Rose apologized with her head down the whole time.

"Do you even know why I'm upset?" Isaac asked turning his head just a little bit.

"Well…kind of. I know…no one can make someone love another. And that…well, you're no object…and um, I've traveled with you for so long so I should've known you better than what I showed today," Rose replied and hoped she was right, even half-right would satisfy her. Isaac sighed and stopped walking and Rose stopped so she wouldn't bump into him.

"Yes, you're right, those are mostly the reasons why. But there's something else too that separated you and Charlotte," Isaac turned around to face Rose who had her head up, "When she said she liked me, I believed her but didn't take her seriously. When you say you like me, I don't believe you or take you seriously. Yet you fought to win. If it were any other guy, you probably would've done the same thing…"

"But I don't just like any other guy, Isaac," said Rose, "I know I tend to go boy-crazy but…I would never really be interested in them…"

"You never go-"

"I know I still ga-ga over you at times. But it's not 24-7. I'm just happy being able to travel with you!"

"…I see…thanks for your honesty, Rose. But I just hope you learned from this," said Isaac and turned back around to see Amy and Terri waiting on them farther down the path, "You're my friend…so I care about you. I'm not angry because of what happened really, it was more because you don't seem to know I care about you and everyone. I saw you out there trying to prove something. When you really had nothing to prove at all."

Isaac started walking and Rose stood there pondering over what happened. She nodded to herself and ran to catch up with Isaac.

"Thank you…" she whispered with a small smile.

"Hn…"

Rose smiled even more and even walked beside him.

"By the way…" Isaac started,

"Yes?"

"Why is your name 'Rose' when your father was a rock gym leader?"

"Oh, well…my full first name is Rosetta. Named after the Rosetta Stone. I'm just called 'Rose' for short," Rose explained.

"Ah, well that makes sense…that's a nice name though," Isaac complimented and Rose seemed to have blushed for the first time from something said by Isaac.

"Oh…thank you!"

"Yeah whatever…"

"Togi!"

"Oh don't butt in, Togepi!"

* * *

**Next: **

**Amy reaches Olivine City!!! But she makes an interesting request to the gym leader…**

**Notes:**

**-Yes, it was never stated until now that Rose's full name was Rosetta. I didn't get many reviews asking about her origin of name though…did anyone thought it was kinda weird her name was 'Rose?'**

**-I wanted more screen time for Rose. She only stared in one other chapter in this story. In the last story, she had a more important role but that role is slowly diminishing due to the extra friend in the group, Terri.**

**-I know Isaac always seem to half-star in chapters along with Rose. But I do have a planned chapter ahead that will focus all on Isaac and his Pokémon! **

**-Kind of random but personally, I think Charlotte might be my favorite character-of-the-day that I made!**

**------------------**

**Please R and R! Thank you!**

**P.S.-I only got one response on what Ray/Maylu should be called. Or do you guys just don't really care and don't really care what I name them?**

**P.S.S.-A friend of mine, whose much better at designing outfit and characters too(I can't design to save my life) than me, finished some designs for me! These designs are of course, for Isaac, Rose, and Ivan! I had trouble with their clothing designs…okay I'm struggling with Ray too and I'm working on Amy's. So when I finish drawing everyone(which will be a while since I can't manage time), I'll link it at the bottom of a future chapter!!**


	17. A Little Request

Amy's eyes sparkled when she saw the beautiful buildings ahead of her.

"…OLIVINE CITYYYYYY!" Amy shouted for them all to hear with all her might.

"_At last…my next badge!" _

_----------------------------------------------------------_

"Let's see…before Amy starts bugging me about this, the next gym will be in…" Isaac was reading the map at the Pokémon center. Everyone was getting rested up but it was hard to be rested and relaxed with Amy's excitement.

"Well Isaac??? Where am I going after Olivine?!" Amy asked excitedly, hardly able to stay still as she tried to read over Isaac's shoulder.

"Go away!" Isaac snapped.

"Amy, why don't you go read your magazine? And let Isaac do all the work?" Terri suggested calmly.

"Ok!" Amy skipped off to the magazine rack.

"What do mean I do all the work?" Isaac asked. Rose came back with Pikachu and Togepi along with their drinks and snacks,

"Look what I got! We need some entertainment when we watch Amy battle!" said Rose cheerfully and after putting everything down, walked away again with the un-popped popcorn…

-----------------------------

Amy picked up her favorite magazine again and looked what was new.

"Aw! No way!"

A familiar face was featured in one article. If the face wasn't there, Amy would never have remembered him!

"_Ronin has recently won his 8__th__ Johto gym badge and when asked of what he will be doing while until the Johto League, he replies that he will be training nonstop. What a devoted trainer! Nothing less expected from a son of a Champion and Pokémon Idol!"_

Amy then blinked…

"_Did Ronin ever mention to us who he's related to?" _Amy tried to jog her memory but she can't remember anything about Ronin except who his first Pokémon was and that April has a huge crush on him.

Turning the page, she read through the latest poll and then giggled to herself when she found a poem Gary wrote and was featured in another article. Amy then read through another one about the top trainers and what's going on in the Elite Four.

"_Hmm…more changes? They sure are making a lot of changes in the Elite Four! First Kanto…and now they're changing up Hoenn's too? I wonder if Johto's Elite 4 will remain the same…hey, who are Johto's Elite 4 anyway?" _Amy lifted her head from the magazine when she just realized she doesn't know anyone past Casey.

"_Oh! Wait…Mom said she has more than one friend in the Johto Elite Four…so besides Miss Casey…who else does my mom know? What if she's friends with all of them?" _Amy decides to save herself the trouble and just ask her friends if they know.

"Hey guys, besides Casey, do you know the other members of the Elite Four? Or even the Champion?" Amy asked and she only got weird looks.

"Well let's see…" Terri puts his hand on his chin, "Casey's the electric trainer, then we have…Sakura, the Psychic trainer…"

"There was someone on the Elite Four that doesn't focus much on a type although I recall that trainer using mostly normal types," Isaac added.

"And…huh, I think we're missing someone important…" said Rose and the rest of them sat there pondering.

"…How about the Champion?" Amy asked again.

"The Champion?" Isaac repeated.

* * *

"Let's go! Typhlosion!"

Isaac brought Amy before the Center's television where a lot of people are already gathered and cheering.

"It's a special…well it's also for charity. Johto's Champion versus a former Hoenn-Elite Four member although I'm unsure who. They gathered some top trainers and they will battle for an audience to raise money for charity," Isaac explained.

"Delcatty! Use Assist!"

"Oh wow! Why didn't you tell me this special was airing?!" Terri exclaimed and got himself caught up in the battle. Amy then let out a big "Aaaaah!"

"What's wrong?" Rose asked and Amy pointed to the screen,

"That's…April's dad! Former Hoenn Elite Four member right?!" Amy pointed at the brown-haired man with the Delcatty.

"Great job! Use Thunderbolt Delcatty!"

Terri opened up a certain guidebook and skimmed through it.

"Georgio, former Elite Four member of Hoenn. It says ever since he got married, he moved to Johto to be with his wife, Casey," Terri read.

"Wait so he quit being a great trainer just to be with a girl?" Isaac asked, not believing it.

"That's so sweet of him!" Rose almost squealed.

"But…he gave up a huge title!!!" Isaac seems to be the only one not understanding Georgio's reasons.

"Typhlosion! Use Flame Wheel!"

"And the Champion?" Amy asked staring at the screen again,

"_Why does he look so familiar?" _Amy asked herself.

"His name is Jimmy. He's worked his way up similar to how your dad did; competing in many leagues and competitions. Working his way up to being a member of the Elite Four and then Champion of Johto," Terri read.

"AH! I recognize those bangs! It's the same as Ronin's!" Rose pointed.

"Of course, only Rose would remember if a cute guy is involved," said Isaac with a sweatdrop.

Amy, Isaac, and Rose then got into a conversation about Ronin being the son of Jimmy and the 'Pokémon Idol' which they have yet to look her up. This leaves Terrence and the Pokémon watching the rest of the battle.

Everyone groaned and cheered in excitement when it ended.

"What a turnaround!" Terri exclaimed, "That's one reason why he's Champion!"

He watches Jimmy and Georgio shake hands before leaving the battlefield.

"Okay trainers! It looks like we have time for one more battle!" the announcer nearly yelled into his microphone

"We will spin the roulette to see who our lucky two amazing trainers will be!"

Two wheels spun. The trainers that already battled were crossed out on the roulette and only a few remained…then again, only a few came to this charity-event. Terri had to squint his eyes to try and see the faces of those left but he couldn't as the camera was too far away.

"And we have it! Let's welcome a special guest all the way from Hoenn! Hoenn's very own NEW CHAMPION! Who will be battling against one of Johto's Elite Four members and former gym leader!" 

Terri's eyes widened when he saw that certain Johto Elite Four member.

"She's the one we couldn't think of!" he exclaimed.

"Pika?"

"Eh, never mind, I'll tell the others later. But I gotta watch this first! WOW! This is too exciting!"

It was about halfway through the battle before the other three finished their 'discussion' which most likely ended up in an argument.

"So Terri, what did we miss?" Isaac asked watching the screen.

"Half of the coolest battle ever!" he exclaimed, all jittery and excited. Isaac's mouth dropped seeing the two trainers battling.

"Oh my…that man is cute! I wish he was 20 years younger!" Rose slightly blushed starring the green-haired Hoenn-Champ.

"That girl looks familiar," said Amy starring at Johto's Elite Four member. Isaac rolled his eyes and smacked her over the head.

"That's because she's the former gym leader of this certain city we are in!"

"…You mean here right?" Amy asked and Isaac just wanted to hit himself.

"Oh my! That's the person we were missing! Jasmine of the Johto Elite Four!" Rose exclaimed in awe.

"She's really strong!" said Terri,

"Well obviously!" Isaac remarked.

"No! I mean, she's REALLY strong! After all: She was the gym leader of Olivine City for some time. Then she moved into the Johto Elite: both as the Elite Four member and the Champion. As you can see, she's still part of the Elite Four except now Jimmy is the Champion. She may be the strongest out of the four though!" Terri explained as they watched a Steelix fight a Gardevoir.

"Wow…" Amy stared and thought back to Scissor Street and the Team Rocket mayhem. They might've been in trouble if Richie didn't show up. That same feeling she got when she saw how powerful Richie was…came back again. The power of those trainers…really are overwhelming. Amy smiled, remembering the reasons why she's here. She wants to get stronger and stronger until she reaches, no, surpasses that level. That way, she'll know she can stand a chance again her father…

The battle ended in a bang and when the smoke cleared, the Gardevoir was the one that stood victorious. Jasmine bowed politely and accepted her loss with grace.

"WHOOO! Go Jasmine! You're still awesome!" One woman yelled at the television along with many of the viewers.

"You make Olivine PROUD!"

"We still love you, Jasmine!"

The two shook hands on a great battle and the special ended a few minutes after that.

* * *

Our heroes sat by a table to wait for their Pokémon. They discussed the battle and one important fact:

"If Jasmine is no longer the gym leader here…then who is?" Amy asked and Isaac sighed.

"YEAH! Jasmine is still the best!"

They turned their heads to see a short-haired woman that has been going on and on about Jasmine.

"Miss Janina! Amphoros is ready!" Nurse Joy called and the same woman ran up to the counter.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy! I promised Jasmine I'd take care of Ampharos and the lighthouse!"

"And you're doing a wonderful job!"

"Thank you! That means a lot to me! Hehe!"

Terri leapt out of his seat and ran up to the woman that Nurse Joy called 'Janina.'

"Excuse me; do you happen to be Janina, Jasmine's apprentice?" Terri asked

"APPRENTICE!?" Amy, Rose, and Isaac exclaimed.

"Why yes I am! Well no longer her apprentice anymore! I'm the gym leader of Olivine City!" Janina announced proudly.

Amy, Rose, and Isaac's mouths then dropped as they heard the news.

"I knew it!" Terri exclaimed and reached into his bag, "May I have your autograph?"

Amy, Rose, and Isaac only anime falls.

* * *

"No way! You're Amy?!" Janina exclaimed when the group and Janina sat down at a table together.

"Yeah I am. Let me guess: You know my parents?"

"Do I?! Of course! It's hard to forget your parents even if I tried! After all, when I battled against him for the first time, I was only a little girl and cheated on my battle…but he and Jasmine turned me around!"

"Amy, do you recall your father telling a story about someone named Janina?" Rose asked.

"Um…"

"How about when he battled an Onix that was immune to water?" Janina added.

"Ooh! YES! I remember! He did mention battling someone with an Onix that wasn't affected by water! And that...uh, oh yes, that trainer claimed to be Jasmine even though she was younger than him!"

Janina sweatdrops,

"Uh, yeah, I guess I was younger than I thought…" said Janina, thinking back.

"Well Janina, as long as you don't cheat against me: I challenge you to a battle!" Amy exclaimed standing and pointing at her.

"Very well! I'll gladly accept a challenge from Ash Ketchum's very own daughter! Bring it on!"

"Oh, but just one favor if it's okay…"

"Of course, what is it?" Janina asked.

"Well see…I haven't faced an electric Pokémon for a while now. And I heard you had an Ampharos? The last time I had a challenging battling against an electric type was back in Kanto. I don't want Pikachu to lose his edge! So…will you battle me with Ampharos?!"

"Huh, that's an interesting request, Amy…but…I think I can bend the rules a bit. Just you for! It's just between us, alright?"

"And us too," Isaac reminded waving to get their attention.

* * *

"Welcome to Olivine Gym!" Janina announced when they stepped through into the gym.

"Well…shall we?" Amy asked.

"Of course!"

"This is a special battle between gym leader Janina and challenger Amy Ketchum! Only one Pokémon each with no time limit! And…BEGIN!"

"Come out, Ampharos!"

"Go Pikachu!"

The two electric types stared each other down as they get ready.

"Pikachu! Quick attack!"

"Use cotton spore!"

White fluff-balls were unleashed and Pikachu was dramatically slowed down.

"Thunder punch!"

Caught off guard, Pikachu was hit and sent flying but was alright as he lands on safely.

"Its okay, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!"

"Use your own Thunderbolt!"

The two electric attacks clashed in midair and caused a mini explosion.

"Go Pikachu! Use Iron tail!"

"Use Signal Beam, Ampharos!"

------------------------------

Isaac with Togepi, Rose, and Terri sat on the side to watch as usual; but all were a bit concerned about this battle.

"I'm glad Amy's challenging herself but she won't be able to win like that," said Isaac watching the two Pokémon throw similar attacks back and forth at each other.

"They're both electric types so using electric attacks all the time will drag this battle on forever!" Rose pointed out.

"Not only that, Amy's at a slight disadvantage," Terri added and the other two looked at him.

"Why do you say that?" Rose asked in worry.

"Ampharos has more of a variety of attacks than Amy's Pikachu has. You saw that signal beam right? The more attacks Ampharos knows, besides electric types, then the more damage it can do to Pikachu!" Terri explained in a serious tone. Terri wasn't any more correct as they all soon found out.

"Ampharos! Fire Punch!"

"Ah!" Amy was taken back by the sudden fire move that Pikachu had to act on his own and got a slight burn on his tail when he dodged.

"Pika!"

"Oh! Sorry Pikachu! It's okay! We can do this! Use agility!"

"Use Cotton Spore again!"

"Add in a quick attack!"

Dodging the cotton spores, Pikachu landed a physical attack on Ampharos.

"Nice! Now use…" Amy paused for a moment, realizing something. She took out her pokedex and quickly went through it.

"I don't know how you're going to win while fiddling with your dex! Ampharos! Use Thunder!!!"

"Ah! Okay Pikachu we're doing something different!" Amy announced placing her back in her pocket, "Quick! Use Light Screen!"

"Pika?" Pikachu looked back, confused, but quickly made a light screen before Thunder hits.

"Nice one, Amy!" Terri shouted and went into a stand, "Attack isn't everything! Keep thinking like that!"

Amy nodded to Terri's advice.

"Go Pikachu! Use agility!"

"Ampharos! Intercept with Discharge!"

"Keep your eye out, Pikachu! Dodge it! Quick attack!"

"Arg!" Janina was upset she got hit by the same strategy again!

"Ampharos! Use Cotton Spore!"

"Agility and quick attack again!"

"Alright Ampharos! Use Power Gem!"

"What?" Amy blinked, not heard of that attack before.

"Look out!" Rose shouted, "That's a rock move!"

"Huh?!" Amy exclaimed but it's too late; Pikachu's speed made him run right into that attack.

"Hit 'em away! Use Fire Punch!"

"Oh no! Pikachu!" Pikachu was sent flying back and this time, landed on his back, "Pikachu! Are you alright?"

"Pika…" Pikachu stood back up and stayed strong!

"Alright! Let's keep going! Pikachu! Agility!"

"Ampharos! Use Signal Beam!"

"Dodge! Get closer! Now…use Iron Tail!"

Dodging the attacks, Pikachu got up to Ampharos and did a direct Iron Tail forcing Ampharos back.

"Quick! Use Slam!"

Without giving Ampharos the chance to recover, Pikachu landed another attack.

"You okay, Ampharos?! Quick! Power Gem!"

"Double team!!!" Amy shouted and Pikachu was almost confused for this new kind of style of battling but Pikachu quickly adapted and used double team causing Ampharos' attack to miss.

"Yes! That's the way Pikachu! Now! Use Iron Tail!" The real Pikachu got Ampharos from behind and landed a direct hit. Pikachu started panting as Ampharos struggled to stand.

"Pikachu? Are you…alright?" Amy asked worriedly but Pikachu nodded confidently.

"Ampharos!" Janina called as Ampharos got into a stand.

"Amph!" Ampharos replied but felt sudden pain and collapsed.

"Oh no! Ampharos!" Janina ran to Ampharos' side and the judge raised his arm.

"Ampharos is unable to battle! The winner is the challenger and Pikachu!"

"Pika…" Pikachu let himself gently fall knowing its over.

"Pikachu!" Amy ran to her friend's side and picked him up, "That was awesome Pikachu. I think we both learned a lot since our battle in Vermillion City!"

"Pika!" Amy smiled for him as everyone crowded around Pikachu and Ampharos to see if they're okay.

* * *

"To think I'd lose to a young Ketchum! Like father like daughter I guess!" said Janina with an almost-cocky smile. The sun was setting, indicating the end of the day, "I guess it's just me not thinking ahead. Maybe I should've just stuck to the rules!"

"If you want, we can," Amy offered but Janine shook her head,

"Heck no. I accepted your challenge. Making that an official gym battle. So…" Janina reached behind her and pulled out a certain reward, "I, Janina of the Olivine gym reward you the Mineral Badge!"

Amy stared at that shiny badge and slowly accepted it.

"Yes…yes!!!" Amy's lips curved into a bright smile, she punched the air and posed, "I got…I Mineral Badge!!"

"…"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

As Amy cheers for her badge, Rose notices Isaac's silence.

"Hey Isaac! What's wrong?" Rose asked cheerfully.

"That Ampharos…" Isaac stared at a pokeball he held in his hand, "Mareep can evolve into an Ampharos…"

"Ah…you want to be as strong as Janina one day!" Rose guessed and Isaac nodded, gripping his pokeball,

"I'll train Mareep. No, I'll train all my Pokémon ever more!"

"Good for you! It's nice that every now and then your motivation is restored!"

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked from the corner of his eyes.

"Well, you know how you've been losing more than winning?"

"Don't remind me!" Isaac growled with an anime vein.

"Do you think maybe it's because of the lack of motivation? I remember how psyched and pumped you were back in Vermillion City but you seem to have lost some of that for a while," Rose reminded.

"Huh…I guess you're right," Isaac admitted looking at the Pokeball again.

"_I will get stronger…I will become a powerful electric Pokémon trainer!" _

It was an interesting day from seeing some strong trainers on television to winning her next badge. Not to mention Isaac's no determination to get stronger! Now Amy and friends are taking a boat and are set site for the next gym at Cianwood City!

* * *

**Next:**

**For once, Amy doesn't have to go too far to reach the next gym! After the crew rides a boat to Cianwood, Amy challenges Chuck of the Cianwood gym! But what Amy doesn't know is that this gym battle will mark something important on her journey. **

**Notes:**

**-I support Georgio/Casey!!! I still don't know their shipping name though! It's not baseballshipping, I recall that being Ash/Casey! **

**-Who wants to guess the Hoenn champ?! It's actually pretty obvious…if I tell you an important hint but I already gave you his region, gender, hair color, and one Pokémon. To me…that would've narrowed it down to two characters! **

**-I hope you guys remember Janina from the anime! She's the obvious pick for Olivine's Gym leader!**

**Please R and R!**


	18. Rule Number One in Pokemon Battling

**Happy White Day everyone!**

**I'm actually more excited to write the next chapter than this one. No offense to Amy of course! **

**I'm not sure about this story but I've been shortening my chapters in some of my other stories although I'm not sure if that's a good idea for this one…I'm not sure. Shortening chapters would be more to-the-point than a longer chapter so I'm still debating what to do for this story. **

****

What do you guys think? Shorter chapters? Or does it really matter to you guys at all because I tend to have a very long chapter or it can be kinda short…although this chapter may be the shortest chapter…I gotta check.

* * *

"There it is! Cianwood!" Amy pointed when she laid sight of land before her. Amy stood at the front of the boat she and her friends are taking and enjoyed the wind going through her hair until she saw Cianwood.

"Hm?" Rose lifted her sunglasses and sat up from her seat. Rose took the time to strip to her pink two-piece swimsuit and start tanning while on the boat to hopefully catch some boys' or a boy's *coughIsaaccough* attention.

"Already? Oh! There's a beach there anyway! Yes!"

Isaac and Terri joined Amy up front to see them getting closer.

"I see a Pokémon battle!" Terri exclaimed pointing near the beach.

"Sweet, can't wait!" Isaac smirked.

"Tell me about it! Cianwood gym! Here I come!"

Amy and friends landed and the first thing they did was run to the beach to see people enjoying the sun and enjoying Pokémon battles.

"Wow…there's a lot of fighting Pokémon here!" Rose noticed looking at all the Pokémon.

"It's expected, this is the home of the fighting gym after all," Isaac reminded.

"Right you are!"

The four and their Pokémon jumped back from that sudden comment from a stranger behind them.

"Wh-Who are you?"Amy asked seeing someone twice her size. The man only laughed,

"It does not matter who I am! You are Amy are you not? Miss Janina gave me a phone call to warm me about you…"

"Warn?" Amy repeated.

"Yes! She warned me…about how strong of a trainer you are! So that I have to watch out!"

"Watch out?" Amy raised a brow in confusion.

"So…does that make you…?" Isaac was going to finish the sentence but the man answered it without it being finished.

"That's right! I'm Chuck! Gym leader of Cianwood! I was told you were arriving by the ferry so I came to greet you! Hohohahahaha!"

"What an energetic and happy man," Terri commented.

"If you're the gym leader…then I challenge you!" Amy challenge, her fighting spirit kicking in.

"Ah, of course! I accept your challenge!"

Rose blinked as she stared at Chuck and his figure.

"_Has he been working out at all since…back then?" _Rose asked herself thinking she's seeing more fat than muscle in Chuck.

* * *

"Welcome to my home and the battle field!" Chuck announced as they arrived at the gym.

"Yes! This will be awesome!" Amy clutched her fist as she got ready.

"Alright! This will be a two and on two battle! And-"

"Oh Dear! Have some tea before you battle. Oh, your guests may have some as well! Can't fight on an empty stomach or when you're thirsty! A woman came in with a tray of cups and a pot of tea.

"Ah! Yes! Thank you my dear! Care to stay to watch me in my glory?!"

"Aha, oh Honey, you know I've seen you battle many times!" his wife giggled.

"But this is against young Amy! Daughter of Ash Ketchum!"

"Ketchum? Oh yes! I remember him when he first came here! I've never seen you so roused up since then! No wonder! I guess I can stay for a while."

"Well then, ready Miss Ketchum?!"

"Of course, Mr. Chuck!"

The two got in position to battle and remembering the rules, Amy had to quickly decide which two to choose.

"My first Pokémon is my Poliwrath!" Chuck called out.

"Poliwrath…" Amy repeated, thinking back on her father's stories and the Pokémon she has now to help decide her first choice.

"Yes…"

Pikachu got ready know he's got the advantage in this battle.

"I choose you…" Amy pulled out a pokeball and Pikachu anime falls, "Ivysaur!"

"I grass type huh? Ah! I remember when your father used Pikachu against my Poliwrath and lost! I was so sure you going to choose your own Pikachu!"

"Well I'm trying something different! Ivysaur! Use Razor Leaf!"

"Hold your place and fight back, Poliwrath!"

Poliwrath remained still and instead of dodging, attacks every razor leaf to protect itself surprising Amy and her Ivysaur.

"Good job! Now use Water Gun!"

"Look out, Ivysaur!" Ivysaur jumped and while in the air, Amy saw an advantage, "Use Vine whip! Hurry!"

Two vines came down fast but instead of hitting their target, Poliwrath grabbed them both.

"Oh no!"

Within seconds, Poliwrath pulled Ivysaur towards him and now had Ivysaur in its grasps.

"Use Submission, Poliwrath!"

"Ah!" Amy almost had to force herself to keep her eyes on the battle while seeing that powerful attack take place before her on her Pokémon, "Ivysaur!"

"Poliwrath! Use Hypnosis!"

Ivysaur was trying to get up into a stand, but the moment eyes locked between the Pokémon, Ivysaur was put to sleep.

Amy's companions let out a gasp in surprise.

"Taken out already?!" Rose exclaimed in surprise and worry.

"Poliwrath doesn't just use attacks, it uses everything around it to its advantage! Even Ivysaur's own attacks!" Terri deducted.

"If Amy's going to win, she has to think outside the box even more than usual…I honestly think Pikachu would've been a better choice in this match. Pikachu's much faster than Ivysaur and has no attacks that would help Poliwrath hit its target…" said Isaac as he watches Amy recall her Ivysaur and ponder her next choice.

"_Pikachu has the type advantage but…what about his next Pokémon? I know it's a fighting type but can Pikachu break through that? I know Houndoom…no! I can't use Houndoom! Not after my battle with Morty! I have to make this choice count…and be extra careful so I'll have the strength for the next battle!" _

Pikachu got ready again, knowing he can beat Poliwrath.

"Alright…come on out!"

Pikachu anime falls again when Amy throws a Pokeball.

"Butterfree!"

-----------------------

"Butterfree?" Terri repeated.

"Not a bad choice! I've seen Amy train with Butterfree at night! And it's a flying type too!" said Rose excitedly.

"That's a good point but…A small Butterfree against two, assumingly big, fighting types?" Isaac pointed out, a bit concern of the choice.

"Yeah but size doesn't matter!" Rose reminded but Isaac only nodded.

-----------------------

"Butterfree! Use Gust!"

Wind gushed up against Poliwrath but it stayed firm.

"Tackle!"

"A front up attack? Very Well! Poliwrath! Use Submission!"

Amy's eyes narrowed,

"That's it! Dodge Butterfree! Use Hyper Beam!"

Her friends lightly gasped at the new attack as Butterfree did a small spin to dodge out of reach and was right up against Poliwrath, and launched a close-up hyper beam from her antennaes sending Poliwrath back. Poliwrath struggled to get up but collapsed.

"YES!" Amy jumped and cheered, "Nice job, Butterfree! I knew you could do it!"

"Free!" Butterfree nodded with a smile.

Chuck called back Poliwrath but accepted his first Pokémon's loss and prepared for his second.

"Let's go Machamp!"

Amy stopped being happy when seeing the big muscled Pokémon.

"Oh boy…"

"AHAHAHA! You may have defeated my Poliwrath but here's my long-time friend, Machamp! Let's see you try now! Show me what you got!"

Amy nodded and added a smirk.

"Let's go Butterfree! Use Supersonic!"

"Don't give in, Machamp! Go! Seismic Toss!" Running towards Butterfree, and grabbing a hold of the tiny Pokémon, Butterfree hit the ground hard. Amy lets' out a squeak and covered her eyes at the impact,

"Are you okay, Butterfree?!"

"Free…" Butterfree started flapping her wings and flew into the air again.

"It's okay! We can do this! Hang in there!"

Butterfree nodded but Amy could see, the tiredness already from that one attack.

"Get ready! Use Gust!"

Machamp was faster, dodging the attack and crossing his arms to ready the following attack.

"Cross-Chop, Machamp!"

A large X hits Butterfree who was sent flying back into Amy who caught her Pokémon.

"Butterfree! Butterfree! Are you alright?!" Amy called as she held her Pokémon, KO'd.

"…Amy lost...so fast too!" said Isaac with wide eyes.

"We know!" Rose exclaimed,

"It's her first lost in Johto…isn't it?" said Isaac and Rose's own eyes widened,

"I think it is!" she exclaimed.

"I'm glad she didn't realize it yet, then," said Terri as Amy held onto Butterfree with concern.

* * *

Back at the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy took Ivysaur and Butterfree. After that, Amy realized this was her first gym loss in Johto and sank against the wall in deep thought.

"_I can't believe it! I'm halfway through the Johto League and I lost!"_

_---------------------_

"It's just a loss, why is she moping?" Isaac asked about 20 minutes later and Amy only moved from the wall to the corner with her friends watching her from a table.

"What was Amy's first loss in Kanto?" Terri asked.

"Oh! That would be me!" Rose raised her hand.

"…Her first loss was the first gym?" Terri asked to make sure heard right.

"Yeah but I can see where she's coming from I guess…she was on a roll and then on her 6th badge: Plop, she lost," said Isaac making a dive with his hand.

"Yeah but…everyone loses sometimes, right?" Rose pointed out, "I mean…you're a gym leader and you lost to Amy on her first try."

"Don't remind me!" Isaac exclaimed with an anime vein, "She just got lucky! That's all!"

"Well I'm sure she'll come around, after all, it's only one loss and it's not like she can't try again," Terri reminded.

* * *

"Mom…" Amy whined into the phone, "I'm such a loser! I'm a horrible trainer!" she wailed.

"You got to be kidding me…" said Isaac with a sweatdrop as the rest of them watched Amy find comfort in her mother over the phone.

"Oh Honey, whatever you're upset about, I'm sure it's nothing," said Misty and Amy only nodded for a few seconds before anime-crying,

"I lost a gym battle! I was doing so well and I was so happy that I've improved so much but I lost!! This far into the Johto League and I lost!!!"

"That's what you're upset about? I mean…Amy! Everybody loses! I was there for most of your father's losses!" Misty pointed out.

"But…I was doing so well…I beat every gym on my first try except this one…"

"Ah, you were on a streak. Amy, that doesn't matter. Everybody loses. And it's not like you can't try again!" Misty reminded.

"I know…it's just that…I had such high hopes before this moment…" Amy slouched in her chair as she mourns as if someone died.

"Amy, you're overreacting! I know it can get disappointing when you lose in your streak but it can happen! And it's okay! No one's going to judge you!"

"You sure?" Amy asked with watery eyes.

"Yes! Even as a Pokémon Master, even your father loses sometimes!"

"What?! No way!" Amy exclaimed, her problems forgotten.

"Of course! Ask Professor Oak, he's won against him sometimes when they battle for fun. Even I've beaten him sometimes! I thought he'd mention…oh wait…he would never tell stories of his losses…" Misty shook her head.

"But…it's for fun, that's different!" Amy protested, "This is real and serious battle!"

"Amy…battles are supposed to be fun. While it's true you should try hard when you battle, you should have fun while doing it. When I said your father battles me or Gary for fun, he kicks back and goofs off in battle but so do we. But we've had serious battles too. We still have fun though. That's what Pokémon is all about. If it wasn't fun, what's the point?" said Misty and Amy blinked. That's right, if she didn't love Pokémon or being at trainer, then why is she here?

"BWAHAHA! Wise words from your mother young Ketchum!" Chuck suddenly slapped Amy on the back, though she thought he broke her back but she was fine.

"Chuck?" Amy looked, surprised to see Chuck here.

"Hello! I was checking up on you little Ketchum!" Chuck played with Amy's hair but she had a hard time keeping her body from falling off the chair due to Chuck not knowing his own strength.

"Oh? You're in Cianwood, Amy?" Misty asked watching.

"Well…yeah, I-"

"If it isn't Misty! It's been so long since I've seen you and Ash! Beautiful as always!" Chuck complimented.

"Thank you, Chuck! So you're the one that defeated Amy. But be careful, she'll make a comeback!" Misty warned with a giggle.

"HOHOHAHA! Of course! I'll be ready! But I won't go down that easily!"

"_Do they really have that much confidence in me?" _Amy thought to herself as Chuck and Misty carried their own conversation for a little bit. Amy then realized she can confide herself to other people as well.

* * *

"Amy? Why in the world are you calling me? This is a first!"

"Um…I have a question…" Amy murmured into the phone but the phone showed a blank screen due to the owner owning a Pokenavi (Amy then wonders why she doesn't have one) and not near a Pokémon Center.

"A question? Okay, go ahead."

"…Have you lost a gym battle yet?" Amy asked and turned red despite not being able to see the person and vice versa.

"Huh? Of course I have."

"What?! And you say it so bluntly too?!" Amy exclaimed in surprise.

"Well of course! Everyone loses! What? You thought I was unbeatable or something?"

"Of course not, you JERK! The fact that Ray kicked your butt back in Kanto proved that!"

"Why you…! Back off! You called and asked me a question so I answered! This is the last time I'm picking up when I see it's you calling me!"

"Fine Ivan! Be that way!" Amy yelled back.

"And you call me the jerk?! You overreact because of one little thing I said!" Ivan argued back.

"Because you're annoying! Not to mention obnoxious…"

"Oh you're going down in the Johto League now…"

"Bring it!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

The two hung up at the same time and Amy couldn't believe she decided to call Ivan of all people! Well, there's always her second choice but she had a much harder time dialing but for a different reason than with Ivan.

"Hello?"

"Um…h-hey, Ray! Uh…it's Amy! I have a question for you if you don't mind!"

"Yeah, of course, what is it?" Ray asked calmly; Amy was so glad he wasn't near a phone either so that she doesn't have to see his face and vice versa.

"Have you…lost a in a gym battle in Johto yet?" Amy asked, almost in a whisper.

"Me? Yeah, I've lost to Bugsy and Janina," Ray admitted and Amy's eyes widen.

"You lost to Bugsy?! And Janina?!" Amy repeated.

"Yeah…Bugsy really knows how to use his bug Pokémon…and Janina was really strong too!"

"_Ray lost to two gym leaders already…and he doesn't seem fazed by it! Ivan said he lost too and he seems calm about it as well…maybe I really am overreacting…" _

"Was I helpful, Amy?" Ray asked when he didn't get a response.

"Huh? Oh! Yes! Thank you, Ray! Really! You see…I was feeling a bit down because I was on a gym battle winning streak until I lost to Chuck..." Amy confessed.

"Ah, I see. Don't worry, Amy! Everyone loses sometimes! It's normal! Don't think too much on it! And besides, streaks don't mean too much in my opinion. If you keep track of your streaks, you may feel pretty down afterwards if you lose. Like how you're feeling now. But don't think it too much. I loss is a loss and you can always try again!" Ray reminded though Amy's heard that dozens of times already.

"Yeah…thanks Ray! Sorry for bothering you!"

"No bother at all! Good luck on your retry, Amy!"

"Thanks! Bye!"

"So long!"

Amy slowly hung up and lightly blushed. After the phone clicked from being hung up, she suddenly remembered her call to Ivan and turned angry.

"_Stupid Ivan!!!" _

* * *

Amy took in a deep breath and releases Ivysaur and Butterfree. The three were out on the beach in silence as Amy stared at the waves crashing down.

"Ivysaur, Butterfree…would you two like to battle Chuck again?" Amy asked and got positive responses.

"Really? Wow you guys…alright then! I'll use you two again! Now we need to find a way to get around his strong attack and defenses!"

Ivysaur and Butterfree nodded and Amy smiled.

"_I lost a gym battle, but oh well! It's not like I can't try again! And I've lost to Rose back in Kanto! I guess I was a little way over my head…"_

Two days later:

Amy stepped into the Cianwood gym followed by her companions including Ivysaur and Butterfree that were beside her.

"Why if it isn't Amy! Ready for your rematch?" Chuck greeted. Amy nodded confidently,

"Definitely!" she replied with a confident smile.

"HAHA! Good! Very good!"

The two got ready to battle once again with Amy's friends cheering for her and Chuck's wife joining them once again to watch this battle.

"Let's go Poliwrath!"

"_I finally understand now…"_

"Go! Ivysaur!"

"_At least…I understood before but didn't realize…"_

"Commence battle! Poliwrath! Water gun!"

"_While being a trainer is serious and battling is serious…"_

"Dodge, Ivysaur! Use Leech Seed!"

"_It's okay and it's expected…to have fun while doing it! That's why Chuck's always full of energy and joy. For years, he's always had fun when he battled. Now I can laugh and enjoy myself in this battle too!" _

"Hehe, take that! I'm gonna win!" Amy giggled,

"We'll see about that!" Chuck responded and the two continued their battle.

**In the world of Pokémon, many paths cross. But no matter what the results are, everyone should always remember that the one rule that should always be remembered is to always have fun with Pokémon and the people that love them.**

* * *

**Next: **

**The group finds themselves at their first Swap Meet and someone really wants Isaac's Togepi. Will Isaac part with his Togepi? Is it cold of him to even consider it?!**

**A chapter focused all on Isaac! Let's see if his luck will be any better next chapter!**

**Please R and R!**


	19. Irreplacable

**Sorry for the long wait! I had about half written and it just sat there until I got myself to finish it today! It also went through a couple of revisions but here was the result! Not sure if it was worth the wait but here ya go!**

* * *

"Whoa! What's this?" Amy asked out loud in awe as their path crossed ways with an event. People were talking around, nearly all of them with at least one Pokémon out and others holding out pokeballs. Scattered around next to booths were machines that Amy has yet seen and rows of phone computers. The others glanced around and saw the machines at work.

"I think…we're at a Swap Meet," said Terri as he just witnessed a trade.

"What's that?" Amy asked turning to him.

"It's like a gathering, an event, almost like a small convention, when people come for the purpose of trading Pokémon," Terri explained and pointed to the nearest machine, "Look, the people in line are going to use that trading machine to trade Pokémon."

"Trading Pokémon?" Amy repeated and a second after, a stranger was in her face.

"A Pikachu! Oh gosh! I'll trade you my Dugtrio!" a young female trainer exclaimed holding out a pokeball for Amy.

"Uh…" Amy backed up a big, "S-Sorry no, this Pikachu is off-limits!"

"Oh come on! How about I trade you…"

Rose then squealed,

"Oh. My. Gosh! I have to _have_ to that!" Rose dashes off to a boy trainer walking around with a Luvdisc floating next to him.

"…You up for trading?" Isaac asked Terri and Terri shook his head,

"I barely have any Pokémon to trade! But I think I'll enjoy myself and take some snapshots!" with that, Terri also left the group. Isaac sighed as he watched Amy politely turned down that stranger.

----------------

"Oh gosh, this place is crazy!" cried Amy with anime tears after finally shaking the 6th person that asked for her Pikachu off. Amy put Pikachu in his pokeball to avoid more confrontations. She and Isaac walked through the crowd, witnessing negotiations and trades. They passed by an older male trainer with spiky black hair in a blue jacket with a black shirt and long black pants. His appearance coincidentally matched the Luxray he's walking with.

"Hey!" the trainer suddenly called out when he saw Isaac.

"Me?" Isaac asked hearing a demanding voice.

"Yeah!" the trainer walked up to them and pointed at Togepi on his shoulder, "Is that yours? Wanna trade it for my Luxray?"

Isaac looked at the electric type Pokémon and his eyes widened.

"Y-You want…uh, my Togepi? For that?" Isaac asked, stuttering, "Th-That's an electric type isn't it?!"

"Oh yeah! Luxray is from Sinnoh. You're not going to find this bad boy all the way here in Johto!"

"Um, sorry! See, Togepi is a baby and saw Isaac first when he hatched! I'm not sure if trading is a good idea! Togepi thinks Isaac as a mom!" Amy explained.

"Oh…too bad. Well if you change your mind or if your Togepi is alright with it, come find me!" the trainer said and turned to leave. Isaac stood there, watching that electric Pokémon walk away from him.

"…Amy you idiot! That could've been mine!" He exclaimed to her and Amy's mouth dropped open.

"You weren't serious considering that offer were you?!" she exclaimed back.

"Amy! That was a rare electric Pokémon in these parts! Of course I was considering it!"

"But Isaac! Togepi is your baby!"

"He's not a BABY anymore!"

"And how do you know that?" Amy asked although Isaac wasn't sure how to answer that.

"Forget it," Isaac grabbed Togepi from his shoulder and walked holding his Pokémon in his hands and stared at him.

"Togi!"

"…" Isaac sighed and looked ahead.

----------------

Amy looked around herself, and found herself alone.

"ARG! You all suck!!!" Eyes immediately drifted to Amy who quickly covered her mouth and hid herself away in the crowd.

* * *

Isaac sat just outside the Swap Meet with Togepi, an important question going through his mind.

"Togi!" Togepi sat on the bench, playing with a giant leaf he found. Isaac only stared at the baby Pokémon he received last year. He put his head back and stared up at the sky. Pondering over this big decision…

----------------

"I can't get that Pokémon…" Rose anime cried as she and Amy walked around to track down Terri and Isaac.

"It's okay, Rose, I'm sure you'll get another chance," Amy reassured. Rose stopped in her tracks and snapped her fingers,

"That's it!!! Chance! I'll be right back, Amy!"

"GAH! ROSE!" Amy shouted after her but Rose was gone in an instant leaving Amy alone in the swap meet again. Sighing to herself she lifts her head up to take in a deep breath to calm her down. Opening her eyes, at the sky, she noticed something.

"_Dark clouds? Is a storm rolling in?" _as if on cue, an announcer quickly asks for people's cooperation to head to the nearby Pokémon Center for shelter and the Swap Meet will continue later that day or the next day, whenever the storm passes.

Amy wanted to look for her friends, but she assumed they all heard it and will meet them at the Pokémon Center.

* * *

Isaac opened his eyes and sat up straight, neck soar from being leaned back on the whole time. He noticed how there were less people at the Swap Meet than he remembered.

"_Ugh…don't tell me I feel asleep…" _Isaac groaned rubbing his neck. He stood up and quickly felt the much colder air and noticed how much darker the day got.

"Great…come on Togepi…" Isaac turned and reached his hand out but froze when he saw his baby Pokémon wasn't in sight…

----------------

"Phew! It started drizzling!" Rose exclaimed and patted her head to see how wet her hair got.

"Oh good, you're here too," said Terri handing her a towel.

"Oh! You made it as well? We're all here right?" Rose asked following Terri who walked back to Amy who was sitting and staring out the window.

"Hm?" Rose looked around, "Where's Isaac? Is he not here yet?"

Amy turned to look at her friend.

"I was hoping he was with you…" the young trainer looked back outside again, "I don't see any more people coming…"

Rose's eyes widened and then stared outside as well.

"Oh no…We have to find Isaac!"

"We can't leave! Look how fast the storm is approaching!" Terri reminded.

"But Isaac could he hurt! He could be-"

"I'm worried about Isaac too, Rose. But…" Amy slowly turned her head again to look at her friend, "I think he can take care of himself. After all, he's done a good job taking care of us all this time…"

* * *

"Oof!" Isaac groaned and rolled to his side, and then his stomach, finally pushing himself up. That last wind was so strong that it knocked him off his feet and onto his back. As soon as Isaac got back on his feet, he cupped his hands around his mouth.

"TOGEPIIIII! TOGEPI! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Isaac took in a deep breath, "TOGEPIIIIII!" Isaac growled in frustration-He searched everywhere! He looked everywhere around the Swap Meet with no sign! There was no way a trainer had it because he already owned Togepi so he knew Togepi wasn't caught. Isaac wanted to head back to the Pokémon Center and hope that maybe Togepi was there…but his guts kept telling him that Togepi wasn't there and he had to keep searching. Once again he yelled out Togepi's name, over and over again he yelled.

Isaac continued searching, unsure where his legs were taking him. Yet he followed his senseless aim of direction. Togepi has always been a mysterious Pokémon of his and at this point, whatever instinct he has of finding Togepi, he'll go through with it. So he kept going and kept calling out for Togepi. Isaac barely noticed how wet he's gotten from the drizzle that's been falling on him since the search began. But he didn't care, he only cared about Togepi getting too wet and then getting sick.

Isaac never thought he could possibly feel so relieved but he did when he spotted the design of his Pokémon's egg body within view. Running closer to an average sized tree, he was positive that was his Togepi.

"Togepi," he gently called out and the egg moved, revealing Togepi's face who cried out happily, "My gosh, Togepi! How did you even get up there? I was looking all over for you! You're in trouble!" he scolded as he crossed his arms. Togepi didn't seem to be fazed as the little baby only continued to smile happily.

"Okay, come on now, jump down, I'll catch you."

"Togi!"

And that's when it happened.

All Isaac heard was the sound of thunder before he suddenly lost consciousness…

* * *

"_Go Starmie! Finish it! Hydro Pump!" _

"_Whoa…" a young boy whispered as he watched the battle below him through bars, "Aunt Misty is amazing!" _

"_Isn't she? She's like, the best for a reason!" _

"_I wanna be a gym leader too!" Young Isaac piped as he watched Misty battle. _

"_Really? Like that is awesome! I think I'll talk to Misty about it!"_

"_Will you, Mom?" Isaac asked excitedly. He was happy enough that Violet agreed to take her son to visit Misty, again, but now she's willing to talk to Misty about helping Isaac be gym leader?! Talk about an early birthday gift!_

"_Like yeah! Misty can't be gym leader forever! And her daughter already decided she's going to be Pokémon Master!"_

"_Yes!" Isaac cheered, not believing he'll be following in Misty's footsteps as gym leader of Cerulean. _

Isaac got his wish alright. Before even becoming 10 years old, he became the official gym leader of Cerulean City. But in less than a year, he felt…unsatisfied.

_Isaac, along with other gym leaders from other regions, sat before one of those battles that can be named 'battle of the century.' Of course that's what they all say when it's a battle between a powerful gym leader and a current champion._

"_You're a gym leader?" _

_Young Isaac looked up and it took all his might not to give the man looking down on him a bazaar look._

"_Yeah…?" Isaac slowly nodded._

"_Is that seat taken?" the man with a flaming red afro pointed next to Isaac._

"_No, go ahead. That was supposed to be mom's seat but she's modeling right now with my Aunt Lily. I'm only lucky enough to be here because their photo shoot was near here," Isaac briefly explained as the man sat down._

"_Cool, cool. My seat was stolen and when I saw you, I thought you were some lost child!"_

"_I'm a gym leader! Of Cerulean!" Isaac glared angrily. _

"_Really now? Wow, you're one of the youngest gym leaders I've seen! I don't remember the record for the youngest gym leader but if you're a gym leader at this age, I wonder how strong you'll be in ten years!" _

"_Strong! You can count on it!" _

"_That's the attitude! Now watch my friend kick that guy's ass!"_

_Isaac was surprised whenever his mother is not around, he tends to hear 'bad words.'_

"…_Which one is your friend?" Isaac asked as the he watched a Jolteon battle a Magmortar. _

"_Wow you must be a fresh new gym leader then! You don't even recognize me do you?!"_

"_I've been gym leader for almost a year!" _

"_Yup! Definitely new! I'm Flint! A Former Elite Four member of Sinnoh! And of course: Best buddy to Volkner! The strongest gym leader in Sinnoh!" _

"_Former?" Isaac raised a brow, not exactly sure if that's something to be proud of, _

"_Oh don't look at me like that! I'm still powerful enough to beat you, brat!" _

"_I have a name! Isaac! And you still haven't told me which one of the two is your friend!"_

"_Hello? Best friend of Volkner?!"_

"…_Right, the one that's not the Champion," Isaac nodded and stared at the blonde who just took down Magmortar, "And he's good…"_

"_The best gym leader in Sinnoh HAS to be good! In fact, he may even be the best electric gym leader out there!"_

"_Electric gym leader huh?" _

Jolteon's next opponent was Torterra.

"_He really is good…" _

"_Hell yeah he is!" _

_Isaac only gave the man a look and wonders how it's possible for Volkner, who remained a calm expression and posture the entire time, bffs with this guy???_

Knowing that Jolteon was already weakened in the last battle and is now battling a fresh grass type Pokémon, Isaac knew Jolteon did not have the advantage in any way in this battle. Most of the stadium seemed to have believed the same thing when an echoing gasp was heard and Jolteon stood proudly, defeating Torterra, the Champion's strongest Pokémon.

Isaac couldn't believe it as he stared at Volkner, being one with his Pokémon. It was thrilling and amazing to watch that match. Something sparked inside him even more when Jolteon was up against Electravire. It was electrifying battle in every way possible. Isaac couldn't take his eyes off the battle and wasn't even sure if Flint was still talking to him, if he was he's ignored.

Both trainers Pokémon were coming down to one each. Isaac found himself cheering his best for Volkner who was battling with Raichu. But when Raichu fell, Isaac's arms fell to its side, not believing someone as amazing as Volkner lost. Everything fell deaf to Isaac until he heard the words 'visit' and 'Volkner' in the same sentence.

"_What did you say?!" Isaac exclaimed and saw Flint standing up, _

"_I said I'm going to visit Volkner."_

"_Please! Take me with you!"_

"_Shouldn't you be waiting for your mother or something, kid?"_

"_Please!" _

"…_Fine! Let's go."_

_Jumping out of his seat, he followed Flint. His eyes drifted to the center of the battle field where Sinnoh's Champion stood proudly as Volkner took his leave. _

"_Let's hear it for Paul! Sinnoh's Champion!!!" the announcer shouted as the crowd roared. Paul made no comment as he started to head out of the stadium like Volkner. In a chair, a young girl not a day over Isaac's age, jumped out of her chair and followed Paul. _

"_Hey," Isaac pulled on Flint's pants,_

"_What?"_

"_Who is that girl with the Champion?" Isaac tried his best to point at the long-purple-haired girl with a blue flower in her hair that's tailing Paul. _

"_Oh…that's Paul's spoiled brat!"_

"_Spoiled brat? How would you know?"_

"_Okay fine, maybe she's not 'spoiled' but she's still a brat! She's got no respect for other people! Like her father but what a horrible brat!" _

_Looking back at her again, Isaac blinked when the two had eye contact for a few brief moments before she turned and followed her father down the hallway and out of view. _

"_Dang…" Isaac found himself whispering to himself. Confirming to himself that she's probably not even a trainer yet, Isaac could feel the intensity in her eyes. _

_It didn't take long since Flint seems to know where he was going, they arrived in front of Volker's dressing room. _

"_Yo! It's me!" Flint knocked and opened the door before Isaac even heard Volkner reply. _

"_Who's that?" was the first thing Volkner asked when he looked up from petting his Pichu._

"_Oh some kid I ran into. He's a gym leader from…Johto I think?" Flint replied as he went to the mini-fridge to find himself a drink. _

"_It's KANTO!" Isaac exclaimed, "I'm Isaac…sir…gym leader of Cerulean City! I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you! I was just…so amazed by your battle…"_

"_Thank you. How long have you been gym leader?" Volkner asked, in an almost monotone voice._

"_Oh…I'm a couple of months away from being gym leader for a full year," Isaac replied and found himself nervous as he stood before Volkner. _

"_A year? Was my battle really that exciting to you?"_

"_Yes! It was amazing! I couldn't take my eyes off it! And your Jolteon! That's just…wow!" Great…now he's sounding like a fan boy…_

"…_You said Cerulean gym, no?"_

"_Y-Yes! That's right!"_

"_That's a water gym if I'm not mistaken?"_

"_Yes it is!" Isaac almost felt honored to be identified, or at least his gym. _

"_Hmm…Isaac was it? Do you feel unsatisfied in some way?" _

"_Yeah…how did you know?" Isaac asked, almost at a loss for what else to say._

"_I've kind of been there."_

"_Why do I feel this way?"_

_Volkner merely stood and handed Pichu to Flint who plopped down next to the man somewhere in the conversation. He slowly walked over to Isaac and placed a hand on his head,_

"_You'll know when the time comes. Just ask yourself why you feel unsatisfied. Now, you must have a parent looking for you now that the battle is over. Why don't you head back? Flint will take you."_

"_What?!" Flint exclaimed._

"…_Thank you so much Sir…" Isaac felt himself smile as he enjoyed that hand on his head._

"_Just call me Volkner. I hope to hear your name get around when you get older young man."_

"_Oh you will! You definitely will! Thank you! Volkner!"_

* * *

"Volkner…Volkner…Ngh…Stupid…Flint…"

With a scream, Isaac tried to scramble to his feet only to hit his head against a hard wall and falling back down on his back. He only just realized he's woken up as he stared at the rock ceiling.

"That's right…Volkner…" Isaac nearly forgot the person that sparked his love for electric Pokémon and that dream to be an electric gym leader…he also forgot screaming out and nearly getting squashed in the crowd when Flint lost him. Isaac sighed to himself as he went into thought. He nearly forgot everything that involved Sinnoh or Volkner…what caused that? Slowly sitting up he looked around.

"Togepi?" everything went flying back into his memory, "Togepi!" he shouted and quickly went into a stand only to see stars.

"Togi!"

Isaac saw his Pokémon waving to him outside…and that's when Isaac realized he was in a cave. How did he even get here? Not wanting to think about it too much, he walked towards Togepi to pick up his baby Pokémon but Togepi took off into a run.

"Togepi!" he cried after it and ran after Togepi, quickly scooping the baby up when he was close enough, "Don't run off like that…"

"Togi!" Togepi only jumped out of his grip and Isaac groaned once more before following Togepi.

That's when everything felt so familiar for him. He's always been running hasn't he? Especially from his gym. He knew for a fact he spent at least 2 years wishing he wasn't Cerulean's gym leader anymore. And when Amy came along last year, he took that chance to leave his gym for good and did just that.

"Heh…" Isaac almost laughed at himself out loud.

"_To think I call everyone else more immature than me…"_

He's always ran. Ran from a lot of things and never realized it…so why now?

Not just his gym, his own family. He and his mother were never close and he knew all too well how much Petunia and Joey look up to him…but he never cared or gave them a second thought. He was the strongest in his family other than Misty, and debatably Amy, and that was all that mattered to him.

He ran from change and anything new. Was that why he was humiliated during his battle with Maylu? Disrespecting something that was not traditional?

Is this why he was always so irritable and stressed out?

Isaac stopped and took in a few breaths. He watched Togepi stop and look back to his trainer with a smile. Isaac knelt down and motioned Togepi to come to him. For the longest time he ran from responsibility. Not responsibility as a gym leader but responsibility as a good trainer…to Togepi.

Responsibility was thrust upon him the day he won Togepi's egg but he never truly accepted that responsibility.

When Togepi arrived at Isaac's knees, he gently picked his Pokémon up.

"When I passed out earlier…you're the one that saved me weren't you?"

"Togi!"

"Did you…give me my dreams too?"

"Togi!"

"Heh…I'm not even sure if you're answering a yes or no!" And Isaac felt a brief smile on his lips as he held Togepi close to his chest. He loves Pokémon, everyone knew he did care for Togepi. But Isaac finally admitted to himself that Togepi will forever be his responsibility and he can't run from it anymore. Electric type or not, Togepi is not different than his water or electric types.

"Thank you…Togepi."

"Togi!"

Isaac briefly smiled again, and felt a whole weight lift off from his shoulders.

* * *

Amy stood anxiously around the Swap Meet, hoping Isaac would appear now that the storm has passed. Terri waited by the Center and Rose ran around the area for him. But no one saw him since the Swap Meet was continued.

"Oh Isaac…" Amy whispered in worry,

"What?"

"AAAH!" The poor girl jumped in fright from the sudden appearance of Isaac behind her but when she saw her cousin was just fine, she squealed and hugged him tightly.

"Oof!"

"We were so worried about you! Where did you go?!" Amy exclaimed and released him.

"I was searching for Togepi. Then we bonded."

"Oh that's great! But…Where is Togepi?"

Isaac only shrugged before pointing above him causing Amy's mouth to drop.

"Who-what-when-HOW?!"

"Heh…I don't know," Isaac shrugged and waved his Pokémon down,

"Toge!"

"But…it's still Togepi. Just…evolved."

"Oh my…" Amy still can't believe she's looking at a rare Togetic right in front of her!

"Toge! Toge!" Togetic flew around Isaac before Isaac placed a hand on his head, telling the Pokémon to stop.

"This is…awesome!!! Come on! Let's find Terri and Rose!" Amy exclaimed excitedly and ran off with Isaac taking his time.

"Nice teleport, Togetic," he commented and Togetic brushed his face against Isaac's. Isaac stopped when he spotted the same man with the Luxray, "…Why don't you hide out for a bit?"

"Toge!" Togetic nodded as Isaac pulled out his Pokeball and recalled Togetic, "I can show Rose and Terri later."

* * *

"Rose! Rose!" Amy waved to her friend.

"Amy! Did you find Isaac?"

"Y-Yeah!" She answered as she panted, "He's behind me…somewhere…Oh! You won't believe this! His Togepi evolved!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

It was Rose's turn to let out a squeal,

"That's awesome! Now I have to show him this!" Rose yanked out a Pokeball from her waist.

"…What?" Amy asked.

"I traded my Chansey for the most awesome Pokémon ever!" Throwing the Pokeball into the air, out came a heart-shaped Pokémon.

"Wow…A Luvdisc! That…really does suit you, Rose," Amy nodded but without a second word, the Luvdisc water gunned Amy, earning a small laugh behind her.

"ISAAC!" Rose jumped and tackled the unprepared man.

"That was not funny!" Amy yelled at him while he was trying to get Rose off himself but right after her sentence she was sprayed again.

----------------

"I can't believe this! I missed a trade AND an evolution?! This is the last time I'm waiting around in a Pokémon Center for you!" Terri exclaimed, crossing his arms. The three headed back towards the center to tell Terri the good news but poor Terri did miss a lot.

"Hehe, sorry!" Amy apologized with a sweatdrop.

"It's okay! We missed the evolution too!" Rose announced, almost too proudly.

"So…?" Terri eyed Isaac who only raised a brow,

"So…what?"

"Can I see it?!" he nearly fan boy squealed. Isaac sighed and leads everyone to the couches and table. When everyone was comfortable, he released Togetic and was nearly pounced by his three friends.

"It's so cute!"

"OMG That's AMAZING!"

"Isaac's so lucky!!!"

Eventually, all their sentences were being said at once that nothing could be heard clearly.

"Hey, didn't you have a Togepi?"

Isaac twisted his body to see the Luxray owner behind him.

"Yeah, I did. Well it just evolved."

"Ah, then I guess I definitely can't trade for it now if it evolved."

"What do you mean?" Isaac raised a brow,

"Don't you know? Togepi evolves by happiness."

"Oh! I…honestly didn't know that…"

"Haha, that's alright. Just by having a Togetic, I can tell you're a good guy."

"Thanks man…" Isaac slowly nodded, "Good luck on your trades."

"Thanks! I was hoping to find a water Pokémon so I can enter the Water Cup with my friend. But it's no big deal, I just thought I could use all different battle experiences I can find."

"…Water Cup?" Isaac repeated.

"Yeah, look," pointing at the wall, Isaac followed the finger to the wall where a poster hung.

"There's a boat going there today. If you're thinking of entering it, you should go before the last one leaves! Oh there's my friend, I gotta go."

"Oh uh…sure! Thank you!"

The trainer walked up to a female friend in a light brown dress and top with long dark brown hair holding up a Chinchou. Immediately, Isaac jumped from his seat.

"Excuse me, is that Pokémon up for trade?"

"Oh! No sorry, I was supposed to enter the Water Cup with this little guy."

"Yeah but I didn't find a water Pokémon…so either way, we don't even have two water Pokémon," the Luxray trainer confessed.

"Oh, it's alright! It's no big deal!"

"So…is that still a no?" Isaac asked.

"Oh well I suppose we can trade!"

After some negotiations, calling up his family at the gym, more negotiations, Isaac finally traded away Sandslash for the Chinchou. Isaac mentally noting how the girl looked like a Sandslash anyway.

"Hey there little guy, welcome to the family," Isaac patted the one Pokémon that truly brought two parts of his life together.

"Chin…chou!" Chinchou floated next to Isaac who suddenly stopped, facing the wall.

"Water Cup…" staring at the poster, Isaac realized there was something he must do. With Chinchou tailing him, he went to Nurse Joy for information on the Water Cup and how to get there.

* * *

"Amy!" he called out to her when he arrived back to the group and was not surprised to see them still cooing his Togetic. But the moment they saw the new Pokémon, they jumped Chinchou in a matter of seconds.

"Amy!" Isaac shouted for her again.

"Yeah?" Amy lifted her head up from hearing her name. Isaac only smirked before lifting up four tickets,

"Let's take a small detour. It involves battling."

"Okay!"

"Amy, you don't even know what it is!" Terri reminded.

"He said it involves battling!"

"Good!" Isaac recalled Togetic and Chinchou before the three could protest, "Then grab your bags! We're going now!"

"Already?" Rose pouted, "I haven't even spoken that guy over there…or that guy…or that one!"

"There will be more guys over where we're going!"

"Oh okay!"

They all grabbed their belongings, stopped by the Pokemart, and ran towards their ride to the Water Cup.

"This will be so much fun!" Amy nearly squealed.

"Yeah…" Isaac nodded in agreement for once.

"_Amy…this is the one time, more than anything, that I want you to give me your best shot at the Water Cup…And then beat me…"_

* * *

**Please R and R!**

**And Happy (late) Thanksgiving!! **

**-Isaac's earlier life wasn't originally planned but I thought it was a nice idea b/c we get to see some Sinnoh characters as well as Isaac's past!**

**Next: **

**The cousins both enter the Water Cup and both Isaac and Amy have the same goal in mind: For Amy to defeat Isaac and win the Water Cup. **

**But what's this? A Water Pokémon Master is a special guest at the Water Cup???**


End file.
